kiiroi ke no kaizoku
by Trafalgar Dicky
Summary: Naruto bajak laut yang memiliki kekuatan buah iblis tipe logia, mizu-mizu no mi.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiiroi ke no Kaizoku**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** and One piece belongs to **Eiichiro Oda**

 _ **Crossover : Naruto X One Piece**_

 **At Dunia Shinobi PDS4**

Peperangan masih berlangsung antara Aliansi shinobi Elemental Nation melawan Uchiha Madara atau yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi dewi kelinci Kaguya Otsutsuki. Peperangan semakin memuncak ketika Uzumaki Naruto melawan Kaguya sendirian, dimana harapan dunia shinobi ada di tangan seorang Uzamaki Naruto yang merupakan renkarnasi dari Ashura anak dari Hagaromo Otsutsuki atau yang dikenal sebagai Rikudo Senin.

"Hahahahaha hancurlah kalian manusia sampah! **Mugen kamui no jutsu** " ucap Kaguya sambil merangkai handseal, saat itu muncullah dimensi yang menyerap apa saja.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam " Kurama, kita harus menghancurkan dimensi itu dan sepertinya aku harus menggunakan jurus ayahku meski belum sempurna." ucapan Naruto kepada kurama atau yang dikenal sebagai **Kyubi no youko** lewat telepati pikiran,

" **Tapi gaki kau akan terlempar ke dimensi lain jika salah merangkai handsealnya dan akan membuatmu hancur!"** Bentak kurama kepada Naruto

"Oleh sebab itu kurama, aku perlu bantuanmu! Tidak ada cara lain kurama, jika tidak dunia shinobi akan hancur. Dan teman-temanku akan mati jika aku diam saja, kurama aku senang berpartner denganmu dan aku butuh bantuanmu." Ujar Naruto sambil memohon kepada kurama,

" **Baiklah gaki,aku akan membantumu dan aku juga senang berpartner denganmu Uzumaki Naruto."** Balas kyubi dengan lembut, "Yossshhh, kita lakukan kurama!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Saat itu Naruto segera mengaktifkan mode rikudo dan mode cakra kyubi, dan telah menyiapkan kunai cabang tiga yang merupakan media jikukan no jutsu yaitu hiraishin. Kaguya tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah menyiapkan rencananya dan hanya fokus kepada jutsunya. Banyak yang hancur, pepohonan dan shinobi-shinobi yang tidak mampu bertahan terserap oleh dimensi buatan Kaguya.

"Sekarang! **Kage bunshin no jutsu** " seru lantang Naruto, muncul bayangan naruto di sampingnya. " Kau lawan kaguya dan pancing dia mendekati jurus dimensinya!" perintah Naruto kepada bunshinnya " Siap bos!". Sedangkan Naruto yang asli menyiapkan justu rasengan dengan gabungan cakra kyubi dan juga senjutu.

Pertarungan taijutsu antara bayangan Naruto dan Kaguya begitu sengit, bahkan ada shinobi yang membantu bayangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum, rencananya berhasil dan sekarang adalah momentum yang bagus untuk menghancurkan Kaguya dan jutsunya.

"sayonara teman-teman, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade baa-chan, Sakura-chan, paman Bee dan minna." Gumam Naruto dengan lirihnya, kyubi yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto ikut sedih dan bahagia karena telah menjadi partner dan juga karena telah menggap dirinya sebagai teman, hanya Naruto manusia yang tidak haus akan kekuatannya. "Saatnya kurama!" ucap Naruto.

" **Cho Odama Rasengaaaannnnnn"** teriak Naruto

Kaguya yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan hanya fokus bertarung melawan bunshin dan shinobi yang nekad. Kaguya hanya pasrah dan menerima serangan itu.

 **Kabooooommmmmmm**

Ledakan besar dilangit membuat para shinobi harus rela menerima dampak dari jutsu Naruto dan jutsu dimensi milik Kaguya.

"NARUTOOOOO" teriak Sakura sambil menangis

"NARUTOOOOO-KUUUNNNNN" teriak Hinata dan kemudian pingsan,karena tidak kuat menahan beban ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya sejak akademi dulu.

"NARUTTOOOO"

"NARUUUTOOOOO"

Teriakan dari teman-teman seangkatannya dan juga aliansi shinobi sambil menangis pilu, karena mereka telah kehilangan Uzumaki Naruto. Langit pun ikut menangis akan kepergian seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Another world**

"U-ugh dimana aku?" ucap seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun dengan ciri-ciri berambut pirang sebahu, bermata biru langit, berkulit tan, dan juga tanpa kumis kucing di pipinya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan bajunya juga robek, bercak darah di badan kecilnya sangat banyak, luka lembam diseluruh tubuhnya pun sangat kontras terlihat di tengah teriknya matahari.

" U-ughh sepertinya aku berada di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni." Ucap anak itu lah. Dia melihat kekiri dan kekanan, sejauh mata memandang hanyalah pohon-pohon yang tinggi menjulang ke langit. " Uzumaki D. Naruto?" lanjut anak itu dengan bingung ketika melihat baju di pakainya terdapat tulisan itu, "mungkin itu namaku. Uzumaki D. Naruto tidak buruk juga. Baiklah aku harus bertahan dan membersihkan luka-luka ini dan sepertinya aku harus tinggal disini untuk sementara." Ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, karena memang di pulau itu hanya ada dia seorang.

Kryuuk kryuukk bunyi perut Naruto yang minta diisi oleh tuannya. "Sebaiknya aku mencari makan dulu,mungkin saja di pulau ini banyak buah-buahan yang bisa di makan." Ujar Naruto, lalu Naruto berjalan menyusuri pulau itu dan mencari buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan untuk bertahan hidup. Namun setelah jauh menyusuri pulau dia tidak menemukan buah yang layak di makan, dan hanya menemukan buah aneh, bentuknya pun terdapat corak-corak di luarnya dan kelihatan seperti ada racunnya.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencari makanan, dan hanya ini buah yang aku temukan. Bentuknya sangat aneh, sebaiknya aku makan saja. Jika ini beracun, maka aku akan mati dan jika tidak, siapa tau aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan. Baiklah Naruto nyawamu ada ditangan buah ini, lebih baik mencoba meskipun harus mati daripada aku kelaparan." Naruto bermonolog sendiri.

"Yoosshhh,ittadikamsu!" Naruto langsung melahap buah aneh itu " Uuueekk rasanya tidak enak." Ujar naruto sambil terus memakan buah itu. Setelah habis buat aneh tersebut naruto merasakan pusing dan hilang kesadaran.

Keesokan harinya Naruto masih terlelap dari tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya pingsan, setelah memakan buah aneh yang ditemukannya kemarin. Hari mulai terik, menandakan waktu telah menunjukan siang hari, langit terlihat cerah dan banyak burung-burung bernyanyi dengan kicauan yang sangat merdu. Tampak Naruto mulai sadar, dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan indera penglihatan karena pengaruh sinar matahari. Setelah sadar dari pingsannya dia bangun dari posisi baringnya dan duduk tepat ditempat dia memakan buah itu.

"Uughh ternyata aku masih hidup." Ujar naruto dengan senyuman tiga jarinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan naruto merasakan bahwa dalam tubuhnya ada energi yang mengalir keseluruh tubuh dan merasakan kekuatan yang besar didalam tubuhnya.

"Apa ini? Aku merasakan ada kekuatan di dalam tubuhku." Ujar naruto sambil melihat telapak tangannya, lalu lama-kelamaan muncul pusaran air ditelapak tangannya. Naruto melihat itu sangat takjub karena dirinya bisa menguasai kekuatan pengendali angin.

"Hai anak muda." Suara menggema diseluruh pulau, membuat naruto terkejut mendengar suara itu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya naruto dengan perasaan ketakutan, namun tetap dengan posisi siap bertarung.

"Aku adalah Kami-Sama anak muda." Ujar suara asing itu lagi, naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut dan memohon maaf,

" maafkan saya Kami-sama!" balas naruto dengan menunduk hormat,

"tidak apa-apa anak muda. Hahahahah, Uzamaki Naruto atau sekarang Uzamaki D. Naruto aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu dan memberikan hadiah kepadamu." Ujar kami-sama,

"apa itu kami-sama?" tanya naruto dengan sopan.

"Baiklah langsung ke intinya saja, kau sekarang berada di dunia One Piece atau dikenal dengan dunia dimana para bajak laut mencari harta karun yang bernama One Piece dan bukan itu saja di dunia ini terdapat pemerintah dunia yang mengatur dunia ini. Pemerintah dunia membentuk angkatan laut atau marine untuk menangkap bajak laut, dan di dunia ini juga ada raja yang mengatur tatanan hidup masyarakat di sebuah pulau. Dan aku juga telah memberikan kekuatan akuma no mi atau buah iblis kepadamu, yaitu mizu-mizu no mi atau buah iblis air. Buah itu bertipe logia, orang biasa tidak dapat melukaimu, hanya mereka yang bisa haki dapat melukaimu. Dan buah itu memiliki musuh alami yaitu kalian tidak bisa berenang jika telah memakannya dan kalian akan mati jika terjatuh ke laut." Ujar kami-sama panjang lebar,sedangkan naruto hanya mengangguk saja menandakan dia mengerti.

"Dan naruto aku ingin kau menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk kebaikan dan melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dan berlatihlah menggunakan kekuatan itu dan pelajari haki, dan haki terdapat 3 macam yaitu kenbunshoku haki atau indra penglihatan dan pendengaran semakin tajam,laku bashoshoku no haki membuat tanganmu menjadi kuat meski tidak menggunakan kekuatan buah iblismu,dan juga bisa membuat senjata seperti pedang semakin tajam dan kuat,haki ini membuatmu bisa melukai mereka pengguna buah iblis logia sepertimu dan jika menggunakan haki ini tangan atau seluruh tubuhmu terlihat hitam mengkilat dan begitupun jika kau menggunakan senjata seperti pedang. Dan yang terakhir adalah haki yang langka,hanya ada 1 banding 1 juta orang yang memiliki ini, yaitu haoshoku no haki,haki yang mampu membuat orang pingsan dan bisa membuat orang tertarik denganmu,atau disebut haki penguasa. Dan naruto pelajarilah itu semua, terserah padamu jalan mana yang kau pilih di dunia ini. Itu adalah jalan hidupmu dan hadiah dariku untukmu. Baiklah sampai disini naruto kita akan bertemu lagi jika sudah waktunya, sayonara." Jelas kami-sama kepada naruto, lalu kami-sama pun menghilang.

"yosshh mulai sekarang aku akan berlatih dengan kekuatan baruku ini dan aku akan menjadi kaizoku-dan!" teriak lantang naruto dengan semangatnya. Saat itu naruto berlatih dengan semangatnya dan dengan kekuatan buah iblis tipe logia mizu-mizu no mi akan menggemparkan seluruh dunia.

To becontinued...

Author newbie,baru belajar.

Mohon saran dan masukannya minna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiiroi ke no Kaizoku**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 tahun kemudian**

Sudah sepuluh tahun Naruto berlatih kekuatan buah iblis dan haki di pulau tak berpenghuni, selama itu naruto habiskan waktunya untuk berlatih dan berlatih, bahkan karena memaksakan diri dalam berlatih Naruto hampir mati. Namun, kami-sama masih berkehendak lain, naruto masih hidup hingga sekarang.

Selama 10 tahun berlatih naruto mengalami banyak perubahan secara fisik maupun kekuatannya. Rambutnya yang kuning pirang telah panjang sampai sebahu, wajahnya pun sangat tampan dengan kulit tan yang eksotis dan hidung mancung, membuatnya terlihat lebih menawan dan dewasa. Tingginya yang sekarang 175cm dan badan yang proposional menambah daya pikat pada dirinya. Jika ada kaum hawa di pulau itu, sudah pasti mereka tergila-gila dengan naruto. Untuk penampilan naruto menggukan sepatu hitam, celana panjang gelap dan jaket berwarna merah. (mirip smoker namun beda warna jaket saja)

Bukan hanya fisik saja, kekuatannya pun sudah meningkat pesat, bahkan buah iblis naruto memiliki kemampuan spesial yaitu bisa mentralisir kekuatan buah iblis lain. Untuk urusan haki, naruto sudah menguasai ketiga hakinya dengan baik, bahkan haki bashokokanya sangat keras dan sangat kuat. Bukan itu saja naruto juga termasuk orang yang cerdas dalam membuat strategi dan berpikir, bukan seperti di kehidupan sebelumnya yang terlihat bodoh dan gegabah dalam bertarung.

Saat ini naruto telah siap meninggalkan pulau dan menjelajah dunia yang luas ini menjadi kaizoku-dan, dan naruto telah menyiapkan perahu kecil untuk pergi ke pulau terdekat dan juga mencari nakama yang akan menjadi anggota bajak lautnya.

 **Naruto Pov**

Huh, aku tidak menyangka sudah sepuluh tahun di pulau ini. Terimakasih kami-sama karena telah memberikan hadiah ini kepadaku, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk melindungi orang yang ku sayangi dan menjaga keadilan dengan caraku sendiri.

Yoosshh saatnya berangkat, perahu sudah siap dan bekal pun juga telah siap. Baiklah petualangan di dunia sudah menanti, aku Uzumaki D. Naruto akan menggemparkan dunia. Sekarang waktunya berangkat, sayonara pulau tak berpenghuni.

 **Normal Pov**

 **East blue, desa fusha**

Di belahan laut lainnya yaitu east blue, lautan terlemah yang ada di dunia ini. Namun siapa sangka yang menjadi raja bajak laut dan menemukan harta karun one piece adalah orang east blue yang kita kenal yaitu Gol D. Roger. Dan juga bukan itu saja pahlawan marine yang dikenal dengan julukan Genkotsu no Garp a.k.a Monkey D. Garp berasal dari lautan ini juga.

Hari ini tepat umur Ace yang ke-17 tahun, dan itu adalah hari keberangkatan Ace menjadi bajak laut. Terlihat di dermaga Ace telah bersiap untuk berlayar dan Luffy serta orang terdekat dengannya ingin mengucapkan selamat jalan.

"Hooiii Aceeee, berhati-hatilah..!" teriak Luffy kepada Ace yang telah berada di perahu.

"Yooo Luffy, tenang saja dan aku yang akan menjadi raja bajak lautnya luffyyyy.!" balas ace dengan tersenyum lima jarinya.

"Aku yang akan menjadi kaizoku-o Aceeee. Shishishi..." lanjut luffy sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi minnaaa!" teriak ace sambil membentangkan layar perahunya.

"Hati-hati Aceeeeee!" teriak luffy dari jauh.

"Hati-hati Ace-kuunnn!" teriak Makino, Dadan, Kepala desa, dan bandit gunung anak buah Dadan.

Ace telah jauh meninggalkan desa fusha dan menjadi bajak laut untuk mengejar impiannya. Sedangkan di desa fusha sekarang hanya ada luffy seorang dan harus menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk berlayar menjadi bajak laut.

 **At baratie**

Sudah seminggu Naruto berlayar, dan selama itu naruto harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan kapalnya karena harus bertarung melawan sea king atau monster laut yang mengganggunya di perjalanan. Setelah berlayar seorang diri Naruto tiba disebuah restoran terapung atau dikenal sebagai baratie. Dan begitupun dengan Ace, baru seminggu berlayar dan sekarang dia berada di baratie.

"Hmm, menarik. Dunia ini memang menarik, dan sebaiknya aku beristirahat sebentar di rumah makan ini." Ucap Naruto yang baru tiba di depan baratie.

Kemudian Naruto masuk kedalam, banyak pasang mata yang memeperhatikannya. Apalagi kaum hawa yang melihat Naruto membuat mereka merona hebat. Setelah itu Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Selamat datang tuan, anda mau memesan apa?" tanya pelayan kepada naruto.

"Ramen jumbo satu mangkoknya pelayan-san." Jawab Naruto dengan sopan.

"Baiklah tuan, pesanan anda akan segera datang." balas sang pelayan sambil mencatat pesanan Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya dan melihat seseorang yang menurutnya menarik. Dengan ciri-ciri memakai topi berwarna orange dengan dua ikon smile, satu cemberut dan satu tersenyum. Memakai celana pendek sebatas lutut, sepatu bot hitam, dan memakai baju kemeja hijau terbuka. Selain itu terdapat bintik-bintik di wajahnya.

Setelah puas memandangi orang itu, pesanan Naruto datang. Naruto yang melihat ramen tak kuasa menahan untuk segera memakan makanan dewa menurutnya itu.

"Yoosshh ittadakimasu!" seru Naruto dengan senyuman yang menawan dan membuat para gadis pngsang di tempat.

Ace juga menyadari ketika ada orang yang memperhatikannya itu, ' _dan sepertinya dia adalah orang kuat_ ' pikir Ace. ' _sepertinya akan menarik jika aku melawannya dan mencoba kekuatan buah iblis yang telah aku makan.'_ ujar Ace dalam hati.

 **Flashback on**

Sudah tiga hari Ace berlayar di lautan east blue, dan bekal Ace pun sudah habis. Membuat Ace harus segera mencari pulau selanjutnya dan mencari bahan-bahan makanan untuk pebekalan di perjalanan selanjutnya.

Ace yang masih fokus mencari sebuah pulau yang bisa disinggahinya. Namun sejauh mata memandang hanya lautan yang luas. Setelah jauh berlayar akhirnya Ace menemukan sebuah pulau. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari bekal di pulau ini.

Setelah tiba di pulau itu, Ace hanya melihat hutan yang lebat dan hanya ada hewan-hewan buas saja. Ace pun menyusuri pinggiran pulau, namun tetap tidak ada penghuninya. Akhirnya ace masuk ke dalam hutan, nasib malang menimpa Ace, tidak ada buah yang layak untuk di makan. Ace beristirahat di tengah-tengah hutan, sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan.

Ace begitu terkejut melihat buah aneh yang berbentuk seperti jeruk bulat dengan mirip buah naga, dan bercorak-corak sangat aneh seperti api juga terdapat batang berputar di atasnya. ' _Buah apa ini? Aku belum pernah menemukan buah seperti ini.'_ Ujar Ace dalam hati.

' _Tapi tak salahnya aku memakan buah ini. Mungkin saja rasanya sangat enak. Hehehe.'_ Lanjut Ace.

"Kraukk kraukk... uweekk buah ini rasanya sangat tidak enak." Seru Ace sambil menelan paksa.

Setelah itu Ace merasakan kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya, tanpa sadar tangan Ace telah terselimuti oleh api. Ace yang melihat itu terkejut, namun dia tersenyum karena telah memakan Akuma no mi bertipe logia yaitu mera-mera no mi.

 **Flashback off**

Lalu Ace menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah pelan, setelah tiba di depan Naruto, Ace tersenyum memandang Naruto yang masih lahap memakan ramennya. Setelah selesai memakan ramennya Naruto melihat Ace dengan pandangan datar. Ace masih tetap tersenyum dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja itu.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang kuat ne, pemuda-san." Ujar Ace kepada Naruto.

"Aahh tidak, mungkin kau lebih kuat dariku." Balas Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertanding?" seru Ace masih tetap tersenyum, jujur saja Ace merasa orang di depannya ini lebih kuat darinya.

"Kurasa tempat ini akan rusak." Balas Naruto pelan, tapi masih di dengar oleh Ace.

"Yoosshh minna-san sebaiknya kalian semua pergi dari tempat ini!" seru Ace dengan lantang dan berteriak kepada pengunjung rumah makan baratie.

Mereka yang mendengar itu segera berlari keluar karena sepertinya akan ada pertarungan. pelayan-pelayan baratie yang melihat itu berteriak untuk kembali namun tidak di gubris oleh mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Zeff kepada Sanji.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertarungan pak tua." Balas Sanji sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Oooiii bakayarooo,, jangan bertarung disini!" teriak Carne salah satu pelayan restoran itu.

Namun Ace maupun Naruto tidak mengubrisnya.

" **Hikeennn"**

 **Blaarr...**

Tinju api yang di lakukan oleh Ace. Namun Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

" **Suijinhekii"**

Keluar air dari mulut Naruto yang begitu banyak dan membentuk dinding air melindungi Naruto dari serangan Ace. Nyesss, api bertemu air membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi sedikit berkabut.

"Yare-yare, sepertinya kau pemakan Akuma no mi tipe logia ne." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

Ace yang melihat serangannya gagal pun terkejut karena lawannya adalah pengguna buah setan sama sepertinya. Namun bukan itu saja, Ace merasakan kekuatannya seperti menghilang ketika tinju apinya menabrak dinding air Naruto. Ace langsung tersadar dan bersikap normal.

"Ya, dan kau pun sepertinya begitu pemuda-san?" balas Ace sambil melirik dinding air yang masih ada. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pengguna buah setan bertipe logia langka dan sangat kuat.

"Apakah masih mau melanjutkannya?" tanya Naruto santai.

Ace tampak berpikir, jika dia menyerah sekarang itu akan membuatnya malu dan dia tidak dapat menjadi raja bajak laut. Dengan penuh tekad keberanian.

"Tiidaaakk, kita tetap bertarung." Tegas Ace dengan serius.

"Huh, mendokusai ne." Balas Naruto malas.

Ace telah memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya sedangkan naruto masih tetap tenang dan berpikir untuk tidak merusak tempat ini. Tanpa aba-aba Ace melesat dengan kecepatannya, menyerang naruto dengan tangan yang sudah terbalut apinya. Pertarungan Naruto vs Ace dimulai...

 **To be continued...**

Info karakter :

 **Kiiroi no Kaizoku :**

Uzumaki D. Naruto

Umur : 17 tahun

Kemampuan : mizu-mizu no mi(pengendali air) tipe logia, 3 haki namun sangat handal dalam bashokoka.

Keterampilan : ?

Senjata : ?

Untuk anggotanya mohon kasih saran minna atau kasih saran yang lainnya.

Portgas D. Ace

Umur : 17 tahun

Kemampuan : mera-mera no mi(api) tipe logia

Keterampilan : ?

Senjata : -

Monkey D. Luffy

Umur : 15 tahun

Kemampuan : gomu-gomu no mi( manusia karet), haki belum ada

Keterampilan : -

Senjata : -

Author mengucapkan terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter 1.. itu membuat saya tambah bersemangat dalam melanjutnya fanfic ini,, dan mohon sarannya minna. Next update seminggu sekali jika tidak ada halangan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiroii ke no kaizoku**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

Ace telah memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya sedangkan naruto masih tetap tenang dan berpikir untuk tidak merusak tempat ini. Tanpa aba-aba Ace melesat dengan kecepatannya, menyerang naruto dengan tangan yang sudah terbalut apinya. Pertarungan Naruto vs Ace dimulai...

.

.

.

Chapter 3.

Naruto yang melihat Ace melesat menuju dirinya tak tinggal diam, ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Bagaimana pun orang di depannya ini serius ingin menghajar dirinya. Naruto langsung melapisi tinjunya dengan air yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Ace langsung melancarkan serang tinju yang berbalut api ke wajah Naruto, tapi karena Naruto telah menguasai kenbunshoka no haki dengan mudah menangkis serang Ace. Ace yang menyadari itu langsung melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi, namun masih sama saja hasilnya nihil, lawannya bahkan dengan mudah menangkis serangannya.

Ace mundur ke belakang dengan cara bersalto. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

" **Suijin : Rekku suigeki"**

Muncul beberapa anak panah air melesat ke arah Ace dengan kecepatan tinggi, Ace yang melihat anak panah air mengarah kepadanya. Membuat api berkobar di sekitar tubuhnya dan membuat dinding api.

" **Kyokaen"**

Blaaarrrr

Jurus Naruto di blok oleh kaca api milik Ace. Naruto dengan cepat mengumpulkan air disekitarnya dan membentuk sebuah naga air yang tingginya melebihi baratie.

" **Suijin : Suiryuudan"**

Naga air melesat menuju Ace, Ace yang tidak siap harus menerima serangan Naruto.

Wussshhh blaaar...

Ace yang menerima serangan mendadak itu terpental jauh dan rela merasakan sakit akibat bertabrakan dengan dinding restoran itu.

Ace merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia tidak percaya bahwa serangan itu membuatnya terluka meski tidak terlalu parah. Padahal buah iblis yang ia makan juga sama yaitu bertipe logia. Tapi, entah bagaimana serangan pemuda di depannya dapat melukainya. Ace mulai berdiri meski masih merasakan sakit.

" **Enkaiii"**

Wuussshh

Sejumlah besar api berkumpul di sekitar tubuh Ace. Lalu ia melompat ke langit dan menembakkan ke arah Naruto.

" **Hibashiraaa"**

 **Wuuusshhh**

Api yang sangat besar melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang tak ingin berlama-lama bertarung menyiapkan jurus yang mematikan.

" **Suijin : Daikodan"**

Wuuussshhh muncul hiu raksasa dari laut menuju ke arah serangan api Ace. Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi hiu air Naruto melahap serangan api Ace dan membuat hiu itu semakin besar. Ace yang melihat serangannya dilahap seperti cemilan terkejut bukan main, dan hiu air raksasa Naruto langsung menuju ke arah Ace.

Wuuussshh kabooommm

Ace hanya pasrah menerima serangan dari hiu air raksasa itu. Kondisi Ace bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja. Sekujuru tubuhnya penuh luka, namun Ace masih sadar meski hanya berbaring saja. Deru nafas Ace pun tidak beraturan akibat kelelahan dan lagi telah terkena serangan mematikan milik pemuda di depannya.

"Apakah kau masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Ace.

Ace hanya diam saja. Mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Lalu Ace mencoba berdiri meski sulit, tapi akhirnya Ace bisa berdiri meski badannya masih bergetar karena merasakan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Kau hebat pemuda-san, dan bolehkah aku tau namamu dan buah iblis apa yang kau makan itu?"

"Huh, baiklah mungkin aku akan memberitahukanmu. Perkenalkan namuku Uzumaki D. Naruto dan aku telah memakan buah iblis mizu-mizu no mi tipe logia yang langka." Jawab Naruto dengan malasnya.

Beberapa orang yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut karena pemuda itu pemakan buah tipe logia yang sangat langka. Dan berpotensi menjadi seorang yang terkuat di dunia ini, bagaimana pun menurut rumor buah iblis mizu-mizu no mi itu sangat mahal harganya dan memiliki kemampuan khusus jika sudah mencapai tahap akhir atau awakening.

"Aku tidak percaya bocah itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat, selain goro-goro no mi. Buah iblis yang langka lainnya adalah mizu-mizu no mi." Ujar Zeff dengan nada yang tidak percaya dan sedikit pelan, namun sanji yang mendengarnya penasaran dengan buah iblis mizu-mizu no mi.

"Yo ji-san, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Hussh..." tanya Sanji sambil menghisap rokok seperti biasanya.

"Apa gaki?" jawab Zeff

"Tolong kau ceritakan tentang buah iblis mizu-mizu no mi itu padaku ji-san?" lanjut Sanji, karena bagaimana pun ia sangat penasaran dengan buah iblis itu.

"Dasar gaki, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya." Balas Zeff

"Huh, buah itu sebenarnya sudah lama tidak ditemukan lagi sejak Era Gol D. Roger berakhir, buah ini memiliki kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa. Orang yang memakan buah iblis ini dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan dunia jika dia mau, karena dia dapat mengendalikan air di dunia ini. Tapi tetap saja jika si penggunanya tidak bisa berenang dan jika terjauh ke air dia tetap akan mati, meski dia adalah seorang pengguna buah iblis itu. Banyak orang yang mencari buah itu, bahkan pemerintah dunia menginginkan buah itu. Secara kekuatan aku tidak tau detailnya, karena orang yang pernah memakan buah itu sudah lama mati. Dan hari ini ada lagi seorang yang mempunyai kemampuan itu." Jelas Zeff panjang lebar, sebenarnya Zeff sendiri kurang tau detail akan kekuatannya. Namun jika tidak dijelaskan baka-gaki itu pasti akan bertanya terus.

Sanji yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-nangangguk saja, itu adalah informasi yang sangat penting, apalagi jika suatu saat dia menjadi bajak laut. Maka orang di depannya itu harus di hindarinya.

Setelah Naruto memberitahukan itu kepada Ace. Ace pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah Naruto-san, aku mengaku kalah dan kau sangat hebat. Dan jika kita bertemu lagi aku tidak akan kalah lagi darimu. Dan perkenalkan namuku Portgas D. Ace, kau bisa memanggilku Ace dan aku telah memakan buah mera-mera no mi. Salam kenal Naruto-san dan aku ingin kita berteman." Balas Ace kepada Naruto dengan tetap tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terkejut ketika Ace mengatakan bertemennya dengan, namun Naruto pun ikut tersenyum dengan tulus ke arah Ace. "Yoosshh salam kenal Ace dan kita berteman." Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum andalannya yaitu senyum lima jarinya.

Lalu Naruto melihat ke arah Zeff, Sanji dan pelayan lainnya. Dengan masih tetap tersenyum Naruto berjalan ke arah Zeff dan membawa koper yang berisi uang untuk mengganti kerusakan akbiat pertarungannya dengan Ace.

"Yoo ji-san aku minta maaf karena telah membuat keributan dan menghancurkan restoran ini. Dan sebagai permohonan maafnya aku akan memberikan uang ku ni untuk mengganti rugi semuanya ji-san." Ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah gaki, aku akan memaafkanmu dan menerima uang darimu itu sebagai ganti rugi yang telah kalian perbuat terhadap restoran ini." Balas Zeff

Naruto langsung berdiri tegak dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Naruto bertanya kepada Ace.

"Ace kau mau bergabung dengan bajak lautku?" tanya Naruto

"Maaf saja Naruto-san aku akan membentuk bajak lautku sendiri." Balas Ace dengan pandangan serius.

"Huh, baiklah. Dan Ace sampai bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti." Lanjut Naruto dan pergi menuju ke kapalnya atau lebih tepatnya perahu kecil.

' _suatu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruto-san'_ ujar Ace di dalam hatinya dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

Ace pun menyusul pergi dari restoran baratie dan menuju kapal kecilnya.

 _ **Time skip**_

Sudah seminggu sejak pertarungan Naruto dengan Ace. Saat ini Naruto masih berlayar sendirian, karena memang Naruto belum memiliki kru satu pun, dan juga ia juga belum memiliki sebuah kapal yang layak. Saat ini Naruto di tengah laut dan akan berhenti di pulau berikutnya dan sekarang ia masih di east blue.

Sedangkan Ace, semenjak pertarungannya dengan naruto sudah mulai terkenal dengan julukan Hiken no Ace atau si tinju api Ace. Dan Ace juga telah memiliki krunya dan menamakan bajak lautnya dengan nama Spade Pirate. Ace saat ini telah berada di Logue Town dengan kru-kru bajak lautnya, mereka singgah di pulau ini untuk mengisi bahan makanan untuk menuju Grand Line, lautan terganas dan untuk mencari harta karun One Piece.

Setelah persiapan bajak laut Spade, mereka berlayar dari logue town, menuju lautan grand line, namun sebelum itu mereka harus melewati gunung yang sangat tinggi yang bernama Reverse Mountain. Dalam perjalanan menuju grand line, bajak laut Ace tengah berjuang melewati Reverse Mountain. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka bisa melewati reverse mountain dan melihat marcusuar disekitar itu.

Akhirnya mereka memustuskan berhenti di pulau itu atau yang dikenal tanjung kembar.

"Oooii kapten, aku melihat sebuah marcusuar disebalah timur.." teriak salah satu kru bajak laut Spade kepada Ace.

"Yoosshh minna,kita akan beristirahat di pulau itu terlebih dahulu." Teriak Ace ke krunya.

"Yooooo" teriak seluruh krunya.

Di lain tempat atau dikenal dengan desa fusha, terlihat seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun sedang berlatih di sebuah hutan yang tidak jauh jauh dari rumah Dadan sang bandit gunung. Dia adalah Monkey D. Luffy, seorang bocah dengan kemampuan gomu-gomu no mi atau manusia karet.

" **Gomu-gomu no pistoll"**

Teriak luffy sambil meninjukan tangannya yang memanjang dan melesat seperti pistol dan meninju sebuah pohon besar di depannya.

 **Brrraakkk**

Kayu yang besar itu roboh setelah terkena serangan luffy. "Shishishi aku harus terus berlatih dan menjadi raja bajak laut. Dan Ace tunggulah aku di lautan sana." Seru Luffy dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Back to Naruto

Naruto yang masih berlayar di lautan dan tak tahu harus kemana memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan terlebih dahulu. Setelah jauh berlayar Naruto menemukan sebuah pulau dan singgah di pulau itu.

Tap tap

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di tempat pelabuhan kapal di pulau itu. Naruto berjalan dengan santai dan tetap waspada jika ada bandit atau bajak laut yang akan mencari masalah dengannya. Setelah itu Naruto mencari kedai di desa itu, dan setelah berjalan cukup jauh Naruto tiba di depan sebuah kedai.

Setelah puas memperhatikannya naruto masuk ke dalam dan di meja yang mirip bartender terdapat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang berwarna hijau tua,menggunakan slayer di kepalanya, blus orange dengan lengan hitam dan rok biru panjang. Dia adalah Makino.

Ya, saat ini Naruto singgah di sebuah desa Fusha. Naruto tidak tau kalau Ace berasal dari tempat ini, dan juga Naruto singgah di desa ini untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai meminta jatah.

Akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke arah Makino, Makino yang melihat pengunjung datang memberikan senyuman yang manis. Dan mengucapakan "Selamat datang tuan, mau pesan apa?" tanya Makino dengan sopan.

"Aku pesan Ramen satu mangkok." Balas Naruto, kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi di tempat itu sambil menunggu pesannya datang.

Setalah menunggu beberapa lama, pesanan Naruto datang. "Selamat menikmatinya tuan!" seru Makino sambil meletakkan pesanan Naruto di depannya.

Naruto yang melihat Ramen berbinar-binar, sungguh makanan dewa tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya. "Ittadakimasu!" ujar Naruto dengan lahapnya. Meskipun Naruto di dunia yang berbeda, ia tetap menyukai ramen. Setelah selesai menyantap ramen, naruto membayar kepada Makino dan akan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju grandline.

Selesai dari kedai Naruto berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat suasana desa ini. Dan setelah itu dia melihat bahwa desa itu di lindungi oleh seorang wakil admiral yaitu Monkey D. Garp. ' _Begitu... pantas saja desa ini sangat aman, ternyata di lindungi oleh seorang wakil admiral. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dan menuju grandline.'_ Pikir Naruto, dan setelah itu ia segera menuju kapal kecilnya dan berlayar.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menggunakan kemampuannya dan membuat air itu bergerak sendiri tanpa harus menggunakan layar, dengan kemampuannya ia bisa membuat gelombang kecil dan membuat kapalnya bergerak dengan cepat. Namun karena Naruto ingin menjelajahi lautan ini maka ia tidak ingin menggunakannya.

Sudah cukup jauh Naruto berlayar meninggalkan desa fusha dan sekarang tujuannya adalah Logue town dan selanjutnya menuju Grandline.

 _ **Time skip**_

Saat ini Naruto telah tiba di logue town, Naruto sekarang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota ini, yang dikenal sebagai kota awal dan akhir dari raja bajak laut.

Di suatu tempat ada seorang gadis yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto, dia mempunyai ciri-ciri yaitu pakaian berwarna hitam, rok selutut, sepatu bot hitam, rambut berwarna hitam sebahu, matanya berwarna biru, berhidung mancung dan tipis, serta berkulit sedikit gelap. Dia adalah Nico Robin, seorang gadis yang berasal dari pulau Ohara yang telah di Buster Call oleh pemerintah dunia karena ingin mengungkap misteri abad kekosongan, dan hanya ia seorang yang masih hidup hingga sekarang.

Robin masih memperhatikan Naruto, ia tau jika pemuda itu orang yang baik dan mungkin saja ia bisa berlindung dengan pemuda itu.

(A/N disini Nico Robin belum bergabung dengan Boroque Work dan CP9)

Naruto masih tetap berjalan-jalan dengan tenang dan mencari baju untuknya, karena tidak mungkin jika hanya memakai baju itu saja. Saat ini Naruto masuk ke tempat toko baju khusus pria.

Sudah cukup lama Robin menunggu Naruto di luar toko baju itu, tak lama kemudian keluarlah Naruto dari toko itu. Naruto merasakan ada yang mengikutinya, Naruto tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Hingga ia berbelok ke jalan yang sangat sepi. Naruto berhenti dan menunggu orang yang mengikutinya menampakkan dirinya.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto kepada orang yang mengikutinya tanpa berbalik.

"Aku Nico Robin, aku mengikutimu karena aku ingin mengenalmu tuan-san." Jawab Robin dengan sopan.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Robin dan mereka saling bertatapan, hingga Naruto mengakhirinya. "Kenapa kau ingin mengenalku Nico Robin?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik, bagaimana pun perempuan di depannya adalah orang asing.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin itu adalah perasaan seorang wanita saj." Jawab Robin sambil tersenyum manis andalannya.

Naruto mendengar jawaban dari Robin hanya bisa tercengang, bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan yang tidak mengenalnya hanya ingin mengenal dirinya dengan alasan seperti itu. Sunggud Naruto merasa dunia ini akan kiamat. Jika ia penjahat mungkin wanita di depannya akan celaka. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto sakit kepala, ' _benar kata shikamaru wanita itu merepotkan'_ pikir Naruto.

"Kau.. sebaiknya pergi dan mencari orang lain saja!" perintah Naruto ke Robin.

Robin hanya tersenyum lembut "Aku akan mengikutimu tuan." ujar Robin santai.

"Grrr terserah padamu saja." Balas Naruto sambil pergi melewati Robin. Jujur Naruto pusing melihat wanita aneh tersebut.

Robin yang melihat Naruto pergi melewatinya, ia berbalik dan mengikuti Naruto di belakang. Robin merasa keputusannya ini adalah tepat, meski dia belum tahu nama pemuda di depannya.

"Ano, tuan-san. Nama anda siapa?" tanya Robin sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, melirik ke belakang dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kapalnya. "Panggil saja aku Naruto." Jawab Naruto.

Robin yang mendengar itu tersenyum, "baiklah Naruto-san."

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di kapalnya, kapal Naruto memang sangat kecil dan hanya bisa menampung beberapa orang saja. Tapi saat ini perjalanannya tidak lagi sendiri, tetapi ada satu orang wanita yang ingin tetap mengikutinya, dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu

Sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan Logue Town, kini tujuannya adalah lautan terganas bagi bajak laut yaitu Grand Line. Kini mereka telah berada tidak jauh dari arus menuju Grand Line, yaitu sebauh arus air yang akan membawa mereka ke atas dan melewati Reverse Mountain menuju Grand Line.

"Robin sebaiknya kau pegangan yang kuat karena kita akan melewati arus ini dan tenang saja kapal kita ini akan aman." Perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-san." Jawab Robin.

Kini kapal mereka tengah berjuang untuk naik ke puncak Reverse Mountain melewati arus yang sangat deras. Naruto juga berjuang supaya kapal ini tidak hancur dengan mengendalikan arus air tersebut. Robin yang melihat itu sungguh tak menyangka, pemuda di depannya memiliki kekuatan yang langka. Dia merasa beruntung mengikuti pemuda di depannya.

Di tengah derasnya arus yang membawa mereka ke puncak dan dengan bantuan Naruto mengendalikan air sehingga perjalanan mereka tetap aman, saat ini mereka telah sampai di puncak dan akan turun menuju lautan Grand line. Derasnya arus yang membawa mereka ke bawah hamir membuat mereka terjatuh, tapi Naruto dengan sigap mengendalikan perahunya dengan bantuan airnya.

Peluh keringat di sekujur tubuh Naruto, begitu juga dengan Robin. Mereka harus berjuang keras melewati arus yang membawa mereka menuju grand line. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang berjuang, sedangkan Robin hanya ketakutan saja. Jika mereka jatuh maka matilah yang akan mereka jumpai, dan mereka juga tidak bisa berenang karena mereka berdua telah makan akuma no mi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, hingga ia menemukan marcusuar. Naruto yang melihat itu segera pergi kesana supaya mereka bisa berisitarahat sejenak. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di pulau itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas karena harus membawa seorang wanita dan sepertinya umur wanita itu lebih tua darinya.

.

Sudah satu bulan Naruto meninggalkan pulau tak berpenghuni itu dan sekarang ia sudah berada di grand line. Atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah pulau awal dari grand line. Ia merasa ini baru awal memasuki petualangannya, dan mungkin saja masih banyak orang yang kuat-kuat di dunia ini. Naruto jadi teringat akan Ace, yang merupakan teman pertamanya di dunia ini. Meskipun Ace tidak mau menjadi anggota bajak lautnya, ia tetaplah teman bagi Naruto. Mungkin saja sekarang Ace sudah menjadi bajak laut terkenal ucap Naruto di benaknya.

Ia kemudian melirik seorang wanita atau yang dikenalnya dengan nama Nico Robin sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia memang wanita yang cantik dan dewasa, mungkin banyak lelaki yang suka dengannya. Karena ia pun merasa tertarik dengan Robin, ia memiliki paras yang manis menurut Naruto. Setelah puas melihat Robin, naruto akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Robin.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Naruto.

Robin melihat ke arah Naruto, kemudian tersenyum, "Ya aku lapar." Jawab robin.

Naruto pun berjalan ke pinggiran pulau itu.

 **Suijin : Gousuiwan**

Di sekitar tangan kanan Naruto air berkumpul dan menjadi besar yang berbentuk tangan raksasa. Dengan jurus itu Naruto menangkap ikan di pinggiran pulau itu dan dengan bantuan kenbunnya, Naruto bisa memprediksi ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam air tersebut.

Wuushh! Byyuuurrr!

Tangan raksasa air itu pecah di dekat Naruto dan terdapat banyak ikan di sekitarnya. Robin yang melihat itu sangat takjub, karena Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Dan mungkin saja menandingi seorang admiral kaigun. Setelah itu Naruto mengumpulkan ikan yang telah ia tangkap.

Robin yang melihat itu berinisiatif membantu, "Naruto-san sebaiknya aku saja yang mengurus ikannya dan Naruto-san mencari kayu bakar dan membuat api." Ujar Robin di samping Naruto.

"Baiklah,kurasa itu ide bagus." Jawab Naruto dan mulai mencari kayu di sekitar pulau itu.

Setelah semuanya beres dan api sudah ada mereka mulai membakar ikan tersebut. Naruto dengan cekatan membakar ikannya, sedangkan Robin duduk di salah satu batu yang berukuran sedang. Robin masih memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk membolak balikkan ikan bakar untuk makan mereka nanti, Robin masih memperhatikan Naruto. Tanpa di sadari Robin, Naruto tau jika dirinya sedang di perhatikan. Namun, dirinya lebih memilih untuk diam saja dan membiarkan Robin memperhatikannya.

Tak terasa ikan bakar mereka telah matang, Naruto dan Robin segera melahap ikan tersebut dengan lahap. Ya bisa dikatakan mereka sedang kelaparan, karena dari logue town sampai di pulau ini mereka belum makan sama sekali. Mereka memakan semua ikan bakar itu tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun kecuali tulangnya.

Naruto dan Robin merasa kekenyangan karena memakan semuanya. Naruto melihat hari sudah mau gelap dan mereka terpaksa harus tidur di pulau ini.

"Robin kita bermalam di pulau ini dan akan melanjutkan perjalanannya besok. Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur!" ujar Naruto melihat ke arah Robin, Robin hanya mengangguk tanda setuju akan usul Naruto. Mereka pun akhirnya terlelap di dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Waktu berganti dengan cepat itulah yang di rasakan Naruto, karena sekarang sudah pagi. Dan Robin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, ' _mungkin dia lelah'_ pikir Naruto. Naruto segera mempersiapkan perahu untuk berlayar. Dan tujuan berikutnya adalah...

 **To be continued...**

Terimakasih untuk yang telah ngeriview. Dan maaf telat ngeupdatenya, karena beberapa hari ini sibuk bantu-bantu keluarga dan juga paketnya sudah habis. Untuk ceritanya mungkin kedepannya akan 3k-4k perchapter atau bisa lebih tergantung situasi dan keadaan juga. Terus saya juga akan berencana fokus satu cerita saja, karena satu cerita sampai selesai itu lebih mengasyikan untuk di baca dari pada membuat banyak cerita tapi tidak satu pun yang selesai.

Dan untuk kekuatan Naruto tidak akan bisa berjalan di atas air, meskipun dia seorang logia air sendiri. Jika bisa berjalan di air ya terlalu overpower dan susah dikalahinnya kecuali sama musuh alami air itu sendiri yaitu petir. Untuk kedepannya mungkin power Naruto akan semakin bertambah, itu saja saya ucapkan terimakasih karena telah membaca cerita saya.

Assalamu'alaikum...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiroii ke no kaizoku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

.

.

 _Waktu berganti dengan cepat itulah yang di rasakan Naruto, karena sekarang sudah pagi. Dan Robin masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, 'mungkin dia lelah' pikir Naruto. Naruto segera mempersiapkan perahu untuk berlayar. Dan tujuan berikutnya adalah..._

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berganti dengan cepat, yang tadinya malam kini telah berganti dengan pagi. Saat ini Naruto telah mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk menuju pulau berikutnya. Tak lama setelah itu Robin pun bangun dari tidur indahnya, dan segera menuju pinggiran pulau untuk membersihkan mukanya.

"Ohayou Naruto-san!" sapa Robin dengan ramah dan juga senyuman yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya melihat ke arah Robin, "Ohayou mo Robin!" balas Naruto.

"Kita akan kemana setelah ini Naruto-san?" tanya Robin sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Mungkin kita akan ke pulau dimana ada pembuat kapalnya, karena berbahaya bagi kita melewati Grandline hanya dengan perahu kecil saja." Balas Naruto cukup panjang.

"Baiklah Naruto-san." Ujar Robin dengan tetap tersenyum.

Menurut Robin, Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tenang, kalem, dan tak banyak bicara. Dan juga Naruto memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa dan cukup cerdas, mungkin saja ia dan Naruto bisa menjadi partner yang bagus dalam menguak misteri abad kekosongan.

Robin juga tau bahwa Naruto memiliki kekuatan buah iblis langka, menurut sejarah ada seorang kapten bajak laut sebelum era bajak laut di mulai memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Naruto. Tetapi, setelah itu orang tersebut menghilang seperti di telan bumi. Entah meminggal atau karena sebab lainnya, namun jika Naruto memiliki kemampuan itu berarti orang tersebut telah meninggal. Robin ingat bahwa ia pernah membacanya di perpustakaan Ohara bahwa kapten tersebut bernama Tobirama Senju yang merupakan bajak laut legendaris dengan kekuatan airnya.

Robin senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, meski Naruto orang yang agak tertutup. Namun ia sangat baik kepadanya dan juga ia mampu melindunginya dari kejaran angkatan laut yang ingin membunuhnya itu. Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, Robin memutuskan untuk menaiki kapal kecil terlebih dahulu.

Setelah Naruto mengepak barang-barangnya, ia langsung menaiki kapal kecil yang telah di naiki oleh Robin terlebih dahulu. Naruto langsung membentangkan layar kapal kecilnya dan mereka pergi meninggalkan pulau itu dengan tenang. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari dari kemarin ada yang mengintai mereka, ia adalah kru bajak laut Gol D. Roger yaitu Crocus. Ia kaget ketika anak muda itu mempunyai kekuatan bajak laut legenda itu, dan lagi perawakan dan wajahnya mirip dengan kapten bajak laut legenda Tobirama Senju dan yang membedakannya hanya warna rambutnya.

"Mungkin ia adalah keturunan dari bajak laut legenda itu, dan bisa saja dunia ini berada dalam kekuasaan anak itu jika ia bisa menguasai kekuatan itu. Huh dunia memang sempit." Ujar Crocus dan pergi menuju pinggiran lainnya dan menemui Labon.

.

"Robin kita akan menuju pulau Zosensho dan membuat kapal yang layak untuk berlayar di lautan ini." Ujar Naruto dan memberitahukan Robin bahwa selanjutnya adalah ke pulau Zosensho. Robin hanya tersenyum saja ketika Naruto memberitahukan kemana mereka akan pergi selanjutnya. Robin cukup tau bahwa pulau ini di kenal dengan pembuat kapal yang handal selain di Water Seven, dan kualitasnya pun sangat bagus. Pulau itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, setidaknya mereka bisa sampai di waktu sore hari.

(A/N pulau Zosensho artinya pulau pembuat kapal, pulau buatan sendiri karena di grandline masih banyak pulau yang tidak di datangi oleh kru mugiwara. Jadi saya buat saja pulau ini.)

Saat ini mereka masih berlayar dengan tenang, ya sangat tenang karena mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto mengamati sekitar dan fokus mengemudi kapal, sedangkan Robin sibuk membaca buku sejarah. Sampai ada burung pembawa berita menjatuhkan di atas kapal mereka. Naruto yang melihat koran jatuh segera menangkapnya.

"Sepertinya ada berita terbaru." Ujar Naruto dan mulai membacanya.

Isi berita itu adalah seorang rokie dari east blue bernama Portgas D. Ace menolak untuk menjadi sichibunkai, itu merupakan salah satu yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Padahal banyak bajak laut yang ingin menjadi sichibunkai, namun rokie tersebut menolaknya. Dan pemerintah dunia merasa di lecehkan atas tindakan itu. Portgas D. Ace merupakan kapten dari bajak laut Spade,ia adalah rokie yang kuat dengan kekuatan mera-mera no mi nya, ia di juluki dengan Hiken no Ace dan telah banyak menghancurkan bajak laut di Grandline.

Naruto yang telah membaca itu hanya tertawa saja, temannya sekarang telah terkenal dengan bajak lautnya itu. Dan tidak menyangka ia menolak menjadi seorang sichibunkai, itu diluar dugaan semua orang. Naruto akui Ace memang hebat, tapi ketika bertarung melawan dirinya itu salah besar karena api secara alami akan kalah dengan api.

Robin berhenti membaca bukunya, lalu menutup bukunya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang tertawa, ia merasa aneh setelah membaca berita dari koran itu Naruto langsung tertawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Robin yang merasa aneh bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-san, kenapa kamu tertawa sendiri begitu? Apakah ada hal menarik dari berita di koran itu?" tanya Robin sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu hanya menggeleng dan masih tetap tersenyum, "Tidak ada Robin, ini hanya berita tentang temanku. Ia menolak menjadi sichibunkai dan sekarang ia telah menjadi bajak laut yang terkenal." Jawab Naruto atas perihal kenapa dirinya tertawa seperti itu.

Robin yang mendengar itu terkejut, karena baru sekali ini ada bajak laut yang menolak di tawari menjadi sichibunkai. Mereka sichibunkai adalah bajak laut yang berpihak kepada pemerintah dunia dan bajak laut yang di izinkan oleh pemerintah dunia atau secara singkatnya bajak laut legal.

"Oh begitu, padahal banyak sekali bajak laut yang menginginkan salah satu tempat di sichibunkai, karena mereka adalah bajak laut yang kekuatannya akan merepotkan pemerintah jika tidak menjadi sekutunya. Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama teman Naruto-san itu?" balas Robin sambil menjelaskan tentang sichibunkai dan bertanya nama dari teman Naruto.

"Hmmm... ya aku pun tak menyangka dia akan menolaknya. Namanya Portgas D. Ace, dan kau tau banyak tentang sichibunkai ne Robin?" jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

' _Seorang D lagi, sepertinya masih banyak orang dengan nama D. Dan Naruto-san serta temannya itu juga adalah D'_ pikir Robin.

"Tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi sichibunkai adalah mereka orang yang sangat kuat. Yang aku tau sichibunkai sekarang adalah _Taka no Me_ atau nama aslinya Dracule Mihawk seorang pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia, lalu _kaizoku no jotei_ Boa hancock seorang pengguna buah iblis _mero-mero no mi_ , Bartholomew Kuma pemakan buah iblis _nikyu-nikyu no mi,_ lalu ada Donquixote Doflamingo pemakan buah iblis _hito-hito no mi,_ Jimbei sang gyojin, dan terakhir adalah Gecko Moria yang aku tau dia merupakan seorang pemakan buah iblis yang bisa mengambil bayang kita dan memasukan bayangan itu ke zombie-zombienya." Jelas Robin dengan cukup panjang lebar mengenai anggota sichibunkai ke Naruto.

"Berarti yang kosong tinggal satu lagi dan mereka menawarkan itu kepada Ace. Namun Ace menolaknya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ya begitulah Naruto-san." Balas Robin sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bahwa ia mengerti.

Tak terasa mereka telah akan sampai di pulau Zosensho, pulau itu sudah terlihat oleh Naruto. Dan perkiraan Naruto mereka akan tiba sekitar satu jam lagi, Naruto melirik ke arah Robin. Robin sangat suka membaca buku sejarah dan itu artinya ia adalah seorang Arkeolog, itu yang Naruto simpulkan dari hal yang di sukai oleh Robin.

"Robin sebentar lagi kita akan tiba, jadi siapkan barang-barang yang kau perlukan." Ujar Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Robin.

"Baik Naruto-san." Balas Robin dan segera membereskan tasnya dan menyimpan buku yang ia baca ke dalam tasnya.

"Jadi itu pulau yang akan kita datangi Naruto-san?" tanya Robin masih menatap pulau yang akan mereka datangi.

Pulau itu sangat modern dan sangat maju, dan dari jauh pun pulau itu terlihat sangat ramai. Karena banyak para pelayar atau pun marine datang ke pulau itu untuk memperbaiki kapal mereka. Bentuk pulau itu pun sangat unik, karena mirip kapal yang besar namun terdapat bangunan yang megah menjulang ke atas.

"Ya itulah pulau yang akan kita datangi, karena aku ingin membuat kapal disana agar kita bisa berlayar di grandline." Jelas Naruto ke Robin.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di dermaga yang lumayan sepi, hanya ada para nelayan dan beberapa orang saja.

Tap tap tap

Naruto turun dari kapalnya dan diikuti Robin dari belakang, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru dan langsung berjalan ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju yaitu tempat pembuatan kapal. Robin melihat Naruto berjalan langsung memakai topinya untuk menyamarkan dirinya, agar para pemburu hadiah dan marine tidak mengetahuinya.

Sebenarnya Robin belum memberitahukan Naruto bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang yang telah memiliki bounty dari umur 7 tahun. Dan dirinya menjadi incaran pemerintah dunia. Mungkin nanti ia akan memberitahu Naruto perihal tersebut.

Kini mereka telah tiba di tempat pembuat kapal, tempat itu sangat besar dan banyak sekali pegawainya. Dengan badan yang kekar menandakan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang bekerja berat. Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu mandor disana.

"Permisi oji-san!" tegur Naruto kepada paman itu.

"Ya ada apa anak muda?" balas oji-san itu dan bertanya ke Naruto.

"Oji-san aku ingin membuat sebuah kapal yang lumayan besar untuk berlayar di lautan ini. Dan sebuah kapal yang kuat dan juga lengkap, serta bagus untuk mengarungi lautan ini." Jawab Naruto dan menjelaskan keinginannya kepada oji-san itu.

"Itu tidak murah anak muda, biaya semua itu perlu 200 juta berry." Balas oji-san dengan memberitahukan biaya yang perlu di keluarkan oleh Naruto untuk membuat kapal itu.

"Hmm... baiklah oji-san, ini uangnya dan kira-kira berapa lama kapal itu bisa selesai?" ujar Naruto dan menyerahkan uang di koper yang ia bawa kepada paman itu.

"Kurang lebih satu bulan, jadi apakah kau mau?" balas paman itu, "Baiklah paman" jawab Naruto. Mereka pun bersalaman dan mengatakan deal.

(A/N : Naruto disini mendapatkan uang yang banyak diberikan oleh kami-sama saat di pulau tak berpenghuni itu untuk bertahan hidup.)

Naruto pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh Robin, dan saat ini mereka harus di pulau ini selama sebulan dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, tujuan sekarang adalah mencari tempat penginapan untuk mereka berdua. Robin hanya diam saja, mengikuti Naruto kemana pun ia pergi.

.

.

Di lain tempat di Grandline, terlihat bajak laut Spade yang dipimpin oleh Portgas D. Ace, saat ini mereka mencari orang terkuat di dunia yaitu Shirohige. Karena Ace ingin mengalahkan orang itu, dan untuk membuktikan kekuatannya itu. Namun ketika mereka ingin menghadapi Shirohige, ia harus melewan salah satu sichibunkai yaitu Jimbei no Oyabun yang merupakan aliansi bajak laut Shirohige.

Mereka bertarung selama seminggu dan mereka tidak ada yang kalah, sampai mereka kelelahan dan terjatuh tergeletak di tempat pertarungan itu. Tak lama setelah itu datang Shirohige beserta komandan divisinya dengan kapal kebanggaan mereka Moby Dick.

(Skip sama kayak di anime yang ace jadi anggota dan menjadi komandan divisi 2 Shirohige).

Saat ini Ace sedang berada di kapal Shirohige, hanya berdiam diri, namun sebenarnya ia mengingat seorang temannya yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Ia berharap untuk berjumpa dengan temannya itu dan mengajak ia bergabung ke bajak laut Shirohige, karena temannya memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Jika serius mungkin saja ia kalah waktu itu. Tak lama marco datang, dan berdiri di samping Ace.

"Yoo Ace, sedang apa?" tanya Marco dan berdiri sambil menghadap kepada Ace.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingat seseorang saja." Balas Ace masih menatap lautan yang luas itu.

"Apakah itu pacarmu Ace?" tanya Marco penuh selidik.

"Uhuk uhuk, bukan baka. Dia adalah temanku." Ace menjawab dengan penuh emosi, bisa-bisa si rambut nanas itu berpikiran hal itu. Membayangkan itu saja membuat Ace merinding, ia masih normal.

"Hahahaha gomen gomen, lalu siapa temanmu itu Ace, apakah dia kuat?" ujar Marco sambil cengengesan tertawa dan minta maaf kepada Ace.

"Namanya Uzumaki D. Naruto, dia lebih kuat dariku, tapi tidak tau kalau bertarung denganmu. Kurasa dia juga akan menang." Balas Ace meremahkan Marco.

"Seorang D sama denganmu eh, dan kau tarik kata-katamu itu Ace. Jika ada temanmu itu aku ingin bertanding dengannya." Balas Marco yang tidak terima diremehkan, bagaimanapun ia adalah komandan divisi 1 Shirohige, dan tidak boleh kalah dengan orang yang tak tau asal usul itu.

"Hahahaha dia sangat kuat Marco, ia adalah pemakan buah iblis tipe logia _mizu-mizu no mi_ , dan kau tak akan menang darinya." Balas Ace sambil memanasi temannya itu.

Sedangkan Marco, ia terdiam mendengar kekuatan teman Ace itu. Dia pasti kalah, karena orang itu mempunyai kekuatan pengendali air dan juga logia langka.

"Ace, jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau ajak ia bergabung dengan kita. Kemampuannya sangat unik dan dapat membuat Shirohige semakin kuat." Ujar Marco serius.

"Yeah aku pun berencana mengajaknya bergabung dengan kita, ku harap dia mau." Balas Ace.

Setelah itu mereka berdua hanya diam saja, menikmati malam yang sunyi itu dengan kehengingan.

"Yo Marco sebaiknya kita tidur." Ujar Ace.

"Baiklah." Balas Marco dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat tidur masing-masing.

.

.

 _ **Time skip**_

Sudah satu bulan mereka di pulau Zosensho, dan itu artinya kapal pesanan Naruto telah selesai di buat. Dan kini mereka Naruto dan Robin menuju tempat pembuat kapal tersebut.

"Ohayou Oji-san!" sapa Naruto

"Ohayou mo Naruto, kau pasti menyakan kapal pesananmu kan?" balas paman itu dan menanyakan maksud kedatangan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja dan tersenyum tipis. Ia dan paman itu telah berkenalan seminggu semenjak mereka datang ke pulau ini, oleh sebab itu paman pembuat kapal itu tau nama Naruto dan Robin.

Mereke bertiga akhirnya menuju ke salah satu tempat di pinggir pulau, dimana tempat kapal Naruto di simpan disana. Setelah tiba disana Naruto dan Robin sungguh takjub melihat kapal mereka yang baru, kapal yang sangat fantastis, itulah pikir mereka berdua. Kapal itu lengkap dengan peralatan yang di pesan Naruto, seperti dapur, ruang berlatih, dan lain-lain. (Mirip Thousand Sunny, hanya berbeda depan kapal dan bagian pinggir dan panjangnya, dan juga tidak ada pohon jeruk seperti Sunny. Kapal Naruto lebih panjang dan depannya terdapat wujud rubah dan pusaran air.)

"Sangat menakjubkan paman, kapal ini luar biasa." Puji Naruto kepada paman pembuat kapal.

"Ya inilah hasilnya dan bonusnya sudah aku tambahkan jolly roger seperti kau minta." Jawab Paman sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Arigatou paman, dan lebih baik kami segera pergi dari sini." Balas Naruto dan sudah mengangkat bawaannya menuju kapal.

"Yo, hati-hati dan selamat berlayar." Ujar Paman itu.

Naruto dan Robin segera menaiki kapal mereka yang baru dan kapal ini juga terdapat kapal kecil atau rakit yang dapat digunakan Naruto dengan menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi paman!" seru Naruto dan Robin sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Ya Naruto, Robin.. hati-hati." Ujar paman itu.

.

Sudah satu minggu mereka meninggalkan pulau Zosensho, saat ini Robin sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku sejarah. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sibuk di dapur. Ia memang pandai memasak semenjak hidup sendiri di pulau tak berpenghuni, Naruto mengasah kemampuan masaknya, supaya tidak memakan ramen terus. Jolly roger kapal Naruto seperti jolly roger pada umumnya, hanya saja terdapat lingkaran menyambung dari tulang satu ke satu yang lain dan juga terdapat bandana berwarna kuning di kepala tengkoraknya.(mirip lambang Akagami pirates,hanya beda warna dan terdapat lingkaran)

"Robin waktunya makan siang!" panggil Naruto dari ruang dapur.

Robin menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk makan siang. Saat tiba di dapur, mata Robin langsung disungguhkan dengan pemandangan makanan yang sangat lezat, membuatnya langsung lapar dan ingin segera menyantapnya. Naruto menyajikan makanan khas eropa, namun sangat sehat.

Naruto sudah duduk di tempatnya, kemudian disusul oleh Robin. Mereka langsung memakan makanan yang di sajikan oleh Naruto dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, mereka bersantai di tengah-tengah kapal. Hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat, meski begitu Naruto masih tetap kalem dan tak banyak bicara. Dan ia juga telah tau rahasia Robin dua minggu yang lalu. Saat itu Robin menjelaskan semuanya ke Naruto, Naruto hanya mampu terkejut dan berjanji akan melindungi Robin meski nyawa tahurannya.

Ketika mereka tengah bersantai, kapal mereka di serang oleh kapal marine.

 **Wuuiinng bumm...**

 **Wuiiinngg bumm..**

Meriam di tembakkan ke arah kapal Naruto, Naruto segera berlari keluar dan menyuruh Robin untuk mengemudi dan menghindar dari serangan meriam marine.

 **Wuuinnng wuuing wuing**

 **Wuushh wuusshh wuuushh**

Tiga meriam mengarah tepat ke arah Naruto, Naruto dengan sigap mengumpulkan air dari mulutnya.

 **Suijin : Suijinheki**

Naruto menyemburkan air dengan skala lumayan besar dan membentuk dinding air tepat sebelum meriam itu mengarah ke arahnya.

 **Bllaaarr!**

Meriam itu meledak saat mengenai dinding air Naruto. Sedangkan di kapal Marine yang di pimpin oleh wakil admiral Momonga melihat air yang menghadang serangan meriam mereka terkejut.

"Prajurit berikan aku teropong!" perintah Momonga kepada prajurit di sampingnya.

"Ini wakil admiral Momonga." Balas prajurit itu dan membawa teropong yang di minta Momonga.

Momonga langsung melihat siapa yang berada di kapal bajak laut itu. Ia melihat seorang anak muda berambut kuning, kemudian ia melihat ke arah pengemudi. Ia terkejut karena orang itu adalah iblis Ohara yaitu Nico Robin buronan dengan bounty 79 juta berry.

"Yorodomo, kita hancurkan kapal bajak laut itu. Di kapal itu ada seorang buronan dengan nilai 79 juta berry yang dikenal dengan iblis Ohara yaitu Nico Robin!" teriak Momonga kepada prajurit kaigun.

"Siap taichou Momonga!" teriak prajurit serentak.

' _Tak akan ku biarkan iblis Ohara itu lolos lagi'_ gumam Momonga dalam hati.

Prajurit kaigun bersiap di tempat masing-masing, dan mereka juga telah siap dengan senjata pedang ataupun senapang mereka masing-masing.

 _Back to Naruto_

' _Sial, mereka sepertinya sudah mengetahui Robin berada di kapal ini.'_ Pikir Naruto sambil menahan serangan meriam dari marine. Dan lawannya kali ini adalah seorang wakil admiral yang berarti sudah menguasai haki.

"Robin, kau fokus saja untuk mengemudi. Mereka biar aku urus!" perintah Naruto berteriak ke Robin.

"Ha'i Naruto-san." Teriak Robin di tempat mengemudi.

' _Mungkin saatnya aku menggunakan kekuatanku.'_

" **Suijin : Suiryuudan"**

Air yang berada di samping kapal Naruto membentuk sebuah Naga air yang sangat besar dengan tinggi 7 meter.

Momongan yang melihat naga air keluar dari laut terkejut, ' _ba-bagaimana mungkin ada naga air keluar dari lautan ini.'_ Gumam Momonga dalam hati, dan berkeringat dingin melihat naga itu dengan mata merah menyala siap melahap mereka semua.

"Bagian meriam, cepat hancurkan naga air itu!" teriak Momonga memberikan perintah ke prajurit di bagian meriam.

"Siap taichou!" teriak salah satu prajurit, " kalian tembak naga air itu sekarang!" lanjutnya memberikan perintah ke prajurit di bagian meriam.

"Ha'i" teriak mereka serentak.

 **Wuingg! wuing! wuinngg! Wuingg! Wuinggg!**

 **Wussh! Wussshh! Wusshh! Wussh! Wusshh!**

Lima meriam melesat menuju naga air Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam saja. Seperti sudah berkomunikasi, naga itu melesat menuju kelima meriam itu.

 **Wuusshhh!**

Naga air Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan meliuk-meliuk seperti ular.

 **Kaaaboooommm! Blllaaarrr!**

Lima meriam itu dan naga air bertabrakan sehingga menghancurkan kelima meriam tersebut, sedangkan naga air Naruto masih melesat menuju kapal kaigun, dan...

 **Blaarrr!**

Naga air itu menabrak kapal kaigun dan membuat kapal itu rusak parah. Dan secara perlahan tenggelam.

Momonga yang melihat itu geram, karena lawannya sangat kuat. Kapal yang berisi prajuritnya satu telah tumbang dan tenggelam.

Naruto melihat itu tersenyum puas, tinggal ada empat kapal lagi, dan pemimpin mereka ada di kapal yang tengah. Ini mengenguntungkan bagi Naruto. Karena mereka bertarung di lautan. ' _sepertinya bermain-main dengan mereka lumayan menarik.'_ Pikir Naruto dan menampilkan senyuman yang mengerikan bagi yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah sekarang serangan keduaku." Ujar Naruto berteriak.

" **Suijin : Gosho Kuzame"**

Gluurpp gluuurpp

Di dalam laut keluar lima hiu yang berukuran lima meter.

Momonga menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalam laut itu. Tak lama kemudian keluar lima hiu air dari laut dan siap menyerang mereka, Momonga menganga dan berkeringat dingin melihat kemampuan pemuda di kapal bajak laut itu. Meski mereka berdua, tapi bajak laut itu sangat berbahaya.

Hiu air Naruto melesat menuju kapal yang berada di paling ujung. Karena posisi kapal mereka sejajar dan itu membuat Naruto mudah menghancurkannya. Hiu-hiu itu melesat di dalam air, sedangkan prajurit kaigun ketakutan dan bergetar karena mereka sebentar lagi akan mati.

 **Wuuushhh! Wuuuushhh! Wuussshhh!**

Tiga hiu melesat dengan cepat dan memakan bagian bawah kapal-kapal kaigun dan secara perlahan tenggelam. Dan menyisakan satu kapal yaitu kapal yang di tumpangi Momonga.

"Apa cuman segini kemampuan angkatan laut, menyedihkan sekali." Ucap lantang Naruto meremahkan kekuatan Kaigun.

Momongan geram mendengarnya, pemuda itu meremehkan dirinya dan angkatan laut.

"Ggrrr, sialan kau bocah. Kau akan merasakan kekuatanku." Ujar Momonga dengan wajar memerah menahan amarah.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar semua itu, Naruto lalu terbang.

" **Sky Walk"**

 **Wushh! wussh! wussh!**

Dan mendarat di kapal marine, prajurit marine langsung menodongkan senjata baik itu pedang atau pun senapang ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang di sambut seperti itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Yooo kau pasti pemimpin mereka." Sapa Naruto ke arah Momonga.

Prajurit angkatan laut semakin mengeratkan senjata mereka dan bersiap bertarung melawan pemuda di depan mereka.

"Tenang-tenang, aku hanya ingin menyapa pemimpin kalian!" seru Naruto dengan masih menampilkan senyumannya, dan berjalan menuju Momongan dengan santainya, tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

Momonga yang mendengar itu, memerintahkan kepada prajuritnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. Dengan berat hati mereka menuruti perintah dari Momonga.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Momonga dengan tegas dan tetap waspada.

"Sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki D. Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto." Balas Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" ulang Momonga dengan wajah serius.

"Apa mauku? Aku hanya ingin kalian berhenti mengejar Nico Robin." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Itu tidak mungkin bedebah!" teriak Momonga murka.

"Kalian yang bedebah, memberikan harga buronan kepada anak kecil yang tidak bersalah. Dan menghancurkan kampung halamannya karena mereka mempelajari sejarah. Persetanan dengan kalian semua!" balas Naruto murka, ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pemerintah yang menghancurkan sebuah negeri hanya karena mempelajari sejarah dan memberikan harga buronan kepada anak kecil. Membayangkan itu saja membuat Naruto ingin menghancurkan pemimpin mereka.

Momonga dan prajuritnya hanya diam dan tak bisa membantah hal itu, karena saat itupun Momonga itu melakukan penyerangan buster call ke Ohara.

Naruto menenangkan dirinya, dan tetap fokus. Karena emosi bisa membuatnya kalah meski ia adalah pengguna buah iblis tipe logia.

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena kami sudah diberikan perintah untuk menangkapnya hidup atau mati. Jika kami menuruti kemaumanmu kami akan mati!" balas Momonga pelan.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, itu pasti terjadi. "Sebaiknya kita bertarung dan aku juga ingin mengetes kemampuanku." Ujar Naruto dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Momonga langsung mencabut pedangnya dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. ' _aku harus waspada bocah ini bukan bocah sembarangan.'_ Gumam Momonga dalam hati.

Naruto langsung melapisi tangannya dengan bashokoka dan menjadi hitam mengkilat. Momonga terkejut karena pemuda itu dapat menguasai haki. Ini akan semakin menyusahkan pikir Momonga karena lawannya bisa haki.

Naruto langsung melesat menyerang Momonga meninju wajahnya, Momonga segera menangkis dengan pedangnya yang sudah hitam mengkilat karena sebelum Naruto menyerang ia sudah mengalirkan haki ke pedangnya. Naruto yang melihat tinjunya dipatahkan, langsung menendang Momonga.

 **Bugh!**

Momonga yang tidak siap harus menerima tendangan dari Naruto, Momonga terpental ke belakang. Prajurit yang melihat pemimpinnya terkena serangan, langsung menembak Naruto. Naruto yang meliha itu hanya diam saja.

 **Tus! Tus! Tus!**

Prajurit bawahan Momonga menembak Naruto, namun peluru itu hanya menembus Naruto saja. Prajurit terkejut, karena lawan mereka pengguna buah iblis logia. Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya layaknya pistol ke arah prajurit.

" **Suijin : Mizudeppo"**

 **Tus! Tus!**

Naruto menambakkan peluru air dari telunjuknya mengarah ke prajurit itu. Mereka hanya pasrah.

"aarrgg" "arrrggg" banyak prajurit terkena tembakan peluru air Naruto.

Momonga melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ia bangkit dan melesat menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya.

 **Wusshh!**

Naruto yang tau itu, bersikap tenang saja. Momonga langsung mengayunkan pedangnya membelah Naruto, Naruto melompat ke samping, Momonga langsung menyerang Naruto lagi dengan tebasan menyamping. Tapi Naruto langsung menyiapkan pukulan berlapis haki ke arah pedang Momonga.

 **Blaarr!**

 **Prank!**

Pedang Momonga langsung terpotong, Momonga hanya menganga karena pedangnya terpotong dan Naruto langsung meninju Momonga ditengah keterkejutannya.

 **Bughh!**

 **Bllaar!**

Momonga terpental dan terhempas menuju dinding kapal. Ia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, dan terjatuh setelah terhempas ke dinding. Pukulan itu sangat kuat dan membuatnya tumbang. Momonga coba bangkit namun Naruto langsung menembakkan peluru air ke arah kaki Momonga dan bahunya.

 **Tus! Tus! Tus!**

Momonga hanya pasrah dan ia siap mati jika memang harus mati. Naruto mendekat dan melihat ke arah Momonga dan keselilingnya, banyak prajurit yang terkapar tak berdaya akibat pistol air Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, dan sampaikan kepada pemimpinmu. Jika kalian berani macam-macam kepada Nico Robin, aku Uzumaki D. Naruto akan berperang dengan kalian kaigun.!" Jelas Naruto dengan mutlak dan tegas.

Naruto langsung terbang menuju kapalnya dengan sky walknya,

Tap tap

Naruto mendarat di kapalnya dan tersenyum ke arah Robin.

"Naruto-kun kau baik-baik sajakan? Apakah ada yang terluka atau yang sakit?" tanya Robin dengan pandangan khawatir dan melihat keseluruh tubuh Naruto. Namun tidak ada luka sama sekali. Robin tidak sadar karena memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel kun, bukan san seperti biasanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus dan menggelang bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Robin akhirnya tersenyum lega karena Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini!" perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun." Balas Robin.

Mereka langsung berlayar dan meninggalkan tempat pertarungan mereka. Sudah cukup jauh mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, tak lama kemudian datang seorang dengan sepedanya ke arah tempat kapal Momonga.

"Yare-yare, mereka sepertinya melawan orang yang kuat." Balas orang misterius itu di sepedanya. Ia langsung menuju kapal angkatan laut...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

Thanks yang udah review, untuk update tetap seminggu sekali dan hari jum'at atau sabtu.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiiroi ke no kaizoku

Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya...

Mereka langsung berlayar dan meninggalkan tempat pertarungan mereka. Sudah cukup jauh mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, tak lama kemudian datang seorang dengan sepedanya ke arah tempat kapal Momonga.

"Yare-yare, mereka sepertinya melawan orang yang kuat." Balas orang misterius itu di sepedanya. Ia langsung menuju kapal angkatan laut...

Orang misterius itu langsung naik ke kapal kaigun, ia mengedarkan ke segala penjuru. Sejauh mata memandang hanya prajurit kaigun yang terletak tak berdaya bersimpah darah, mungkin saja mereka sudah mati atau hanya sekarat saja. Ia berjalan terus hingga menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal. Keadaannya cukup memperhatinkan, kedua kakinya seperti ditembak, begitu juga bahunya, badannya dan wajahnya babak belur, dan banyak darah keluar dari luka-luka yang orang itu yaitu Momonga.

Ia masih sadar meski badannya mati rasa, dan lemas karena kekurangan darah akibat pertarungan dengan musuhnya tadi a.k.a Naruto. Orang misterius itu mendekat ke arah Momonga,kemudian ia berjongkok melihat keadaannya, 'syukurlah,ia masih sadar dan masih selamat, sepertinya lawan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang kuat sehingga seorang wakil admiral sepertinya terluka parah' gumamnya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia mengambil denden mushinya untuk meminta bantuan ke angkatan laut terdekat supaya mereka tidak mati kehabisan darah.

"Moshi-moshi, aku perlu bantuan. Kapal wakil admiral Momonga telah diserang dan banyak yang luka parah, bawa tim medis segera. Gatcha.!" Ia menghubungi angkatan laut terdekat untuk meminta bantuan dan langsung menutup denden mushinya.

"A-admiral A-aokiji!" ucap Momonga kepada orang misterius itu yang ternyata adalah seorang admiral kaigun yaitu Aokiji 'Kuzan'.

Aokiji menoleh ke arah Momonga, ia langsung berlari dan membantu Momonga untuk duduk.

"yare-yare, kau masih bisa sadar juga dengan keadaan luka yang parah. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menghubungi markas angkatan laut terdekat untuk menolongmu dan prajurit yang sekarat." Ujar Aokiji dengan tatapan malasnya.

"A-rigatou!" balas Momonga terbata.

"Ya sama-sama, dan bajak laut mana yang menyerang kalian hingga begini?" tanya Aokiji penasaran.

"Ia bajak laut baru dan anggotanya adalah Nico Robin, hanya mereka berdua. Senchou-nya bernama Uzumaki D. Naruto. Uhuk-uhuk.." jawab Momonga pelan dan terbatuk, karena fisiknya saat ini sangat memperhatinkan.

"Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat dahulu. Jika sudah sembuh baru kau melapor ke Flet-Admiral Sengoku." Ujar Aokiji menyuruh Momonga untuk beristirahat. Hanya dibalas anggukkan saja oleh Momonga.

30 menit kemudian, tiba 2 kapal marine untuk mengevakuasi prajurit yang terluka dan juga menolong wakil admiral Momonga. Tak lama kemudian kedua kapal itu mendekat di kedua sisi kapal wakil admiral Momonga. Mereka segera bersiap membuat jembatan darurat dan menyiapkan tandu-tandu untuk menolong yang terluka.

Kemudian salah satu kapten kapal itu menghampiri Aokiji, dan memberikan hormat kepada Aokiji dan dibalas hanya anggukkan saja oleh Aokiji.

"Admiral Aokiji!" ucap kapten itu dengan tegas.

"Kalian cepat evakuasi yang ada di kapal ini dan rawat mereka yang masih hidup!" balas Aokiji memberikan perintahnya.

"Ha'i." Jawab kapten itu dan menyuruh prajurit lain mengevakuasinya.

Setelah mengevakuasi Aokiji pergi ke markas pusat angkatan laut dengan sepedanya.

Terlihat kapal bajak laut dengan warna khas yaitu kuning sedang berlayar dengan tenang dilautan grand line. Mereka adalah bajak laut Naruto. Sudah seminggu sejak bertarung dengan wakil admiral Momonga, kini mereka tengah bersantai dan melakukan kegiatan yang mereka sukai. Naruto terlihat sedang berlatih fisiknya, sedangkan Robin sibuk dengan membaca buku tentang sejarah-sejarah di dunia ini.

Robin yang melihat langit yang sangat cerah, tak lama kemudian ada burung camar pembawa koran-koran dan menjatuhkan tepat di atas Robin. Robin langsung menangkapnya, kemudian membaca koran itu. Berita halaman pertama adalah berita yang membuat Robin terkejut, karena di situ terpampang foto Naruto dengan harga buronan yang tinggi yaitu 100 juta berry dan fotonya dengan harga buronan yang sama yaitu 79 juta berry.

"Naruto-san, ada berita terbaru!" teriak Robin memanggil Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto datang dengan hanya memakai celana panjang hitam dan menggunakan sepatu botnya. Terlihat badannya six pack dan masih berkeringat, membuat Robin memerah melihat tubuh Naruto yang sangat atletis. Naruto tersenyum melihat Robin, senyuman yang manis mungkin bagi kaum hawa. Dan Robin sangat beruntung karena menjadi wanita pertama yang melihat itu.

"Berita apa Robin?" tanya Naruto, namun Robin hanya diam saja.

"Robin, oi Robin?" panggil Naruto di depan wajah Robin.

"E-eh ya Naruto-kun?" ucap Robin gugup.

"Ada berita apa?" tanya Naruto lagi dan meneguk minuman yang terdapat di meja Robin.

"Oh iya, berita halaman depan adalah kau sekarang menjadi buronan angkatan laut!"

"Oh aku kira apa, ya sudah itu tidak penting." Balas Naruto dan berjalan ke salah satu kursi yang kosong. Karena meja itu terdapat dua kursi.

"Tapi Naruto-kun nilai buronanmu adalah 100juta Berry, dan itu membuat banyak pemburu hadiah mengincarmu dan kau menjadi rokie dengan nilai harga buronan tertinggi saat ini!" jelas Robin dengan pandangan khawatir, ia tau menjadi bajak laut sudah pasti akan menjadi buronan marine, tapi ia tak menyangka dampak pertarungan kemarin Naruto mendapatkan nilai buronan yang tinggi.

"Hahahahaha, yosh dengan itu membuat aku terkenal ne Robin." Balas Naruto dan tertawa bahagia.

Robin hanya menggeleng saja, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Naruto sangat keras kepala, tapi ya sudahlah dari pada memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing.

Kapal Shirohige a.k.a Moby Dick terlihat sangat ramai karena ada berita seorang Rokie pertama debut mendapatkan harga buronan yang tinggi, sebenarnya yang membuat ramai itu adalah Ace. Ia tidak habis pikir temannya mengalahkan wakil admiral Momonga dengan waktu sebentar saja.

"Hahahahaha liat Marco, Thacth, ia sekarang memiliki harga buronan yang tinggi dan mampu mengalahkan 5 kapal marine dan juga mengalahkan wakil admiral seorang diri!" teriak Ace kepada teman-temannya.

"Yare-yare, Ace kau tak usah berteriak begitu. Kami pun tau temanmu Naruto seorang Rokie yang kuat." Balas Marco malas, sedangkan Thacth hanya tersenyum saja.

"Gurarararara, Ace bisa aku liat korannya!" Pinta Shirohige a.k.a Edward Newgate.

"Ya, ini Oyajin." Ace memberikan koran itu kepada Shirohige.

"Dan Oyajin aku akan mengajak Naruto bergabung dengan kita!" lanjut Ace tetap tersenyum.

"Gurarararara, terserah padamu Ace!" balas Shirohige sambil tertawa.

"Yosh, kau tenang saja Oyajin, ia orang yang kuat dan aku pun mengaku kalah darinya." Jawab Ace senang, kemudian pergi menemui Marco dan Thacth.

'Hmm.. seorang Rokie mampu mengalahkan wakil admiral, dan ia juga seorang D. Satu persatu orang D bermunculan, kurasa ini akan menarik. Dan bocah ini mempunyai kemampuan buah iblis logia Mizu-mizu no mi, serta memiliki haki kenbunshoku dan bashoshoku yang cukup kuat. Ia akan menjadi orang berbahaya di masa depan.' Gumam Shirohige dalam hati sambil membaca koran itu.

Di lain tempat di Grandline, tepatnya pulau shabondy yaitu pulau yang terdapat banyak gelembungnya. Disana juga tempat seorang yang terkenal oleh semua orang yaitu Mei'o Rayleigh sang wakil kapten bajak laut Gol D. Roger. Saat ini tepatnya di bar Shakky, terlihat seorang yang cukup tua berambut panjan sepunggung ikal dan memakai kacamata, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang master haki Mei'o Rayleigh.

"Aku rasa marine terlalu berlebihan memberikan harga buron kepada bocah kuning ini." Ujar Rayleigh kepada seorang wanita di meja barnya.

"Sebaiknya kau baca kemampuan bocah kuning ini Ray-san!" balas wanita itu.

"Hmm, ia memiliki kekuatan yang langka dan juga sudah menguasai hakinya, serta ia juga seorang D sama seperti kapten. Mungkin ia juga bisa Haoshoku no Haki, ne Shakky?" jelas Rayleigh dan bertanya ke Shakky.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Mungkin saja ia memilikinya." Balas Shakky dan tersenyum ke Rayleigh.

Di suatu pulau tak berpenghuni, namun disana terdapat segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang beristirahat disana. Kemudian ada seseorang yang berlari menuju tempat orang-orang itu dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa koran.

"Senchou, hosh hosh hosh, ada berita terbaru!" teriaknya yang masih mencoba mengatur nafas karena habis berlari tadi.

"Atur dulu nafasmu! Baru kau lanjutkan!" perintah sang kapten berambut merah dan memiliki satu tangan saja yaitu sebelah kanan.

"Ha'i senchou!" jawab anak buahnya dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku membawa berita terbaru dan sebaiknya senchou baca saja!" lanjutnya dan menyerahkan koran terbaru hari ini.

Kemudian orang yang di panggil senchou itu membaca berita di koran itu dengan khusyuk.

"Berita apa Shanks?" tanya seorang yang tinggi dan mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang.

"Sebaiknya kau baca saja Ben!" seru Shanks dan menyerahkan koran itu ke Ben Beckman sang wakilnya.

Ternyata mereka adalah bajak laut Yonkou Akagami no Shanks yang sedang berkemah di pulau tak berpenghuni itu.

"Hmm seorang D eh, dan mempunyai kekuatan yang menarik!" seru Ben, dan hanya di balas anggukkan saja oleh Shanks.

"Berita apa yo?" Tanya seorang yang gendut dan memakai baju warna hijau sambil memakan dagingnnya.

Ben memberikan koran itu ke Rocky Roo dan segera di ambilnya, kemudian ia membacanya, diikuti oleh yassop dan semua anggotanya.

"Uwoo ia Rokie yang hebat senchou!" seru Rocky Roo. " Ia juga menguasai haki senchou." Lanjutnya.

"Yare-yare, aku juga tau itu." Balas Shanks.

"Kita jadikan ia anggota kita saja senchou!" teriak Yassop.

"Yosh, kita jadikan ia anggota kita. Kanpai!" teriak Shanks dan mereka melakukan kanpai.

"Kanpai!!" teriak mereka semuanya.

Mereka tertawa dan bahagia seperti tidak mengalami sebuah masalah, itulah bajak laut Akagami no Shanks yang seorang Yonkou.

Berita tentang Rokie yang memiliki harga buron tinggi sekali debutnya, memiliki kekuatan yang langka dan menguasai haki telah tersebar luas di segala penjuru. Bahkan bajak laut besar pun terang-terangan agar waspada jika berurusan dengan rokie ini.

Saat ini di Mariejoa, tempatnya kaum naga langit dan tempatnya orang-orang yang mengendalikan pemerintah dunia dan juga marine. Mereka berjumlah lima orang atau dikenal oleh dunia sebagai Gorosei. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiskusi tentangnya rokie yang mampu mengalahkan seorang wakil admiral seorang diri.

"Sebaiknya kita jadikan ia menjadi seorang Sichibunkai saja, dengan kekuatannya dan kemampuan bertarungnya dapat menguatkan kita jika terjadi peperangan. Lagipula kita memang butuh satu kursi untuk menepati kursi Sichibunkai." Ujar seorang laki-laki tua botak, memakai kacamata bulat, dan memegang sebuah pedang, serta memakai baju putih.

"Mungkin itu ide yang bagus, jika ia menolak bisa berbahaya untuk kita, apalagi jika ia bergabung dengan salah satu yonkou." Balas salah satu orang yang memiliki rambut putih panjang, kumis dan jenggot putih panjang, serta memakai baju jas hitam dan celana hitam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nico Robin?" tanya salah satu gorosei dengan rambut putih digulung, memakai topi hitam, dan memakai jas hitam dan celana hitam.

"Untuk masalah itu kita bisa pikirkan nanti saja." Balas seorang pria botak, memiliki kumis yang aneh, berbadab gemuk, dan memakai pakaian jas serba hitam seperti kedua gorosei tadi.

"Untuk saat ini kita fokuskan untuk merekrutnya menjadi anggota Sichibunkai, dengan kekuatannya pemerintah dunia akan semakin kuat!" lanjut seorang pria dengan rambut warna pirang, serta memakai jas berwarna coklat.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu ide bagus. Dan kau prajurit segera melapor ke Sengoku untuk merekrutnya menjadi Sichibunkai!" seru pria botak yang selalu memegang pedang itu.

"Ha'i tuan!" lanjut seorang wakil admiral dan langsung pergi meninggalkan para gorosei.

"Saat ini makin banyak bajak laut dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan Garp-san!" seru seorang pria dengan model rambut bulat, dan memakai baju marine dan bertuliskan Fleet-Admiral atau pemimpin angkatan laut. Ia adalah Sengoku sang Budha, pemakan buah iblis tipe Zoan Mitologi Hito-Hito no mi model Daibutsu.

"Zehahahaha, kau tak perlu cemas begitu Sengoku. Kita akan memberantas seluruh bajak laut itu. Dan lagipula bocah itu memiliki kemampuan yang langka dan bisa menguasai haki diusia mudanya.!" Balas sang pahlawan perang yaitu Monkey D. Garp.

"Justru itu yang berbahayanya Garp-san, jika ia menjadi musuh kita, mungkin saja kita bisa kalah. Apalagi jika sampai ia bergabung dengan Akagami atau Shirohige, kekuatan mereka akan semakin kuat." Balas wanita tua, memakai kacamata, pakaian kemeja berwarna hijau muda, serta memakai dasi dan juga memakai jubah yang bertuliskan wakil admiral.

"Itu yang aku takutkan, jika sampai ia bergabung dengan salah satu Yonkou, maka kekuatan mereka bisa mengalahkan kita." Balas Sengoku.

"Hmm, kau benar. Jika ia cucuku sudah ku ajak menjadi prajurit marine! Zehahahaha." Jawab Garp sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Garp." Ujar seorang wanita tua atau dikenal dengan Tsuru.

"Zehahaha seperti itulah Tsuru." Balas Garp.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik berbicara, datang seorang wakil admiral utusan dari para gorosei ke ruangan Sengoku.

"Permisi Fleet-Admiral Sengoku!" interupsinya sebelum masuk keruangan Sengoku.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Sengoku kepada prajurit itu.

"Saya di perintahkan oleh Gorosei untuk menyampaikan kepada Anda bahwa anda harus merukrut Uzumaki D. Naruto menjadi salah satu Sichibunkai!" jawab prajurit itu yang ternyata menyampaikan pesan dari para Gorosei.

"Hm, baiklah!" balas sengoku sambil menatap poster buronan di mejanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Fleet-Admiral Sengoku!" ujarnya memohon izin untuk keluar ruangan Fleet-Admiral Sengoku.

"Ya!" hanya itu balasan dari Sengoku, lalu prajurit itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sengoku.

"Sudah ku duga mereka akan bertindak seperti itu Sengoku!" seru Garp sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Ya kau benar, mereka tidak akan melepaskan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar di usia mudanya untuk kepentingan pemerintah dunia dan angkatan laut." Balas Sengoku datar.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengirim surat undangan untuk menjadi Sichibunkai kepada bocah itu. Aku yakin para Yonkou akan bergerak cepat, dan jika ia menolak berarti sudah pasti kita harus bergerak cepat menangkapnya dengan menyuruh Kizaru dan Aokiji." Balas Tsuru.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan." Jawab Sengoku.

Kemudian mereka diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dan berspekulasi dengan pikiran mereka. Mereka bertiga adalah pahlawan di zaman bajak laut Gol D. Roger, serta banyak pertarungan yang mereka alami selama aktif menjadi kaigun. Meskipun mereka sudah tua, namun kemampuan mereka tidak perlu di ragukan lagi.

Saat ini, di sebuah kapal bajak laut dengan warna yang kontras yaitu kuning, terdapat dua orang berbeda gender sedang bersantai menikmati teriknya siang hari. Yang satu berambut kuning tanpa memakai baju, hanya memakai kolor sedang berjemur. Dan satunya seorang perempuan berambut biru gelap memakai baju yang cukup pendek, ia juga berjemur bersama dengan laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Robin.

Mereka asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, hanya mereka yang tau. Kemudian Naruto berangkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Robin.

"Mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Robin kepada Naruto.

Naruto lalu menoleh melihat ke arah Robin, "Aku akan masak, kau mau aku masakin apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah apa saja Naruto-kun." Balas Robin sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja tanda mengerti, kemudian Naruto pergi menuju dapur.

Time skip

Seminggu kemudian, Naruto dan Robin singgah di sebuah pulau yang memiliki ciri khas yaitu terdapat gelembung-gelembung di pulau itu dan juga terdapat pohon-pohon mangrove raksasa. Pulau itu adalah Sabaody Archipelago, mereka sekarang tengah bersiap untuk mencari kebutuhan di kapal seperti mencari bahan makanan, pakaian baru, dan juga beberapa buku sejarah yang ingin dibeli oleh Robin. Penampilan Naruto terlihat lebih santai dari biasanya, hanya memakai baju kaos berwarna orange dan terdapat pusaran air di punggung bajunya, memakai celana hitam panjang, serta memakai sepatu bothnya. Untuk penampilan Robin sendiri cukup menawan, memakai baju terusan berwarna biru gelap, serta memakai sepatu both berwarna putih, dan jangan lupa membawa tasnya.

Kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati pemandangan pulau Sabaody, sambil melihat-lihat baju untuk mereka berdua. Setelah puas berbelanja baju dan lainnya, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk berlayar menuju pulau selanjutnya. Sudah satu jam mereka berbelanja kebutuhan untuk keperluan berlayar, kini mereka bersantai di sebuah bar, yaitu bar milik Shakky.

Rayleigh yang tau siapa pemuda dan wanita yang masuk ke bar milik Shakky itu hanya tersenyum, lalu kemudian ia menyapa Naruto dan Robin.

"Tak ku sangka akan bertemu dengan rokie yang sedang menjadi perbincangan di dunia bajak laut secepat ini." Ujar Rayleigh melihat Naruto, kemudian melihat Robin.

"Berita itu terlalu berlebihan Ossan, dan aku pun tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Mei'o Rayleigh, sang wakil dari raja bajak laut Gol D. Roger disini!" balas Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia dan Robin membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada Rayleigh.

"Hahahaha, kau sungguh sopan ya, Uzumaki D. Naruto. Dan kau pasti Nico Robin, anak yang selamat dari pulau Ohara itu?" jawab Rayleigh dan bertanya kepada Robin.

"Ha'i, saya Nico Robin dari pulau Ohara itu." Balas Robin tersenyum.

"Baiklah silakan duduk untuk kalian berdua, dan Shakky siapkan untuk mereka minuman!" seru Rayleigh.

"Ah terimakasih Ossan, dan aku ingin jus jeruk saja, untuk Robin buatkan kopi saja Shakky-san" Balas Naruto.

"Ha'i Naruto-san." Jawab Shakky, kemudian membuat minuman untuk Naruto dan Robin.

"Jadi, Naruto apa tujuanmu menjadi bajak laut ini?" tanya Rayleigh.

"Hmm, aku ingin menjelajahi dunia ini. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada harus merusak dan menjarah harta-harta milik orang lain." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya, tapi ku rasa itu akan terhambat. Apalagi sekerang kau sudah menjadi buronan, pasti banyak kaigun atau bajak laut lainnya yang ingin manangkapmu." Balas Rayleigh, kemudian Shakky membawakan minuman pesanan Naruto dan Robin.

"Terimakasih Shakky-san!" seru Naruto dan Robin bersamaan.

"Fufufu, sama-sama dan selamat menikmati." Jawab Shakky sambil tertawa kecil, kemudian duduk di samping Rayleigh.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, kemudian meminum jus jeruknya. Begitu pun dengan Robin.

"Apakah kaigun belum menawarkan posisi Shicibukai untukmu Naruto-san?" tanya Shakky.

"Untuk sekarang tidak ada sama sekali, meskipun kaigun menawarkannya aku akan menolaknya." Jawab Naruto santai. Membuat Rayleigh menyipitkan matanya, sedangkan Shakky dan Robin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya Naruto-kun?" tanya Robin penasaran.

"Itu merepotkan, jika aku menjadi shicibukai maka aku akan menjadi budak mereka dan aku tidak bebas sama sekali. Lebih baik aku bergabung atau beraliansi dengan Akagami atau Shirohige." Jawab Naruto.

"Hahahaha ku rasa sebaiknya kau memang bergabung dengan akagami atau shirohige itu Naruto. Akagami atau Shanks dulunya pernah berlayar dikapal senchou, dan temannya kalau tidak salah si Buggy. Kau dan Shanks menurutku sangat cocok jika kalian berlayar bersama, ia adalah orang yang santai dan suka berpesta, ia juga menguasai ketiga haki sama seperti senchou. Sedangkan shirohige atau Edward Newgate merupakan orang yang menyayangi aliansinya seperti anaknya sendiri, jika kau bergabung dengannya, kau pasti akan dilindunginya seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia juga adalah rival dari senchou, dengan buah gura-guranya, dia menjadi manusia terkuat didunia." Balas Rayleigh dan menjelaskan tentang Akagami no Shanks dan Shirohige a.k.a Edward Newgate.

"Mereka berdua sangat hebat, mungkin aku akan bergabung dengan salah satu dari mereka." Balas Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Rayleigh-san, aku ingin bertanya. Sekarang ini ada kabar bahwa ada sebuah pasukan yang menentang pemerintah dunia secara terang-terangan, apakah itu benar?" tanya Robin.

"Ya begitu, mereka menamakannya dengan nama Revolusioneir, pasukan ini menentang pemerintah dunia karena banyak rakyat yang menderita. Jika tidak salah pasukan ini di pimpin oleh Monkey D. Dragon." Balas Rayleigh.

"Monkey D. Dragon?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, dia adalah anak dari pahlawan kaigun, Monkey D. Grap." Balas rayleigh sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Pantas saja seperti tidak asing, tenyata dia anak dari pahlawan kaigun." Jawab Naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

"Terimakasih informasinya Rayleigh-san." Balas Robin.

"Sama-sama, itu mungkin bisa menjadi informasi yang berharga untuk kalian." Jawab Rayleigh.

"Kau benar ossan, ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa informasi lebih berharga dan juga sangat mematikan." Seru Naruto sambil mengingat tentang legenda sanin, sang hebi Orochimaru.

Kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang hal yang sederhana, dan tidak jarang mereka tertawa bersama. Setelah itu, akhirnya Naruto dan Robin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, menuju pulau berikutnya. Dan pamit kepada Rayleigh dan Shakky.

Saat ini mereka berdua berjalan santai menuju kapal mereka di Grove 11, namun perjalanan mereka harus terhenti ketika muncul seorang Admiral di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Aa-dmiral Kizaru!!!" seru Robin terkejut.

"Konichiwa, Uzumaki D. Naruto dan Nico Robin!" seru Kizaru dengan logatnya yang santai.

"Ada apa seorang Admiral datang menemui kami?" tanya Naruto waspada dan juga sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Aahh, aku kesini hanya membawakan surat untukmu dari pemerintah dunia Naruto-san." Balas Kizaru, kemudian melemparkan surat tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto menangkap surat itu dan membacanya, seperti de javu. Baru saja tadi rayleigh bertanya tentang ini, dan sekarang surat perintah untuk bergabung menjadi shicibukai.

"Na-ruto-kun?" tanya Robin tergagap. Naruto yang mendengar itu kemudian melirik ke arah Robin.

"Robin sebaiknya kau pergi menuju kapal dan pergi dari sini secepatnya, kau pasti tau bukan maksud dari surat ini dan kau juga tau jawabannya bukan?" balas Naruto serius.

"Ta-pi Naruto-kun..." balas Robin sedih.

"Kau tetaplah terus hidup, jangan pernah menyerah, suatu saat pasti kita akan bertemu lagi, aku berjanji untukmu. Sebaiknya kau segera menuju kapal dan pergi dari pulau ini, dan kau juga suatu saat nanti pasti akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu dan menjadi temanmu." jawab Naruto tegas.

"Baiklah, kau harus berjanji untuk menemuiku nanti Naruto-kun." jawab Robin sambil menitikkan air mata, kemudian berlari menuju kapal mereka. Ia harus kuat dan Naruto-kun pasti menemuinya suatu saat nanti, itulah yang ada dipikiran Robin saat ini.

Setelah Robin pergi lumayan jauh, kemudian Naruto menatap Kizaru atau Borsalino.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik bergabung menjadi shicibukai!" balas Naruto tegas.

"Mah-mah, kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu, karena jika kau tetap masih hidup, kau adalah bajak laut. Dan aku sebagai admiral harus membunuh para bajak laut." balas Kizaru santai, kemudian menciptakan pedang dari cahaya.

To be continued

Next update mizu-mizu no mi vs pika-pika no mi


	6. Chapter 6

_**Review : roger - Fufufufufu jika anda bilang saya meniru konsep atau kemampuan df dari ffn sebelah, maka saya jawab bahwa ini murni hasil pemikiran saya dengan teman saya. Dan juga soal kemampuan naruto saya ambil dari animenya naruto, banyak tuh jutsu air yang hebat, cuman suiton saya ganti dengan suijin, karena kalo tidak salah suijin adalah dewa air kalo gak salah. Dan soal df usernya ini saya ambil karena sebelum membuat ffn ini saya sering liat-liat komentar dari sesama fans one piece yg berandai-andai jika memiliki df logia mizu-mizu no mi. Jadi buat apa saya harus meminta izin kepada yang anda maksudkan tersebut, terkadang kita harus melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda untuk menanggapi hal-hal seperti ini. Dan kalo suka ya baca, kalo enggak gak usah baca!!!!!!!!!!!**_ _ **-untuk minna-san yang mendukung serta menunggu ffn ini update terus saya ucapkan terimakasih, karena tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa. Untuk soal update saya akan update tiap minggu sekali jika tidak berhalangan seperti habis paket. Hehehe :v**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_

"Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik bergabung menjadi shicibukai!" balas Naruto tegas.

"Mah-mah, kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu, karena jika kau tetap masih hidup, kau adalah bajak laut. Dan aku sebagai admiral harus membunuh para bajak laut." balas Kizaru santai, kemudian menciptakan pedang dari cahaya.

Chapter 6

Mizu-mizu vs Pika-pika

Setelah Kizaru menciptakan pedang cahaya, Naruto juga bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Kemudian melapisi kedua tangannya dengan bashokoka atau bashoshoku koka. Kizaru langsung melesat menuju Naruto, langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan sigap menghindar kesamping kanan,kemudian menendang badan Kizaru yang sudah dilapisi bashokoka.

Kizaru langsung menghilang dan muncul di atas Naruto, dan menebas kepala Naruto. Naruto yang tau bahwa Kizaru menyerang dari atas, merubah badannya menjadi air, sehingga Kizaru hanya menebas angin saja. Naruto muncul dibelakang Kizaru, kemudian menciptakan gelembung-gelembung air dengan cara meniup dari mulutnya.

"Suijin:Homatsu"

Dengan perintah batin, gelembung-gelembung itu langsung melesat menuju Kizaru. Kemudian meledak disekitar Kizaru, karena berrkontak fisik dengan Kizaru. Namun Kizaru tampak baik-baik saja.

"Oohh, serangan yang sangat berbahaya." Seru Kizaru santai seperti biasanya.

"Yasaki no Magatama"

"Suijin:Daikodan"

Puluhan peluru cahaya melesat menuju Naruto, namun Naruto dengan cepat menciptakan hiu besar dari air. Peluru cahaya yang banyak itu, tak mampu menembus hiu Naruto, yang ada peluru cahaya Kizaru dilahap oleh Hiu air itu, kemudian semakin besar. Dan tetap melesat menuju ke arah Kizaru. Kizaru yang tak sempat menghindar,harus rela menerimanya. Karena ia pikir bahwa hiu itu tak akan mampu melukainya.

Kaaaabbooooommmm

Serangan Naruto dengan telak mengenai Kizaru, asap menutup pandangan Naruto. Penduduk disekitarnya pun berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Bajak laut yang berada disektiar pertarungan hanya diam saja memperhatikan pertarungan rokie yang baru naik daun melawan admiral Kizaru.

Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat Kizaru yang mengalami luka-luka di badannya, meski tidak parah. Hal itu membuat Kizaru terkejut karena hiu itu dapat melukainya, padahal ia adalah pemakan buah iblis tipe logia. Namun hiu itu tanpa haki mampu melukainya, sepertinya ia meremehkan kemampuan bajak laut itu.

"Wah-wah, tak ku sangka hiu itu mampu melukaiku. Aku harus berhati-hati, dari pada mati konyol." Ujar Kizaru yang menatap luka-luka di badannya.

Naruto yang melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang, langsung berlari menuju Kizaru. Dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke perut Kizaru, Kizaru yang menyadari serangan Naruto, menahan tinju itu dengan tangannya yang sudah terlapisi oleh bashokoka. Melihat serangannya di tahan, Naruto langsung meninju wajah Kizaru, Kizaru yang tidak sempat mengantipasinya, harus menerima bogeman dari Naruto, kemudian melayang jauh. Namun tubuh Kizaru melebur menjadi cahaya, dan muncul di depan Naruto.

Kizaru langsung menendang Naruto, Naruto yang kalah cepat. Hanya menerima tendangan itu, dan mundur kebelakang, karena tak mampu menahannya. Tak sampai disitu saja, Kizaru langsung melesat menuju Naruto, dan memborbardir Naruto dengan tinju atau tendangan yang sudah terlapisi haki bashokoka, Naruto hanya menerima serangan itu, dan sesekali menahannya. Kemudian Kizaru menendang Naruto secepat cahaya, Naruto yang tak sempat menahan atau menghindar, hanya melebarkan matanya ketika tendangan itu dengan telak mengenai kepalanya. Tubuh Naruto langsung melayang jauh akibat dari tendangan Kizaru, dan menghantam pohon Mangrove disekitar tempat pertarungan.

Kaabooooommmm

Tendangan seorang admiral yang memiliki kecepatan cahaya itu tidak main-main. Efeknya pohon mangrove itu tumbang, karena tak mampu menahan cepatnya tubuh Naruto melayang akibat dari tendangan Kizaru. Bajak laut yang berada di pulau itu, hanya menatap ngeri melihat seorang admiral bertarung. Mungkin jika mereka bertarung dengan admiral Kizaru, mungkin mereka sudah mati dari tadi.

At Grove 13

Kaaabbboooommmm

Ace yang kebetulan di pulau itu menghentikan langkahnya, ketika mendengar suara meledak dan terlihat asap di Grove 11. Kemudian Ace langsung menuju Grove 11 untuk melihat siapa yang bertarung. Setelah sampai di tempat pertarungan, Ace yang tau siapa yang bertarung tersebut cukup terkejut. Karena Naruto harus menghadapi seorang admiral. Meskipun Naruto kuat, kemenangan pasti milik Kizaru. Dari segi kekuatan mungkin Kizaru di atas Naruto sedikit, namun pengalaman Naruto sangat sedikit jika harus bertarung melawan seorang admiral. Itulah yang Ace pikirkan sekarang.

'Jika ada kesempatan aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto, kemungkinan kemenangan untuk Naruto cukup kecil.' Pikir Ace, sambil melihat jalannya pertarungan Naruto vs Kizaru.

At Shakky Bar

"Ray-kun, apa kau mendengar suara meledak tadi?" tanya Shakky kepada Rayleigh.

"Ya, aku rasa ada pertarungan. Aku akan kesana untuk melihat siapa yang bertarung tersebut." Ujar Rayleigh, kemudian bergegas menuju tempat pertarungan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Rayleigh tiba di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan tersebut. Setelah melihat siapa yang bertarung, Rayleigh cukup terkejut karena Naruto harus berhadapan dengan seorang admiral Kizaru.

'Sebaiknya aku melihat dahulu pertarungan mereka, dan melihat kemampuan dari Naruto.' Ujar Rayleigh dalam hati, kemudian bersidakep.

At Kapal Naruto

"Na-ruto-kun!!" seru Robin pelan dan menangis dalam diam, ia khawatir dengan Naruto karena harus berhadapan seorang diri dengan seorang admiral yang memiliki kemampuan sangat kuat itu.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapan pun!" seru Robin, kemudian pergi dari pulau itu dengan kapal Naruto.

Robin sendiri tidak tau harus kemana, hanya Naruto yang ia kenal. Mungkin ia akan bergabung dengan bajak laut atau organisasi seperti Baraqou work untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari kejaran pemerintah dunia terhadap dirinya.

Back to fight Naruto vs Kizaru

Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang mengalami luka lumayan parah akibat dari serangan Kizaru. Naruto kemudian berdiri lagi, dan membersihkan debu di badannya. Meski ia dalam keadaan yang cukup buruk, setidaknya ia harus bertarung dengan segala kemampuannya, dan menahan Kizaru disini selama mungkin agar Robin bisa pergi jauh dari pulau ini.

"Suijin: Suishoha"

Muncul pusaran spiral air di sekitar tubuh Naruto dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, dengan menggerakan tangannya, air tersebut langsung menuju ke arah Kizaru. Kizaru yang melihat itu langsung menghilang dan muncul di atas Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung menciptakan jurusnya.

"Suijin: Suiryuban"

Muncul bola air yang membentuk beberapa jumlah cambuk tajam, Naruto yang berada di dalam Bola air itu langsung mengarahkan cambuk-cambuk itu menuju ke arah Kizaru. Kizaru yang tak mampu menghindar, karena banyaknya cambuk air itu, hanya pasrah menerima beberapa cambuk air itu menusuk tubuhnya. Inilah kemampuan unik dari mizu-mizu no mi Naruto, mampu metralisirkan pengguna buah iblis logia.

Keadaan Kizaru cukup memperhatinkan, terdapat luka di tubuhnya. Meski tidak ada yang mengenai organ vitalnya, tapi itu cukup membuatnya harus mendapatkan perawatan yang serius. Setelah Naruto mengeluarkan kemampuan tersebut, ia nampak kelelahan, karena bagaimana pun. Itu adalah jurus yang berada di tingkat tinggi. Sepertinya ia harus berlatih lagi menguasai kemampuan buah iblisnya.

Setelah menghentikan serangan itu, badan Naruto bergetar, sedangkan Kizaru menederita cukup parah.

"Saaa, mari kita akhiri pertarungan ini Kizaru!" seru Naruto, kemudian menciptakan Hiu air yang berjumlah 5 ikan hiu air.

"Ohh, sepertinya begitu Uzumaki D. Naruto." Balas Kizaru dan menciptakan puluhan peluru cahaya.

"Suijin: Gosho Kuzame"

"Yasaki No Magatama"

Teriak mereka berdua, setelah itu hiu air Naruto melesat ke arah Kizaru, begitu juga dengan peluru cahaya Kizaru yang cukup banyak.

Kaaabbboooommm

Setelah kedua jurus itu beradu, nampak keadaan Naruto yang terluka parah dan hal itu membuat Naruto pingsan, begitu juga dengan Kizaru, meski terluka parah tapi ia masih sadar.

"Saa, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang bajak laut Uzumaki D. Naruto." Ujar Kizaru, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang saat ini sudah pingsan, tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali seseorang yang mau menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kematian. Disaat Kizaru ingin menendang Naruto dengan tendangan cahayanya, muncul Rayleigh menghentikan tendangan itu.

"Sudah cukup Kizaru!" seru Rayleigh dengan tegas, Kizaru yang mendengar itu. Membatalkan tendangannya, jika ia melawan Rayleigh, yang ada ia mati.

"Baiklah." Balas Kizaru santai, kemudian pergi dari tempat pertarungan. Kemudian muncul Ace di hadapan Rayleigh.

"Terimakasih ossan sudah menyelamatkan temanku, dan dari sini biar aku saja yang mengurus dan mengobatinya." Ujar Ace kepada Rayeleigh.

"Baiklah, dan jaga dia!" balas Rayleigh, dan hanya di balas anggukkan oleh Ace. Kemudiam Ace pergi membawa Naruto ke tempat rakitnya, dan pergi menuju kapal Moby Dick.

Time skip

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertarungan bajak laut Uzumaki D. Naruto melawan admiral Kizaru, berita tentang pertarungan tersebut menjadi berita terpanas, karena seorang rokie mampu mendesak seorang admiral hanya seorang diri, sungguh kemampuan yang luar biasa bagi rokie tersebut. Semenjak pertarungan itu pemerintah dunia atau kaigun menaikkan bounty hunter bajak laut Uzumaki D. Naruto, yang awalnya hanya 100juta berry, sekarang sudah mencapai 450juta berry.

Namun, bajak laut Uzumaki D. Naruto dikabarkan menghilang setelah pertarungan tersebut. Tapi pemerintah dunia atau kaigun tetap yakin bahwa Uzumaki D. Naruto masih hidup, sehingga hal tersebut bisa menjadi ancaman bagi pemerintah dunia. Maka dari itu, pemerintah dunia meminta kaigun untuk tetap waspada terhadap Uzumaki D. Naruto atau sekarang yang di kenal dengan julukan Suijin No Naruto atau Mizu No Naruto. Admiral Kizaru yang bertarung dengan Naruto kini telah pulih akibat pertarungan dengan Uzumaki D. Naruto.

At Moby Dick

"Ughh, dimana aku?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, ya mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini diruang rawat kapal Shirohige hanyalah dirinya sendiri, ditemani oleh beberapa infus yang menancap di tangannya, dan jangan lupakan peralatan medis yang menemaninya juga.

Setelah sadar, Naruto melepaskan infus-infus yang menancap di tubuhnya, kemudian ia keluar dari ruang rawat itu dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Instingnya mengatakan harus waspada meski dia telah diselamatkan oleh orang yang tak dia kenal.

"Kriieett!!" suara pintu yang Naruto buka dari dalam, kemudian nampaklah sinar matahari menyeruak ke arah wajahnya, sehingga ia harus menutup dengan tangannya agar tidak terlalu silau. Setelah pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar, nampak beberapa orang yang menatap dirinya. Salah satunya adalah orang yang ia kenal, kalau tidak salah ia adalah Portgas D. Ace, temannya ketika bertemu di Baratie. Kemudian ada orang yang Naruto tak tau siapa, ia mempunyai rambut yang aneh, berwarna kuning dan mirip nanas, lalu pria satunya lagi adalah seorang yang membawa pedang dan juga memakai topi.

"Yoo, Naruto. Akhirnya kau telah sadar eh!" seru Ace dengan wajah tersenyum cerah.

"Ugh, ya seperti yang kau lihat Ace. Dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan ku!" balas Naruto yang masih merasakan sakit di badan-badannya akibat pertarungan itu.

"Baguslah jika begitu, dan ya sama-sama. Lagi pula kita adalah teman bukan?" jawab Ace, kemudian menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sekitar situ.

"Ya, dan sekarang aku berada dimana?" tanya Naruto, karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah berada di sebuah kapal yang cukup besar.

"Kau berada di kapal Shirohige kaizoku-dan." Jawab pemuda yang berambut model nanas itu.

"APAA??" balas Naruto kaget. "Ba-bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hahahaha, aku yang membawamu kesini Naruto. Dan tenang saja mereka tidak akan menyakitimu, oh ya aku perkenalkan temanku, yang berambut nanas itu Marco, komandan divisi satu Shirohige kaizoku-dan, dan ia Vista komandan divisi 5 Shirohige kaizoku-dan, dan aku sendiri komandan divisi 2 Shirohige kaizoku-dan." Balas Ace panjang lebar.

"Woi Ace, aku bukan nanas, dasar bintikkan." Balas Marco marah. Sedangkan Ace hanya nyengir gaje saja melihat Marco marah.

"Salam kenal semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki D. Naruto." Balas Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat kepada teman Ace itu.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto!" jawab Vista.

"Ya salam kenal juga Naruto!" balas Marco setelah reda dari marahnya.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang tentang hal lainnya, dan juga membahas tentang pertarungan Naruto melawan Kizaru, tak lama kemudian datang seorang pemuda yaitu Tatch, ia merupakan teman yang paling dekat di kapal ini, dan juga salah satu komandan divisi 3 Shirohige kaizoku-dan.

"Oii, Ace kau di panggil Oyajin, dan juga ajak temanmu itu!" seru Tatch.

"Oh, baiklah Tatch aku akan kesana sekarang. Dan Naruto kau ikut aku, oh ya tadi ia adalah temanku. Dia bernama Tatch, salah satu komandan divisi 3 Shirohige." Jawab Ace, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Shirohige a.k.a Edward Newgate berada, diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

Banyak pasang mata yang melihat Ace dan Naruto menuju tempat Shirohige, ya mereka semua adalah anggota bajak laut Shirohige. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai ditempat Shirohige.

"Yo oyajin, ada apa kau memanggil aku juga?" tanya Ace to the point.

"Gurararara, tidak ada apa-apa Ace. Aku hanya ingin tau tentang temanmu itu!" balas Shirohige sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Oh begitu, jadi ada perlu apa dengan si duren ini?" tanya Ace santai, ia tidak mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia panggil duren itu tengah menahan kesal.

"Kau Uzumaki D. Naruto, apakah kau mau menjadi anggota bajak laut Shirohige?" tanya Shirohige to the point kepada Naruto. Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu diam saja, namun dalam otaknya ia tengah berpikir.

"Hm, baiklah aku mau bergabung denganmu. Lagi pula, itu tidak buruk, asalkan aku masih bebas mau melakukan apapun." Balas Naruto dengan mantap.

"Gurararara, tenang saja. Kau tetap bisa melakukan apapun, dan memakai namuku dihadapan musuh-musuhmu. Namun aku tidak suka terhadap orang yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri dari pada teman satu kapalnya." Ucap Shirohige santai, meskipun santai tapi ada maksud ancaman dari ucapannya itu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku juga tidak suka terhadap orang yang seperti itu!" balas Naruto serius.

"Baiklah, kau ku angkat menjadi komandan divisi 0 atau zero, dan anggotanya hanya kau sendiri. Dan aku mempercayaimu seperti aku mempercayai yang lainnya, dan panggil aku oyajin seperti Ace dan lainnya." Jawab Shirohige.

"Arigatou oyajin, aku akan selalu melindungi teman-temanku dan membanggakan nama Shirohige kaizoku-dan, karena itulah jalan hidupku." Balas Naruto serius.

Setelah pengangkatan Naruto menjadi komandan divisi 0 Shirohige kaizoku-dan, mereka melangsungkan pesta untuk menyambut Naruto. Mereka semua bergembira atas pengangkatan Naruto, dengan begitu Shirohige menjadi kuat.

Beberapa hari kemudian, di lengan kanan Naruto terdapat tato bajak laut Shirohige. Yang artinya ia sudah resmi menjadi anggota Shirohige. Ia tidak mentato di punggu atau di dada karena ia tidak terlalu suka di tato, jadinya ia memilih di lengan kanannya saja.

"Oyajin, aku ingin berbicara hal penting denganmu!" seru Naruto yang sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan Shirohige.

"Tentang apa itu Naruto?" tanya Shirohige penasaran.

"Aku akan pergi selama dua tahun ini untuk melatih kekuatanku, aku masihlah belum kuat mengendalikan kekuatan ini. Dan aku akan pergi seorang diri saja, tanpa harus ada yang menemaniku." Jawab Naruto dan menerangkan apa maksudnya kepada oyajinnya.

"Gurararara, baiklah. Lakukan yang menurutmu benar Naruto!" balas Shriohige sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, dan terimakasih oyajin. Aku akan berangkat sekarang, dan jaga kesehatanmu oyajin, aku permisi dulu!" jawab Naruto dan juga pamit kepada Shirohige.

"Hati-hati Naruto!" seru Shirohige.

"Ha'i oyajin!" balas Naruto, kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan keperluan yang akan ia bawa.

Time skip

Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto pergi dari kapal Shirohige menuju pulau tak berpenghuni untuk melatih kemampuannya, dan kini ia sedang berada di sebuah rakit kecil. Dengan kemampuannya, ia tidak perlu kapal besar untuk berpergian, cukup dengan rakit kecil saja ia bisa pergi kemanapun, namun yang menjadi halangannya tentu saja para sea king, tapi hal itu tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan menghadapi para sea king, setidaknya itu cukup untuk pemanasan dirinya.

Kini ia telah tiba di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, pulau itu terletak masih di kawasan grendline, dan memiliki iklim yang cukup ekstrim. Bahkan terdapat sebuah gunung aktif di pulau itu. Kini Naruto menyusuri tiap sudut pulau itu, untuk mencari sebuah gua untuk dirinya berlindung dan juga sebagai tempat tidurnya. Setelah lama berjalan kini ia berada di mulut gua, kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gua tersebut. Namun secara ajaib, obor-obor di gua itu hidup sendiri, Naruto cukup terkejut akan hal itu. Namun dirinya harus tetap tenang dan waspada, jika kalau gua ini tempat musuh, maka dirinya tidak mati konyol.

Setelah masuk ke dalam gua cukup dalam, Naruto terkejut, karena di gua itu terdapat sebuah pedang dan juga sebuah kotak kecil. Kemudian Naruto membuka kotak itu dan terdapat sebuah surat di dalamnya.

'Untuk yang menemukan pedang ini, maka ia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan oleh kami-sama untuk memilikinya. Pedang itu adalah pedang terkuat dan juga tertajam, pedang itu bernama Kusanagi no Tsurugi, kemampuan pedang ini sangatlah berbahaya. Aku berpesan kepadamu yang menemukannya, gunakanlah demi kebaikan dan melindungi digunakan oleh orang lain, selain dirinya yang ditakdirkan kami-sama atau orang yang mendapatkan izin dari pemiliknya. Sayonara!'

Naruto yang membaca surat itu hanya diam saja, tak lama kemudian surat itu lenyap seketika, lalu Naruto melihat pedang itu. 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi ya, pedang si teme dan juga pernah di pakai Orochimaru. Baiklah sekarang aku akan memakai pedang ini untuk melindungi orang yang ku sayangi, saa kita akan berlatih partner!' ujar Naruto dalam hatinya. Kemudian Naruto mengambil pedang itu dan keluar dari gua tersebut untuk memulai latihannya, dan Naruto juga menggunakan gua tersebut sebagai tempat ia berlindung di pulau itu.

Time skip 2 years

Sudah 2 tahun Naruto berlatih di pulau tak berpenghuni itu, kini kekuatan Naruto telah berkembang pesat dari sebelumnya, Naruto sudah dapat menguasai kekuatan mizu-mizu no mi dengan baik, dan juga hakinya sudah semakin kuat. Tapi yang paling menonjol adalah kemampuan berpedangnya yang sudah sangat sempurna, mungkin bisa di sandingkan dengan Taka no Me. Meski hanya dua tahun saja, tapi itu sudah cukup. Apalagi ia mendapat lawan-lawan dari binatang buas dari pulau itu yang sangat kuat, hal itu membantu Naruto berlatih dengan baik.

Kini Naruto telah bersiap untuk menuju kapal Shirohige, ia berjanji hanya dua tahun saja. Dan menurut informasi yang ia dapat, Teach anggota dari divisi 2 membunuh Tatch, hanya karena ingin mempunyai kekuatan dari buah iblis yang di temukan Tatch. Ia tidak boleh gegabah untuk menghadapi Teach langsung, meski ia kuat tapi Teach oarng yang licik. Dan saat ini Naruto telah mempersiapkan rakitnya, dan di tangannya terdapat vivre card dari Shirohige, jadi ia dengan mudah menuju kapal Shirohige.

Untuk penampilan Naruto sendiri, ia memakai celana hitam panjang dan juga sepatu both hitam, dan memakai baju panjang berwarna putih seorang pendekar pedang, dan terdapat lambang Shirohige di punggung baju tersebut. Naruto langsung menaiki rakitnya, dan pedangnya ia simpan di pinggang kirinya. Kemudian ia memanipulasi air, sehingga air laut bergerak sesuai dengan perintah Naruto. (Mirip baju sasuke dan zoro time skip).

Sudah seminggu Naruto berlayar menuju kapal Shirohige, dan akhirnya ia telah sampai. Kini ia menaiki kapal Moby Dick, banyak anggota Shirohige yang kaget melihat penampilan Naruto, apalagi Vista, ia kaget karena Naruto membawa pedang. Setau dirinya, dulu Naruto tidak memiliki pedang sama sekali. Namun kini ia membawa pedang, dan menurut pengamatannya, pedang itu sangat kuat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa oyajin, dan kalian semua!" seru Naruto santai, dan terlihat lebih tenang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga Naruto, dan nampaknya kau semakin kuat! Gurarara." Balas Shirohige sambil tertawa, karena melihat anaknya telah pulang dari latihan.

"Yo, selamat datang Naruto. Dan kau terlihat keren!" balas Marco.

"Baiklah kita adakan pesta untuk menyambut Naruto, bagaimana oyajin?" seru Ace dan bertanya kepada Shirohige.

"Gurararara, lakukan sesuka kalian!" ujar Shirohige.

"Yosh, kanpai!!!" teriak semuanya.

Lalu mereka semua berpesta untuk menyambut Naruto yang telah pulang, Naruto juga ikut berpesta, karena ini merupakan anugerah dari kami-sama karena memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik. Setelah mereka puas berpesta Ace menuju Naruto.

"Yo Naruto, kau sekarang menjadi pendekar pedang juga?" tanya Ace sambil memperhatikan pedang Naruto.

"Hahahaha, ya begitulah. Aku mendapatkan pedang ini di sebuah pulau tempatku berlatih." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Apa nama pedangmu itu Naruto?" tanya Vista yang ikut bergabung dengan Ace dan Naruto, kemudian Jozu dan Marco menghampiri mereka untuk mendengar cerita dari Naruto.

"Kusanagi No Tsurugi, itulah nama pedang ini." Ujar Naruto kemudian menarik pedangnya, dan terlihat betapa tajamnya pedang itu, dan sangat elegant. Terlihat tidak ada tergores sama sekali dari pedang itu.

"Wow, sugoii.. keren pedangmu Naruto!" puji Ace, dengan mata berbinar-binar melihatnya.

"Yah, setidaknya bukan hanya Vista pendekar pedang di kapal ini!" seru Marco santai.

"Hahahah kau benar Marco!" balas Jozu. Sedangkan Vista masih melihat dengan seksama pedang itu. Sungguh pedang yang sangat elegant, itulah yang dipikir Vista. Bagaimana pun, ia juga adalah pendekar pedang yang tau kualitas pedang seseorang dari melihat saja.

"Oh ya Naruto, apa kau sudah tau tentang adikku yang sekarang telah menjadi bajak laut?" tanya Ace ke Naruto, Naruto yang di tanya itu hanya menggeleng saja.

"Huh, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya. Dan ini poster buronan adikku." Seru Ace dan menunjukkan poster buronan Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy huh? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar seseorang dengan nama Monkey D.!" Seru Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Hahaha pasti yang kau maksud adalah Garp-jiji." Balas Ace sambil tertawa.

"Kau cucunya Monkey D. Grap Ace?" tanya Marco kaget.

"Ya begitulah, dia yang merawatku dari kecil bersama Luffy. Tapi aku hanya cucu angkatnya saja, sedangkan Luffy cucu kandungnya. Tapi Garp-jiji tidak membedakan kami berdua, dan ia juga memaksa kami berdua untuk masuk Kaigun. Namun kami berdua menolaknya, dan sekarang Luffy telah menjadi buronan dengan harga kepala 30juta berry setelah mengalahkan bajak laut Arlong, yang merupakn seorang Gyojin seperti Jimbei." Ujar Ace panjang lebar sambil mengingat tentang masa kecilnya.

"Menarik, kurasa ia kuat ace!" balas Naruto.

"Hahaha ya dia kuat, dia juga pemakan buah iblis gomu-gomu no mi tipe paramecia." Jawab Ace sambil tertawa.

"apakah Sekarang adikmu itu telah menuju grandline?" tanya Vista.

"Kurasa belum, mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya sambil mencari keberadaan Teach!" balas Ace dengan emosi ketika menyebut nama Teach.

"Begitu ya, sebaiknya kau jangan gegabah Ace." Balas Marco. Ia juga tidak suka dengan Teach karena menghianati teman sendiri, hanya demi kekuatan.

"Marco benar Ace, jika kau gegabah kau akan mati." Ujar Naruto.

Ace hanya diam saja, setelah itu mereka semua beristirahat karena hari sudah larut malam. Malam yang begitu sunyi, namun terdapat beberapa bintang menerangi malam itu. Naruto yang saat ini berada di kamarnya tidak bisa tidur, karena ia mengingat tentang wanita yang dulu berlayar bersamanya. Mungkin ia akan mencarinya dan juga mengikuti Ace untuk mencari Teach.

 **To be continued!!!**

 **Review terus ya!!!**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. chapter 7

Chapter sebelumnya.

Ace hanya diam saja, setelah itu mereka semua beristirahat karena hari sudah larut malam. Malam yang begitu sunyi, namun terdapat beberapa bintang menerangi malam itu. Naruto yang saat ini berada di kamarnya tidak bisa tidur, karena ia mengingat tentang wanita yang dulu berlayar bersamanya. Mungkin ia akan mencarinya dan juga mengikuti Ace untuk mencari Teach.

Chapter 7.

Keesokan harinya, Ace tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi mencari Teach. Untuk membalaskan dendam temannya yang telah Teach bunuh. Meski Shirohige dan beberapa temannya melarang, namun Ace tetap pergi, dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Ace guna mengawasi Ace serta mencari keberadaan temannya yaitu Nico Robin. Akhirnya Shirohige mengizinkan Naruto untuk ikut bersama Ace mencari Teach. Kini mereka berdua telah berada di tengah lautan, menggunakan rakit masing-masing.

(A/N: Rakit Ace kayak di anime, sedangkan yang Naruto mirip spedboat kecil dan juga terdapat layar mirip rakit Ace.)

Mugiwara no ichimi.

Di laut awal grandline, disebuah kapal yang tidak terlalu besar terdapat bajak laut rokie yang sedang naik daun. Mereka adalah bajak laut Mugiwara, dengan senchounya adalah Monkey D. Luffy, dan anggotanya adalah Roronoa Zoro sang pendekar pedang, Sanji sang koki, Ussop sang penambak jitu, dan Nami sang navigator. Mereka baru memasuki lautan terganas yaitu Grandline. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah pulau yang mirip dengan kaktus.

Mereka yang awalnya disambut dengan hangat oleh penduduk setempat, kini mereka harus bertarung. Karena pulau itu adalah pulau tempat para pemburu hadiah, di bawah organisasi Baraqou work. Untung saja Zoro yang tau akan hal itu menghabisi mereka semua, tapi ada beberapa yang masih hidup. Akhirnya mereka bertarung melawan number agen dan pasangan mereka, dan ada hal yang tak terduga, putri dari kerajaan Alabasta menyamar menjadi salah satu pasangan number agen, ia adalah miss Wednesday.

Akhirnya Mugiwara no ichimi membantu putri kerajaan Alabasta yang bernama Nerfetari Vivi tersebut, untuk mengalahkan Mr 0, karena Mr 0 adalah yang menghancurkan kerajaan Alabasta dengan tipu muslihatnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kapal Mugiwara yang diberi nama Going Marry oleh sang pembuatnya, yang merupakan kapal pemberian dari teman Ussop bernama Kaya.

Saat ini Mugiwara dan Vivi telah berhasil melawati pulau Pop Garden, pulau yang hanya berisi dinosaurus dan juga terdapat 2 raksasa dari ras Elbaf. Walaupun Mugiwara dan nakama berhasil melewati pulau tersebut, mereka harus mengalahkan bawahan dari Mr 0. Mereka adalah Mr 3 dan pasangannya, meski mereka berhasil tapi Nami mendadak sakit setelah berlayar meninggalkan pulau itu. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya panik, dan dengan terpaksa mereka harus berlabuh di pulau yang hanya bermusim salju.

Meski mereka mendapatkan penolakan dari penduduk setempat, namun Dalton sang penjaga pulau tersebut mengizinkannya. Disaat yang bersamaan, ketika Mugiwara berlabuh di pulau Drum. Raja yang sebelumnya kabur, akibat dari serangan bajak laut Kurohige kembali lagi ke pulau itu. Raja itu adalah bernama Wapol, akibat datangnya Wapol. Banyak penduduk yang ketakutan karena kejamnya raja Wapol tersebut.

Kemudian Mugiwara no Ichimi harus bertarung dengan Wapol, pertarungan begitu sengit, dan di menangkan oleh Mugiwara setelah menghajar Wapol. Setelah pertarungan itu, Mugiwara berniat pergi dari pulau itu, karena kerajaan Alabasta akan terjadi peperangan antara pasukan kerajaan dan juga pasukan pemberontak. Tapi pemberhentian mereka di pulau Drum tidak sia-sia, akhirnya mereka mendapat nakama baru dan juga seorang dokter. Ia adalah Tony-Tony Chopper, seorang rusa berhidung biru yang telah memakan buah iblis tipe zoan yaitu Hito-Hito no mi model manusia, yang mengakibatnya Chopper seperti manusia dan layaknya manusia itu sendiri.

Sedangkan di pulau yang hanya padang pasir, terdapat dua pemuda yang baru sampai di pulau itu. Mereka adalah anggota Shirohige kaizoku-dan, yang tengah mencari seorang pengkhianat dikapal mereka. Mereka adalah Hiken no Ace a.k.a Portgas D. Ace dan Suijin no Naruto a.k.a Uzumaki D. Naruto.

"Pulau yang sangat panas eh!" seru Naruto monoton, seperti de javu. Pulau ini mirip dengan desa temannya dulu, yaitu sunagakure no sato yang hanya padang pasir saja.

"Hahahah ya kau benar Naruto!" Balas Ace sambil tertawa karena temannya itu mengeluh tentang pulau yang mereka singgahi ini.

"Hn." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dahulu!" seru Ace dan berjalan menuju pusat Kota Nanohana untuk mencari restoran.

"Hn." Ujar Naruto dan berjalan mengikuti Ace.

Di lain tempat atau lebih tepatnya lautan yang tidak jauh dari pulau kerajaan Alabasta, sebuah kapal bajak laut tengah mencari tempat untuk berlabuh di pulau itu.

"Luffy-san, kita akan berlabuh di tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang di pulau ini." Ujar Vivi kepada Luffy.

"Yosh kita akan hajar Crocodile!" seru Luffy semangat.

"Tapi banyak orang yang mengenaliku di pulau ini." Balas Vivi.

"Baiklah kita harus membeli kebutuhan dahulu dan mencari baju untuk menyamar, agar kita tidak di tangkap oleh mereka!" ujar Nami tegas.

"Ha'i Nami-swaaan!" balas Sanji penuh semangat dan terdapat love di matanya.

Akhirnya mereka berlabuh di sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang. Namun ketika mereka baru berlabuh di pulau itu, Luffy langsung pergi dan meninggalkan mereka karena ia lapar. Hal itu membuat Nami emosi karena mempunyai Kapten yang bodoh.

Setelah berdiskusi akhirnya, mereka membagi tugas untuk membeli kebutuhan, seperti Nami dan Vivi pergi mencari baju untuk menyamar, sedangkan Sanji dan Chopper membeli bahan makanan. Lalu Zoro dan Ussop mencari Luffy yang pergi entah kemana.

At Restoran Nanohana.

Terdapat dua pemuda yang tengah menikmati makanannya, pemuda berambut hitam memakan dengan lahap seperti orang yang belum makan, sedangkan pemuda yang berambut pirang menikmati ramen dengan tenang, namun tetap saja ia telah menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen. Sehingga membuat pengunjung terheran-heran dengan tingkah dua pemuda itu. Dan kejadian tak terduga terjadi ketika Ace sedang menikmati makanannya tiba-tiba ambruk, hal tersebut membuat pengunjung dan pemilik restoran panik. Sedangkan Naruto yang tau hal itu, tetap memakan ramennya. Ia tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Tak lama kemudian Ace bangun lagi, yang ternyata ia sedang tidur, dan membuat pengunjung dan pemilik restoran histeris mendengar bahwa Ace tidur ketika makan.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang kaigun dengan pangkat Komodor, ia adalah Pemburu putih Smoker.

"Apakah tidak masalah seorang bajak laut terkenal makan depan umum seperti ini, komandan divisi dua Shirohige kaizoku-dan, Portgas D. Ace?" tanya Smoker tenang.

"Dan ada apa sehingga kau datang ke negera ini?" tanya smoker lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto, tetap menikmati makanannya. Karena Smoker tidak tau akan dirinya yang sudah bergabung menjadi anggota Shirohige kaizoku-dan. Sedangkan pengunjung dan pemilik restoran, hanya kaget dan berbisik-bisik tentang Ace dan juga Naruto yang merupakan anggota bajak laut Shirohige.

"Aku sedang mencari adikku!" balas Ace singkat. Dan menatap Smoker yang masih berdiri.

Kemudian Naruto menghentikan makannya, lalu melihat ke arah Smoker dengan wajah datarnya. Smoker yang melihat itu kaget, karena dua tahun lalu berita seorang rokie bertarung dengan seorang admiral Kizaru menjadi berita hangat. Dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan pemuda itu dan juga ia adalah anggota bajak laut Shirohige.

"Ka-kau Uzumaki D. Naruto, rokie yang bertarung melawan admiral Kizaru dua tahun lalu di sabaody?" tanya smoker kaget. Naruto kemudian berdiri ketika smoker menyebut namanya.

"Ah, terimakasih karena telah mengenalku. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki D. Naruto, komandan divisi zero Shirohige kaizoku-dan!" ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Smoker dan pengunjung.

Pengunjung yang mendengar itu kaget, karena mereka tau siapa rokie tersebut dan sekarang mereka harus melihatnya di depan mata sendiri. Sungguh hal ini sangat luar biasa, sedangkan Smoker kaget. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Ace dan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerahkan diri!" seru Smoker tegas.

Namun, hal tak terduga terjadi. Luffy yang kelaparan menerobos masuk dan menabrak Ace dan Smoker sehingga mereka terpental jauh. Naruto yang melihat itu cuek saja, dan melanjutkan makan ramennya. Luffy yang tak merasa bersalah, langsung memesan makanan dan memakan makanan sangat cepat dan lahap. Hal itu membuat pemilik restoran dan pengunjung berkeringat dingin.

"Kau? Mugiwara no Luffy atau Monkey D. Luffy?" ujar Naruto datar dan sambil memakan ramennya.

"Ya, kau siapa?" tanya Luffy sambil memakan makanannya.

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu, jadi bersiaplah." Balas Naruto tanpa memberitahu siapa dirinya.

Sedangkan Ace dan Smoker, terlihat kesal dengan orang yang menabrak mereka. Kemudian Smoker pergi duluan, dan ketika melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ia jadi tambah kesal.

"Mugiwara no Luffy, kau akan ku tangkap!" ujar Smoker, dan langsung memegang senjatanya.

Luffy yang melihat Smoker, kemudian ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" balas Luffy, dan memakan semua makanan yang tersisa hingga habis. Naruto yang melihat itu cuek saja. Setelah Luffy menghabiskan semuanya, ia langsung berlari dan menuju tempat teman-temannya.

"Tunggu Mugiwara!" balas Smoker mengejar Luffy, sedangkan Luffy tetap makan dan berlari sekuat tenaganya.

Sedangkan di restoran, Ace muncul. Kemudian ia bertanya kepada Naruto siapa yang menabraknya, Naruto menjawab bahwa itu adiknya. Sehingga Ace pun menyusul Luffy, Naruto pun terpaksa ikut dengan Ace.

Luffy yang masih dikejar Smoker, hanya bisa lari. Karena dirinya tidak bisa menghadapinya atau lebih tepatnya belum bisa, bagaimanapun Luffy belum bisa haki. Tak lama kemudian ia berada di tempat persembunyian nakamanya, ketika nakamanya bertanya kenapa ia berlari, Luffy mengatakan bahwa kaigun yang di pimpin Smoker mengejarnya, sehingga mereka semua ikut berlari termasuk Vivi. Namun, di saat Luffy dan nakama ingin berlari, muncul api yang melindungi mereka dari kejaran Kaigun yang dipimpin oleh Smoker. Kemudian nampaklah seorang pemuda yang dikenal Luffy, ia adalah Ace, dan juga muncul seorang pemuda berambut kuning, membawa pedang di pinggang kirinya, serta memakai pakaian layaknya samurai berlambangkan Shirohige kaizoku-dan.

"Yo Luffy!!" panggil Ace ke arah Luffy, sedangkan Luffy yang tau siapa itu langsung berteriak bahagia.

"Aaaccceeeeeeee!!!!" teriak Luffy semangat dan juga dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Sedangkan nakama Luffy bertanya-tanya, siapa pemuda yang memanggil Luffy tersebut. Sedangkan Zoro tau bahwa mereka berdua adalah seorang bajak laut Shirohige, karena terlihat lambang Shirohige di tato punggung Ace dan juga di baju Naruto.

"Seperti biasanya ya, kau selalu membuat masalah Luffy. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dulu, mereka biar aku yang menahannya, dan Naruto kau ikuti mereka aku akan menyusul." Teriak Ace kepada Luffy dkk dan juga kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou Aceeee!!" teriak Luffy dan berlari meninggalkan Ace yang akan melawan Smoker.

"Hn, terserah kau saja. Lagipula aku malas bertarung, jaa na!" ucap Naruto kemudian menyusul Luffy dan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Ace sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan Smoker.

Skip (sama kayak di canon)

Luffy menjelaskan bahwa Ace adalah kakaknya kepada teman-temannya, sehingga membuat mereka semua kaget tidak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto mengikuti mereka dalam diam saja. Namun entah bagaimana Luffy dan teman-temannya terpisah, sehingga Naruto terpaksa mengikuti Luffy, jika terjadi apa-apa dirinya bisa menjadi pelampiasan dari Ace akibat lalai menjaga Luffy.

Setelah berpisah cukup jauh, Luffy dan Naruto berhenti. Tak lama kemudian muncul Ace di atas gedung dekat mereka berhenti. Sedangkan teman-teman Luffy sudah berada di kapal dan terlihat kesal karena mempunyai kapten yang bodoh.

"Yo Luffy, lama tidak bertemu!" seru Ace turun ke bawah dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Shishishi, lama tidak bertemu juga Ace. Dan kau sekarang telah memakan buah iblis?" balas Luffy dan bertanya kepada Ace.

"Ya begitulah, aku memakan buah iblis mera-mera no mi. Dan apa kau sudah tau dengan orang itu?" jawab Ace menjelaskan tentang buah iblisnya, dan menunjuk teman rambut kuningnya yang masih santai dari tadi.

"Belum, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya di restoran tadi." Ucap Luffy sambil berpikir keras.

"Perkenalkan dia temanku, Uzumaki D. Naruto, ia juga merupakan anggota bajak laut Shirohige sama sepertiku." Jawab Ace menjelaskan tentang Naruto.

"Salam kenal Mugiwara no Luffy!" ucap Naruto santai.

"Salam kenal juga Naruto." Ucap Luffy sambil nyengir.

Kemudian Ace dan Luffy bercerita tentang perjalanan Ace dan juga bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengarkan saja. Tak lama kemudian muncul anggota Bilion bawahan dari Sir Crocodile yang merupakan ketua dari anggota baraqou work dan juga seorang Shicibukai. Naruto yang tau bahwa akan ada yang mengganggu reuni temannya, hanya diam saja.

"Hahahahaha lihat kita menemukan hal yang menarik disini!" ucap salah satu anggota Bilion.

"Kau benar, kita harus menangkap Mugiwara no Luffy dan juga Portgas D. Ace, dengan begitu kita akan mendapatkan posisi number agen!" teriak temannya.

Luffy dan Ace hanya diam saja, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyemun saja. Kemudian tanpa mereka sadari Naruto menghilang, dan menebas mereka semua dalam beberapa detik. Sehingga terdengar suara kesakitan dari anggota Bilion yang ditebas oleh Naruto, kemudian Ace, Luffy, dan Naruto berlari menjauhi dan menghindar dari kejaran Bilion. Ada beberapa anggota yang di hajar oleh Luffy, serta Ace. Sedangkan Naruto ia cukup mengikuti kemana mereka berdua pergi. Lalu Luffy melihat kapal dan teman-temannya, dengan gomu-gomu no rocket ia pergi menuju kapalnya. Ace dan Naruto pergi kelain tempat untuk mengambil rakit mereka.

"Dari mana saja kau baka?" teriak Nami penuh emosi kepada Luffy, sedangkan Luffy hanya tertawa saja.

"Lihat itu kapal Bilion, anggota dari Baraqou work. Dan mereka sangat kuat!" teriak Vivi ketakutan ketika melihat kapal-kapal Bilion yang banyak jumlahnya.

"Shishishi, tenang saja.!" balas Luffy sambil tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Ace dan Naruto menggunakan rakit masing-masing. Dan naik ke kapal Luffy dan teman-temannya.

"Yo Luffy, sepertinya banyak kapal musuh yang mengejar kalian?" ujar Ace kepada Luffy.

"Ya Ace." Jawab Luffy.

"Biar aku yang urus mereka Luffy!" teriak Ace kemudian pergi menggunakan rakitnya, sedangkan Naruto telah mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Hikeeennn"

Muncul tinju api menerjang semua kapal Bilion, sehingga kapal itu jebol bagian tengahnya, kemudian Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat. Setelah Naruto memasukkan pedangnya kembali, kapal Bilion menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Bukan hanya bolong akibat Tinju api Ace tapi juga hancur akibat dari tebasan jarak jauh oleh pedang Naruto.

Mugiwara no Ichimi dan Vivi yang melihat itu terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan Ace dan Naruto, tidak salah memang jika mereka berdua adalah anggota bajak laut Shirohige.

"Sugooiiii!!!" teriak Ussop, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, dan Vivi.

"Pantas saja Luffy seorang monster, ternyata kakaknya lebih monster!" ujar Zoro ketika melihat kemampuan Ace, namun ia penasaran dan kagum dengan teknik dan pedang Naruto, hanya dari jauh saja sudah membuat kapal sebanyak itu hancur, ia harus berlatih lebih keras jika ingin mengalahkan Taka no Me.

"Kau benar marimo!" seru Sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"APAAA!! Dasar kau koki mesum!" teriak Zoro kesal ke arah Sanji, dan terjadilah pertarungan saling mengejek-ngejek satu sama lain. Kemudian Ace naik lagi ke kapal Luffy.

"Hoi Ace, mereka adalah teman-temanku. Pendekar pedang itu, bernama Roronoa Zoro, lalu Sanji, Ussop, Nami, Chopper, dan dia Vivi." Ujar Luffy sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya

"Yo minna, aku Portgas D. Ace, kakaknya Luffy. Salam kenal!!" ujar Ace sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki D. Naruto. Salam kenal!" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"salam kenal juga!" balas mereka semua.

"Baiklah kita kanpai!!!" teriak Luffy, sedangkan Ace hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Luffy.

Akhirnya mereka berpesta dan terkadang ada beberapa adegan konyol oleh Luffy dan Ussop, hal itu membuat mereka semua tertawa bahagia. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat menikmati pesta itu, meski tidak seheboh yang lain. Sesekali ia melihat lautan yang luas, ia teringat akan seorang wanita yang dulu pernah berlayar bersamanya. Jujur ia merindukan wanita itu. Di saat Naruto tengah melamun, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Naruto yang tak menyadari hal itu, diam saja.

"A-no Naruto-san, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Vivi gugup, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tersadar, lalu menoleh kesampingnya dan terdapat seorang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Vivi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengingat sesuatu saja." Balas Naruto santai, disertai senyuman kecil ke arah Vivi. Vivi yang melihat senyuman itu merona, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Oh begitu, dan kenapa kalian ke pulau ini?" tanya Vivi lagi, ia penasaran kenapa anggota bajak laut terkenal singgah di pulau kerajaannya.

"Hm, sebenarnya kami berdua mencari seseorang. Dan juga aku menemani Ace untuk menemui adiknya. Jadi aku ikut saja, lagian membosankan di kapal terus menerus." Balas Naruto santai, dan sesekali meminum minuman yang ia pegang.

"Dan kalian, kenapa kalian ke pulau ini?" tanya balik Naruto kepada Vivi, Vivi yang ditanya seperti itu sedih. Karena ia putri dari kerajaan ini, dan sekarang kerajaan Alabasta akan runtuh jika tidak menghentikan pemberontak yang ingin mengambil alih kerajaan, ini semua akibat dari Crocodile. Naruto yang sadar hal itu, langsung meminta maaf.

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih dan jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa." Ujar Naruto merasa bersalah, kemudian berbalik berniat meninggalkan Vivi, sampai suara mengintrupsi dirinya, sehingga Naruto berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tujuan kami kesini adalah untuk menghentikan pemberontakan, pemberontakan itu terjadi ketika seorang Shicibukai crocodile masuk ke kerajaan ini, dan akibat perbuatannya banyak orang memberontak terhadap kerajaan. Dan sebenarnya aku adalah putri dari kerajaan ini, mereka semua mau membantuku untuk menghentikan pemberontakan itu dan juga mengalahkan Crocodile." Ujar Vivi menejelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu diam saja. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berdiri di samping. Naruto tersenyum ke arah Vivi.

"Kau gadis yang kuat dan juga hebat Vivi, kalian pasti bisa menghentikan semua itu, jangan pernah menyerah, percaya dengan kemampuan teman-temanmu itu, aku yakin mereka bisa mengalahkan Crocodile!" seru Naruto dengan lembut, dan tersenyum ke arah Vivi. Vivi yang mendapat pujian itu dari Naruto, merona hebat, dan ia menjadi yakin bahwa ia dan teman-temannya bisa mengalahkan Crocodile.

"Arigatou Naruto-san!" balas Vivi pelan.

"Sama-sama Ojou-sama!" jawab Naruto, kemudian ia pergi menuju Ace dan lainnya. Meninggalkan Vivi seorang diri, menurutnya hal itu bisa membuat Vivi lebih tenang.

Setelah mereka berpesta, kini mereka menuju tempat yang lebih aman untuk melabuhkan kapal, agar para bawahan Crocodile tidak tau. Setelah sampai, ketika hendak turun, mereka di hadang oleh sekumpulan Kungfu Dugong, Ussop pun maju ketika di bilang pengecut jika tidak bertarung dengan mereka oleh ketua Kungfu Dugong setelah di terjemahkan oleh Chopper, namun Ussop kalah telak, lalu Luffy yang maju melawan ketuanya, dan Kungfu Dugong pun kalah. Sehingga Kungfu Dugong ingin menjadi murid Luffy, Luffy yang semangat akhirnya mengajarkan mereka beberapa jurus pukulan. Akhirnya mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Yuba.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini?" tanya Ace kepada Sanji.

"Benar!" balas Sanji.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan, sungguh merepotkan jika memiliki kapten seperti Luffy. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Kini mereka berjalan melewati gurun pasir menuju Yuba, namun di tengah perjalanan, mereka melihat banyak puing-puing bangunan yang tertelan pasir dan juga hancur, kota itu adalah Erumalu. Setelah memeriksa Erumalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan Vivi menjelaskan semua yang terjadi kepada mereka, yang menyebabkan kekeringan adalah bubuk tarian yang bisa memanggil hujan secara instan. Hal itulah membuat kerajaan Alabasta menjadi goyah, karena itu semua perbuatan dari Crocodile.

Naruto dan Ace diam saja mendengarnya, sungguh dalam hati Naruto ia ingin membuat hujan agar tidak kepanasan seperti ini.

"Hoi Ace, rasanya aku ingin memanggil hujan. Gurun pasir ini tidak ada habisnya!" bisik Naruto kepada Ace.

"Ahahaha tunggu dulu Naruto, kita nikmati saja perjalanan ini." Balas Ace.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan terjadi beberapa kegaduhan akibat Mugiwra cs, seperti Zoro, Chopper, dan Ussop berpisah dari yang lain. Kemudian Luffy meminum terlalu banyak sehingga persediaan minum mereka habis. Lalu setelah itu, barang-barang bawaan mereka diambil oleh burung-burung penipu, ketika Luffy sampai di dekat batu-batuan untuk beristirahat, hal itu membuat kru lainnya emosi.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat disini!" ujar Ace kepada yang lainnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk saja.

"Yah kurasa memang seperti itu, lagipula kita pasti sampai disana. Kita tidak akan mati kelaparan!" balas Zoro.

"Tapi aku kehausan!" ucap Ussop dengan wajah menyedeihkan.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan kehausan!" balas Ace, kemudian menyenggol Naruto. Naruto yang tau maksud tersebut hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan!" balas Naruto malas.

"Dia akan melakukan apa?" tanya Nami kepada Vivi.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Vivi, dan tetap melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ace, lebih baik kau panggil adikmu itu jika dia ingin minum." Ujar Naruto.

"Biarkan saja,hahahah!" teriak Ace sambil tertawa, yang lain menatap heran ke arah Naruto, karena penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Suijin; Ame"

Setelah Naruto mengucap itu, muncul awan-awan gelap di atas mereka, tak lama kemudian turun hujan lebat membasahi mereka. Ussop dan Chopper merasa senang karena turun hujan, dengan begini tidak akan kehausan lagi. Vivi sangat takjub dengan kemampuan Naruto, apalagi bisa memanggil hujan di gurun seperti ini. Zoro dan Sanji langsung menahan air hujan dengan mulut mereka, karena mereka pun sebenarnya kehausan, Nami yang melihat itu dengan segera menahan air hujan dengan wadah minum mereka.

"Jangan-jangan dia juga pemakan buah iblis." Ucap Sanji ketika selesai meminum.

"Ya kau benar, dia juga pemakan buah iblis sama sepertiku." Balas Ace.

"He, tapi dia juga seorang pendekar pedang. Dari gerakan dan tekniknya ia sangat kuat!" ujar Zoro.

"Ya begitulah, sebelum ia bergabung dengan Shirohige kaizoku-dan, ia tidak memakai pedang dalam bertarung." Balas Ace.

"Memangnya dulu sebelum bergabung dengan Shirohige, apa dia juga bajak laut?" tanya Ussop, setelah selesai meminum.

"Ya, kami pernah bertarung sekali. Dan aku kalah waktu itu, saat itu kami sama-sama belum menjadi anggota bajak laut Shirohige. Dia dengan telak mengalahkanku!" balas Ace sambil menatap Naruto.

"Suggooiii, berarti dia lebih kuat dari Ace-san!" ucap Chopper dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hahaha ya benar, mungkin sekarang kekuatannya telah meningkat. Apalagi ia berlatih selama dua tahun seorang diri, dan menemukan pedang itu ketika berlatih!" balas Ace sambil tertawa. Nami dan Vivi hanya mendengar saja, ternyata orang itu sangat kuat, bahkan Ace saja mengakui kekuatan dari pemuda itu.

"Apa sekuat itu?" tanya Nami tiba-tiba, ia juga penasaran.

"Ya, apakah kalian pernah mendengar berita 2 tahun yang lalu seorang rokie melawan admiral Kizaru karena rokie tersebut menolak menjadi salah satu Shicibukai?" tanya Ace kepada kru Luffy. Nami, Zoro, dan Sanji kaget ketika mereka ingat bahwa rokie tersebut berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kurasa kalian bertiga mengetahui, oh kau pelayan restoran Baratie itukan?" tanya Ace kepada Sanji, Ace baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Ya kau benar!" balas Sanji sambil merokok.

"Naruto, hentikan hujanmu itu. Kurasa persediaan air sudah cukup!" teriak Ace kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengarnya menghentikan hujannya. Dan duduk di salah batu yang jauh dari mereka, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pasti ingat tentang pertarungan yang terjadi di Baratie, dua tahun lebih itu?" tanya Ace kepada Sanji. Yang lain hanya mendengar saja.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Jangan-jangan kau ya yang bertarung itu dan merusak Baratie?" tanya Sanji serius.

"Hahaha gomen-gomen, ya itu memang aku dan lawanku waktu itu adalah dia!" jawab Ace sambil meminta maaf dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Sanji terkejut, karena ia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan rokie yang melawan admiral Kizaru itu?" tanya yang tidak mengetahui tentang Naruto.

"Sebenarnya rokie yang melawan admiral Kizaru itu adalah, si baka kiiroi itu. Ia bertarung sendiri melawan admiral Kizaru dan membuat admiral Kizaru terdesak dan mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah, namun sayang saat itu Naruto pingsang karena kelelahan ketika mengeluarkan teknik terkuatnya. Tapi untung saja ada yang menolongnya, dan setelah itu aku membawa ia di saat pingsan ke kapal Shirohige. Kemudian ia bergabung dengan Shirohige dan dia sekarang adalah komandan divisi zero, anggotanya hanya dia seorang!" mereka yang mendengar penjelasan dari Ace terkejut, ternyata orang itu bukan orang semabarang, ia sangat kuat.

"Sekarang ia dikenal sebagai Suijin no Naruto atau Mizu no Naruto, itu adalah julukan yang dia dapatkan ketika berhasil mendesak admiral Kizaru. Dan juga dia adalah pemakan buah iblis mizu-mizu no mi!" lanjut Ace menjelaskan tentang Naruto, sungguh kru Luffy terkejut mendengarnya, kecuali Sanji, karena ia mengetahuinya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu apa nama pedang Naruto itu?" tanya Zoro penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah, nama pedang itu adalah Kusanagi no Tsurugi!" jawab Ace sambil mengingat-ngingat nama pedang Naruto. Zoro yang mendengar itu terkejut, itu adalah pedang terkuat dan tertajam meski ukurannya tidak besar.

"Kenapa Zoro?" tanya Ussop yang kaget melihat ekspresi terkejut Zoro.

"Hah, menjelaskan kepada kalian juga percuma. Yang jelas pedang Naruto adalah pedang yang sangat berbahaya, itu saja yang perlu kalian tau. Dan sebaiknya kita jangan mencari masalah dengan dia." Jawab Zoro sambil menghela nafas, teman-teman yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju dengan omongan Zoro. Jika mereka mencari masalah dengan Naruto mungkin mereka mati muda. Ace hanya tersenyum saja, ia juga merasa begitu. Sebenarnya dirinya belum mengetahui kemampuan Naruto yang sekarang, tapi yang jelas ia sangat kuat, itulah menurut Ace.

"Yah, kalian benar. Aku harap kalian tidak membuat masalah dengannya. Kalau dia marah, kalian bisa dimakan hiu airnya atau kalian di potong-potong olehnya, hahahaha!"

Kru Luffy bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Sedangkan Ace tertawa melihat ekspresi teman-teman Luffy yang ketakutan.

 _ **To be Continued**_ _Terimakasih yang sudah review, untuk update tetap seminggu sekali._ _Dan juga, untuk kenapa naruto terlihat lemah itu karena kemampuan dunia ninja dengan dunia one piece berbeda, jadi ya buat naruto tidak terlalu overpower untuk sekarang,mungkin untuk kedepannya baru di up lagi kekuatannya. Arigatou gozaimasu..._


	8. chapter 8

Terimakasih yang sudah ngereview dan memberi saran serta masukan,mungkin saran dan masukan kalian semua akan di pertimbangkan untuk chapter-chapter terbaru, tanpa masukan dan saran kalian saya tidak bisa belajar menulis dengan baik.. Dan saya juga akan menamatkan cerita ini jika tidak terjadi halangan, dan mungkin untuk cerita atau fanfic baru itu akan saya buat jika ini sudah selesai.. Arigatou minna-san..

Selamat membaca!!!!!

Chapter sebelumnya...

"Yah, kalian benar. Aku harap kalian tidak membuat masalah dengannya. Kalau dia marah, kalian bisa dimakan hiu airnya atau kalian di potong-potong olehnya, hahahaha!"

Kru Luffy bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Sedangkan Ace tertawa melihat ekspresi teman-teman Luffy yang ketakutan.

Chapter 8

Setelah Ace menjelaskan tentang Naruto kepada teman-teman Luffy, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara teriakan Luffy yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil menunggang unta. Teman-teman Luffy kaget, ketika melihat Luffy berlari ke arah mereka, dan juga diikuti oleh monster yang mengejar Luffy, hal itu membuat beberapa kru Luffy ketakutan. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Luffy membuka sebelah matanya, kemudian ia memejamkan lagi.

"Ace, kau yang mengurus monster itu dan menyelamatkan adikmu itu!" ucap Naruto santai, dan tidak ketakutan sama sekali. Ace yang mendengar itu, langsung berlari ke arah monster tersebut dan membakarnya dengan tekniknya.

Nami langsung menghajar Luffy habis-habisan karena membawa monster ke arah mereka, Ace yang melihat adiknya hanya tertawa hambar. Untung saja ia tidak memiliki kru wanita seperti Nami, itulah yang dipikiran Ace.

"Yosshh lebih baik kita makan monster panggang ini!" teriak Luffy dengan semangat, meski ia sudah babak belur dihajar Nami. Akhirnya monster panggang itu menjadi santapan mereka di siang hari panas itu. Naruto juga ikut memakannya, meski ia tidak terlalu suka daging, karena yang ia suka adalah makanan para dewa, yaitu ramen.

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan beristirahat, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Yuba. Namun Ace tidak bisa mengikuti mereka, karena orang yang Ace cari sudah tidak ada di pulau ini.

"Yo, Luffy. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan bersama kalian dari sini, orang yang kami cari sudah tidak berada di pulau ini lagi. Dan ini untukmu!"

"Hanya kertas?" tanya Luffy yang tidak tau kertas itu adalah Vivre card.

"Kau mau menyimpannya tidak?" tanya Ace yang tengah kesal.

"Baiklah aku akan menyimpannya, shishishi!" lalu Luffy mengambil kertas itu dan menyimpannya di topi jeraminya.

"Dan untuk kalian, maaf jika adikku membuat kalian repot!" ucap Ace kepada yang lainnya, dan di balas anggukkan.

"Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya, kakaknya lebih sopan dan cocok menjadi kapten!" ujar Nami pelan, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Sedangkan Naruto masih setia menunggu di samping Ace, dan ia memperhatikan satu persatu dari kru Mugiwara. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas yang sama seperti Ace, di dalam saku celananya.

"Mugiwara, ini ambiillah. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu atau hal lainnya, kertas ini bisa menemukanku, dan ini untukmu Zoro!" lalu Naruto melemparkan 2 kertas ke arah Luffy dan Zoro.

"Baiklah, shishishi!" jawab Luffy dan menyimpan kertas Vivre card dari Naruto, begitu pun Zoro.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Dari sini biar aku yang mencari Kurohige, kau cari saja seseorang yang bersamamu dulu. Mungkin saja ia bergabung dengan baraqou work, dan juga kau ikut mereka saja.!" Ucap Ace kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau ada benarnya. Mungkin dia menjadi anggota baraqou work, dan hati-hati Ace. Dia orang yang licik, jika tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung segera pergi!" ucap Naruto dan menasehati Ace.

"Hahaha kau tenang saja Naruto, baiklah jaa minna!" jawab Ace kemudian pergi menuju arah lain. Naruto yang melihat Ace pergi hanya diam saja, dan Naruto berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa menimpa Ace.

"Yoshh, saatnya kita menuju Yuba!!" teriak Luffy, kemudian mereka semua termasuk Naruto pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju Yuba.

Time skip [ kayak di canon ]

Setelah menuju Yuba, kini mereka menuju Rainbase, tempat kasino milik Crocodile, dan juga markas dari Crocodile. Sekarang mereka telah tiba di Rainbase, namun di saat mereka berpencar untuk mencari informasi dimana Crocodile berada, Luffy dan Ussop yang sedang makan di restoran bertemu dengan Smoker, dan mereka yang menyadari adanya smoker segera berlari pergi, smoker dan pasukan kaigun bawahannya mengejar kru Mugiwara. Sedangkan Crocodile juga telah menyuruh bawahannya Million untuk menangkap kru Mugiwara serta Vivi. Sedangkan Sanji dan Chopper terpisah dari kru, hal itu membuat mereka harus segera menuju Dinners Rains, tempat Crocodile berada.

Naruto yang saat ini berada di depan kasino Dinners Rains, mengamati tempat itu terlebih dahulu. Meski ia tau Crocodile di dalam tempat itu, tapi ia tidak boleh meremehkan musuhnya, lagipula Crocodile adalah pemakan buah iblis tipe logia. Dan kekuatan Crocodile mirip dengan Garra. Namun di saat dirinya masih mengamati tempat itu, Nami dan Ussop telah sampai di tempat itu. Kemudian Zoro tiba selanjutnya, dan hal yang tak terduga adalah Luffy yang di kejar oleh Smoker, dan hal itu membuat teman-teman Luffy panik. Sedangkan Naruto masuk ke dalam untuk mengamati situasi terlebih dahulu.

Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, dan Nami yang di kejar oleh Smoker langsung masuk menuju Dinners Rains, dan langsung ke tempat Crocodile berada. Di saat mereka tiba disana, mereka ternyata di jebak, dan di penjara oleh Crocodile dengan penjara kairoseki. Hal itu membuat Luffy atau pun smoker tidak bisa menghancurkan penjara itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul Vivi yang di bawa oleh pasangan Crocodile, Miss All-Sunday. Naruto yang melihatnya diam saja, dan memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah Vivi dibawa di hadapan Crocodile, Crocodile menjelaskan semua rencananya kepada Mugiwara cs dan juga Smoker. Setelah menjelaskan semua itu, Crocodile melepaskan buaya peliharaannya, dan melempar kunci penjara ke dalam kolam penuh buaya, serta di makan oleh buaya itu. Lalu Crocodile pergi dengan Miss All-Sunday yang Naruto ketahui itu adalah Robin, mereka pergi karena mendapatkan laporan dari bawahannya bahwa ada yang menyerang mereka. Naruto yang tau itu pasti ulah Sanji dan Chopper, langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang Crocodile.

"Lama tidak bertemu, pemburu putih Smoker!!" ucap Naruto santai, Smoker yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia terkejut karena anggota bajak laut terkenal seperti Naruto masih ada disini. Padahal Portgas D. Ace sudah tidak ada disini.

"Kau, Uzumaki D. Naruto. Dan sekarang menjadi anggota bajak laut Shirohige, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Crocodile penasaran, namun tetap tenang.

Vivi dan Mugiwara no ichimi yang mendengar itupun senang, karena Naruto bisa membantu mereka keluar dari sini.

"Naruto-san tolong bebaskan mereka!!" teriak Vivi sambil menangis, Naruto yang melihat Vivi hanya diam saja. Kemudian berjalan menuju penjara itu.

"Penjara dari Kairoseki ya, pantas saja seorang Smoker tidak bisa menghancurkannya! Khekhe." ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Oh dan pertanyaanmu itu, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja disini, dan mencari seseorang!" ucap Naruto santai, kemudian ia duduk di kursi tempat Crocodile tadi.

"Narutooo-saaann tolong bebaskan kami!!!" teriak Luffy, Nami dan Ussop. Sedangkan Zoro diam saja.

Namun tiba-tiba buaya besar milik Crocodile menerkam Naruto, Naruto yang tau itu langsung menebasnya dengan gerakan cepat, hingga buaya itu terpotong dua bagian. Mugiwara cs dan Vivi langsung melotot ketika melihat buaya sebesar itu langsung terbelah dua.

"Ce-cepat sekali!!!" ucap Zoro tergagap.

"Sudah ku duga, kekuatan dari bajak laut Shirohige memang mengerikan!" ucap Smoker, sambil tetap merokok, ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi, karena Shirohige kaizoku-dan memiliki anggota yang kuat.

"Sepertinya kau tau banyak ya Smoker!" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Narutoo-san tolong bebaskan mereka!!!" teriak Vivi masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"Huh, merepotkan jika harus melihat wanita menangis." Ucap Naruto, kemudian berjalan ke depan penjara tersebut. Kemudian menarik pedangnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menebas penjara ini!" teriak Smoker.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, dan untuk kalian menjauhlah sedikit!" ucap Naruto, dan menyuruh Mugiwara cs untuk tidak terlalu dekat. Setelah mereka menjauh, Naruto langsung mengaliri pedangnya dengan Bashoshoku koka, hal itu membuat pedang Naruto hitam mengkilat.

"Jangan-jangan Bashoshoku no haki!" ucap Smoker terkejut. Setelah Smoker mengucapkan itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia langsung menebas penjara itu dengan beberapa tebasan, setelah menebas penjara itu Naruto langsung memasukan pedangnya lagi. Tiba-tiba penjara itu langsung terbelah beberapa bagian, sehingga mereka semua bisa kabur.

"Saa, tugasku telah selesai. Aku akan pergi dulu, ada urusan mendadak. Jaa na, Mugiwara, Smoker dan Vivi-chan!" Naruto langsung pergi dengan melebur badannya menjadi butiran air, dan tidak terlihat lagi Naruto di situ.

Time skip [ sama kayak Canon ]

Mugiwara no Ichimi berhasil mengalahkan crocodile, namun Crocodile berniat mengebom Arabasta dengan bom yang mempunyai daya ledak 5km, hal itu membuat kru mugiwara panik. Lalu mereka berpencar untuk mencari bom tersebut, ketika mereka sudah menemukan bom waktu tersebut. Bom waktu terus berjalan hingga membuat Vivi prustasi, Naruto yang kebetulan berada di atas gedung jam dan juga tempat bom itu, langsung terbangun ketika mendengar terikan Vivi. Sungguh ia merasa sial, tidur siangnya terganggu oleh makhluk yang bernamakan wanita itu.

"Ck, kau berisik Vivi!" ucap Naruto sambil menguap. Sedangkan Vivi yang mendengar itu terkejut, karena ia mengenali suara itu. Lalu Vivi langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, Vivi langsung menangis sekuat-kuatnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menghentikan bom itu. Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafas, sungguh wanita ini sangat berisik jika menangis, pikir Naruto.

"Aku sudah tau, dan sebaiknya kau diam. Suara tangisanmu itu merusak gendang telingaku!" ujar Naruto cuek, kemudian ia mengeluarkan air berjumlah banyak. Dan membungkus bom itu dengan air yang Naruto keluarkan. Dengan perintah batin, bom waktu yang sudah dilapisi oleh air terangkat, dan menuju ke langit-langit Arabasta yang sedang berperang. Kru Mugiwara yang melihat itu terkejut karena bom itu di bawa ke langit oleh air. Dan tak lama kemudian bom itu meledak tepat di tengah-tengah langit Arabasta, namun efek dari bom itu tidak membuat Arabasta hancur, karena bom itu sudah terlapisi oleh air Naruto. Pasukan pemberontak dan prajurit kerajaan yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan peperangannya. Tak lama kemudian Arabasta turun hujan lebat, seakan menangis karena melihat kerajaan Arabasta menjadi seperti ini.

Lalu Naruto menggendong Vivi untuk turun ke bawah, dan menciptakan sayap dari air. Sehingga mereka turun dengan terbang, prajurit dan pasukan yang melihat itu terkagum-kagum, begitu juga dengan kru Mugiwara. Setelah sampai di bawah, terlihat kru Mugiwara yang mengalami luka-luka parah, apalagi Ussop yang terlihat seperti mumi karena diperban di sekujur badannya. Kemudian Naruto menurunkan Vivi, dan berjalan ke arah kru Mugiwara, ia melihat satu persatu keadaan mereka. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak apa-apa meski terluka parah.

"Kau seorang dokter bukan?" tanya Naruto kepada rusa berhidung biru a.k.a Chopper.

"Hu'um!" balas Chopper dengan anggukkan.

"Cepat obati mereka. Terutama Roronoa, kurasa ia terkena tebasan di badannya!" ujar Naruto, kemudian ia duduk dekat tempat kru Mugiwara, dan langsung memejamkan matanya untuk melanjutkan tidur. Kru Mugiwara yang melihat itu swetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang mirip dengan Zoro. Chopper langsung mengobati luka-luka mereka semua. Sedangkan Vivi masih menangis namun ia menangis bahagia karena berhasil menyelamatkan kerjaannya.

"Arigatou minna, berkat kalian kerajaan Arabasta terselamatkan. Dan Arigatou Naruto-san!" ujar Vivi sambil membungkuk hormat kepada kru Mugiwara dan Naruto, kru Mugiwara yang mendengar itu tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya tak menanggapi hal itu, ia lebih baik tidur.

Kemudian Vivi pergi menuju tempat ayahnya berada untuk melihat keadaan ayahnya, dan mengumumkan bahwa kerajaan Arabasta telah bebas dari pengaruh Shicibukai crocodile. Begitupun dengan Chopper, ia telah selesai merawat teman-temannya, hanya tinggal menunggu Luffy yang belum muncul juga. Tapi kaigun datang mengepung mereka, mereka yang mengalami banyak luka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali Naruto yang menyelamatkan mereka, karena hanya dia yang sehat wal'afiat, namun sayang orang yang di harapkan malah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Mugiwara no Ichimi, sebaiknya kalian menyerah. Tempat ini sudah dikepung oleh kaigun!" teriak Tashigi sambil mengacungkan pedang ke arah kru Mugiwara.

"Ka-kaigun, kita akan mati disini. Kyaaa!!!!" teriak Nami, Ussop, dan Chopper. Sedangkan Zoro hanya mendecih tidak suka, lalu Sanji langsung berubah matanya menjadi Love-love.

"Kaigun-chaannn, kau sungguh menawan!!" teriak Sanji melihat Tashigi, Zoro yang melihat itu semakin kesal karena disaat seperti ini kenapa punya koki mesum dan bodoh.

"Dan kau berambut kuning, cepat bangun, kau akan kami tangkap!!" teriak Tashigi kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu, perlahan membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah banyaknya prajurit kaigun mengepung mereka.

"Oh kaigun, ada apa Ojou-sama membangunkanku?" tanya Naruto santai, buat apa ia takut. Mereka hanyalah prajurit biasa, bukan seorang admiral.

"Menyerahlah kalian Mugiwara no Ichimi, kalian akan kami tangkap!!!" teriak Tashigi lagi, prajurit kaigun yang melihat wakil kapten yang tegas namun cantik, langsung memuji Tashigi.

"Huh, tidurku tidak nyenyak gara-gara makhluk yang bernama wanita. Pertama Ojou-sama kerajaan Arabasta, dan sekarang Ojou-sama dari kaigun. Sungguh sial nasibku, lain kali aku lebih baik di kapal saja!" runtuk Naruto yang merasa sial, sedangkan Mugiwara no ichimi swetdrop mendengar penuturan Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka anggota bajak laut terkenal bertingkah seperti itu.

"Maaf Ojou-sama, aku bukan anggota bajak laut Mugiwara. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!" ucap Naruto santai, hal itu membuat kru Mugiwara semakin swetdrop, prajurit kaigun pun ikut-ikutan swetdrop dengan alasan Naruto. 'Alasan macam apa itu!!!' teriak mereka kompak di dalam hati.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, cepat serahkan diri kalian!!!" teriak Tashigi tegas, ia tidak akan percaya dengan omongan laki-laki rambut kuning di depannya itu.

"Huh, keras kepala sekali. Jika kalian ingin menangkap Mugiwara no ichimi silakan saja, tapi..." sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia menghilang, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia muncul kembali. Setelah Naruto muncul anggota kaigun pingsan semua, membuat Tashigi kaget. Sedangkan kru Mugiwara terkagum-kagum dengan kemapuan Naruto.

"Tapi.. prajurit kalian telah pingsan semua, jadi tidak mungkin kau mau menangkapnya seorang diri Ojou-sama!" ucap Naruto bersidakep, dan menampilkan senyuman cerahnya. Tashigi yang tersadar dari kagetnya langsung panik dan waspada.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak Tashigi waspada.

"Aku?? Oh ya kita belum berkenalan, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki D. Naruto, komandan divisi zero Shirohige kaizoku-dan!" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ka-kau, Uzumaki D. Naruto rokie yang dua tahun lalu melawan admiral Kizaru seorang diri?? Dan kau juga komandan divisi Shirohige kaizoku-dan??" ucap Tashigi kaget, seluruh pasukan kaigun yang berpangkat tinggi tau siapa itu Uzumaki D. Naruto, meski dirinya tidak terlalu tinggi pangkatnya, namun bersama Smoker ia mengetahui beberapa orang kuat di dunia ini.

"Hahaha ternyata aku terkenal di kaigun ya, suatu kehormatan dikenal oleh kaigun dan dirimu Ojou-sama!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau berlatih lagi untuk menangkapku Ojou-sama, aku tidak mau membunuh seorang gadis sepertimu!" ujar Naruto memberikan peringatan.

"Aku akan menangkapmu Uzumaki D. Naruto!!!" teriak Tashigi dan menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya, Naruto yang melihat Tashigi menyerang dirinya, hanya menghindar saja. Bahkan tak ada satu tebasan yang mengenai Naruto. Tashigi nampak mulai kelelahan, ia mengatur nafasnya, dan menggenggam erat pedangnya, dan menyerang Naruto lagi.

"Ck, keras kepala sekali. Sebaiknya aku buat ia pingsan saja!" gumam Naruto sambil menghindari tebasan-tebasan dari pedang Tashigi. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memukul tenguk Tashigi, sehingga ia jatuh pingsan. Naruto melihat Tashigi, kemudian ia tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil kertas dan pena, kemudian ia menulis sesuatu dan memasukan ke kantong baju Tashigi.

"Mugiwara, lebih baik kalian temukan kapten kalian dan berlindung, karena banyak kaigun yang berada di pulau ini!" teriak Naruto kepada anggota Mugiwara. Mereka yang diperintahkan seperti itu oleh Naruto langsung bergegas pergi mencari Luffy dan beristirahat di suatu tempat.

Keadaan meriah di kediaman kerajaan Vivi, lebih tepatnya ruang makan. Saat ini mereka sedang berpesta dan tamu kehormatan mereka adalah Mugiwara pirates, mereka mengadakan jamuan kepada Mugiwara karena telah berhasil mengalahkan Crocodile dan membantu Vivi. Keadaan ruang makan sangat meriah karena, lahapnya nafsu makan dari sang kapten, Mugiwara no Luffy. Dan hal itu membuat suasana meriah sekali, dan beberapa kali adegan konyol oleh Luffy dan Ussop. Vivi yang melihat temannya seperti itu, ia pun tertawa bahagia. Namun ia merasa ada yang kurang, yaitu ia tidak melihat pemuda yang menolongnya itu.

"A-no, apa kalian tau dimana Naruto-san?" tanya Vivi ke kru Mugiwara, mereka yang mendengar itu diam kemudian melanjutkan makan yang tertunda.

"Aku rasa ia telah pergi dari sini, kami hanya bertemu dengan saat dia menyalamatkanmu." Ujar Nami sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Yah, kami tidak tau dia kemana perginya. Setelah dia menyelamatkan kami dari kaigun. Dia menyuruh kami pergi dan mencari Luffy." Ucap Ussop sambil berpikir.

"Naruto?? Apa itu toping ramen??" tanya Luffy sambil tetap menguyah makanannya.

"Dasar bodoh, Naruto teman kakakmu itu bodoh!" teriak Nami ke Luffy.

"Oh, souka. Aku baru ingat, mungkin ia pergi bersama Ace. Mereka kan anggota bajak laut Shirohige!" jawab Luffy sambil tetap makan.

"Mungkin Luffy-san benar!" balas Vivi tersenyum.

"A-no, siapa Naruto yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya ayah Vivi, Cobra.

"Dia temannya kakak Luffy, dan juga anggota bajak laut Shirohige!" jawab Nami.

"Ba-bajak laut Shirohige?" tanya Cobra kaget.

"Ha'i Cobra-san, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Nami penasaran.

"Baka, Shirohige kaizoku-dan adalah bajak laut yang menguasai lautan di grandline ini. Shirohige mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat kuat, bahkan anggota bajak laut Shirohige sangat kuat-kuat! Aku mengetahui hal itu karena aku mantan pemburu bajak laut, dan mereka adalah bajak laut yang sebaiknya tidak kita lawan." Jawab Zoro sambil meneguk sakenya.

"Ya, Zoro-san benar. Mereka adalah bajak laut yang kuat, bahkan ada beberapa pulau di bawah kekuasaan Shirohige!" ujar Cobra, siapa yang tidak mengetahui bajak laut terkenal dan kuat seperti Shirohige, penduduk biasa pun mengetahuinya apalagi mereka seorang raja.

"Be-rarti mereka bajak laut yang berbahaya!!!" teriak Ussop ketakutan.

"Ya begitulah, kalian lihat saja kemampuan kakaknya Luffy dan Naruto yang sangat kuat itu, itu sudah membuktikan mereka bajak laut yang kuat!" ujar Zoro.

"Yare-yare, sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan pak tua itu ya. Dan aku sungguh terhormat karena raja Arabasta mengetahui tentang bajak laut kami!" seru Naruto santai, ia berdiri di dekat jendela dekat mereka. Membuat mereka semua kaget, karena tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaan Naruto dan kapan ia muncul, seperti hantu saja.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka semua dengan senyuman tipisnya, sedangkan pengawal langsung waspada, kru Mugiwara dan Cobra kaget bukan main karena muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Wah-wah kalian sedang berpesta ya!" seru Naruto. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Luffy, dan ketika melihat Luffy ia terkekeh pelan, sungguh adiknya Ace itu konyol dan bodoh, tapi juga kuat.

"Naruto-san? Dari mana saja, aku tadi menanyakanmu kepada mereka tetapi mereka tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Vivi yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Hm, ya tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir, hal itu membuat yang mendengarnya swetdrop berjamaah.

"Pengawal turunkan senjata kalian, dia tidak jahat!" perintah Vivi kepada pengawal kerajaan.

"Baiklah Vivi-sama!" mereka pun langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Vivi langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dan ikut jamuan bersama mereka. Tanpa ada penolakan, Naruto menurut saja.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa makan bersama dengan raja kerajaan Arabasta!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat, kemudian ia duduk kembali di samping Vivi.

"Senang juga bisa bertemu dengan anggota bajak laut Shirohige!" jawab Cobra.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda, namun tiba-tiba denden mushi milik Naruto berbunyi. Hal itu membuat mereka menghentikan acara makannya, Naruto langsung mengambil denden mushinya yang berada di saku celananya.

"Brurp brurp brurp Gatcha"

"Moshi-moshi!" jawab Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi, oi Naruto sekarang kau dimana?" teriak seseorang yang menghubungi Naruto. Naruto langsung menjauhkan denden mushinya ketika mendengar suara teriakan itu.

"Urusai nanas, aku sedang di kerajaan Arabasta. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Naruto tenang.

"Tidak ada duren, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah Ace bersamamu?" tanya balik orang yang di panggil nanas oleh Naruto. Mereka yang mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dengan orang yang tak mereka ketahui, hanya menganga karena mereka memanggil dengan panggil duren dan nanas, seperti Zoro dan Sanji saja yang tidak pernah memanggil nama masing-masing.

"Ace sudah pergi beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di pulau selanjutnya!" Jawab Naruto.

"Oh begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya?" tanya Marco lagi.

"Dia menyuruhku menjaga adiknya, setelah ini aku akan langsung kembali ke kapal. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyusulnya lagi.!" Balas Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Luffy.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya itu saja.(klik)" jawab Marco dan langsung mematikan denden mushi secara sepihak, Naruto yang melihat kelakukan temannya itu hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Tadi siapa Naruto-san?" tanya Vivi penasaran.

"Oh tadi, dia adalah Marco komandan divisi satu Shirohige kaizoku-dan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian ia meminum minumannya.

"Apa dia teman Ace juga?" tanya Luffy.

"Ya dia teman Ace juga, dia orang yang kuat. Julukannya adalah Phoneix no Marco!" jawab Naruto santai.

"Tadi itu benda apa Naruto-san?" tanya Ussop penasaran.

"Oh itu adalah denden mushi, ya kegunaannya untuk menghubungi orang yang jauh karena itu aku dan Marco atau yang lainnya dapat berbicara meski kami jauh, tapi si bodoh Ace tidak membawanya!" ucap Naruto menjelaskan tentang denden Mushi.

"Suggooii!!!" ucap Ussop, Chopper, dan Luffy.

"Aku ingin kita memilikinya!!!" teriak Luffy, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Oh ya Luffy, aku ingin kau memberikan surat ini kepada wanita yang kau selamatkan ketika melawan Crocodile, kau pasti tau orangnya!" ucap Naruto dan memberikan surat kepada Luffy.

"Nyam nyam nyam nyam, oh wanita itu. Tapi kenapa tidak kau sendiri memberikannya?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku akan pergi malam ini juga, karena aku harus mencari Dracule Mihawk!" ucap Naruto tenang, namun anggota Mugiwara terkejut mendengarnya, terutama Zoro, Dracule Mihawk atau Taka no Me adalah pendekar pedang yang harus ia kalahkan.

"Dracule Mihawk? Maksudmu Taka no Me?" tanya Luffy penasaran, yang lain pun penasaran dengan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Ya, apa kalian pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, kami pernah menemuinya. Bahkan Zoro pernah melawannya walaupun kalah! Tapi jika bertemu lagi Zoro pasti mengalahkannya." Seru Luffy dengan senyumannya.

"Oh begitu, sebelum aku bertemu kalian. Aku dan Ace bertemu dengannya, dan aku bertarung dengannya, namun pertarungan itu tidak ada yang memenangkannya. Dan juga kami harus mencari Kurohige!" jawab Naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat pertarungannya dengan Mihawk.

"Ka-kau, bertarung dengan Mihawk dan tidak ada pemenangnnya?" tanya Zoro tergagap.

"Hm begitulah, aku akan menemuinya lagi. Karena aku dan dia akan bertarung lagi, ya mungkin seperti separing!" balas Naruto santai, kemudian ia meneguk minumannya. Lalu berdiri hendak pergi, namun tangan Naruto di tahan oleh Vivi.

"Naruto-san akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Vivi sedih. Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu mengkerutkan dahinya, kenapa Ojou-sama ini menjadi sedih.

"Ya begitulah, setelah bertemu dengan Mihawk aku akan langsun kembali ke kapal! Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama disini karena banyak kaigun, dan kalian juga Mugiwara berhati-hatilah. Dan Luffy berikan surat itu kepadanya, dia pasti akan muncul di antara kalian!" ucap Naruto menjelaskan situasinya.

"Yossh serahkan padaku, jika kau bertemu dengan Ace. Katakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja!" jawab Luffy, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum.

"Roronoa Zoro berlatihlah untuk mengalahkan Mihawk, dan untuk kalian juga, karena diluar sana banyak musuh yang lebih kuat dari kalian semua!" nasehat Naruto untuk Mugiwara no ichimi.

"Maaf Ojou-sama, aku harus berangkat sekarang, dan sampai jumpa lagi minna!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung melebur menjadi butiran air dan hilang dari sana. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan dengan mandi onsen, kemudian setelah itu mereka harus tidur. Karena besok mereka harus pergi dari sini, karena kaigun sudah berada di pulau ini. Dan hal itu sangat buruk bagi mereka yang merepukan bajak laut.

Saat ini Naruto telah berada di rakitnya, dan siap pergi untuk menemui Taka no Me, setelah itu baru ia pergi menuju kapal. Dan beristirahat di kapal adalah hal yang sangat baik setelah separing melawan Mihawk.

(Time Skip)

Setelah berhasil kabur dari kejaran kaigun yang di pimpin oleh Smoker dan Kapten Hina, yang di bantu oleh Mr 2 Bon Clay, yang menjadi sahabat Luffy. Kini mereka telah jauh pergi, namun mereka di kagetkan oleh seorang wanita yang pernah di selamatkan oleh Luffy dan juga musuh mereka ketika melawan Crocodile, dia adalah Miss All-Sunday. Hal itu membuat kru Mugiwara waspada, tapi tidak semuanya waspada, terutama Sanji yang langsung berubah menjadi Love-love matanya. Sedangkan Luffy cuek saja. Ussop pun mengintrogasi Miss All-Sunday, layaknya detektif.

"Baiklah akan aku mulai, dan jawab dengan jujur. Siapa namamu? Oh ya namaku Ussop senang bertemu denganmu!" ucap Ussop.

"Nico Robin." jawab Robin singkat.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ussop

"Arkeolog." Jawab Robin.

"Arkeolog??" tanya Ussop penasaran.

"Ya benar, aku berasal dari pulau Arkeolog juga." Jawab Robin menjelaskan tentang asal usulnya.

"Aku mengerti, jadi berasal dari pulau Arkeolog ya," tanya Ussop.

Lalu Robin menjelaskan cerita hidupnya yang menjadi buronan diumur 8 tahun, dan juga mengenai cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi Arkeolog terbaik di dunia, ia juga bergabung dengan Crocodile untuk mendapatkan perlindungan darinya, dan ia sekarang berusaha untuk mencari Rio Poneglyph.

"Apa keahlianmu?" tanya Ussop.

"Membunuh." Jawab Robin dengan santai, hal itu membuat Ussop ketakukan. Namun ketika ia ingin bilang kepada Luffy, namun Luffy dan Chopper sedang di gelitik oleh tangan buatan Robin. Hal itu membuat Ussop marah, namun kemudian Nami ikut marah kepada Robin, ia juga mengancam Robin, Robin hanya santai saja, dan Robin mengatakan bahwa ia membawa permata dari Crocodile hal itu membuat Nami langsung menjadi baik kepada Robin.

Sedangkan Sanji telah terpikat oleh Robin, sehingga ia langsung membuat makanan dan minuman untuk Robin. Hal itu membuat Ussop dan Zoro waspada, namun Ussop pun akhirnya ikut-ikutan dengan Luffy dan Chopper ketika Luffy meniru Chopper dengan bantuan teknik Robin. Hanya Zoro saja yang belum mempercayai Robin. Setelah itu Luffy ingat bahwa Naruto memberikan surat kepadanya untuk Robin.

"Oh ya Robin, ada surat untukmu dari seseorang!" ucap Luffy dan menyerahkan surat tersebut.

"Tunggu Luffy, maksudmu wanita yang dibilang oleh Naruto adalah dia?" tanya Nami.

"Mungkin saja, lagipula hanya dia yang aku selamatkan ketika aku berhasil mengalahkan Crocodile." Ucap Luffy dan memberikan surat itu kepada Robin.

"Surat dari siapa?" tanya Robin.

Kemudian ia membuka surat tersebut, dan membacanya.

'Lama tidak bertemu Robin, aku harap kau masih mengingatku. Dan maaf tidak bisa menemuimu secara langsung, mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan kau lebih baik bersama dengan Mugiwara, karena jika bersamaku kau mungkin akan terluka, karena banyak musuh yang mengincarku. Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja, dan tetaplah untuk terus hidup. Kini Mugiwara akan menjadi teman-temanmu, mereka pasti melindungimu seperti aku melindungimu dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti, Nico Robin.'

Setelah membaca isi surat itu, terdapat nama pengirim yaitu Uzumaki D. Naruto, orang yang ia kenal dan orang yang ia tunggu selama ini. Dan kini orang itu masih hidup, ia sangat bersyukur, Robin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Luffy dan namakanya yang melihat Robin merasa heran, kenapa Robin menangis ketika selesai membaca surat itu.

"Oi Robin, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luffy penasaran.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bahagia saja orang yang aku tunggu ternyata masih hidup!" balas Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Oe, Luffy bukannya itu surat dari Naruto teman Ace ituk kan?" tanya Ussop, Luffy hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawabannya.

"Jangan-jangan, kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Zoro kaget.

"Ya begitulah, aku dan dia pernah berlayar bersama. Namun ia harus menghadapi admiral Kizaru karena menolak tawaran pemerintah dunia untuk menjadi salah satu Shicibukai. Lalu ia menyuruhku pergi menggunakan kapalnya, dan baru sekarang aku mendapatkan kabar tentangnya." Jelas Robin tentang dirinya dan Naruto dulu.

Tak lama kemudian, datang burung pembawa berita dan menjatuhkan berita di kapal mereka. Mereka yang membaca berita itu kaget, karena Luffy sekarang memiliki bounty hunter lebih tinggi. Di ikuti oleh Zoro yang juga mendapatkan harga buronan, hal itu membuat mereka berdua bahagia, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya karena belum mendapatkan harga buronan. Berbeda dengan Nami, ia justru berharap tidak mendapatkan harga buronan, namun ada sebuah poster buronan yang mengejutkan mereka semua, termasuk Robin juga.

Poster buronan itu adalah poster buronan Naruto, yang telah meningkat, dan juga tersebarnya berita bahwa ia telah bergabung dengan bajak laut Shirohige, hal itu membuat harga buronan Naruto naik, yang awalnya hanya 450juta Berry, kini menjadi 600juta berry. Membuat kru Mugiwara menganga, karena tingginya harga buronan Naruto, Robin pun terkejut melihatnya. Kini benar bahwa akan banyak yang mengincar dirinya, karena harga buronannya tidak main-main.

To be Continued..

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, dan bagi yang tidak hargai teman atau kerabat yang berpuasa. Marhaban ya ramadhan, mohon maaf lahir batin!!!!

Jangan lupa Review jika ada masukan dan saran...


	9. Chapter 9

_Terimakasih minna-san atas dukungannya, dan saran-saran minna-san.. Ini saya update chapter 9, ya kemaren-kemaren saya lupa update karena keasikan main game dan baca fanfic-fanfic dari author lainnya. Ya sambil belajar juga, dan untuk semuanya jangan pernah bosen ya untuk menunggu kelanjutannya, meski hanya 3k-5k perchapter. Tapi jika ada kesempatan dan waktu yang banyak mungkin akan ditambahkan lagi wordnya, untuk senpai-senpai arigatou, tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa, jika ada salah atau kurang mohon di review biar saya bisa mengoreksi lagi dan semaksimal mungkin agar kalian semua puas dengan cerita saya.._

 _Selamat membaca!!!!!!!_

 _Chapter sebelumnya..._

 _Poster buronan itu adalah poster buronan Naruto, yang telah meningkat, dan juga tersebarnya berita bahwa ia telah bergabung dengan bajak laut Shirohige, hal itu membuat harga buronan Naruto naik, yang awalnya hanya 450juta Berry, kini menjadi 600juta berry. Membuat kru Mugiwara menganga, karena tingginya harga buronan Naruto, Robin pun terkejut melihatnya. Kini benar bahwa akan banyak yang mengincar dirinya, karena harga buronannya tidak main-main._.

Chapter 9

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Naruto mengikuti Ace untuk mencari Kurohige, namun sekarang ia berada di kapal Shirohige, sambil menikmati minuman yang ia suka, yaitu jus jeruk. Sebelum ia kembali ke kapal, banyak kejadian yang ia lewati. Seperti membantu Mugiwara, yang kaptennya merupakan adik temannya Ace, melawan Dracule Mihawk meski pertarungan mereka berakhir dengan seri. Sekarang yang Naruto pikirkan adalah keadaan Ace, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali membantu Ace, tapi Ace tidak mau merepotkan Naruto. Jadi sekarang di sinilah Naruto berada, di kapal Moby Dick milik Shirohige.

Disaat Naruto tengah melihat langit, tiba-tiba ia melihat burung pembawa berita atau koran. Kemudian burung itu menjatuhkan tepat di atasnya, dengan sigap Naruto menangkap koran tersebut. Mungkin saja telah terjadi peristiwa besar, dan juga sesekali membaca koran untuk mengetahui informasi itu tidak buruk. Kemudian Naruto membaca koran tersebut, dan berita yang paling utama adalah bajak laut Mugiwara menghancurkan Enies Loby, dan mengalahkan agen CP 9, serta menentang pemerintah dunia dengan membakar bendera pemerintah dunia hanya untuk menyelamatkan kru mereka, yaitu iblis Ohara Nico Robin.

Naruto yang awalnya biasa saja berubah menjadi tegang ketika pemerintah dunia masih mengincar Robin, tapi ia bersyukur Mugiwara dan nakamanya berhasil menyelamatkan Robin. Ia tidak salah untuk mempercayakan Robin menjadi kru Mugiwara, karena adiknya Ace itu adalah orang yang unik, dan rela mati demi teman-temannya, sama sepertinya dulu yang masih di dunia Shinobi, tapi sekarang pun Naruto masih seperti dulu, hanya saja ia lebih tenang, dan dewasa dalam bertindak, tidak ceroboh seperti dulu. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan membaca koran tersebut, dan terdapat poster buronan kru Mugiwara yang baru, mereka semua sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, baik itu dari angkatan laut atau bajak laut lainnya.

"Mereka semua sekarang sudah bertambah kuat, namun diluar sana masih banyak musuh-musuh yang lebih kuat. Aku harap kalian semua tetap selamat, terutama kau Robin!" ujar Naruto sendiri, kemudian ia melihat lautan yang luas dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. Disaat Naruto masih menikmati kesunyian seorang diri, tiba-tiba muncul Marco dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Yo Naruto, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Marco kepada Naruto.

"Oh kau Marco, aku hanya memikirkan Ace saja. Sedikit khawatir tentangnya!" jawab Naruto sambil melihat Marco kemudian melihat lautan lagi.

"Ya aku juga sama, tapi kita hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja!" ujar Marco.

"Kau benar, dan kenapa beberapa hari yang lalu Akagami menemui Oyajin?" tanya Naruto penasaran, karena dirinya saat itu belum tiba di kapal ketika Akagami menemui Oyajin atau Shirohige.

"Dia hanya memperingati oyajin untuk memanggil Ace kembali, karena ia merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar jika Ace harus berhadapan dengan Teach. Dan ia juga mengajakku bergabung dengannya." Jelas Marco kepada Naruto.

"Begitu, yang aku takutkan juga adalah karena hal itu. Tapi sepertinya oyajin tidak bisa menghentikan Ace, menurut perkiraanku bisa saja Ace sekarang tengah menghadapi Teach. Dan kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan Akagami saja!" balas Naruto.

"Mungkin saja. Dan maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik bergabung dengan Akagami!" balas Marco tenang.

"Hahahah ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Dan ini koran terbaru, mungkin kau tertarik membacanya!" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan koran itu kepada Marco, Marco langsung mengambil koran itu dan membacanya.

"Kurasa mereka benar-benar gila!" ujar Marco sambil membaca koran.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mugiwara kaizoku-dan, lihat saja mereka menentang pemerintah dunia untuk menyelamatkan salah satu krunya!" balas Marco sambil tetap membaca.

"Kau benar, dan aku pun akan seperti mereka jika salah satu dari kita tertangkap angkatan laut atau pemerintah dunia!" balas Naruto santai.

"Yeah, aku percaya itu." Jawab Marco menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

Setelah itu, mereka mengakhiri percakapan itu dan menuju dapur untuk makan siang. Dan tentu saja Naruto yang memasaknya!

Saat ini Mugiwara kaizoku-dan sedang berada di tengah-tengah laut grandline, dan melakukan kanpai untuk menyambut kru baru mereka, ia adalah Cybrog Franky, seorang ahli kapal yang mereka ajak bergabung dari sebuah pulau water 7. Mereka juga merayakan untuk kapal baru mereka yang dibuat oleh Franky dan juga beberapa orang dari galley la-company, nama kapal baru Mugiwara adalah Thousand sunny.

Seperti biasa, keadaan kapal mereka sangatlah ramai. Apalagi sekarang di tambah Franky, membuat Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper makin heboh. Karena Franky sering meragakan beberapa gerakan seperti robot, membuat Trio heboh menjadi makin gila. Sedangkan Sanji sibuk dengan melayani dua perempuan di kapal itu, mereka adalah Nami dan Robin. Zoro seperti biasa lebih memilih meminum minuman sake dari pada mengikuti hal konyol lainnya. Tujuan mereka saat ini adalah pulau berikutnya, karena mereka hanya menggunakan log pos, namun tempat yang berbahaya adalah Florian Triangle. Tempat dimana bajak laut sering menghilang secara tiba-tiba, tempat itu merupakan kuburan bagi bajak laut yang ingin menuju pulau Gyojin atau manusia ikan.

"Oh ya Robin, kau kan mengenal Naruto. Apa kau tau bahwa ia telah menjadi komandan divisi Shirohige yang merupakan salah satu Yonkou itu?" tanya Nami.

"Aku tidak tau, saat masih berlayar dengannya. Dia tidak bergabung dengan Yonkou manapun. Tapi dia sempat bilang, jika salah satu Yonkou mengajaknya bergabung dia akan mempertimbangkan hal tersebut, apalagi Akagami atau Shirohige. Bisa saja setelah aku pergi waktu itu, dia bergabung dengan Yonkou Shirohige." Balas Robin sambil menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Begitu, kami pernah bertemu dan diselamatkan olehnya. Saat itu Naruto bersama kakaknya Luffy, mereka sama-sama anggota Yonkou Shirohige! Jika Luffy ingin menjadi raja bajak laut, maka ia harus bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Tapi kekuatan mereka sangat mengerikan, padahal mereka baru anggotanya saja!" ujar Nami sambil berpikir tentang kekuatan anggota Yonkou.

"Fufufufu, begitulah. Kita harus siap menghadapi mereka semua, apalagi kapten kita ingin menjadi raja bajak laut!" seru Robin sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hah, semoga kapten bodoh kita tidak mencari masalah dengan salah satu Yonkou itu." Balas Nami sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu, nona navigator." Balas Robin, membuat Nami makin down, menghadapi salah satu Yonkou membuat ia mati muda. Memikirkan itu membuat Nami ketakutan, ia tidak mau mati muda, teriak Nami dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya, seperti apa Naruto sekarang?" tanya Robin kepada Nami.

"Menurutku, dia sangat cocok menjadi seorang kapten, Naruto juga orang yang kuat, pintar, dan tenang. Tidak seperti kapten kita yang bodoh itu!" jelas Nami dan sedikit kesal dengan sang kapten mereka.

"Fufufu, berarti dia tidak berubah sama sekali ya!" balas Robin sambil tertawa.

Sedangkan orang yang mereka bicarakan tengah bersin-bersin, padahal ia tidak terkena penyakit, 'Hatcim, hatchim, sepertinya ada orang yang membicarakanku' ujar Naruto.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah pulau di lautan Grandline. Terjadi pertarungan yang sangat sengit, pertarungan yang menentukan masa depan dunia ini. Pertarungan antara Portgas D. Ace sang komandan divisi dua Shirohige melawan sang penghianat kapal Shirohige, yaitu Marshal D. Teach dan juga bersama krunya.

Pertarungan ini adalah pertarungan yang bisa menentukan masa depan bajak laut Shirohige, karena jika Ace kalah maka bisa terjadi peperangan antara Shirohige kaizoku-dan melawan Kurohige kaizoku-dan atau mungkin Shirohige kaizoku-dan melawan marine. Karena Kurohige adalah orang yang licik, jika Ace kalah dia bisa menyerahkan kepada angkatan laut dengan mengambil keuntungan yang lainnya.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung sangat lama, meski Ace hanya sendiri. Namun ia mampu mendesak Kurohige kaizoku-dan. Setelah bertarung habis-habisan, Ace kalah melawan Kurohige, dan membuat Ace di tangkap oleh mereka untuk di serahkan kepada angkatan laut, dengan menyerahkan Ace ke angkatan laut, ia bisa menjadi salah satu Shicibukai. Dan memanfaatkan hal itu dengan kepentingan mereka sendiri.

Waktu berlalu begitu dengan cepat, kabar berita terbaru dan terpanas adalah tertangkapnya komandan divisi dua bajak laut Shirohige oleh angkatan laut yaitu Portgas D. Ace, dan akan mengeksekusinya di depan umum, serta disiarkan keseluruh dunia lewat denden mushi visual. Berita tersebut tersebar begitu cepat, bahkan Shirohige kaizoku-dan pun tau berita itu.

Kini bajak laut Shirohige tengah menyiapkan pasukan, dengan memanggil aliansi mereka semua untuk membebaskan Ace. Mereka akan menghentikan itu, demi Ace mereka rela mati, karena bajak laut Shirohige tidak mau ada anggotanya yang di sakiti seperti itu. Mereka menganggap semua anggota bajak laut Shirohige adalah keluarga, jika ada anggota keluarga yang disakiti mereka akan membalasnya.

"Oy Marco, dimana Naruto?" tanya Vista.

"Aku tidak tau, dia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Dia cuman bilang ingin pergi sebentar menuju sebuah pulau, tapi sampai sekarang dan dalam keadaan seperti ini dia tidak ada. Jika bertemu dengan akan ku hajar orang itu." Ujar Marco kesal dengan menghilangnya Naruto disaat situasi mau berperang ini.

"Gurarara, kau tenang saja Marco. Dia pasti datang menyelamatkan Ace, lebih baik kau beritahu semua aliansi untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan dan panggil semua kapten aliansi untuk membicarakan strategi kita." Ujar Shirohige tetap tenang.

"Baik oyajin!" balas Marco.

Sedangkan orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang tertidur dengan pulas di sebuah pulau yang berada di tengah-tengah Calm Belt. Sebenarnya ia yang ingin pergi ke Sabaody harus tersesat ke pulau ini, akibat dia di serang oleh sea king yang mengganggu perjalanannya. Dan sekarang ia tertidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya setelah menghadapi banyaknya sea king.

Namun tidurnya terganggu akibat adanya keributan di dalam pulau ini, dengan perasaan berat ia harus melihat siapa yang membuat keributan di pulau yang berisikan wanita semua di pulau ini, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam pulau hingga terlihat banyaknya wanita di pulau tersebut. Naruto tau pulau ini adalah pulau khusus wanita saja dan pria dilarang untuk masuk ke pulau ini, pulau itu adalah Amazon Lily dengan penduduk wanita yang dikenal sebagai suku kuja. Pulau ini dipimpin oleh Ratu Bajak Laut yaitu Boa Hancock, dan juga salah satu Shicibukai. Itu adalah informasi yang Naruto dapatkan, jadi dia harus berhati-hati karena dia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan namanya wanita, itu sungguh merepotkan pikir Naruto.

Setelah Naruto menyusuri setiiap tempat dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi, akhinya ia tau siapa penyebab yang membuat keributan dan keonaran di pulau ini. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, kenapa juga adiknya Ace berada di pulau ini dan membuat keributan. Dia adalah adik temannya, Mugiwara no Luffy, sang rokie yang sedang naik daun dan juga sering membuat keonaran. Sungguh sepertinya Naruto akan terlibat untuk menyalamatkan Luffy, jika dia mati disini Ace akan membakarnya meski itu tidak bisa.

Namun Luffy di tangkap dan di bawa oleh pasukan kuja untuk di adili, karena telah berani menyusup ke pulau ini. Saat ini Luffy tengah diikat dengan tali ular dan juga dia sekarang berada di tengah-tengah sebuah arena. Banyak penonton wanita yang melihat jalannya eksekusi untuk Luffy yang menyusup ke pulau ini, tak lama kemudian datang sang pemimpin mereka bersama sang adiknya, dia adalah Boa Hancock, dan adiknya, Boa Sandersonia, lalu Boa Marigold. Hancock pun mengumumkan bahwa Luffy akan di eksekusi mati, namun sebelum itu terjadi. Margaret, Sweet Pea, dan Aphelandra memberitahukan alasan kenapa Luffy bisa ada di desa, namun Hancock tetap tidak menerima alasan itu dan mengubah mereka bertiga menjadi batu dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya yaitu Mero-Mero no mi, buah iblis tipe paramecia yang dapat mengubah orang menjadi batu.

Tap tap!

Muncul seorang yang tidak mereka kenal, menggunakan pakaian seorang samurai berlambangkan Shirohige di punggungnya yang berwarna putih, dan memakai celana panjang hitam, serta sepatu bothnya yang berwarna hitam juga. Rambut pirangnya yang berkibar di tiup oleh angin, sehingga membuat siapa saja terpesona, dan juga terdapat sebuah pedang di pinggang kirinya. Orang-orang yang melihat itu sangat terkejut, karena mereka tidak menyadari kedatangan orang itu, namun mereka tau orang itu adalah laki-laki, berarti mereka sudah mendapatkan dua penyusup laki-laki di pulau ini.

"Siapa kau yang berani mengganggu acara eksekusi ini?" tanya Hancock marah kepada pemuda itu.

"Yo, lama tidak bertemu Luffy! Kau selalu membuat keonaran ya, pantas saja Ace kerepotan!" ujar Naruto tanpa peduli pertanyaan dari Hancock, Luffy yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan kau temannya Ace yang waktu itu?" tanya Luffy kaget.

"Hn, ya begitulah. Dan apakah kau sudah memberikan surat dari kepada wanita itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Wakata, Aku sudah memberikannya Naruto. Dan bagaimana kabarnya Ace?" tanya Luffy.

Hancock yang di abaikan oleh Naruto mulai marah, siapa pemuda itu yang berani-beraninya mengabaikan dirinya itu.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Hancock emosi, Naruto hanya melirik ke arah Hancock.

"Entahlah aku tidak bertemu dengan setelah kami berpisah waktu itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh, dan maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki D. Naruto, komandan divisi zero Shirohige kaizoku-dan!" ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat, Naruto selalu memberikan hormat kepada siapapun, karena jika ingin dihormati maka kau harus menghormati mereka terlebih dahulu, itulah prinsip Naruto.

Semua yang berada di bangku penonton terkejut mendengar perkenalan dari Naruto, begitu juga Boa Hancock dan juga kedua adiknya. Kenapa seorang yang terkenal berada di pulau ini, pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Naruto yang menyadari itu, langsung memberitahu kenapa dia disini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak berniat untuk mengganggu acara kalian, aku datang kesini karena saat perjalanan menuju Sabaody di ganggu oleh para sea king, dan dengan terpaksa aku beristirahat di ujung pulau ini, namun ketika aku beristirahat aku mendengar keributan, dan ternyata orang yang membuat keributan adalah adik dari temanku. Jadi aku berharap kau membebaskan Ratu Bajak Laut Boa Hancock!" ujar Naruto menjelaskan kenapa disini dan meminta Hancock membebaskan Luffy.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang berani menyusup ke pulau ini bebas begitu saja, dia akan kami eksekusi!" teriak Hancock sinis, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas, seperti perkiraannya orang di depannya itu keras kepala.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesuka kalian. Dan kau Luffy, jangan mati disini. Aku akan melihat jalannya eksekusi ini!" ujar Naruto kemudian berjalan dan membawa patung Margaret, Sweet Pea, dan Aphelandra ke pinggir arena dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya.

"Yosh aku tidak akan mati disini!" teriak Luffy, Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Luffy tersenyum.

Kemudian, setelah Naruto berdiri di sisi Arena. Hancock langsung menyuruh Bakira untuk mengeksekusi Luffy, namun sayang hanya sekali pukulan Bakira langsung kalah, Hancock pun menyuruh kedua adiknya untuk melawan Luffy. Kedua adik Hancock langsung berubah menjadi ular dan salamander raksasa, karena keduanya telah memakan buah iblis Hebi-Hebi no mi, hanya berbeda model. Sandersonia memakan buah iblis Hebi-Hebi no mi model ular, sedangkan Marigold memakan buah iblis Hebi-Hebi no mi model salamander. Naruto yang melihat itu diam saja, 'Zoan ne, menarik! Gomu-Gomu vs Hebi-Hebi' pikir Naruto.

Pertarungan pun langsung dimulai, namun Luffy sering terkena pukulan karena mereka berdua menguasai haki, sedangkan Luffy kebingungan kenapa dirinya bisa merasakan sakit akibat serangan mereka berdua. Pertarungan begitu sengit, walaupun Luffy sering terkena serangan namun dia masih bertahan. Di saat Sandersonia ingin menghancurkan patung Margaret, tanpa di sadari oleh Luffy, ia mengeluarkan Hao-shoku no haki, sehingga banyak penonton yang pingsan karena tidak kuat menahannya, sedangkan Hancock, Nyonba, dan beberapa penonton yang masih sadar terkejut karena Luffy bisa Haoshoku haki, walaupun itu tanpa Luffy sadari.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Luffy mempunyai haki penguasa, Naruto juga melihat Luffy mempunyai potensi untuk lebih kuat lagi dari pada sekarang. 'Mungkin ia harus di ajari oleh dia, untuk menguasai haki tersebut!' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Setelah itu Luffy langsung menggunakan Gear second untuk mengalahkan Sandersonia dan Marigold.

Skip time(sama kayak di animenya)

Setelah itu Hancock mengundang Luffy dan Naruto ke ruangan kerajaan, diikuti oleh kedua adiknya dan juga nenek Nyonba. Hancock menjelaskan kepada semuanya tentang tanda yang berada di punggung mereka bertiga, karena didesak oleh nenek Nyonba untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luffy. Akhirnya Hancock menjelaskan bahwa tanda itu adalah tanda budak dari Tenryubito, Naruto cukup terkejut karena mereka bertiga ternyata pernah jadi budak para Tenryubito atau kaum naga langit itu. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Luffy dan Naruto di undang dalam perjamuan menyambut bajak laut Kuja. Tanpa diduga Luffy menjadi populer di kalangan wanita suku Kuja, hal itu Luffy sering kali di tarik-tarik oleh wanita-wanita itu, sedangkan Naruto menikmati dengan tenang meski ada beberapa wanita yang menarik tangan dan pipinya.

Luffy merasa harus kabur karena dia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan wanita-wanita itu, Margaret pun membantu Luffy dan membawa Luffy kerumah nenek Nyonba. Sedangkan Naruto tetap diam dan melanjutkan makannya, namun dirinya harus menghentikan acara makannya karena denden mushinya berbunyi, Naruto langsung mengambil di saku celananya dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi!" ujar Naruto setelah mengankat denden mushinya.

"Yo Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera ke kapal. Karena seminggu lagi kita akan berperang!" ujar orang yang menghubungi Naruto.

"Berperang? Melawan siapa dan dimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kita akan berperang melawan angkatan laut untuk menghentikan eksekusi Ace di depan umum, dan juga tempatnya di Marineford, markas angkatan laut!" jawab orang diseberang sana.

"Begitu, baiklah aku segera kesana. Dan jika aku belum tiba di kapal, kalian berangkat duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul menggunakan rakitku!" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dalam perjalanan nanti Naruto!" ujar orang tersebut.

"Ya, kalian juga. Dan sampaikan untuk oyajin, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirinya!" ujar Naruto.

"Ha'i, baiklah. Jaa!" ucap orang itu, kemudian mematikan deden mushinya.

Naruto hanya diam saja, kemudian memasukkan kembali deden mushi ke dalam kantong celananya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah para wanita suku Kuja yang memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto langsung berdiri, dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas jamuannya, dan menitipkan pesan kepada sang ratu bajak laut kepada para wanita bajak laut Kuja, mereka hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan hati-hati kepada Naruto.

Naruto kini telah tiba di tempat rakitnya berada, kini dia harus cepat menuju kapal Moby Dick, atau dia akan menyusup ke Marineford langsung. Sedangkan Luffy yang baru tiba dirumah nenek Nyonba, di sambut dengan ramah oleh sang tuan rumah. Tapi disaat dirinya sedang menikmati makan daging, dirinya dikejutkan oleh kabar bahwa kakaknya Portgas D. Ace akan dieksekusi oleh angkatan laut di Marineford, hal itu membuat Luffy harus membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi menemui teman-temannya di Sabaody, dan ia harus menyelamatkan kakaknya dahulu.

Atas saran nenek Nyonba, mereka menemui ratu bajak laut Boa Hancock yang merupakan salah satu Shicibukai, dan meminta Hancock menyusupkan Luffy di kapalnya menuju penjara yang paling ketat, yaitu Impel Down. Saat ini mereka telah tiba di kediaman ratu bajak laut Boa Hancock, namun Hancock dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, dia mengalami penyakit yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang. Tapi nenek Nyonba mengetahui penyakit itu, dan ia mengetesnya dengan mengucapkan nama Luffy dan mengatakan bahwa Luffy akan pergi besok. Hal tersebut bereaksi, nenek Nyonba pun mengatakan bahwa Hancock telah terkena sebuah virus yang berbahaya, yaitu virus cinta.

Setelah itu, nenek Nyonba memberitahukan maksud ia dan Luffy menemui Hancock, dan menjelaskan permintaan Luffy untuk membawa Luffy menyusup ke penjara Impel Down, permintaan Luffy diterima oleh Hancock. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang anggota bajak laut Kuja.

"Hebihime-sama, ada anggota bajak laut Kuja yang ingin menemui anda?" tanya sang pelan setianya.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk!" perintah Hancock.

"Baik Hebihime-sama." Kemudian pelayan itu memanggil anggota bajak laut itu untuk masuk.

"Mohon maaf jika saya lancang Hebihime-sama!" ucap wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada apa Ran?" tanya Hancock kepada wanita yang bernama Ran.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Naruto-san, pesan itu adalah ia mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah diperbolehkan ikut perjamuan dan juga dia pamit untuk pergi karena ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak setelah dihubungi oleh seseorang lewat deden mushi!" ujar Ran menjelaskan pesan dari Naruto.

Semua orang disitu baru sadar jika terdapat laki-laki lain di pulau ini, dan dia adalah Naruto.

"Kurasa dia pergi karena panggilan dari Shirohige kaizoku-dan, karena seminggu lagi akan berlangsungnya eksekusi Ace, kakaknya Luffy Hebihime-sama!" ucap nenek Nyonba.

"Souka, dimana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Luffy, semua orang langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin sekarang dia sudah dilautan, setelah mengucapkan pesan itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya hancur menjadi butiran air kecil kemudian menghilang begitu saja!" jawab Ran sambil mengingat kejadian di tempat perjamuan, Luffy hanya mengangguk saja. Sebenarnya, jika Naruto masih di pulau ini, Luffy ingin pergi bersama Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto telah di lautan jadi itu tidak mungkin.

"Tubuhnya hancur menjadi butiran kecil?" tanya Sandersonia penasaran.

"Iya, saya tidak tau lebih lanjutnya. Mungkin saja dia adalah pemakan buah setan juga!" ujar Ran.

"Buah setan apa yang bisa begitu?" tanya Marigold yang ikut penasaran juga.

"Oh ya, kata Nami Naruto juga bisa memanggil hujan ketika kami di Arabasta!" ujar Luffy mengingat ucapan Nami.

"Aku tidak tau ada buah setan yang bisa memanggil hujan." Ucap Marigold, sedangkan Hancock masih berpikir tentang Naruto, ia seperti familiar dengan nama itu.

"Luffy, apa kau tau nama lengkap Naruto?" tanya Hancock, sebenarnya ia lupa nama lengkap dari Naruto karena waktu Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, dia sedang marah.

"Hmmm, aku tidak ingat!" ucap Luffy sambil berpikir keras, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

"Hm, menurut berita dari koran beberapa bulan lalu saat kejadian di Arabasta, namanya adalah Uzumaki D. Naruto, memiliki bounty hunter 600juta berry, komandan divisi zero Shirohige kaizoku-dan, dan juga menurut kabar ia menguasai haki dengan baik, dan juga mendapatkan julukan dari angkatan laut yaitu Suijin no Naruto atau Mizu no Naruto, dan menurut kabar juga dia adalah pemakan buah setan tipe logia langka, Mizu-Mizu no mi!" ujar nenek Nyonba sambil membaca informasi dari koran yang lama. Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya, kecuali Luffy yang tidak peduli.

"Mungkinkah, dia adalah orang yang dikabarkan menghilang setelah melawan admiral Kizaru di pulau Sabaody dua tahun yang lalu itu?" tanya Sandersonia tergagap.

"Mungkin itu benar, setelah dua tahun lebih orang itu menghilang, kini orang itu menunjukkan dirinya, dan juga dia adalah anggota bajak laut Shirohige." Ujar Hancock yang masih berpikir.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap Hebihime-sama, karena dari sini menuju Impel Down memakan waktu seminggu jika memakai kapal kita!" ujar nenek Nyonba.

"Baiklah, Sandersonia hubungi wakil admiral itu. Aku akan memenuhi panggilan Shicibukai dan sampaikan juga syarat dariku!" seru Hancock.

"Baik onne-ssama!" ucap Sandersonia.

Setelah semuanya sesuai rencana yang dibuat oleh nenek Nyonba, Luffy pun bisa menyusup mengikuti Hancock. Dan kini mereka menuju Impel Down dengan menggunakan kapal Marine yang di pimpin oleh wakil admiral Momonga, seperti syarat yang diminta oleh Hancock yaitu menuju Impel Down terlebih dahulu.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Jangan lupa ya untuk review, baik itu saran atau pun yang lainnya.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!!!**

 **T.D**


	10. chapter 10

Yo minna-san, nih saya sudah update. Maaf lama karena saya gak ada paket, ini juga saya pake hotspot adek saya... Dan selamat membaca, jika kurang dalam hal apapun silakan review, next chapter akan lebih dimaksimalkan supaya lebih bagus lagi!!!!

Selamat membaca!!!!!

Chapter sebelumnya...

Setelah semuanya sesuai rencana yang dibuat oleh nenek Nyonba, Luffy pun bisa menyusup mengikuti Hancock. Dan kini mereka menuju Impel Down dengan menggunakan kapal Marine yang di pimpin oleh wakil admiral Momonga, seperti syarat yang diminta oleh Hancock yaitu menuju Impel Down terlebih dahulu.

Chapter 10 Arc Marineford

Hari ini adalah hari yang menentukan era bajak laut, karena hari ini adalah hari mengeksekusi Portgas D. Ace, salah satu komandan Shirohige kaizoku-dan yang dilakukan secara terbuka dan disiarkan secara langsung lewat denden mushi visual. Hal itu dilakukan agar bajak laut seluruh dunia takut akan pemerintah dunia dan angkatan laut.

Di aula Marineford terdapat ribuan pasukan angkatan laut yang mengawal dan menjaga eksekusi berjalan tanpa ada hambatan. Bukan itu saja, angkatan laut juga memanggil ketiga Admiral untuk menjaga panggung eksekusi, ini dikarenakan orang yang akan dieksekusi adalah orang yang berbahaya, dan angkatan laut juga sengaja memanggil kekuatan terkuat mereka untuk menghadapi Shirohige kaizoku-dan beserta aliansinya. Ketiga Admiral itu adalah Ao kiji Kuzan, Akainu Sakazuki, dan Kizaru Borsalino.

Di panggung eksekusi terdapat pemimpin angkatan laut, yaitu Flet-Admiral Sengoku yang ditemani oleh teman dimasa mudanya yaitu wakil laksamana Tsuru dan wakil admiral Garp. Mereka bertiga terlihat tenang, namun di dalam hati mereka, mereka merasa khawatir dengan acara pengeksekusian Portgas D. Ace. Bahkan wakil admiral Garp merasa gagal sebagai orang yang diberi amanah oleh Gol D. Roger untuk merawat Ace dan juga sebagai seorang kakek, andai saja waktu itu Ace mau masuk angkatan laut, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan itu tidak dapat dirubah, jika dirinya menentang angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia maka dirinya akan di cap sebagai pengkhianat. Sungguh dilema yang mendalam dirasakan oleh Garp, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dirinya berharap Ace bisa selamat hari ini.

Namun angkatan laut bukan tanpa persiapan jika mereka, Shirohige kaizoku-dan menyerang untuk menggagalkan rencana pengeksekusian secara langsung.

Mereka telah mempersiapkan dengan memanggil anggota Shicibukai, yang merupakan bajak laut dibawah kendali oleh pemerintah dunia. Mereka adalah Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, dan Gecko Moria. Hanya mereka berlima, sedangkan dua yang lainnya tidak hadir adalah Marshal D. Teach dan Jimbei sang Gyojin. Untuk Jimbei dia di tahan di penjara Impel Down, karena tidak mau bertarung melawan Shirohige kaizoku-dan, dan akhirnya dia ditangkap dan dipenjara di sana.

Di seluruh pulau disiarkan secara langsung, dengan begitu seluruh dunia bisa melihat acara pengeksekusian ini. Banyak yang dari mereka bersyukur karena dengan ini bajak laut bisa dihancurkan, tapi ada juga yang sedih bagi mereka yang mengenal Ace. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong untuk melihat acara ini, bahkan bajak laut terburuk yang diberi gelar Supernova pun ikut menyaksikan acara tersebut. Wartawan dari seluruh penjuru dunia pun bersiap mencatat apa saja yang akan terjadi di acara pengeksekusian itu. Karena ini adalah hari yang bisa saja membuat sejarah bagi era bajak laut dan juga angkatan laut.

Di lain tempat, atau lebih tepatnya penjara Impel Down sedang terjadi kerusahan dikarena banyaknya bajak laut yang mencoba kabur karena ulah rokie yang mendapat gelar salah satu generasi bajak laut terburuk yaitu Monkey D. Luffy. Dia menyusup ke Impel Down untuk menyelamatkan Ace, tapi sayang Ace sudah di bawa menuju ke Marineford, dan sekarang dia membebaskan para bajak laut yang ia kenal dan juga yang ingin membantu dirinya menuju Marineford. Dengan bantuan itu membuat Impel Down berhasil di tembus oleh seorang rokie pembuat onar, dengan begini Impel Down sudah dua kali yang berhasil kabur dari penjara terkuat dan teraman di dunia.

Pertama adalah bajak laut legenda yaitu Kinjishi no Shiki, dan sekarang adalah Monkey D. Luffy beserta orang yang membantunya, mereka adalah Ivankov dan anak buahnya yang merupakan salah satu komandan pasukan Revolusioner, lalu mantan Shicibukai Crocodile dan Jimbei, dan beberapa musuh yang telah ia lawan seperti Buggy, Mr 1, dan Mr 3. Keberhasilan mereka kabur dari Impel Down tidak luput dari bantuan salah satu teman Luffy, yaitu Mr 2 a.k.a Bon Clay. Meskipun awalnya mereka musuh waktu Arabasta tapi seorang teman tetaplah teman, dan sekarang Bon Clay bantu Luffy lagi agar mereka semua bebas dan dirinya bertarung habis-habisan melawan sipir disana. Dan kini mereka semua berada dikapal angkatan laut yang telah mereka ambil untuk pergi menuju Marineford.

Di Marineford sendiri terasa begitu tegang, karena mereka semua belum mengetahui dari mana munculnya bajak laut Shirohige beserta aliansinya. Tak lama kemudian muncul Ace yang di kawal oleh dua Algojo yang siap untuk mengeksekusinya menuju panggung eksekusi, saat ini suasana semakin ramai karena bisik-bisik dari prajurit angkatan laut tentang Ace. Tak lama kemudian Ace tiba di panggung eksekusi, kemudian Sengoku maju dan berdiri di panggung eksekusi.

"Hari ini angkatan laut akan mensiarkan secara langsung acara pengeksekusian anggota bajak laut Shirohige, Portgas D. Ace pukul duabelas siang!" teriak Sengoku, wartawan yang menyaksikan lewat denden mushi visual mulai mencatat kabar itu.

'Dimana kalian akan muncul Shirohige kaizoku-dan!' ujar Sengoku di dalam hatinya.

Di dasar laut terdapat sebuah kapal yang menggunakan balon pelapisan, kemudian muncul ke permukaan air laut, yang berada di tengah-tengah teluk Marineford. Angkatan laut terkejut melihat sebuah kapal muncul tepat di tengah teluk, dan lebih lagi kapal itu adalah kapal Moby Dick. Sebuah kapal bajak laut Shirohige kaizoku-dan, pertama muncul satu kapal, kemudian di susul oleh dua kapal yang berada di sampingnya. Hal itu membuat Sengoku kaget melihat mereka muncul dari dasar laut.

"Sial, mereka menggunakan balon pelapis untuk menyusup!" Geram Sengoku, ketika melihat kapal bajak laut Shirohige yang berjumlah tiga kapal muncul secara tiba-tiba dari tengah teluk, tak lama kemudian muncul satu persatu kapal aliansi bajak laut Shirohige dari kejauhan yang di pimpin oleh komandan divisi Shirohige. Angkatan laut sunggguh tak percaya melihat banyaknya kapal-kapal aliansi bajak laut Shirohige.

Tak lama kemudian pecah balon pelapis di ketiga kapal induk atau Moby dick, lalu muncul Shirohige atau Edward Newgate beserta komandan divisinya.

Namun satu orang yang diantara komandan divisi yang belum muncul, dia adalah Uzumaki D. Naruto, bagi angkatan laut yang sudah tau tentang Naruto mengernyit heran karena ketidak munculan dari Uzumaki D. Naruto.

"Kemana bocah itu, kenapa dia tidak ikut membantu Shirohige?" tanya Dracule Mihawk kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi mereka yang berada disekitarnya mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Mihawk. Hancock yang mendengar itu juga penasaran dan melihat ke arah kapal bajak laut Shirohige, tidak ada yang salah menurutnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Taka no Me?" tanya Doflamingo penasaran. Mihawk yang ditanya hanya melirik kearah Doflamingo.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto!" ujar Mihawk datar, dan tetap tenang. Hancock yang mendengar itu terkejut, ia baru ingat bahwa salah satu anggota bajak laut Shirohige adalah laki-laki yang menyusup waktu itu.

"Khukhukhu, sepertinya dia orang yang kuat!" komentar Doflamingo atas jawaban Mihawk, sedangkan orang yang di komentar diam saja.

Ace yang melihat Oyajin dan teman-temannya berniat menyelamatkannya menangis, karena dirinya mereka rela melakukan hal ini. Ia merasa tidak pantas di selamatkan, ini semua karena kesalahannya yang tidak mendengar perintah dan saran dari teman-temannya untuk menghentikan niatnya membunuh Teach. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Shirohige langsung meninju udara yang berada di sampingnya dengan kemampuan buah setannya ia dapat melakukan itu, prajurit angkatan laut yang melihat itu mulai berkomentar tentang kekuatan Shirohige, seperti inikah kemampuan dari manusia terkuat di dunia, dan lain sebagainya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Tsunami yang besar akibat dari kemampuan Shirohige tadi, prajurit angkatan laut mulai panik karena Tsunami itu bisa menenggelamkan mereka. Sedangkan ketiga admiral tenang-tenang saja, Ao kiji atau Kuzan yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke udara, dan menggunakan kemampuan buah setannya untuk membekukan Tsunami itu.

" **Ice Age** "

Lalu secara ajaib gelombang Tsunami yang hendak menyapu mereka membeku dan air laut yang berada diteluk pun ikut membeku, Shirohige yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum saja. Prajurit angkatan laut mulai riuh akibat aksi dari salah satu kekuatan terkuat dimiliki oleh angkatan laut itu, banyak yang dari mereka kagum melihat kekuatan Aokiji.

"Itukah kemampuan salah satu admiral kita?" ucap Helmeppo yang kagum melihatnya.

"Ya, mereka sangat hebat. Dan tadi adalah kemampuan dari buah iblis tipe logia Hie-Hie no mi!" ujar Coby yang ikut kagum dengan kemampuan admiral.

"Cih, dia membuat pijakan untuk mereka!" komentar Akainu yang melihat aksi dari Aokiji. Sedangkan Kizaru terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Oyajin, kita bisa menggunakan es itu untuk berpijak menyelamatkan Ace!" seru Marco yang berada di samping Shirohige. Shirohige yang mendengar itupun tersenyum.

"Yarodomo, majulah dan selamatkan Ace. Gunakan es yang dibuat mereka untuk pijakan kalian!" teriak Shirohige kepada seluruh aliansi dan anggota bajak lautnya.

"Uwoooo!!!" teriak mereka semua dan berlarian maju menuju ke panggung eksekusi.

Sengoku yang melihat itu langsung menyuruh prajurit angkatan laut untuk menghentikan mereka. Di es itu terjadi pertarungan antara bajak laut Shirohige melawan angkatan laut.

Di tengah laut, terdapat seorang pemuda yang berada disebuah rakit. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki D. Naruto, salah satu komandan divisi bajak laut Shirohige. Saat ini dirinya sedang menuju Marineford untuk membantu yang lainnya menyelematkan Ace. Disaat dirinya tengah laut yang tenang, tiba-tiba ombak besar menyapu dirinya yang berada dirakit. Untung saja dirinya masih sempat untuk mengendalikan air disekitarnya, sehingga dirinya tidak tenggelam oleh ombak besar yang menuju ke arah Marineford.

"Huh, ini pasti ulah Oyajin!" seru Naruto kesal, bajunya yang biasa ia pakai harus rela basah karena ombak tadi. Dan sekarang dirinya harus mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, agar tidak kedinginan.

Setengah jam kemudian dirinya tiba di dekat salah satu air teluk yang membeku, dan terlihat anggota aliansi bajak laut Shirohige bertarung melawan prajurit angkatan laut. Naruto berjalan dengan tenang, dan tanpa ada hambatan dirinya dapat melihat kapal Moby Dick, dan juga terdapat Shirohige, dan Marco. Kemudian dirinya langsung berlari dan dengan kemampuannya dia langsung melebur dirinya menjadi partikel air kemudian lenyap, dan secara tiba-tiba muncul Naruto di belakang Shirohige. Shirohige yang menyadari itu tersenyum dan kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju Shirohige dan yang lainnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Oyajin!" ujar Naruto menyapa Shirohige.

"Gurararara, lama tidak bertemu juga Naruto. Akhirnya kau datang juga!" jawab Shirohige sambil tertawa.

"Aku pasti datang Oyajin!" ujar Naruto.

"Yo Naruto kau datang juga, aku kira kau sudah mati dimakan para Sea King!" ujar Marco yang kemudian berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Yo Marco, yang ada mereka semua mati untuk memakan diriku!" ujar Naruto tenang.

"Hahahaha, dan kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Marco.

"Saat menuju kesini ada para sea king yang ganas, karena aku tidak ingin bertarung, aku harus memutar jalan, namun tiba-tiba ombak besar muncul, dan menyeret rakitku jauh dari sini, dan disaat kesini aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!" jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan senyumannya. Marco yang mendengar alasan Naruto hanya swetdrop, sedangkan Shirohige hanya tersenyum saja.

"Alasan macam apa itu Naruto?" teriak kesal Marco ke arah Naruto.

"Berisik kepala nanas!" teriak Naruto balik.

"Apa kau bilang duren?" tanya Marco kesal.

"Tidak ada!" jawab singkat dari Naruto.

"Cih, liat saja setelah peperangan ini aku akan membakarmu dengan api Phonix ku!" seru Marco, dan tak di tanggapi oleh Naruto. Dirinya sedang mengamati jalannya peperangan ini, dan melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal berada di peperangan ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu Taka no Me, Dracule Mihawk!" teriak Naruto yang berada di kapal Shirohige, sedangkan orang yang ia sapa berada jauh, dan lebih tepatnya berada di aula Marineford. Tapi teriakan Naruto terdengar oleh mereka, baik itu prajurit angkatan laut ataupun bajak laut aliansi. Mihawk yang melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis, karena orang itu akhirnya muncul juga.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga Kiiroi Senko, Uzumaki D. Naruto!" teriak Mihawk membalas sapa dari Naruto, mereka yang mendengar nama Naruto yang melihat ke arah kapal Shirohige, dan terlihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang telah panjang, memakai baju kulit berwarna hitam tanpa lengan, dan celana hitam, serta sepatu hitam juga.

Naruto juga memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari, dan pelindung siku yang berwarna hitam. Pakaian yang Naruto gunakan serba hitam, tapi tidak lupa pedang Kusanagi yang biasa di pinggang, kini dia simpan di punggungnya, dan terdapat pedang kecil juga di pinggangnya. Jadi Naruto mempunyai dua pedang, satu kusanagi no tsurugi, dan yang kedua pedang kecil yang hanya panjangnya 60cm. Dari semua itu terlihat tato di sebelah lengan tangan kanannya yang bergambar lambang Shirohige, dan sebelah lengan kirinya terdapat tato seperti kobaran api dan juga terdapat pusaran airnya.

Penampilan Naruto sungguh menawan, dan terlihat berbeda ketika dia memakai baju samurainya. Dengan pakaian ini dia lebih leluasa bertarung, karena pakaian yang ia pakai khusus untuk pertarungan saja.

"Jadi kau datang juga, aku kira kau tidak akan datang." Ujar Mihawk sambil bersidakep.

"Ya tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama ke-"

"Hentikan alasan konyolmu itu Naruto!" teriak Marco, sedangkan Naruto yang dipotong ucapannya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Baiklah, Marco-chan!" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang imut, membuat semua orang swetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Marco dia mau muntah mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu.

"Mihawk, aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu disini! Dan sebagai gantinya, kita akan bertarung di tempat biasa." ujar Naruto serius.

"Baiklah, Kiiroi Senko!" jawab Mihawk, mereka yang mendengar itu terkejut, karena seorang pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia menerima tawaran dari Naruto.

"Khukhukhu, menarik. Jadi dia Uzumaki D. Naruto ya!" ujar Doflamingo sambil tertawa.

"Oh, kau masih hidup ya Mizu no Naruto!" ujar Kizaru santai.

"Hm, lama tidak bertemu Admiral Kizaru!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wartawan di seluruh dunia mulai mencatat kejadian yang tak terduga ini, yaitu kemunculan seorang Uzumaki D. Naruto. Yang dikabarkan menghilang kini telah muncul sebagai bajak laut Shirohige, memang ada beberapa waktu lalu tepatnya di Arabasta tentang munculnya Uzumaki D. Naruto, tapi sekarang mereka bisa melihatnya dengan jelas walaupun lewat denden mushi Visual.

"Mizu no Naruto ya, jika Shirohige mati kemungkinan Yonkou akan jatuh ketangannya!" komentar Law, yang melihat Naruto lewat denden mushi visual.

"Khehahaha, jadi dia orangnya! Ini akan menarik!" ujar Kid yang menonton acara eksekusi bersama dengan anggota bajak lautnya.

Setelah percakapan singkat dengan Mihawk, Naruto hendak turun dari kapal ke bawah untuk membantu anggota lainnya, namun hal itu harus tertunda karena ada sebuah kapal angkatan laut jatuh ke tempat lubang yang dibuat oleh Jozu, kejadian itu membuat mereka menghentikan pertarungan.

"Uuuaaaaa!!!!" teriak penghuni kapal yang jatuh tersebut.

Bruukkk byuurr!!

Setelah itu terlihat penumpang kapal yang jatuh tersebut adalah para tahanan dari penjara Impel Down, dan terlihat juga Luffy di antara mereka semua.

"Aceeeee!!!!" teriak Luffy memanggil Ace yang berada di panggung eksekusi.

"Luffy, apa yang kau lakukan??" teriak Ace karena kaget melihat adiknya itu.

"Aceeee, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!!" teriak Luffy.

"Bodoh, kau akan mati!" teriak Ace kesal dan khawatir dengan Luffy.

"Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan mu, karena kau adalah saudaraku Aceee!!!" teriak Luffy, "Lu-luffy!" seru Ace sambil menahan tangisnya. Semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut karena Monkey D. Luffy adalah adiknya Portgas D. Ace.

(skip kayak di canon, crocodile menyerang shirohige dan dihentikan oleh luffy)

Setelah itu Luffy turun ke medan pertempuran yang di bantu oleh Ivankov dan juga Jimbei. Keadaan peperangan semakin memanas, tapi Naruto dan Shirohige belum turun untuk menyerang, mereka masih berdiam diri di dek kapal. Namun untuk mengurangi jumlah korban, Naruto langsung turun ke arena medan perang. Naruto masih berjalan santai, karena prajurit angkatan laut belum ada yang menyerangnya, tetapi dirinya terpaksa berhenti karena di hadang oleh seorang wanita yang merupakan salah satu prajurit angkatan laut. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang menghadangnya.

"Hissashiburi ojou-chan!" seru Naruto masih menampilkan senyumannya itu.

"Kauu, kali ini tidak akan ku biarkan kau lolos Uzumaki D. Naruto!!!!" teriak marah seorang wanita itu, yang tak lain adalah Tashigi.

"Yare, ku harap kau bisa melakukan itu ojou-chan!" ujar Naruto melebarkan senyumannya, kemudian ia menarik gagang pedang pendek yang panjangnya 60cm.

Tashigi langsung melesat dengan pedangnya, dan menebas Naruto secara horizontal, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menahan tebasan itu dengan pedangnya. Tashigi yang melihat serangannya gagal, langsung menebas kepala Naruto, tapi dengan sigap Naruto menghindar ke samping. Duel antara pendekar pedang pun terjadi dengan Tashigi yang terus menerus menyerang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menahan dan menghindar. Tapi jangan salah, meski begitu Tashigi belum satu pun melukai Naruto, membuat Tashigi kesal karena orang yang di lawannya hanya menahan dan menghindar terus.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, berhentilah menghindar terus menerus!" ujar Tashigi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Yare-yare, kau semangat sekali Ojou-chan. Aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu, dan kau semakin kuat dari pertama kali bertemu. Gomen ne, aku harus pergi!" ujar Naruto tetap tersenyum, kemudian menghilang di depan Tashigi, Tashigi yang melihat itu semakin kesal dengan pemuda itu, dan ia pun mencari pemuda itu untuk menghajar pemuda tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang telah pergi dari hadapan Tashigi, kini memandang pertempuran ini dengan pandangan sendu, tidak di dunia sebelumnya, dunia ini pun tetap masih saja ada peperangan. Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari, banyak prajurit angkatan laut menghadang dirinya.

"Minna, kita bunuh dia!!" teriak salah satu prajurit, dan di balas dengan teriakan prajurit lainnya.

"Huh, merepotkan!" ujar Naruto.

"Suijin: Kirigakure no jutsu"

Setelah mengucapkan jurusnya, muncul kabut mengelilingi semua prajurit tersebut. Hal itu membuat prajurit angkatan laut kaget karena tiba-tiba muncul kabut yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"Sial, kabut ini menghalangi pandangan kita!" teriak salah satu prajurit.

"Kalian semua tetap waspada!" teriak prajurit lainnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menggenggam gagang pedak pendeknya, dan melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menebas prajurit-prajurit angkatan laut yang telah terjebak oleh jurus Naruto.

Arggh

Arghh

Aarrhgh

Teriak prajurit-prajurit yang telah terkena serangan Naruto, setelah semuanya selesai Naruto menghilangkan kabut tersebut, dan terlihat banyaknya prajurit angkatan laut yang tergeletak bersimbahkan darah. Sekitar 100 prajurit yang telah tewas ulah Naruto hanya beberapa menit saja.

Prajurit yang masih selamat, menatap horor pembantaian itu. Sedangkan aliansi bajak laut Shirohige, berteriak semangat dengan datangnya Naruto, mereka berpikir dengan adanya Naruto mereka pasti bisa menyelamatkan Ace.

Sengoku yang melihat semua ini diluar rencananya menahan kesal. Karena kedatangan para tahanan yang di bebaskan oleh seorang rokie, dan juga datangnya orang yang telah membuat gempar seluruh dunia akibat ulah pemuda itu dua tahun yang lalu.

"Yorodomo, hentikan mereka yang mengacaukan acara pengeksekusian ini. Jangan sampai mereka membebaskan Portgas D. Ace, tidak lebih tepatnya Gol D. Ace, karena dia adalah anak dari raja bajak laut Gol D. Roger dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Portgas D. Rogue!" teriak Sengoku kepada seluruh prajurit angkatan laut, banyak dari mereka terkejut mendengar fakta dari seorang Portgas D. Ace merupakan anak dari raja bajak laut, wartawan pun yang menonton lewat denden mushi visual langsung mencatat kabar itu. Karena itu berita besar!

"Berarti Monkey D. Luffy juga anak dari raja bajak laut!!" ujar salah satu prajurit.

"Tidak!!! Dia adalah anak dari Monkey D. Dragon, pemimpin pasukan Revolusioner!" ujar Sengoku mengungkapkan fakta lainnya, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya kaget bukan main.

"Begitu, ternyata dia adalah anak dari orang yang berbahaya!" ujar Akainu. "Ararara, anak dari seorang penjahat dunia ya!" komentar Aokiji yang mendengar berita itu.

Berita tersebut menjadi berita yang menggemparkan, banyak wartawan yang mulai berlari-lari untuk memberitakan kabar tersebut menjadi berita utama, sedangkan para supernova yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai saja, terutama Kid.

Kembali ke Naruto, dia tidak peduli tentang kabar itu. Meskipun mereka adalah anak dari orang-orang yang berbahaya, tapi mereka adalah temannya. Kini pandangannya terfokus ke arah panggung eksekusi, dimana terdapat Ace yang menangis.

"Bersabarlah Ace, kami akan menyelamatkan mu!" gumam Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Marco menuju ke arahnya.

"Marco suruh anggota kita yang lainnya, membantu adiknya Ace!" ujar Naruto, setelah Marco berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah Naruto!" jawab Marco.

"Dan suruh Vista untuk melawan Mihawk, dan kau bantu aku melawan admiral-admiral itu!"

"Okey!" setelah itu Marco langsung melesat dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya, untuk memberitahukan anggota lainnya.

Kembali ke Luffy bersama Ivankov dan juga Jimbei, mereka melesat maju untuk menyalamatkan Ace. Luffy juga dibantu oleh para anggota bajak laut Shirohige, banyak dari prajurit angkatan laut tumbang ketika menghadapi Luffy dkk, namun banyak musuh yang menghadang mereka seperti Gecko Moria yang kemudian berhadapan dengan Jimbei, lalu ada Bartholomew Kuma yang merupakan teman dekat Ivankov, dan mereka pun harus bertarung karena Doflamingo menjelaskan bahwa Kuma sudah menjadi Pacifista yang merupakan Cyborg buatan Dr. Vegapunk.

Luffy juga harus melewati Dracule Mihawk, tapi Luffy berhasil lolos berkat bantuan Buggy yang tidak di sengaja dan juga Vista yang telah diperintah oleh Marco untuk menghadapinya.

"Adiknya Ace, cepat maju dan selamatkan Ace... dia biar aku yang melawannya."

"Hu'um!" ujar Luffy sambil mengangguk. Setelah itu, Luffy langsung maju untuk menuju panggung eksekusi.

Kembali ke Naruto yang saat ini masih menghadapi beberapa prajurit angkatan laut yang di pimpin oleh Wakil Admiral Momonga, dan juga beberapa temannya.

"Uzumaki D. Naruto... kali ini kami akan mengalahkanmu dan memasukkan ke penjara Impel Down!!!" teriak Momonga di hadapan Naruto.

"Lakukan jika kalian bisa, aku datang kesini bukan untuk menghadapi kalian semua! Namun, karena kalian menghadang ku untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Maka kalian harus aku kalahkan terlebih dahulu!!!" jawab Naruto tenang, kemudian menarik gagang pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi, kali ini Naruto tidak akan menahan kekuatan seni berpedangnya.

"Minna, serangggg!!!!" teriak Momonga. Kemudian prajurit-prajurit bawahan Momonga dan temannya, yaitu Wakil Admiral T-Bone melesat menyerang Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah prajurit-prajurit itu, dan menebas setiap prajurit-prajurit yang mencoba menyerangnya. Banyak prajurit yang terkena tebasan-tebasan dari pedang Naruto, dan mereka semua mengalami luka yang parah. Darah-darah berhamburan di hamparan es tempat pijakan mereka, bau anyir menyeruak masuk ke indera penciuman yang melihat aksi dari Uzumaki D. Naruto dalam bertarung melawan parjurit-prajurit itu. Setelah mereka terbantai semua, kini hanya Momonga dan T-Bone yang tersisa di hadapan Naruto. Mereka berdua menggertak giginya, karena tidak ada satupun bawahan mereka yang melukai Naruto, lalu mereka berdua langsung mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang pedang mereka berdua. Setelah itu mereka berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, Naruto juga langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

Pertarungan dalam seni berpedang yang sangat menarik perhatian seluruh orang, karena mereka belum mengetahui tentang kemampuan berpedang dari seorang Uzumaki D. Naruto kecuali Dracule Mihawk yang pernah bertarung duel one by one, dan ini juga dapat menentukan seberapa bahayanya Uzumaki D. Naruto dalam seni berpedang, apalagi bagi mereka yang juga bertarung dengan seni berpedang. Trafalgar D. Law yang melihat lewat deden mushi visual langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kearah pertarungan Naruto melawan dua wakil admiral yang dikenal dengan kemampuan berpedang yang sangat baik dan tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

To be Continued...

Oke, next chapter mungkin setelah lebaran baru updatenya, karena saya banyak kerjaan dan juga saya gak ada paket lagi(huhuhu sedihnya). Untuk setia yang nge review dan membaca fiction saya, saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian semua selamat berpuasa dan mohon maaf lahir batin untuk semuanya!!! Author pamit dulu, jaa na!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter sebelumnya!

Pertarungan dalam seni berpedang yang sangat menarik perhatian seluruh orang, karena mereka belum mengetahui tentang kemampuan berpedang dari seorang Uzumaki D. Naruto kecuali Dracule Mihawk yang pernah bertarung duel one by one, dan ini juga dapat menentukan seberapa bahayanya Uzumaki D. Naruto dalam seni berpedang, apalagi bagi mereka yang juga bertarung dengan seni berpedang. Trafalgar D. Law yang melihat lewat denden mushi visual langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kearah pertarungan Naruto melawan dua wakil admiral yang dikenal dengan kemampuan berpedang yang sangat baik dan tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

Chapter 11

Prajurit Marine langsung menyerbu Naruto dari segala penjuru, yang membawa senjata tajam seperti pedang langsung menyerang Naruto secara langsung. Sedangkan, prajurit yang membawa pistol atau senapan memberikan support dari belakang. Naruto yang menglihat itu diam saja, dan ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan Haoshoku hakinya kepada prajurit yang berada disekitarnya.

Jreengg... Wushh...

Keadaan menjadi sunyi, prajurit Marine yang tidak memiliki tekad atau yang lemah secara tiba-tiba pingsan dengan mata melotot, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan air liurnya karena tidak kuatnya akibat dari Hao Naruto. Semuanya tumbang secara serentak, dan menyisakan dua wakil admiral yang masih bisa bertahan disekitar Naruto. Mata mereka berdua juga nampak melotot dan air keringat bercucuran menahan diri agar tidak ikut tumbang seperti prajurit lainnya.

Sedangkan keadaan sekitar mereka yang tidak menerima efek Hao Naruto dengan skala kecil, menjadi diam karena merasakan hawa intimidasi dari Hao Naruto. Shirohige yang menyaksikan itu tersenyum melihat Naruto mengeluarkan Haoshoku no Hakinya, ia tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki itu namun baru sekarang dia merasakannya meski hanya skala kecil tidak sampai membuat seluruh prajurit Marine merasakannya, mungkin jika tidak di kontrol bisa saja aliansi mereka juga bakal pingsan. Well, sungguh ia merasa nostalgia dengan kemampuan Naruto, dimana ia dulu pernah merasakan kehebatan orang sebelum Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan buah iblis itu dan orang itu juga memiliki 3 haki.

Flashback

Saat Shirohige muda dulu, ia merupakan salah satu anggota bajak laut terkenal yaitu bajak laut Rock/Rox. Dia merupakan seorang petarung yang sangat kuat dengan kemampuan buah gura-gura no mi nya. Namun dia pernah kalah dengan pemimpin bajak laut Senju Pirates, bajak laut yang hanya beranggotakan sepuluh orang saja. Bajak laut yang dipimpin oleh lelaki yang lebih muda dari Shirohige atau Edward Newgate itu, yang bernama Senju Tobirama.

Saat itu Shirohige diperintahkan oleh pemimpin bajak laut Rox untuk menangkap sebuah kelompok bajak laut rookie yang memasuki wilayah mereka. Shirohige sendiri membawa beberapa pasukan divisinya, tak lama mereka mencari bajak laut penyusup itu. Akhirnya mereka menemukannya, ketika bajak laut itu tengah beristirahat disebuah gua di wilayah itu.

"Hei keluar kalian para penyusup!" teriak lantang anak buah Shirohige, sedangkan Shirohige sendiri berdiri di depannya dengan tegap, dengan tangan dilipatkan didadanya dengan gagah.

Tak lama kemudian muncul bajak laut penyusup itu yang dipimpin oleh seorang laki-laki muda berambut abu-abu keperakan, dan diikuti oleh anggotanya yang berjumlah sepuluh orang.

"Yare-yare sepertinya penguasa wilayah ini menemukan kita Senchou!" ujar anak buah dari bajak laut itu yang memiliki rambut yang sama.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kita berada diwilayah bajak laut yang terkenal itu, Sakumo!" Ujar sang Senchou dengan raut wajah datar dan juga tenang menjawab pernyataan dari anggotanya yang bernama Sakumo.

Shirohige yang melihat penyusup itu tersenyum, karena dihadapannya kini terdapat bajak laut yang sedang naik daun. Mereka adalah bajak laut Senju Pirates, pemimpin mereka merupakan seorang yang telah memakan buah iblis tipe logia yaitu mizu-mizu no mi. Ini sangat menyenangkan, apalagi dia penasaran dengan kemampuan dari bajak laut itu.

"Gurararara, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kalian penyusup itu. Jadi mau apa kalian datang ke wilayah kami ini bajak laut Senju?" tanya Edward.

"Maaf Shirohige atau Enward Newgate, kami datang kesini hanya untuk beristirahat saja. Setelah itu kami akan pergi dari sini!" Jawab Senchou penyusup itu.

"Gurarara, kalian tidak akan kami biarkan lolos meski kalian mengatakan itu kepada kami. Kalian telah berani menyusup ke tempat ini, maka kalian semua harus di tangkap bajak laut senju atau bisa aku panggil kau Senju Tobirama!" ujar Edward dengan senyum maniaknya akan pertarungan, ya Shirohige muda sangat gila akan bertarung!

"Ck, sepertinya kita harus bertarung senchou!" seru anggota bajak laut senju.

Sedangkan Tobirama berpikir bagaimana caranya agar mereka lolos dari mereka ini. Dia sangat yakin mereka bisa kalah dengan telak apalagi sekarang berada di wilayah musuh, mereka bisa saja menang jika hanya melawan pria didepannya ini, bukannya sombong tapi dia percaya itu. Namun masalahnya ketika mereka menang maka tidak mungkin bajak laut besar seperti Rox ini membiarkan mereka kabur dengan mudah, jadi dia harus mencari cara supaya mereka bisa kabur dari sini dengan mengurangi resiko dampaknya. Tapi hanya satu yang ia pikirkan, mungkin cara ini akan membuat mereka kabur dengan selamat, yaitu duel dengan Shirohige degan jaminan jika mereka menang maka mereka bisa kabur. Cara ini patut dicoba!

"Edward, aku akan berduel denganmu. Tapi kau harus membiarkan anggotaku pergi dari sini. Apa kau setuju?" tanya Tobirama dengan raut tenang. Ia tidak boleh gegabah, apalagi lawannya orang yang sangat kuat.

"Gurararara, aku sangat tersanjung dengan keberanianmu bocah. Maka baiklah, aku akan melawanmu dan membiarkan anggotamu itu pergi dari sini!" jawab Edward, ia merasa tertantang dengan keberanian dari bocah itu, makanya ia menerima duel tersebut, ia ingin mengetes kemampuan dari bocah itu.

"Tapi senchou, kau akan terluka dan bisa mati!" ujar salah satu anggota senju pirates.

"Tenang saja, percayakan semuanya pada senchou, kalian cukup percaya saja!" jawab Sakumo, karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan senchounya itu, ia bukan orang bodoh dalam mengalisis kekuatan musuh. Dan ia juga percaya dengan kaptennya itu, meski masih muda namun kekuatan tempur dan otak kaptennya tidak bisa di anggap remeh!

"Ba-baiklah Sakumo-san!" jawab anggota tersebut dengan gugup.

Setelah itu, anggota Senju pirates pergi meninggalkan kaptennya untuk berduel dengan Edward Newgate, namun mereka sebenarnya tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Mereka hanya ingin memantau, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu duel ini.

"Yorodomo, kalian bisa pergi dari sini. Dan biarkan aku yang melawan bocah ini, kalian kembali ke markas!" teriak Edward kepada anak buahnya, tanpa banyak komentar mereka langsung pergi kembali ke markas.

Suasana menjadi sunyi, hanya hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan menerpa kedua wajah yang saling berhadapan itu. Mereka terdiam, mengamati musuh di depannya, menganalisis kekuatan masing-masing musuhnya.

Wush..

Tobirama melesat cepat menyerang Edward dengan tinjuan ke wajahnya, tapi masih bisa dihindari dengan melompat kebelakang. Karena serangnya sia-sia, Tobirama langsung merengsek maju menyerang lagi dengan tinjuan dari atas, tapi dengan sigap ditahan oleh Edward menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Tak..

Tidak tinggal diam, Edward menyerang dengan tangan kirinya meninju perut Tobirama, melihat hal itu Tobirama melompat mundur. Menarik nafas sebentar untuk menstabilkan udara di paru-parunya, Tobirama membuat gelembung-gelembung air di sekitar tangannya, di rasa cukup.

Suidanha

Teriak Tobirama, memunculkan air seperti tombak, dan juga tajam seperti pedang. Melesat cepat kearah Edward air itu langsung tepat mengarah ke titik vital Edward. Edward langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan menciptakan sebuah pendar transparan di tangan kanannya, dan meninju air itu.

Brusshh...

Air itu terpecah berhamburan sehingga seperti air hujan, ya Edward meninju serangan dari Tobirama dengan kemampuan gura-guranya. Tobirama langsung mengumpulkan air yang sangat banyak, baik itu dari tubuhnya maupun dari awan.. Sehingga menghasilkan air yang sangat banyak, dan Tobirama tepat di tengah-tengahnya, Tobirama menyatukan tangannya seperti mencengkram.

Suishoha

Air itu berputar dengan kencang, seperti tornado, dan langsung pecah menuju kearah Edward, seperti gelombang tsunami namun sangat dahsyat karena berputar dengan kencang. Edward terbelalak melihat kemampuan bocah depannya itu, namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Menyiapkan dua tinjunya yang telah di lapisi oleh kekuatan gura-gura no minya. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda, lalu dia meninju udara di depannya.

Krakk..

Retakan udara di depan Edward, air yang mengarah kearah Edwardnya berputar di depannya.. Lalu menyebar kesegala penjuru akibat tinjuan dari Edward yang meretakkan udara itu. Efeknya air itu melewati kedua sisi tubuh Edward. Sehingga jurus itu tidak mengenai Edward.

Brushh...

Akibat serangan itu, daerah sekitar pertarungan itu menjadi banyak genangan airnya. Tobirama melihat serangannya hanya mendecih saja, karena sia-sia saja. Itu hanya membuat ia kehabisan tenaga saja. Tobirama hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia harus berpikir untuk mengalahkan orang di depannya itu.

"Gurarara, apa hanya segini saja kekuatanmu bocah?" teriak Edward dengan tertawa keras, Tobirama hanya bisa menghela nafas kembali. Sepertinya ia harus bertarung secara langsung. Kekuatan buah iblisnya tidak berguna, karena orang di depannya mempunyai kekuatan gempa, yang bisa menggempakan apa saja.

Tobirama meleburkan tubuhnya, sehingga menjadi genangan air saja. Edward melihat musuhnya menghilang, menjadi waspada karena disekitarnya banyak genangan air sehingga musuh bisa muncul dimana saja.

Tak lama kemudian muncul serangan di samping kiri Edward, Edward dengan sigap menangkis tinju itu. Dan ketika ia ingin membalasnya, Tobirama melebur lagi sehingga menghilang dan menyatu dengan genangan air di sekitarnya.

Mizu Bunshin!

Bisik Tobirama menyebutkan jurusnya, tak lama muncul duplikat Tobirama dan menyerang dengan tendangan ke arah kepala Edward. Edward dengan sigap menundukkan badannya, sehingga serangan itu hanya melewati saja. Tangan yang telah terkepal dengan gura-gura itu langsung berbalik dan menyerang Bunshin Tobirama dan mengenainya.

Brush..

Dupilkat itu hancur menjadi genangan air kembali, Tobirama melihat bunshinnya hancur membuat bunshin kembali yang berjumlah 5 bunshin.

Bunshin itu mengelilingi Edward, masing-masing bunshin menyiapkan serangannya.

Bunshin 1 langsung mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Edward dan telah tercipta peluru air yang mengarah kearah titik vital yaitu jantungnya.

Bunshin 2 membuat air ditangannya, sehingga menjadi besar tangan tersebut yang berisikan air.

Bunshin 3 menyiapkan air disekitar tubuhnya dan membuat jarum air yang sangat banyak.

Bunshin 4 menyiapkan air dan membentuk hiu yang sagat besar, sebesar hie megalodon yang melegenda itu.

Sedangkan bunshin 5, menyiapkan gelembung air sehingga jika lolos dari serangan masal itu maka Edward bisa di penjara di penjara buatannya.

Mizudeppo no jutsu!

Gousuiwan no jutsu!

Sensatsu suishou!

Daikodan no jutsu!

Teriak ke-4 bunshin itu sehingga setiap bunshin langsung melancarkan serangannya, dari pistol peluru air yang melesat cepat, namun dengan cepat Edward menghindarinya, tak lama kemudian tangan air yang sangat besar mencoba menangkapnya, namun dengan segara ditinju dengan buah iblis yang masih aktif di tinjunya. Ketika tangan itu hancur, muncul banyak jarum air melesat cepat kearah Edward, karena tak sempat untuk menahannya, Edward melompat tinggi. Namun dia tidak menyangka, seekor hiu yang sangat besar dan juga ganas melesat cepat, menerkam Edward berada di atas udara itu, Edward langsung menyiapkan tinjunya yang telah di lapisi kekuatan buah iblisnya. Dan meninju hiu itu. Namun dia tidak menyangkanya, hiu itu tidak hancur dan malah kekuatan buah iblisnya tidak aktif, sehingga Edward dengan telak diterkam hiu itu dan meluncur dengan cepat kearah pepohonan.

Brakk..

Brakk..

Brakk..

Suara benturan pohon-pohon itu dengan tubuh besar Edward yang masih diterkam hiu itu. Tak lama kemudian hiu itu hancur menjadi genangan air disekitar badan Edward, tak lama terlihat Edward dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan juga terdapat luka di sekitar badannya, meski tidak parah namun itu cukup membuat Edward harus mangatur nafasnya. Dia tidak menyangka, kekuatan bocah itu bisa menetralisir kekuatan buah iblis. Namun baru saja ia mencoba berdiri, bunshin ke-5 Tobirama langsung membuat penjara air.

Suirou no jutsu!

Teriak bunshin itu cepat, sehingga Edward langsun terpenjara, tak lama kemudian muncul Tobirama asli. Dan tak lama bunshin itu menghilang, dan menjadi genangan air. Nafas Tobirama memburu, dan juga ia sangat kelelahan karena harus membuat bunshin dan juga membuat 5 jurus sekaligus, namun itu tidak sia-sia. Terlihat Edward di dalam penjara itu, yang mulai memberontak. Namun tetap tidak bisa, karena ia di dalam air sehingga buah iblisnya tidak berfungsi alias menjadi lemah.

Tobirama melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, meski tenaganya habis tapi biarlah. Musuhnya tidak akan bisa lolos sampai dia kabur baru dia melepaskannya.

Namun siapa sangka, penjara air itu hancur. Karena kuatnya tenaga Edward sehingga tidak lama kemudian dia mampu bebas. Tobirama melihat itu melototkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka orang di depannya mempunyai tenaga yang sangat kuat!

"Gurarara kau sudah membuatku begini, maka jangan harap kau bisa lolos dengan keadaan baik-baik saja!" teriak Edward.

Tobirama hanya bisa menahan kesalnya, dan giginya pun bergemulutuk, kemudian ia mendecih karena kesal. Ia berdiri, meski dengan susah payah, namun dia harus bisa mengalahkan sosok didepannya itu.

Edward langsung melapisi tinjunya dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya, sehingga muncul pendar-pendar transparan bulat di tinju itu. Tak lama kemudian, Edward menyerang Tobirama dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila, dan...

Duaaarrr...

Brukk..

Tobirama terkena telak oleh tinjuan itu, dan terpental jauh kebelakang dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh ketika ia berdiri tadi. Terlihat bercak darah di sudut bibirnya, lalu ia mencoba berdiri, dan mengumpulkan banyak air disekitar tubuhnya..

Suiryuudan no jutsu!

Muncul naga air yang sangat besar, dengan mata yang berwarna kuning terang, tinggi naga itu sekitar 7 meteran, menatap tajam ke arah Edward, dengan perintah batin, naga itu langsung meliuk-liuk di udara, melesat cepat kearah Edward..

Wusshhh...

Duaarr...

Kepala naga air itu menyerang Edward, kepulan asap di sekitarnya menghalangi pandangan Tobirama, ia tidak tahu Edward terkena oleh jurusnya atau tidak. Setelah asap-asap itu menghilang terlihat Edward hanya menderita luka yang tidak fatal, yah dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa naga air itu bisa menatrilisirkan buah iblisnya, namun dengan hakinya ia bisa menahannya meski sedikit terlambat.

Edward menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, lalu meninju udara di depan.

Krakk..

Krakk..

Suasana menjadi sunyi, Tobirama langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, instingnya mengatakan untuk waspada dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang di depannya itu, tak lama kemudian...

Wuuusshhhhh

Muncul angin yang sangat kencang, dan langsung mengarah ke arah Tobirama, angin itu berbentuk tornado sehingga, benda-benda di sekitarnya ikut terangkat, dan genangan air akibat serangan Tobirama pun ikut menjadi tornado itu, lalu bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Tobirama dan membabat apa saja yang di lewatinya, Tobirama tidak tinggal diam, ia memunculkan air di tangannya yang sangat banyak...

Suijinheki no jutsu!

Teriak Tobirama dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, lalu muncul dinding air yang sangat besar dengan ketinggian 6 meter, tornado yang diciptakan oleh Edward menabrak langsung dinding air itu.. Tobirama mengegertakkan giginya, nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, badannya mulai gemetaran, karena ia harus menahan serangan yang sangat kuat ini.

Wuushhh...

Aingin tornado itu masih berputar cepat, lalu dengan keadaan Tobirama yang kelelahan membuat dinding air itu hancur dan pecah..

Pyarr... Brushhh

Tobirama dengan telak terkena sapuan tornado itu, dan mementalkan dirinya menghantam pepohonan di belakangnya, dan membuat pohon-pohon yang menjadi hantaman tubuhnya menjadi tumbang..

Krakk.. Duar

Kkraakk.. Duarr..

Kkrakkk... Duarr...

Setelah terpental jauh Tobirama menghantam pohon cukup besar dan itu menghentikan laju tubuhnya. Terlihat keadaannya cukup parah, dengan banyak luka disekitar tubuhnya, dan tulang rusuknya kemungkinan banyak yang patah. Tampak darah keluar dari mulutnya, dan matanya pun terpejam, tanda bahwa ia mati atau pingsan.

Edward melihat hasil serangannya, tersenyum dan menghampiri tubuh bocah itu yang jauh di depannya. Merapikan bajunya, ia berjalan dengan tenang, dan senyuman merekah diwajahnya, tanda ia puas dengan hasil pertandingan ini, meski ia hampir kalah tadi.

"Gurararara kau akan menjadi orang kuat suatu saat nanti, jadi bertambahlah kuat. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu untuk melawan aku ini!" seru Edward. Lalu Edward pergi dari sana meninggalkan tubuh Tobirama disana, tak lama kemudian muncul anggota bajak laut senju.

"Senchouu...!!" teriak mereka, dan berlari dengan cepat kearah tubuhnya.

"Hah, untung saja senchou masih hidup, ia hanya mengalami luka lumayan parah namun tidak membuatnya mati, mungkin ini efek dari buah iblisnya yang bisa meregenerasi tubuhnya selama masih ada cairan. Kalian cepat bawa Sencou ke kapal!" teriak Sakumo setelah memeriksa keadaan Tobirama, lalu mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu.

Flashback off

Setelah mengingat masa lalunya, Shirohige tersenyum karena salah satu orang yang ia anggap anaknya telah memakan buah iblis tipe logia yang langka. Melihat arah peperangan ini, maka tergantung anak-anaknya, karena ia sadar ia sudah tua, dan juga dia pun mempunyai penyakit yang parah. Sudah saatnya era baru bagi bajak laut di mulai, Shirohige tidak masalah jika harus mati disini, namun dia akan sekuat tenaga, dia tidak lemah oleh rasa sakitnya.

Kini pandangan Shirohige beralih ke arah Luffy, bocah pembuat onar itu telah membebaskan banyak tahanan di impel down. Dan kini bocah itu ikut perang untuk menyelamatkan Ace, siapa sangka bocah pembuat onar itu anak dari Monkey D. Dragon, dan juga cucu dari Monkey D. Garp sang pahlawan Marine. Peperangan pun menjadi lebih panas semenjak bocah itu datang, dengan bantuan mantan shicibukai Kaikyo no Jinbei, lalu ada komandan pasukan Revolusioner Army yaitu Ivankov dengan bantuan anak buahnya, ini bisa menjadi momentum bagi mereka untuk bisa menyelamatkan Ace.

Beralih ke Naruto, setelah mengeluarkan haki rajanya, banyak prajurit yang pingsan, meski masih ada yang sadar seperti vice admiral Momonga dan vice admiral T-Bone. Setidaknya marine telah banyak kehilangan pasukan, dari Naruto harus bertempur melawan mereka semuanya, meski ia mampu tapi itu merepotkan. Mengingat kata merepotkan Naruto tersenyum, itu seperti ciri khas temannya dulu di Konoha, Shikamaru Nara.

Melihat ke sisi pertarungan yang lain, tampak Luffy bersama Ivankov, Jinbei, dan pasukan aliansi dibawah bendera Shirohige kaizokudan tengah menyerang habis-habisan untuk segera ke tempat panggung eksekusi. Melihat Luffy berjuang keras, ia menjadi ingat bahwa ia dulu pun seperti itu, mungkin di setiap dimensi akan selalu ada orang seperti dirinya yang bodoh namun selalu berjuang keras menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung bersiap menyiapkan tantonya, dia juga tidak bisa lama-lama disini karena dia harus menghadapi ketiga admiral supaya pasukan aliansi bisa maju kedepan. Lalu Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arah dua vice admiral yang masih dalam keadaan shock. Sehingga hanya terlihat seperti blur saja bagi mereka yang tidak berpengalaman dan berteknik tinggi dalam kecepatan.

Wushh...

Naruto langsung menebas secara vertikal ke arah Momonga, Momonga kaget setengah mati ketika ada tebasan pedang pendek kearahnya, namun dia dengan cepat menahan dengan pedangnya.

Trankk...

Setelah tebasan pertama gagal, Naruto langsung menendang dengan kaki kanannya kearah kepala Momonga

Duakk.

Tendangan itu dengan telak mengenai kepalanya, membuat Momonga terpental jauh. Sedangkan T-Bone terkejut dengan serangan mendadak itu, lalu dia pun menyiapkan pedangnya dan melancarkan serangan kearah Naruto, Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Lalu berlari kearah T-Bone,

Traankk..

Kedua pedang itu berbenturan, mereka saling dorong. Namun, Naruto mundur sesaat lalu melesat maju dengan cepat sehingga tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata, T-Bone langsung waspada dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda pertahanan, namun tanpa di sangka Naruto muncul di belakangnya dan menebas punggungnya, T-Bone mengerang kesakitan, namun serangan muncul lagi dari arah kirinya, dengan sekuat tenaga T-Bone melompat, tapi tetap mengenai lengannya, Naruto muncul lagi seperti berteleport di atas T-Bone dan menendangnya dengan Basho haki, sehingga T-Bone terkena telak dan terpental jauh.

Duuarr...

Bunyi pendaratan T-Bone membuat banyak orang melihat kearah suara ledakan itu, dan setelah asap menghilang kini tampak T-Bone tergeletak tak berdaya.

Uwooo...

Teriakan para aliansi Shirohige berteriak senang karena dua vice admiral sudah tumbang, sedangkan Sengoku hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal karena kedua vice admiral mereka tumbang, dia juga kesal karena cucu Garp telah banyak mengalahkan kapten-kapten marine.

Beralih ke Luffy yang telah banyak menumbangkan prajurit marine, bahkan manusia raksasa pasukan marine pun tumbang oleh luffy. Lalu Jinbei, menghadapai Gecko Moria, pertarungan ini jelas dimenangkan oleh Jinbei. Sedangkan Imperio Ivankov harus menghadapi teman lamanya di Revolusioner Army yaitu Bartholomew Kuma, yang telah dirubah oleh Dr. Vegapunk menjadi Pacifista, hal itu membuat Ivankov menjadi marah karena temannya telah dirubah menjadi robot Pacifista. Awalnya Ivankov tidak mau melawan Kuma, namun setelah Don Quixote Doflamingo menjelaskan hal itu, membuat Ivankov terpaksa melawannya. Peperangan semakin panas!

Setelah Luffy banyak menghajar prajurit-prajurit marine, tak lama kemudian Luffy harus bentrok dengan Kemuring, atau panggilan Luffy kepada Komodor Smoker, hal ini menjadi pertarungan yang lumayan sengit, karena pertarungan ini Luffy harus mengeluarkan Gear Second, yaitu memompa aliran darah dan jantung menjadi lebih cepat, sehingga gerakan Luffy sangat cepat, tapi itu sia-sia saja. Luffy belum menguasai haki, sedangkan Smoker dia pemakan buah Iblis tipe Logia yaitu moku-moku no mi, sehingga membuat Smoker menjadi manusia asap. Pertarungan ini tidak lama karena Luffy kalah, karena senjata Smoker di ujungnya terdapat batu laut, dan telak menekan ke leher Luffy.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan lepas lagi!" ucap Smoker percaya diri kepada Luffy.

Tapi Boa Hancock yang melihat itu menjadi marah, lalu menendang Smoker dengan menggunakan hakinya, sehingga Smoker terpental lumayan jauh.

"Inikah haki Kuja itu!" gumam Smoker.

"K-kauu berani sekali menyakiti kekasihku! Kau begitu rendahan dan aku sangat marah saat ini, kau tak akan ku maafkan!" ucap Hancock ke arah Smoker. Sedangkan prajurit marine terpesona dengan kecantikannya.

Luffy yang terbebas dari itu, hanya bisa terbatuk, lalu melihat orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Hancock, terimakasih!" ujar Luffy sambil tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Hancock menjadi senang, dan mengkhayal dia dan Luffy menikah! Lol

Smoker geram dengan tingkah Hancock, karena dia harusnya membantu marine dan melawan bajak laut yang menentang eksekusi ini. Lalu mereka pun berduel, dan Luffy berlari lagi menerobos prajurit marine agar segera bisa sampai ke panggung eksekusi.

Di pihak marine, Sengoku agak kesal karena banyak yang tumbang dan itu membuat malu marine jika mereka tetap menayangkan ini ke seluruh dunia, jadi ia menyuruh prajurit marine untuk mematikan seluruh siaran langsung itu, agar mereka tidak malu.

Setelah bebas Luffy langsung pergi ke panggung eksekusi, namun tanpa disangka seseorang telah menunggu Luffy, yaitu Taka no Me. Luffy pergi dari hadapan Taka no Me dan memutar jalan agar tidak berhadapan dengannya. Tetapi, mata Mihawk selalu mengawasi pergerakkan dari Luffy, bahkan tidak se-inchi pun terlewatkan.

Taka no Me menebas secara secara diagonal, dan keluar shockwave berwarna hijau dari tebasan pedang hitamnya ke arah Luffy. Luffy dengan sigap melompat dengan sigap. Tapi Luffy tersangkut di bebatuan dinding pertahanan marine. Mihawk terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang, dia adalah Kaikyo no Jinbei. Jinbei berbicara sesaat, kemudian mereka berduel. Tapi seorang Jinbei yang dikenal sebagai master Gyojin Karate kalah dan terlempar ke dalam lautan.

Tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan, Mihawk melompat tinggi dan mengarahkan tusukan pedangnya ke arah Luffy, tapi Mihawk harus menggagalkan serangan itu karena ada sebuah tebasan berwarna biru mengarah kepadanya. Mihawk melompat menjauh dan mendarat dengan sempurna, mata Mihawk mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang menyerangnya, tampak siluet hitam berjalan ke arahnya, dan memegang pedang atau katana tipis namun sangat tajam dan sangat kuat.

Beberapa saat kemudian tampak seorang pemuda itu.

"Yo, Taka no Me. Maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik si bodoh itu mati disini!" ucap Pemuda itu.

"Tak apa, Kirroi Senko. Sepertinya keberuntungan masih berada di pihaknya!" jawab Taka no Me atau Mihawk.

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Kirroi Senko itu tersenyum, lalu memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya lagi.

"Aku tak ingin bertarungan denganmu, sesuai kesepakatan kita tadi. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kau melukai bocah itu!" ujar Kirroi Senko, lalu menunjuk ke arah Luffy yang masih tersangkut di bebatuan.

"Baiklah Naruto! Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan yang lainnya menerobos masuk! Dan kau tahu alasannya." jawab Mihawk, tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang di samping Naruto. Satunya berambut kuning seperti nanas, dan satunya memakai topi dan membawa pedang.

"Naruto, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" teriak rambut kuning itu.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Marco, dan kita harus menjalankan sesuai rencana yang telah aku bilang kepadamu" jawab Naruto

"Senang bertemu dengan pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia, Taka no Me!" ujar orang yang membawa pedang itu.

"Oh.. Kaken no Vista!" ujar Mihawk.

"Saa.. Vista kau tahan dia(menunjuk Mihawk), dan Marco ayoo!! Jaa na Mihawk, kita akan duel lagi!" ujar Naruto lalu pergi dengan Marco ke arah para admiral. Sedangkan Vista tersenyum, karena dia bisa berduel dengan pendekar pedang no satu itu, dia juga heran Naruto bisa kenal dengan Mihawk, tapi itu nanti saja untuk dipikirkan, sekarang dia harus menahan Mihawk.

Kembali ke Luffy, dia menggunakan gear second agar bisa lolos dari runtuhan tembok pembatas Marineford akibat dari serangan Mihawk. Setelah lolos dia berlari menuju panggung eksekusi.

"Dia mempunyai kemampuan yang mngeringakan! Bukan kekuatannya yang besar, tapi dia mempunyai hal lainnya, dan itu tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain!" gumam Mihawk sambil melirik ke arah Luffy, lalu Mihawk di serang oleh Vista, dan mereka berdua pun berduel.

Naruto dan Marco melesat ke depan, untuk Naruto sendiri ia berlari di bawah, sedangkan Marco dia terbang menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya sehingga tangannya berubah sayap burung phoenix berwarna biru, akibat dari api phoenix itu sendiri. Mereka berdua harus menahan para admiral, namun sepertinya hanya ada Aokiji dan Kizaru saja di tempat bawah panggung tersebut, sedangkan Akainu entah kemana.

"Marco sebaiknya kau lindungi oyajin, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Biar aku menahan mereka berdua!" ujar Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya perintah kepada Marco.

"Baiklah Naruto, dan kau harus berhati-hati dengan mereka berdua!" jawab Marco sambil memberi peringatan, dan hanya di jawab anggukkan oleh Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua berpisah.

Sedangkan Akainu saat ini telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat licik, ya dia saat ini berbicara dengan salah satu aliansi Shirohige yaitu Squard. Dia menghasut Squard bahwa ayah mereka yaitu Shirohige hanya peduli dengan Ace saja dan tidak peduli dengan mereka, hal itu membuat Squard percaya akan kata-katanya. Lalu Akainu pergi dari sana ketika rencananya berhasil.

Squard sendiri langsung menghampiri ayah mereka atau Shirohige, awalnya mereka hanya berbicara saja. Namun tanpa ada yang menyangka Squard menusuk punggung Shirohige dan menembus ke perutnya, mengunakan senjata yang ia miliki. Hal itu membuat seluruh aliansi dan anggota bajak laut Shirohige terkejut akan tindakan itu, bahkan Marco menjadi marah akan tindakan Squard, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam, tetapi dalam hatinya ia mengutuk tindakan Squard tersebut!

To be continued...!!!!

Selamat tahun baru untuk semuanya, dan maaf jika baru sekarang updatenya. Saya tidak mencari alasan, tapi ini benar-benar terjadi.

Pertama, laptop saya awalnya rusak lcdnya saja, tapi masih bisa buat ngetik, namun tak disangka keyboard juga malah rusak. Jadi saya gak bisa nulis dulu, dan sekarang saya mencoba nulis lagi pake hp meski agak lambat dari biasanya.

Kedua, ya faktor lainnya di dunia nyata saya lagi banyak yang harus dikerjain jadi belum bisa untuk nulis lagi.

Ketiga, ya saya gak ada paket. Saya hanya bisa hotspot sama adik. Lol

Tapi saya akan usahakan menulis lagi, meski gak bisa update setiap minggunya! Dan terimakasih bagi kalian yang menunggu cerita ini!! Arigatou gozaimasu...

Selamat tahun baru 2019!!!

Adios...


	12. Chapter 12

_Squard sendiri langsung menghampiri ayah mereka atau Shirohige, awalnya mereka hanya berbicara saja. Namun tanpa ada yang menyangka Squard menusuk punggung Shirohige dan menembus ke perutnya, mengunakan senjata yang ia miliki. Hal itu membuat seluruh aliansi dan anggota bajak laut Shirohige terkejut akan tindakan itu, bahkan Marco menjadi marah akan tindakan Squard, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam, tetapi dalam hatinya ia mengutuk tindakan Squard tersebut_!

Chapter 12

"Squard apa yang kau lakukan terhadapa oyaji hah?" teriak Marco dengan penuh emosi.

"Oyaji tidak peduli dengan kita para aliansinya, dia hanya peduli dengan anggota bajak lautnya saja!!" jawab Squard keras. Shirohige diam lalu terbatuk, "uhuk... Uhuk..!!" terlihat darah keluar dari batuknya.

"Sialan kau Squard, aku akan membunuhmu!!!" seru Marco, kemudian merubah tubuhnya menjadi setenga phoenix.

"Berhenti Marco!!" ujar lantang Shirohige, "Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi, aku tidak akan marah denganmu Squard. Aku tahu bahwa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan bocah magma itu?" lanjut Shirohige.

"Ya dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa hanya bajak laut Shirohige yang akan keluar dari perang ini sedangkan kami aliansinya akan menjadi korban! Dan eksekusi ini, ini hanyalah omong kosong!!!" ujar Squard, hal itu membuat para aliansi Shirohige goyah. Akainu menyeringai karena rencananya telah berhasil.

"Dengarkan kalian anak-anak bodoh, aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah magma itu. Jika kalian bersamaku, kita mati bersama denganku untuk menyelamatkan Ace. Dan bagi kalian semua yang tidak ingin mati, segera pergi dari sini! Dan kau Squard, kau anakku yang bodoh. Aku memaafkanmu!" teriak Shirohige.

"Yorodomo, saatnya maju!" lanjut Shirohige, kemudian turun dari kapalnya.

"Uwoo, saatnya membebaskan Ace!!" teriak anggota bajak laut Shirohige.

"Yah, aku akan ikut bersama oyaji. Karena aku percaya padanya!" seru salah satu aliansinya

"Ya kami juga, ayo semuanya kita maju!" teriak pemimpin aliansi

"Yaaa!!!!" teriak semua anggotanya.

Squard menangis karena orang yang telah ia khianati masih memaafkan dirinya, sedangkan Marco melihat Squard seperti itu hanya menghela nafas. "Jika kau ingin penebusan, bantu kami dan oyajin. Namun itu terserah padamu, ikuzo yorodomo!" ujar Marco kepada Squard, dan mengajak aliansi lainnya menyerang.

Naruto melihat itu tersenyum, yah dia yakin bahwa Shirohige tidak akan seperti itu. Meski dia tidak terlalu lama mengenal Shirohige, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang baik.

"MARCO, KAU TETAP BERSAMA AYAH!! BIAR AKU DAN YANG LAINNYA MEMBUKA JALAN!!" teriak Naruto, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Marco.

"Prajurit saatnya memulai rencana kita!! Kita akan langsung mengeksekusi mati Portgas D. Ace, dan kalian tutup jalan bagi bajak laut itu!" teriak Sengoku.

"Untuk bagian pertahanan, segera tutup Benteng dan naikan pembatas Marineford!" lanjutnya.

Dengan cepat prajurit angkatan laut, menaikkan Benteng pertahanan. Namun ada bagian yang tidak bisa di naikan. Karena tertahan oleh badan Little Oars Jr, hal itu membuat Sengoku memerintahkan wakil admiral dan prajurit lainnya menghadang jalan di sekitar badan Oars.

"Sengoku-sama, Sentomaru bersama dengan pasukan Pacifista telah mengepung area pelarian bagi bajak laut!" lapor salah satu prajurit, "Bagus, dan suruh dia hancurkan kapal aliansi Shirohige!" perintah Sengoku. "Hai!" prajurit itu segera menghubungi Sentomaru, memberitahukan perintah Sengoku.

"Oyaji, mereka menutup jalur masuk menuju panggung eksekusi! Dan dari yang kami dengar Sengoku memerintahkan untuk mempercepat eksekuisnya!" ujar salah satu anggota bajak laut Shirohige.

"Oyaji!!! Kapal-kapal aliansi dihancurkan oleh seseorang dengan pasukannya!" teriak salah satu aliansi menggunakan den-den mushi.

"Begitu ya, dia mengepung kita agar kita tidak bisa lolos." gumam Shirohige, "Aku perintahkan untuk kapten aliansi menahan penyerang yang menghancurkan kapal-kapal kita! Menyelamatkan Ace biar kami yang maju!" perintah Shirohige kepada kapten aliansi lewat den-den mushi. "Hai!" "Serahkan pada kami Oyaji!" jawab kapten aliansi.

"Marco perintahkan anggota lainnya untuk ikut bersama mugiwara!" lanjut Shirohige.

"Okay!" jawab Marco, kemudian merubah badannya menjadi burung phoenix dan terbang untuk memberitahukan anggota lainnya mengikuti mugiwara.

Shirohige berlari bersama komandan divisi lainnya, namun dia melihat bahwa Ace akan di eksekusi. Melihat hal itu, Shirohige segera mengumpulkan kekuatannya, dan meninju udara di depannya.

Crackk... Wusshhh.. Duarrr!!!

Udara retak, kemudian angin kencang menyapu dan menghajar ke arah pengeksekusi. Mereka mati akibat kekuatan Shirohige, sedangkan bangunan atau markas besar angkatan laut hancur sebagian. Membuat beberapa prajurit melotot melihat kekuatan orang terkuat di dunia!

"Sial! Dia mengetahuinya ya!" teriak Sengoku kesal, "Segera siapkan algojo lainnya!" perintah Sengoku. "Hai!"

Di ruangan bawah tanah, terlihat dua algojo menuju panggung eksekusi. Namun tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Mr. 3 masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia hanya melihat beberapa orang saja di ruangan ini, lalu Mr. 3 bersembunyi agar tidak ada yang mengetahui dirinya telah menyusup ke dalam ruangan ini.

Luffy yang di bantu Ivankov, Jinbei, Inazuma, dan beberapa anggota bajak laut Shirohige telah masuk ke dalam Benteng. Melewati bagian yang tidak tertutup karena adanya badan Oars, namun mereka di hadang oleh Tiga Admiral, di tambah beberapa Vice Admiral telah ada di depannya, lalu Shichibukai pun tak ketinggalan.

Shirohige yang melihat itu, segera memerintahkan Marco untuk membantu bocah mugiwara itu. Marco dengan cepat terbang menuju ke tempat Luffy dkk berada. Naruto juga terlihat telah memasuki alun-alun, dengan merubah tubuhnya Naruto dengan cepat menyusup.

"Heii, kenapa ada genangan air disini?" tanya Luffy ketika ia melihat ke bawah.

"Yow mugiwara-boy, mungkin itu air dari Jinbei!" jawab Ivankov, "Itu bukan aku Ivankov!" namun segera di bantah oleh Jinbei. Tak lama kemudian genangan air itu membentuk tubuh seseorang, mulai dari kepala hingga kaki.

"NANIII????" teriak mereka semua ketika melihat genangan air itu membentuk tubuh seseorang yang mereka ketahui sebagai Komandan Divisi Zero Shirohige, Uzumaki D. Naruto.

"Yo!!" sapa Naruto tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Naruto, oyaji menyuruh kita untuk membantu bocah mugiwara itu!!" teriak Marco di atas. "Ya Marco, kau lawan Kizaru dan tahan dia selama mungkin!" perintah Naruto.

"Dan kalian semua, Jinbei, Ivankov, dan anggota bajak laut Shirohige bantu mugiwara untuk bisa sampai ke panggung eksekusi. Disini biar aku yang menahannya!" lanjut Naruto, "Okay bos!" teriak anggota bajak laut Shirohige.

"Mugiwara ayo kita segera ke panggung eksekusi!" seru anggota bajak laut Shirohige, "Baiklah." jawab Luffy, namun dia masih melihat ke arah Naruto lalu meneruskan larinya bersama dengan Jinbei, Ivankov dan lainnya.

"Saaa, Akainu dan Aokiji mari kita berdansa!" seru Naruto, lalu menarik pedang Kusanagi-nya.

Akainu menatap remeh ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Aokiji menatap malas. Namun Aokiji tetap waspada karena lawan di depannya mampu melawan Kizaru dua tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang mungkin bisa saja bocah di depannya lebih kuat lagi.

 **"Mizu Bunshin!"**

Seketika dari tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan air dan membentuk sama persis dengan yang asli berjumlah lima orang. Orang-orang melihat itu kaget, karena Naruto bisa membuat replika atau bayangan sama seperti yang asli.

"Menarik bocah!" ujar Akainu. Langsung merubah lengan kanannya menjadi magma, sedangkan Aokiji bersiap kapan pun jika bocah di depannya mulai menyerang.

Naruto hanya terkekeh, kemudian dengan hentikan jari Naruto memerintahkan bunshinnya, dengan cepat bunshinnya membuat jurus masing-masing.

 **"Suijin : Suiten Hōfutsu!"** teriak bunshin pertama.

Seketika dari tubuh bunshin itu mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung air menyebar ke segala arah. Teknik ini di ciptakan agar mereka tidak perlu membuat jurus untuk bertahan atau menyerang, dengan perintah batin. Gelembung-gelembung air itu menenggelamkan beberapa prajurit ketika menyentuhnya.

Arrgg

Arrgghh

"T-tolong k-kami ti-tidak bisa bernafas!!" teriak prajurit-prajurit angkatan laut, lalu tergeletak jatuh. Banyak prajurit marinir tumbang seketika, Akainu menggerakkan giginya karena bocah ini dengan mudahnya membunuh banyak anggota marinir.

"Kalian semua mundur, dan tahan bocah mugiwara disana!" teriak Akainu kepada prajurit yang masih hidup.

"Yah itu bagus Akainu, saatnya kita serius. Aku tidak suka di remehkan oleh musuhku!" ujar Naruto dengan lantang.

 **"Ice Ball!"**

Teriak Aokiji dan seketika muncul di atasnya bola es yang sangat besar!

"Air ya, hm namun kau tidak akan bisa melawan ku boy. Karena aku bisa membekukan dirimu!" ujar Aokiji malas, dengan perintah batin bola es meluncur ke arah Naruto.

 **"Suijin : Mizukagami!"**

Teriak Naruto Bunshin, dan merentangkan tangan kedepan. Dari tangannya tersebut membentuk cermin air, lalu dari cermin air itu muncul bola es yang sama dengan jurus Aokiji. Dua bola es bertabrakan di tengah-tengah mereka berdiri.

Duaar...

Bola es itu hancur berkeping-keping, prajurit marinir kaget karena ada orang yang bisa meniru jurus seorang Admiral dengan mudah. Aokiji juga kaget, "Yah, aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau cukup percaya diri melawan kami berdua boy!" ujar Aokiji serius.

Sengoku menggerakkan giginya, dia tidak tahu ternyata bocah itu sangat kuat sekarang ini. "Dimana algojo itu??" teriak Sengoku kesal karena belum munculnya algojo untuk mengeksekusi Ace.

"Mereka sebentar lagi datang Sengoku-sama!" teriak salah satu kapten marinir di dekatnya.

"Sial jika tidak cepat Shirohige akan segera memasuki alun-alun!" gumam Sengoku, "Prajurit bagian meriam tembak Shirohige!" teriak Sengoku.

Dengan cepat meriam-meriam Benteng mengarahkan tembakannya ke arah Shirohige yang saat ini melawan beberapa prajurit rendahan. Namun dengan cepat disingkirkan oleh Shirohige dengan kekuatannya.

Naruto yang menyadari itu, "Tidak akan ku biarkan!" gumamnya, lalu memerintahkan Bunshinnya yang membuat jurus gelembung untuk menghancurkan meriam itu.

Bunshin Naruto dengan cepat melesat pergi, dan berdiri di dekat meriam itu. Menggerakkan tangannya kedepan, seketika air gelembung memasuki meriam.

Katsu!

Boom..

Duaarr...

Semua meriam hancur, Shirohige tersenyum karena Naruto menghancurkan meriam tersebut. Dengan cepat Shirohige melompat melewati Benteng, dan akhirnya Shirohige muncul di samping Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto!" ujarnya menyeringai, "Ya sama-sama oyaji." balas Naruto.

Luffy dkk saat ini terdesak karena adanya bantuan dari Sentomaru yang membawa pasukan Pacifista, Cyborg yang dibuat oleh Dr. Vegapunk dengan cara merubah seluruh tubuh Bartholomew Kuma menjadi robot dan membuat Cyborg itu sebanyak mungkin.

Apalagi Luffy terlihat sangat kelelahan, karena tenaganya telah terkuras habis. Ivankov membantu Luffy menghadapi Pacifista, dan beberapa telah hancur. Sedangkan Jinbei, dengan Gyojin Karatenya mampu mengalahkan para marinir yang menghadang jalan mereka menuju panggung eksekusi.

Di panggung eksekusi, setelah matinya algojo pertama kini muncul dua algojo baru. Dan tengah bersiap untuk melakukan eksekusi mati Portgas D. Ace tinggal menunggu perintah langsung dari Sengoku.

"Saatnya kita pihak angkatan laut mengeksekusi komandan divisi bajak laut Shirohige, dan anak dari Gol D. Roger!" serunya, "Algojo eksekusi sekarang!" perintah Sengoku!

Shirohige, Marco, Naruto, dan yang lainnya melebarkan matanya karena Ace akan di eksekusi sekarang. Sedangkan Luffy dkk tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena mereka dihadang pasukan yang kuat juga, ditambah Luffy mulai kehabisan tenaganya. Disaat kedua algojo itu ingin menusuk Ace,

 **"Sables!"**

Teriak seseorang, seketika muncul badai pasir dan menyapu kedua algojo itu hingga mati. Shirohige kaizokudan merasa lega dengan matinya kedua algojo itu, Shirohige sendiri menyeringai karena bocah pasir itu membantu mereka.

"Sir Crocodile mantan Ouka Shichibukai. Kenapa kau membantu bajak laut Shirohige? Bukankah kau ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Sengoku geram.

"Huh, membunuh orangtua itu? Aku bisa kapan saja membunuh orangtua itu, namun melihat kalian angkatan laut bersenang-senang itu membuatku muak!" balas Crocodile tajam.

"Grrr, segera siapkan algojo lainnya!" perintah Sengoku dengan wajah marah. Garp di samping Ace merasa lega, dia berharap Ace bisa bebas! "Baik Fleet Admiral Sengoku."

Diruang tempat para algojo terlihat Mr. 3 menggunakan kain untuk menutupi badan dan kepalanya dan hanya terlihat wajahnya saja.

"Hei kau, segera bersiap menggantikan dua algojo yang mati!" teriak penjaga disitu. Mr. 3 tersentak, "Ba-baik!" jawabnya gugup, segera dia ke tempat ruangan untuk mengganti bajunya. Tak lama kemudian Mr. 3 telah siap dengan baju algojo, dan membawa tombak. Dia berjalan dengan gugup, ini bukanlah keinginan dirinya. Dia berjalan beriringan dengan algojo lainnya.

Kembali ke peperangan di alun-alun eksekusi, terlihat Marco melawan Kizaru di udara. Namun naas,salah satu tangan Marco terjebak oleh borgol kairoseki ketika dia turun untuk membantu anggota bajak laut Shirohige. Hal itu membuat Marco tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ia tidak bisa berubah menjadi burung phoenix lagi. Hal itu disebabkan oleh kairoseki melemahkan pengguna buah iblis, sehingga mereka yang terkena borgol atau apapun yang mengandung unsur batu laut tidak dapat memakai kekuatan buah iblisnya.

Marco berlari menuju ke arah Naruto, disana tampak ayahnya, dan Naruto tengah bertarung melawan Akainu dan Aokiji.

"NARUTOOO!!! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" teriak Marco, "Nanii??" tanya Naruto asli, sedangkan bunshin Naruto masih sibuk untuk bertahan dari serangan Aokiji.

Tak lama kemudian Marco berdiri di samping Naruto, "Oi bisakah kau membuka borgol ini?" Naruto yang melihat itu menaikkan alisnya, dia tidak menyangka Phoenix no Marco bisa terjebak hal seperti ini disaat peperangan.

"Maaf Marco aku tidak bisa membantu, kecuali jika ada seseorang pengguna buah iblis yang bisa membuat sesuatu dengan kekuatannya!" jawab Naruto dengan nada menyesal. "Sial, jika begini aku tidak bisa membantu oyajin!" ucap Marco frustasi. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti akan situasi sekarang ini.

"Kau bisa membantu Marco, kerahkan anggota kita membantu mugiwara. Aku lihat tadi dia mulai kehabisan tenaga, dan bawa salah satu bunshinku. Bunshinku bisa membantu mugiwara dengan airnya untuk menyembuhkan luka luarnya, dan menambah staminanya." ujar Naruto, lalu dengan cepat salah satu bunshin Naruto menghampiri mereka. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" ujar Naruto asli, "Ya bos!" jawab bunshin. Marco mengangguk, lalu mereka berlari menuju ke arah mugiwara yang saat ini bertarung bersama Ivankov, Jinbei, dkk.

"Arararara, kau tidak bisa mengabaikan musuhmu Naruto-boy!" ujar Aokiji malas.

"Yeah, maaf Aokiji-san. Saatnya melanjutkan pertarungan kita!" jawab Naruto, lalu dengan perintah batin keempat bunshinnya berubah menjadi air dan menyatu kedirinya yang asli. Aokiji melihat itu mengerutkan keningnya,

"Arara kenapa kau menghilangkan replika dirimu?" tanya Aokiji penasaran.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Yah aku tidak apa-apa, kau akan melihatnya nanti!" ujar Naruto, lalu Naruto mengumpulkan air di udara. Air itu terlihat sangat banyak menutupi mereka semua, banyak pasang mata yang ketakutan melihat jumlah air yang sanga besar terkumpul di atas Naruto.

 **"Suijin : Daikodan!"**

Teriak Naruto, air itu langsung merubah bentuk menjadi hiu besar yang berukuran 15 meter. Dengan gigi-gigi runcingnya, serta mata kuningnya, terlihat menyeramkan bagi mereka. Aokiji tidak tinggal diam, dia membuat es membentuk burung di depannya.

 **"Ice Block : Pheasant Break!"**

Teriak Aokiji, dan dengan perintahnya burung es langsung mengarah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto dengan cepat memerintahkan hiunya menahan serangan itu. Hiu Naruto membuka mulutnya ketika kedua serangan itu hampir bertabrakan, tetapi hiu Naruto tetap meluncur cepat ke arah Aokiji, dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Aokiji melebarkan matanya, karena serangan darinya di makan oleh hiu Naruto, dan sekarang meluncur ke arahnya. Aokiji merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

Naruto menyeringai karena dia tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Aokiji.

 **"Ice Time!"**

Aokiji berniat membekukan hiu itu, tapi hiu itu tidak membeku. Membuat Aokiji dengan cepat merubah tubuhnya merubah tubuhnya menjadi es.

Duaarr...

Tapi sayang Aokiji terlambat dan terkena dampak serangan itu, dan terlihat luka seperti gigitan di tangan dan bagian kanan tubuhnya. Aokiji meringis kesakitan, dia tidak menuangkan hiu itu tidak berefek oleh kekuatan buah iblisnya.

"Ararara hiu itu menyeramkan ya!" ujar Aokiji pelan, Naruto terkekeh karena orang yang di lawannya masih bisa bertingkah malas.

Naruto dengan cepat memegang pedangnya dan berniat menebas kepala Aokiji, namun Aokiji merubah tubuhnya menjadi es. Sehingga Naruto hanya menebas es itu.

 **"Ice Saber!"**

Aokiji menciptakan pedang es, dan dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Trankk..

Kedua senjata itu berbenturan, Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang ketika dia melihat Aokiji berniat membekukan pedangnya. Naruto melapisi pedangnya dengan bashoshoku haki, dan menghilang seketika. Membuat Aokiji waspada!

Trank..

Trankk..

Trank..

Serangan Naruto yang mendadak dengan cepat bisa di tahan oleh Aokiji, meski cepat Aokiji masih bisa memprediksinya dengan bantuan kenbunshoku hakinya. Naruto berhenti sejenak, memang seorang admiral kekuatan tempurnya sangat hebat, ia kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kudanya

Slash

Slash..

Slash..

Slash..

Slash..

Lalu menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat, sehingga memunculkan lima proyektil biru melesat ke arah Aokiji. Aokiji merubah tubuhnya menjadi es kembali, Naruto melihat itu dengan cepat memfokuskan kenbunshoku hakinya.

Wushh

Naruto menghilang, tak jauh dari tempat Aokiji berdiri sebelumnya kini nampak Aokiji yang tidak mengubah tubuhnya menjadi es. Aokiji melihat ke sekelilingnya,dan..

Jlebb..

Mata Aokiji melebar, dan terlihat perutnya tertusuk oleh pedang Naruto. Naruto sendiri tepat berada di belakang Aokiji, tengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Arara uhuk.. Uhuk.. Kau memang hebat, sampai bisa melukaiku seperti ini!" ujar Aokiji terbatuk dan terlihat darah dari batuknya. Naruto menarik pedangnya dengan cepat, sehingga aokiji terjatuh.

Brukk..

"Yah kau juga hebat, tapi sayang kau telat menyadari serangan mendadak dariku Aokiji-san! Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi!" ujar Naruto lalu pergi ke arah Luffy dkk.

Sementara itu, Luffy tergeletak di alun-alun tak jauh dari panggung eksekusi, tubuhnya telah mencapai batas, karena bagaimana pun dia telah melewati banyak pertemuan, baik itu di Impel Down hingga sekarang di Marineford. Luffy mencoba untuk beridiri lagi, namun tenaganya benar-benar telah habis. Ivankov, Inazuma, dan Jinbei mencoba melindungi dirinya dari serangan prajurit maupun Pacifista.

"Mugiwara-boy jangan kau paksakan tubuhmu, kau bisa mati yaw!" Ivankov mencoba menahan Luffy agar tetap berbaring, "Ughh Iva-chan, Ace harus dibebaskan sekarang!" Luffy menjawab dengan lemah.

"Mugiwara! Ivankov! Jinbei!" mendengar ada yang memanggil nama mereka, mereka mencoba melihat ke arah sumber suara itu, tampak dua pemuda berlari ke arah mereka.

"Marco!!" balas Jinbei. Marco dan Naruto tiba di tempat Luffy tergeletak lemas, lalu segera dia memeriksa keadaan Luffy.

"Tubuh dia telah mencapai batasnya, dan luka dalam yang dia derita sangat mengancam keselamatan hidupnya. Jika dia terus melakukan pertarungan kemungkinan dia akan mati!" Marco menjelaskan, "Mugiwara-boy! Luffy-kun!!" seru Ivankov dan Jinbei bersamaan.

Bunshin Naruto menempelkan tangan kanannya ke dada Luffy, dari tangan itu keluar air, kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh Luffy. Setelah lima menit Naruto memberikan regenerasi lewat kemampuan buah iblisnya, terlihat Luffy mulai bugar kembali, dan Luffy pun batuk darah, hal itu membuat mereka yang berada didekatnya khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku telah memulihkan tubuhnya, luka dalam yang dia alami sangat parah. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan semua luka dalamnya itu, dan aku juga telah memberikan energi kehidupan agar dia bisa bertahan. Namun dia tidak boleh bertarung, jika tidak luka yang tidak aku bisa sembuhkan membuat dia mati. Dan aku juga telah mengeluarkan racun di tubuhnya! Well, dia akan baik-baik saja untuk beberapa jam kedepan, setelah peperangan ini segera bawa di ke dokter." Naruto menjelaskan kondisi Luffy.

Luffy yang pada dasarnya keras kepala memohon kepada Ivankov agar disuntikkan kembali Injection Hormon, awalnya Ivankov menolak. Tetapi Luffy tetap memaksa, dan mereka disana tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah keinginan Luffy, Ivankov dengan berat hati menyuntikkan Injection Hormon yang merupakan kemampuan buah iblisnya. Seseoarang yang di suntikkan kemampuan Ivankov itu akan kembali pulih secara paksa, namun hanya bisa di pakai satu kali bagi satu orang, dan jika berlebihan maka umur orang yang di suntikkan akan berkurang delapan tahun.

Luffy tetap tidak peduli dengan hal itu, dan setelah di suntikkan Injection Hormon. Luffy terlihat bertenaga kembali, Marco dan bunshin Naruto hanya berharap Luffy tidak mati disini. Setelah itu, bunshin Naruto pecah menjadi air kembali.

"Eehhhh!!!!" teriak mereka semua setelah melihat bunshin Naruto pecah menjadi air.

"Yaw, kemana Naruto-boy pergi?" ivankov bertanya kepada Marco, "Yah itu hanya bunshin Naruto, Naruto yang asli saat ini membantu oyaji." jelas Marco.

"SUGOIIII!!" teriak Luffy dengan mata membentuk Bintang berkilauan.

Setelah kejadian itu, Luffy berlari lagi menerobos angkatan laut, di bantu oleh Ivankov, Jinbei, dan komandan divisi bajak laut Shirohige seperti Izo, Namur dan anggota aliansi Shirohige. Boa Hancock sesekali mencoba membantu Luffy, dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya banyak prajurit menjadi patung batu, bahkan Pacifista pun tidak luput dari serangan Hancock.

Ketika Luffy hampir tiba,Coby teman Luffy di East Blue yang sekarang menjadi anggota marinir menghadang jalannya. Coby menantang Luffy untuk duel, lalu Luffy menyanggupinya.

 **"Gear Second!"**

 **"Soru!"**

Teriak mereka bersamaan, dan dengan sekejap mereka menghilang.

Duuuaaghh...

Coby dengan telak terkena pukulan dari Luffy, Coby terpental beberapa meter di hadapan Luffy. Setelah itu Luffy melanjutkan kembali larinya agar bisa sampai ke panggung eksekusi!

Sementara itu, Sengoku menyuruh algojo untuk melakukan eksekusi sekarang. Mr. 3 atau Galdino gemeteran, dia dan algojo asli mengangkat tombaknya untuk menusuk Ace. Luffy yang melihat itu mencoba dengan segala kemampuannya agar bisa menyelamatkan Ace.

"AACCCCCEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Wuingggg... Wusshhhh

Luffy dengan tidak sadar mengeluarkan Haoshoku Hakinya. Prajurit angkatan laut yang mentalnya lemah tumbang seketika, dengan mulut terbuka serta mata melebar. Wakil admiral meneteskan keringat, merasakan Haki ini, karena Haki ini sangat sulit ditemukan penggunanya, hanya ada satu dari satu juta orang memilikinya.

"Luffy!" ujar Ace dengan cukup pelan.

"Hehehe aku tahu kau memilikinya!" seru Garp dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bocah itu memilikinya juga ya!" gumam Shirohige, Naruto tersenyum karena dia pernah melihat Luffy mengeluarkan Haki itu.

Para admiral pun bergumam sama seperti yang lainnya, mereka tidak menyangka hal itu. Namun, Akainu jelas membencinya, dan dia bertekad untuk membunuhnya disini.

"Yorodomo!! Lindungi adiknya Ace, dan buka jalan untuk dirinya menyelamatkan Ace!!!" teriak Shirohige kepada anggota bajak laut dan aliansi Shirohige.

"Baik oyajii!! Teriak mereka.

Dan dengan cepat mereka membukakan jalan bagi Luffy untuk sampai ke atas panggung. Luffy melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan Inazuma membantu Luffy dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya yang bisa menggunting apa saja, segera membuat jalan dari tanah alun-alun itu hingga mencapai panggung.

Luffy terus berlari, dan memanggil nama Ace berulang kali. Namun Garp berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melompat untuk menutup jalan bagi Luffy. Luffy melihat kakeknya menyuruh untuk menyingkir, tapi Garp berkata harus mengalahkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

 **"Gear 3!"**

Luffy menggigit jempol tangan kanannya, kemudian meniupnya hingga beberapa meter.

 **"Gomu-Gomu no Elephant Gun!!"**

Heeyyyyaaaahhh...

Duuuuaaaaghhhh..

Garp terkena pukulan itu dan terjatuh ke bawah.

Booomm..

Semua orang terdiam melihat sang pahlawan marinir di kalahkan dengan satu pukulan. Ditempat Garp terjatuh, asap mengepul menutupi keadaan Garp. Luffy tetap berlari, dan dengan segera dia melompat ke panggung.

"Ace, aku akan membebaskanmu!" ucap Luffy, lalu dia dengan cepat mengeluarkan kunci borgol yang di berikan oleh Hancock. Disaat Luffy sibuk dengan mencari kuncinya, Sengoku merubah tubuhnya menjadi Buddha.

"LUFFYYY!!!!" teriak Ace memperingati Luffy. Luffy mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat Sengoku berubah menjadi Buddha.

 **"Gomu-Gomu no Fuusen!"**

Wuinggss

Crackk...

Boommmm...

Tinju Sengoku mengenai Luffy yang telah menjadi balon, hingga membuat panggung itu hancur. Luffy, Ace, dan Galdino terjatuh. Semua mata fokus dengan kejadian itu, asap menutupi Luffy, Ace, dan Galdino. Dipihak Shirohige berharap mereka selamat, sedangkan pihak marinir berharap mereka mati.

Wusshh..

Muncul api dari kepulan asap itu, dan terlihat Ace, Luffy, dan Galdino telah bebas.

"Terimakasih Mr. 3!" ujar Luffy, dengan senyuman bahagia. "Sama-sama mugiwara!" balas Mr. 3 a.k.a Galdino.

Awalnya kunci yang di berikan Hancock terjatuh, namun dengan kemampuan buah iblis Galdino yaitu lilin, dia bisa membuat duplikat kunci borgol Ace.

"Acee bebas!!!"

"Acee bebas!!" teriak anggota Shirohige kaizokudan, Shirohige sendiri tersenyum dengan kebebasan Ace.

"Mugiwara-boy/Luffy-kun!!" teriak Ivankon dan Jinbei.

"Lindungi Ace dan bocah mugiwara!! Dan kalian semua mundur!!!" teriak Shirohige.

Dengan cepat kapten aliansi memerintahkan anggotanya untuk mundur, namun bagi komandan divisi mereka tetap berada di dekar Shirohige.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kembali ke kapal?" Shirohige bertanya kepada anggotanya yang telah ia anggap anaknya itu. "Kami tidak akan pergi dari sini, jika oyaji tidak pergi juga!!" teriak Marco, "Ya oyaji kami akan selalu disampingmu!" lanjut anggota lainnya.

"Dasar anak bodoh, masa ku telah berakhir. Dan Marco aku perintahkan kau untuk kembali dan lindungi Ace serta adiknya!" ujar Shirohige, "Tapi oyaji..." "Cepat lakukan ini adalah perintah dari ku untuk kalian semua anak-anak bodoh!" ucapan Marco di potong dengan cepat oleh Shirohige.

"Baiklah oyaji! Kami akan kembali dan melindungi Ace dan adiknya!" dengan berat hati mereka menuruti perintah kapten mereka.

Lalu anggota Shirohige dengan cepat kembali menuju kapal, Shirohige sendiri berdiri dengan gagah dan membawa senjatanya yang bernama Bisento. Di depan Shirohige telah muncul Akainu atau yang memiliki nama aslinya Sakazuki. Kizaru atau Borsalino mengejar anggota bajak laut Shirohige dengan wakil admiral lainnya, Aokiji atau Kuzan sendiri melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukan Kizaru, luka yang dia dapat dari Naruto telah ia beku kan dengan kemampuan esnya. Sehingga tidak akan mengeluarkan darah akibat tusukan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Luffy terlihat bahagia karena Ace telah beabas, dia bersama sama Ace yang diikuti oleh Jinbei, Ivankov, dkk berlari menuju teluk untuk keluar dari Marineford. Mereka juga harus melawan beberapa anggota Marine untuk membuka jalan menuju kapal.

"Yare-yare, aku tidak ingin membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Tapi jika mereka bersikeras seperti ini maka aku akan melawan, yah tanpa menyebabkan kematian, mungkin!" ujar Naruto malas, dia berdiri tidak jauh dari shirohige, dia hanya mengamati mereka saja. Di dekatnya banyak tergeletak prajurit Marine yang terluka meski tidak menyebabkan kematian, namun itu cukup efektif melumpuhkan kekuatan mereka.

Dia berjalan pelan, dan sesekali melawan prajurit Marine yang mencoba menghadang jalannya. Dengan pedang di genggam di tangan kanannya, dia seperti malaikat kematian bagi prajurit yang bermental lemah. Prajurit mencoba menembaknya dengan bazoka atau pistol, namun dengan mudah dia menghindari serangan itu.

"Fufufufu, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang hebat seperti mu!" Naruto melihat ke arah sampingnya, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik pendek, memakai kacamata, serta memakai baju yang berwarna cerah dengan corak-corak bunga kecil, serta memakai mantel berbulu berwarna pink menutupi bajunya itu.

"Oh Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo eh!" balas Naruto. "Apakah kau juga akan menghalangi jalan ku?" lanjutnya.

Doflamingo tertawa, "Tidak tidak, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu?" balasnya. Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Lanjutkan!" Doflamingo tertawa lebar karena Naruto mau mendengarkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung denganku Mizu no Naruto!" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bergabung dalam hal apa?" Doflamingo tertawa pelan, membuat Naruto merinding. Jujur di dunia ini banyak orang aneh, baik itu dari sifatnya maupun ukuran tubuh orang itu sendiri, lalu di dunia ini banyak sekali ras-ras yang ada. Jika ada Shikamaru mungkin dia sudah mengatakan bahwa dunia ini merepotkan melebihi dunianya sebelumnya.

"Fufu, aku butuh orang kuat sepertimu agar bisnis yang aku jalani ini berjalan lancar!" ujar Doflamingo, "Lagipula, kau tidak akan bisa tetap menjadi bajak laut Shirohige. Dia sudah mencapai era-nya, dan saatnya era baru di mulai. Mungkin pak tua Shirohige telah siap mati sekarang!" lanjut Doflamingo.

Naruto, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia melihat Shirohige tengah bertarung dengan salah satu admiral yaitu Akainu, Akainu terlihat seperti anak kecil di hadapan orang yang ia hormati itu. Dia juga berpikir, apakah Shirohige atau yang dia panggil oyaji itu akan mati disini? Dia bahkan memerintahkan anggotanya untuk membantu Ace dan Luffy.

Naruto diam sesaat, "Yah kau benar, aku merasakan dunia ini akan semakin bergejolak. Tapi meski oyaji mati, aku akan tetap bangga menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Dan maaf aku tidak akan bergabung denganmu!" balas Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Fufu, sayang sekali. Tapi aku menghargai keputusanmu, sampai jumpa kembali di dunia baru Mizu no Naruto!" kemudian Doflamingo pergi ke arah para Shichibukai berkumpul.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya ingin membantu Shirohige, tapi perintah kapten adalah mutlak, jadi dia berharap Shirohige tidak mati disini. Semoga firasat buruknya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Naruto kembali berjalan, sambil melawan prajurit marine yang menghadangnya. Di depannya Ace dan Luffy mampu menghajar prajurit marine dengan mudah. Marco dkk juga telah membantu, melawan Kizaru dan Aokiji.

Jadi tugasnya saat ini adalah membantu Ace dan Luffy, karena dia tahu bahwa Ace dan Luffy tidak berada dalam fisik yang bagus, apalagi Luffy yang kemungkinan bisa mati.

Di lain sisi, Mihawk mencoba menghentikan beberapa anggota Shirohige untuk kabur. Kuma juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mihawk, Boa Hancock terlihat tidak peduli lagi. Tak lama muncul Doflamingo di antara mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Naruto?" tanya Mihawk. "Fufu hanya urusan bisnis, tapi sayang dia menolaknya!" jawab Doflamingo, Mihawk diam saja.

Peperangan telah hampir mencapai akhir, banyak korban dari kedua belah pihak. Sengoku dan Garp dengan cepat memerintahkan prajurit untuk membantu yang terluka, dan yang lain mencoba melawan Shirohige kaizokudan. Pihak Shirohige sendiri telah mundur, dan beberapa aliansi telah berada di kapal mereka dan mencoba mempertahankan kapal mereka dari serangan prajurit marine.

Sedangkan Shirohige bertarung dengan Akainu, dia telah menerima luka yang fatal. Sedangkan Akainu juga terlihat buruk, dia di hajar habis-habisan oleh Shirohige. Jujur orangtua yang penyakitan ini tidak salah menjadi manusia terkuat di dunia, pikir Akainu.

Shirohige sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan lukanya, perutnya terlihat bolong akibat tinju magma Akainu. Tapi dengan kekuatan gempanya, dia mengirim Akainu jatuh kejurang akibat pertarungan mereka. Shirohige bernafas secara perlahan-lahan, dia siap mati disini agar anak-anaknya bisa keluar dari sini.

"Zehahahahah, lihat ini Shirohige kaizokudan melawan angkatan laut. Dan lihat itu oyaji, kau sangat kuat. Zehahahaha!" kata seseorang di dekat panggung Marineford, dan ikuti oleh anggotanya.

Sengoku murka karena orang yang dia kenal di penjara Impel Down, Shiryu. Bersama dengan Marshall D. Teach, dan membawa tahanan level 6 Impel Down bersamanya. Marshall D. Teach pun menjelaskan alasan dia bergabung dengan Shichibukai, dan tujuan sebenarnya membuat Sengoku semakin marah, dia juga khawatir dengan kepala sipir Impel Down Magellan.

Namun, Shirohige yang melihat Teach semakin marah. Dengan kekuatan gempanya, dia meninju udara dengan sangat kuat. Prajurit marine di sekitarnya ikut terseret akibat serangan itu, Teach atau Kurohige bersama anggotanya hampir saja terkena serangan itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau muncul disini Teach!! Kau tidak ku maafkan! Kau sudah menodai peraturan yang ada di kapalku dengan membunuh temanmu sendiri! Nyawa Komandan Divisi Keempat, Tatch!" seru Shirohige sambil mengangkat senjatanya ke arah Teach.

"Akan ku tebus dengan mengambil nyawa orang bodoh sepertimu!" lanjut Shirohige.

Marco muncul di depan teman-temannya, mencoba untuk membantu ayah mereka. "Oyajii!!" teriak Marco.

"Marco!! Kau jangan ikut campur!!" ujar Shirohige, tetapi Marco tetap memanggil oyaji.

"Kau dengar perintahku bukan?" teriak Shirohige, mereka terdiam. Naruto saat ini membantu Ace dan Luffy yang pingsan pun terdiam. Dia berniat membantu, tapi perintah ayahnya seperti itu maka dengan berat hati Naruto menurutinya.

"Oyajiii!!!" teriak Ace. Shirohige yang mendengar itu berucap, "Kau juga Ace! Jangan ikut campur! Kau dengar bukan perintahku?" Ace mengertakkan giginya.

"Ace sebaiknya kau bantu Luffy!" ujar Naruto di sampingnya, Ace menoleh ke arah Luffy. Naruto benar, Luffy juga butuh bantuan sekarang.

"Oyajiii, aku minta maaf gara-gara aku kau harus begini!!" teriak Ace. Shirohige tersenyum, "Aku memaafkan kebodohanmu Ace anakku!" Ace menangis, kemudian dia pergi membawa Luffy yang pingsan itu.

"Ayo kita akhiri Teach!" ujar Shirohige menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Zehahahah aku menunggu hal itu!" balas Teach, dan mengeluarkan kemampuan buah iblisnya, terlihat di tangan dan sekitarnya menjadi kobaran hitam. Prajurit angkatan laut hanya bertanya-tanya apa benda hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Teach.

Teach mengangkat tangannya ke atas, lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, benda hitam ditubuh Teach menyebar ke segalla arah, hingga mencapai tanah yang di pijaki Shirohige.

 **"Black Hole!"**

Teriak Teach.

"Zehahahah aku memperoleh kekuatan buah iblis ini dengan cara membunuh Tatch! Buah iblis terkuat di dunia Yami-Yami no mi! Selamat menikmati kegelapank!" ujar Teach. Seketika di sekitar mereka terhisap oleh kekuatan Teach.

"Hei oyaji! Tatch telah mati, aku juga berharap Ace mati!" ujar Teach, "Aku begitu menghormati dan mengidolakan orang sepertimu tapi kau sudah terlalu tua!" "Aku tak membunuh Ace di pulau Banaro karena aku menghormatimu!" lanjut Teach.

Anggota Shirohige menahan emosinya, bahkan vista ikut marah mendengar hal itu. Ace juga terlihat ingin menyerang Teach, tapi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ace tersadar, Luffy dipunggungnya tengah pingsan.

Kemudian Shirohige mengepalkan tangan kirinya, melapisi dengan kekuatannya. Dan menyerang Teach, Teach juga mengumpulkan kekuatan di tangannya.

 **"Kuroze!"**

Teriak Teach, serangan Shirohige terhisap oleh kemampuan Teach. Shirohige mencoba kembali tapi tetap dihisap oleh kekuatan Teach. Tapi Shirohige tidak kehabisan akal, ia menyerang dengan Bisentonya dan melukai dada Teach. Teach terjatuh, dengan cepat Shirohige mencengkram leher Teach yang telah di lapisi kekuatan gempanya, lalu menekan Teach ke tanah sehingga tanah itu hancur.

Time skip(sama kayak cannon)

Anak-anak Shirohige menangis karena orang yang mereka hormati dan di anggap ayah oleh mereka mati di peperangan ini. Naruto juga ikut menangis, dia kehilangan orang yang berharga di dunia ini. Ace pun sama seperti Naruto, dia malu dan sedih karena demi dirinya ayahnya menjadi mati disini, dia juga semakin marah dengan Teach. Tapi dia tidak bisa melawannya sekarang, karena Luffy juga membutuhkan dirinya sekarang.

Akainu muncul ke permukaan dari jurang akibat duel dengan Shirohige, dia sangat marah. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Ace dan Luffy, dia mengubah tangannya menjadi magma.

 **"Inugami Guren!"**

Tinju magma berbentuk anjing meluncur ke arah Ace dan Luffy, Naruto yang menyadari itu dengan cepat menciptakan pertahanan airnya.

 **"Suijinheki!"**

Dinding air itu menahan serangan Akainu, akibat dari dua jurus itu kepulan asap terbentuk di sekitar Naruto. Memanfaatkan hal itu dengan cepat Naruto mengumpulkan air di sekitarnya.

 **"Suijin : Sensatsu Suishou!"**

Muncul jarum air di sekitar Naruto, dengan perintah batin jarum air yang banyak dengan cepat ke arah Akainu, Akainu tidak tinggal diam. Dia melakukan pertahanan dengan magmanya. Serangan Naruto menjadi uap karena panasnya magma akainu melebihi panas api Ace.

"Ace sebaiknya kau berkumpul dengan Marco, dan Luffy biar Jinbei yang melindunginya!" ujar Naruto cepat, Ace mendengar itu segera menyerahkan Luffy ke Jinbei.

"Jinbei segera kau pergi, aku akan melindungimu!" perintah Naruto, "Baik Naruto-kun!" balas Jinbei.

 **To be continued...!!!!!**

Arigatou minna-san!!!

Jaa na!!!

:v


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter sebelumnya...**_

 _"Ace sebaiknya kau berkumpul dengan Marco, dan Luffy biar Jinbei yang melindunginya!" ujar Naruto cepat, Ace mendengar itu segera menyerahkan Luffy ke Jinbei._

 _"Jinbei segera kau pergi, aku akan melindungimu!" perintah Naruto, "Baik Naruto-kun!" balas Jinbei._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Chapter 13**

Setelah kepergian keduanya, mata Naruto terus berfokus ke arah tempat Akainu berada. _'Jika sedikit saja kehilangan jejaknya, Luffy dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya!'_ pikir Naruto.

Setelah serangan yang Naruto lakukan, terlihat Akainu menampilkan wajah penuh kebencian terhadap Naruto dan lainnya. Bagi Akainu di permalukan oleh Bajak Laut adalah aib, dan dia tidak akan mentoleransi setiap bajak laut yang ada, karena baginya keadilan itu adalah Keadilan Absolut. Dimana semua bajak laut itu sama, dan dirinya sebagai Admiral angkatan laut harus menyingkirkan setiap bajak laut, baik itu kecil atau besar sekalipun!

Dia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, di tangan kanannya telah berubah menjadi tinju magma. Setelah tiba di depan Naruto, dirinya meninju ke arah dada Naruto, Naruto langsung memblok dengan pedangnya yang tellah dilapisi oleh Basoshoku Haki dengan cara menyilangkan pedangnya. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menahan pukulan yang di lancarkan Akinu.

Serangan pertama gagal, Akinu melompat ke atas, kemudian menendang Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Naruto dengan cepat menyilangkan pedangnya, membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat.

" **Dai Funka!"**

Serangan berupa tinju magma melesat ke arah Naruto yang terpental tadi. Naruto yang masih terpental, dengan cepat menciptakan melancarkan balasan...

Slash...

Slashh...

Slashh..

Naruto menciptakan shockwave proyektil berwarna biru dari tebasan pedangnya, dan menghasilkan serangan yang sangat kuat, bahkan bukan hanya satu tapi tiga sekaligus meluncur ke arah serangan tinju magma Akainu

Duarr...

Kedua serangan bertabrakan, menghasilkan asap yang cukup tebal. Naruto sendiri dengan cepat mengubah posisinya siap bertarung kembali. Dia menengok kebelakang, Jinbei yang tengah menggengong Luffy di punggungnya lumayan jauh dari tempat pertempuran mereka, dan itu bagus.

Akainu kembali berlari ke arah Naruto, dia juga menciptakan jurus magmanya sambil berlari.

" **Ryusei Kazan!"**

Akainu meninju ke atas, langit bergemuruh, dan mulai gelap. Naruto waspada dengan apa yang di lakukan Akainu, tak lama kemudian dari langit terlihat hujan meteor vulkanik menuju ke arah Naruto. Bukan hanya itu, serangan itu juga menuju ke arah Jinbei dan Luffy berada.

"Jinbeiiiii! Awas serangan!" teriak Naruto kepada Jinbei. Naruto sendiri dengan cepat menciptakan semburan air ke arah serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Akainu.

" **Suijin : Bakusui Shouha!"**

Air itu dengan cepat menabrak ke arah meteor vulkanik itu, menciptakan kabut menutupi area di dekat Naruto. Namun, Akainu melihat momen itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto sendiri mulai waspada akan serangan mendadak. Tapi dia khawatir juga dengan Luffy serta Jinbei. Dia melihat mereka berhasil lolos, meski sedikit terlambat dan terkena dampak ledakan itu.

Buaaghhh...

Naruto yang tidak fokus, dengan telak terkena bogem mentah Akainu yang di lapisi Basho Haki, Naruto menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Namun, serangan Akainu datang lagi dan menendang ke arah kepalanya, "U-ughh!" gumam Naruto yang terkena serangan itu.

Akainu meninju tanah dengan kedua tangannya yang telah dirubah menjadi magma,

" **Kazan Bakuhatsu!"**

 **Duaaarr.. Duuarr... Duuarrr...**

Muncul ledakan-ledakan letusan vulkanik di daerah Naruto, Naruto yang tidak menyadari itu terkena serangan Akainu dan terpental jatuh ke dalam jurang yang telah ada akibat pertarungan sebelumnya antara Shirohige dan Akainu.

Akainu tersenyum puas karena penghalang untuk mengejar Luffy dan Jinbei telah tumbang. Dia melesat ke arah Jinbei yang tengah berlari menuju teluk. Jinbei sendiri terlihat menahan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya akibat serangan meteor vulkanik Akainu, dia harus bergegas menuju kapal di teluk.

Sesekali dirinya harus menghadapi beberapa prajurit yang menembaknya atau menyerang dirinya secara langsung, meski dirinya menggendong Luffy, dirinya mampu melawan prajurit itu dengan mudah. Ayolah dirinya adalah kesatria laut terkuat setelah Fisher Tiger, jika kalah hanya serangan itu dimana wajahnya akan dia taruh jika mnghadapi Fisher Tiger di alam baka sana!

Jinbei berhenti sejenak, di hadapannya muncul Pacifista, yang telah siap dengan serangan laser dari mulutnya ke arah Jinbei. Dia harus bergerak cepat agar tidak terkena serangan itu, disaat dirinya siap menghindar, terdengar teriakan seseorang...

"Aku akan menghadapinya Jinbei! Kau fokus saja membawa mugiwara-boy ke tempat aman!" terlihat Okama berambut biru keriting, dan berbadan besar. "Arigatou Ivankov!" balas Jinbei, kemudian melompat menjauh dari pertarungan Ivankov melawan Pacifista.

"TAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN PUTRA DRAGON KABUR!" teriak seseorang di atas Jinbei yang baru saja mendarat dari lompatannya. Mata Jinbei melebar, Akainu tepat di atasnya. Dengan cepat Akainu meninju ke arah Luffy di punggungnya, Jinbei juga dengan sigap melempar tubuh Luffy ke tempat aman, dan serangan Akainu meleset!

Namun, Akainu dengan cepat menuju tubuh Luffy yang terbaring lemah. Dia berdiri di hadapan tubuh Luffy yang pingsan dengan wajah menyeringai kejam. Akainu merubah tinjunya menjadi tinju magma, lalu meninju ke arah Luffy!

"LUFFYYYYYY!" teriak Ace yang melihat Luffy siap di tinju oleh Akainu, dirinya tadi sibuk melawan beberapa Pacifista, dan membantu Marco yang lainnya melawan Teach.

"LUFFYYY-KUNNN!" Jinbei berteriak kencang.

"MUGIWARAAA-BOYYY!" Ivankov berteriak dan kehilangan fokusnya, mengakibatkan dirinya terkena serangan Pacifista meski tidak ada luka yang serius.

10cm lagi, serangan itu mengenai Luffy. Namun, semua mata melebar karena serangan itu di tahan oleh tinju Naruto. Meski tinju itu telah di lapisi oleh Haki, tapi tetap saja dampaknya masih ada, dan tangan Naruto mulai terkena semburan magma itu. Membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan!

Naruto melihat ke tubuh Luffy yang terbaring, sambil menahan tinju magma Akainu. Terlihat bahwa dada Luffy terkena dampak serangan Akainu, dengan cepat tangan kiri Naruto berubah menjadi air, dan membasahi dada Luffy agar tidak melukai bagian vital. Naruto berfokus kepada Akainu setelah melakukan pertolongan pertama kepada Luffy.

"Jinbei cepat bawa Luffy pergi!" Jinbei tersadar dan dengan cepat membawa tubuh Luffy yang pingsan. Setelah itu, Naruto memfokuskan dirinya untuk menahan serangan Akainu.

Akainu terkejut akan kemunculan Naruto, namun dirinya tetap meluncurkan tinju magma miliknya dengan sekuat tenaga, mereka berdua melakukan adu tinjuan dengan kekuatan masing-masing.

"Hiyaaa!" teriak Naruto..

Duarr..

Duaar...

Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, menyebabkan tempat disekitar mereka berubah menjadi cekungan yang dalam, Akainu semakin menguatkan serangannya dan magma di tinjunya. Naruto sendiri melapisi tinjunya dengan Basho Haki miliknya dengan tekad yang kuat, sehingga memunculkan petir-petir kecil dari tangan Naruto yang lapisi Basho Haki. Keduanya terpental secara bersamaan berlawanan arah!

Akainu terpental cukup jauh dan berguling-guling di tanah. Naruto sendiri pun sama, namun sebelum mencium tanah Marco dengan wujud Phoenix-nya mengangkap Naruto dan membawa terbang ke arah anggota Shirohige Kaizokudan lainnya. Setelah tiba, Marco menurunkan tubuh Naruto. Terlihat tangan kanan Naruto berubah warna akibat serangan Akainu, yang awalnya berwarna tan. Kini tampak berwarna putih pucat akibat dari magma yang mengenai tangan Naruto sehingga menyebabkan luka bakar, untung saja Naruto cepat memadamkan magma itu, sehingga tidak menyebabkan tangannya terputus!

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" tanya mereka, Naruto berdiri dan melihat tangannya.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu. Mungkin hanya ini saja!" mereka melihat tangan Naruto, mereka khawatir jika Naruto sampai kehilangan tangannya, tapi mereka lega sekarang karena Naruto cukup baik.

"Zehahahaha menarik! Menarik! Buah iblis itu sangat kuat, aku akan mengambilnya juga!" semua anggota Shirohige Kaizokudan melihat ke arah orang yang tertawa licik. Marco dan yang lainnya hendak bertarung, tetapi dihentikan oleh suara seseorang.

"Hentikan itu Marco!" semua mata tertuju ke arah sumber suara, dan terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan bekas luka cakar di mata kirinya berdiri dengan tetap, dibelakangnya juga tampak beberapa anggotanya.

"Akagami!" ujar Marco, ketika melihat orang yang menghentikan dirinya untuk menyerang Teach.

"I-itu Yonkou Akagami no Shanks!" teriak salah satu prajurit Marine.

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini! Informan mengatakan bahwa dia tengah bentrok dengan bajak laut Kaido yang mencoba menahan Shirohige!" Sengoku berkata dengan frustasi!

"Untuk kalian semua, hentikan peperangan ini! Jika kalian ingin berperang, maka aku dengan siap melayani kalian semua!" mereka diam berjamaah setelah Akagami no Shanks mengatakan itu.

(Time skip kayak di cannon! Tapi Ace gak mati, dan Naruto ikut degan Boa Hancock dengan cara menyusup ke kapal Marine yang di bawa Hancock untuk alasan mengejar Luffy.)

Di lautan bebas, terdapat sebuah kapal Marine yang berdekatan dengan sebuah kapal selam berlambangkan bajak laut. Tak lama kemudian penghuni kapal selam itu keluar, dia merupakan sosok beruang putih berjalan seperti manusia, memakai baju jaket oranye dan celana yang serupa juga.

"Uwaahh udara bebas!" ternyata beruang itu dapat berbicara! Beruang berbulu putih tersebut sangat menikmati udara bebas karena di dalam kapal tersebut membuat dirinya kepanasan.

"Hei kau! Beruang aneh, dimana Luffy-kun?" teriak seseorang, hal itu membuat beruang putih segera bangun dari baringnya terlihat seroang wanita cantik ditemani seekor ular, dengan tatapan sombongnya melihat ke arah beruang putih itu.

Mata beruang itu melebar, dia berlari ke dalam kapal dan berteriak memanggil kaptennya. "Bepo ada apa?" tanya sang kapten kepada beruang putih yang memiliki nama Bepo.

"K-kapten, di luar sana ada orang wanita!" teriak Bepo. Kapten hanya memasang wajah penasaran, dia berjalan diikuti oleh Bepo.

"Shichibukai Boa Hancock! Apakah kau berniat menangkap mugiwara-ya?" tanya sang kapten setelah melihat sosok wanita tersebut.

Hanya dengusan saja sebagai jawaban dari Hancock dengan wajah sombong dan merendahkan ketika melihat kapten bajak laut tersebut, Bepo di belakang sang kapten gemetaran karena ketakutan dengan Hancock.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Luffy-kun!" jawab Hancock, sebelum kapten kapal itu menjawab muncul sesosok Fishman dengan tubuh di perban, diikuti oleh kedua laki-laki memakai baju sepeti Bepo serta memakai topi bertulis penguin dan satunya tanpa tulisan.

"Jinbei-san! Jangan bergerak terlebih dahulu, luka-luka di tubuhmu bisa terbuka kembali!" teriak dua laki-laki tersebut. Kapten kapal tersebut melihat ke arah Jinbei, dan mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti kedua anggotanya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja!" Jinbei menolak dengan halus. Kapten kapal tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melompat ke kapal bajak laut tersebut. "Yo! Bagaimana keadaanmu Jinbei?" tanya orang itu. Mendengar suara orang lain membuat mereka terkejut, dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh Naruto-kun! Yah aku baik-baik saja!" Naruto mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Luffy, Dokter bedah kematian Trafalgar Law?" tanya Naruto.

Law mendengar pertanyaan itu, menjelaskan bahwa Luffy saat ini masih kritis, dan harus di bawa ke pulau terdekat untuk perawatan lebih lanjut lagi, Boa Hancock pun menyuruh mereka membawa ke pulau tempat tinggal para wanita yaitu Amazon Lily. Namun hanya boleh Luffy saja, hal itu di tentang oleh Law sebagai dokter, dan hanya alat-alat di kapalnya yang bisa membantu Luffy bertahan hidup. Hal itu membuat Hancock berpikir, dan memutuskan mereka boleh ikut namun mereka tinggal di pesisir pulau tersebut.

Mereka semua setuju dengan saran itu, sebelum mereka menuju Amazon Lily mereka dikejutkan oleh para okama yang di pimpin oleh Ivankov yang berada di kapal sama dengan Hancock serta Naruto. Mereka mengucapkan perpisahan dan berharap Luffy sembuh kembali, Jinbei pun berpisah dan pamit dengan Naruto, Hancock dan bajak laut Law. Jinbei memutuskan pergi ke pulau Amazon Lily melawati air saja dengan menggunakan hiu, salah satu temannya. Kini di kapal bajak laut Law hanya ada Naruto, Boa Hancock, dan tentu saja bajak laut pemilik kapal itu sendiri.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Naruto meminta Law membantu dirinya untuk mengobati luka di tangannya akibat pertarungan melawan Akainu. Tangan kanan Naruto kini telah di perban, dan Law mengatakan bahwa tangan kanannya akan tetap memiliki kulit pucat seperti itu. Hal itu tidak di permasalahkan oleh Naruto, dan dia hanya perlu memakai perban untuk menutup tangannya tersebut. (A/N sama seperti Naruto setelah di cangkokan sel Hashirama)

"Naruto apa yang kau tahu tentang bajak laut ini?" Naruto yang mendengar suara Hancock bertanya, melihat ke arahnya.

"Yah, lumayan. Mereka adalah Heart Kaizokudan, berasal dari lautan North Blue, seorang kapten bernama Trafalgar Law, memiliki bounty 200 juta Berry, julukan Surgeon of Death, dia juga seorang dokter hebat. Anggota Bepo yang beruang putih merupakan salh satu suku Mink, lalu ada Sachi dan Penguin. Hanya itu yang aku tahu!" Hancock menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Bukannya bajak lautku Shirohige Kaizokudan-ya?" tanya Law yang ikut dalam percakapan.

Naruto diam sejenak, "Yah aku hanya memastikan keadaan Luffy baik-baik saja! Pemakaman Oyaji akan di urus oleh Akagami Shanks dan anggota lainnya!" Naruto menjelaskan kepada mereka.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian manusia terkuat di lautan ini-ya!" ujar Law, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

 _ **(Time skip)**_

Kini mereka telah tiba di sisi pulau Amazon Lily, keadaan Luffy pun berangsur-angsur membaik, membuat mereka bernafas lega mendengar kondisi Luffy saat ini. Naruto, Jinbei beristirahat di sisi pulau, sedangkan Heart Kaizokudan berada di dalam kapal, Boa Hancock sendiri berada di istananya yang tengah khawatir dengan kekasihnya, Luffy. Lol

"Naruto! Jinbei! Apa kalian melihat mugiwara-ya? Dia tidak ada di dalam kapal! Jika dia berbuat hal yang berbahaya, lukanya akan terbuka kembali!" teriak Law penuh khawatir, bagi dia yang merupakan seorang dokter, pasien haruslah diberikan pertolongan sebaik-baiknya, meski mereka itu orang jahat atau pun tidak!

"NANIII! Aku akan mencari di dalam hutan!"

"Oke Jinbei, berhati-hatilah!" Naruto membalas, kemudian mereka berpencar mencari Luffy.

Terlihat di dalam hutan, Luffy saat ini tengah mengalami depresi atau serangan mental pasca perang, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, sehingga memukuli apapun yang berada di depannya. Tak lama kemudian datang Jinbei, menangkap Luffy agar tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Luffy masih menangis, Jinbei melihatnya mencoba menenangkan Luffy agar bisa bangkit kembali. Ace masih hidup, dan Luffy masih memiliki nakamanya, mereka juga telah berjanji untuk bertemu kembali. Luffy tersadar, dia merenungkan apa yang di katakan oleh Jinbei. Lalu terlihat senyuman dan semangat baru yang berkobar di dalam diri Luffy, membuat Jinbei ikut tersenyum!

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu, mereka berdua kembali ke sisi pulau. Menemukan Naruto yang cemas, dan Law juga terlihat seperti itu. Tapi setelah melihat mereka kembali, mereka bernafas lega. Jinbei berhasil membawa Luffy kembali.

Kryukk kryukk...

"Aku lapar!" ujar Luffy dengan wajah lemas.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika mereka mendengar suara gemuruh di dalam lautan, dan terlihat Sea King muncul ke permukaan, namun segera menyelam kembali. Bepo dan anggota Law ketakukan melihat Sea King tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang lelaki tua memakai kacamata, rambut beruban ikal, panjangnya hingga bahu, badan berotot ke permukaan. Mereka terkejut melihat sosok lelaki tua itu.

"Me-mei'o Rayleigh!" bajak laut Heart terkejut melihat sosok legenda, seorang wakil kapten dari Raja bajak laut.

"Hahahaha, yah aku selamat!"

"Yo Ossan! Kenapa kau berada di lautan?" Luffy bertanya dengan penasaran, "Oh Luffy-kun, kau kenal dia?" tanya Jinbei.

"Shishishi, ya Ossan telah menyelamatkan kami ketika di Serang oleh Admiral Kizaru di Sabody Archipelago!"

"Hmm, itu mengejutkan!" komentar Jinbei.

"Oh Luffy, ya aku berenang kesini ketika perahuku di serang oleh Sea King!" Naruto, Jinbei, dan bajak laut Law mengangguk dengan jawaban itu, tapi mereka juga berkomentar di dalam hati bahwa dia orang gila, berenang di sarang Sea King seperti bukan apa-apa!

Rayleigh mencoba mengeringkan bajunya, Luffy mengeluh tentang perutnya yang kelaparan. Jinbei diam saja dari tadi memperhatikan Luffy yang mengeluh terus, Naruto terlihat tertidur dengan badannya bersadar di salah satu batu di dekat situ, pedangnya pun dia letakkan di sisinya, begitu juga dengan pedang pendek atau tanto-nya. Bajak laut Heart telah pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena tugas mereka telah selesai sebagai seorang dokter.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Boa Hancock, di temani orang-orang suku Kuja, penghuni pulau wanita, Amazon Lily. Dia terlihat malu-malu ketika melihat Luffy dari ke jauhan. Di rombongan itu juga terlihat wanita tua pendek, bernama Nyonba menemani Ratu mereka.

"Luffy-kun! Aku membawa makanan untukmu!" Hancock berteriak dengan nada malu-malu.

"Wahhh... Makanan!" Luffy berlari melihat-lihat makanan yang di bawa Hancock serta wanita suku Kuja.

"Luffy-kun! Ini semua untukmu!"

"Terimakasih Hancock!" Hancock memerah mendengar itu, dan mulai berfantasi tentang dirinya yang menjadi istri Luffy.

"Rayleigh! Sudah lama tidak melihatmu!" seru nenek Nyonba.

"Oh Nyonba! Ya begitulah, dan tampaknya gadis itu telah dewasa sekarang!" balas Rayleigh melihat Hancock, "Huh, begitulah. Aku berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu tempo hari!" balas Nyonba.

"Hahaha ya tidak masalah Nyonba!" Rayleigh dan Nyonba memperhatikan interaksi Hancock yang malu-malu terhadap Luffy. Jinbei yang ingin memakan makanan juga dimarahi oleh Hancock, dan makanan ini khusus untuk Luffy. Rayleigh tertawa melihatnya, sedangkan Nyonba mengeluh tentang sikap Ratu mereka itu.

Naruto terlihat tertidur pulas, tidak terganggu dengan suara berisik mereka. Margaret melihat kearah Naruto yang tertidur, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setelah tiba di depan Naruto, Margaret memperhatikan Naruto, dia memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya berwarna pirang, berbadan tegap tinggi, tangan kanannya terbalut perban, memakai baju khas samurai, di padukan dengan celana panjang gelap, serta sepatu boots hitam.

Pedangnya juga terletak di sisinya, salah satunya pedang pendek, dan satu lagi seperti pedang khas para samurai, Katana. Namun dari semua itu ada yang menarik dirinya, setelah di perhatikan lebih dekat di wajah laki-laki ini terdapat tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya yang telah pudar, dan membuat Margaret berpikir seperti rubah!

"Hei!" ujar seseorang menegur Margaret, membuat Margaret berteriak karena terkejut. Dia berbalik dan terlihat salah satu temannya, "Kenapa kau mengagetkan aku?" tanya Margaret.

"Hihihi, maaf-maaf! Habisnya dari tadi kau memperhatikan laki-laki itu terus!" ujar temannya.

Naruto, membuka matanya karena terganggu dengan suara teriakan itu. Dia melihat dua orang gadis tengah berbicara, ' _Merepotkan!'_ pikir Naruto.

"Huh, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan laki-laki ini!" ujar Margaret sambil berbalik menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Namun, dia memerah menahan malu, karena melihat laki-laki di depannya telah bangun. Mata mereka bertemu, dia melihat mata yang Indah berwarna biru langit. _'Ugh, indahnya!'_ ujar Margaret dalam hati, Naruto yang melihat perubahan itu mendesah dan mengatakan merepotkan kembali di dalam hatinya.

"Yo!"

"Eehhh!" Margaret menjerit kaget, ketika Naruto menyapa dirinya.

Naruto sendiri bingung dengan tingkah laku gadis di depannya. Kemudian gadis itu pergi ke arah teman-teman wanita yang lainnya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berdiri tegak dan melihat Luffy yang tengah makan dengan cepat. Jinbei yang mencoba mencuri makanan ketika Hancock lengah, dan Rayleigh tengah berbicara dengan nenek-nenek.

Dia berjalan ke arah Jinbei, setelah tiba di sampingnya. "Jinbei!"

"Ya ada apa Naruto?" jawab Jinbei.

"Aku akan pergi dulu ke tempat pemakaman Oyaji! Jadi kita berpisah di sini Jinbei, dan ini aku akan memberikan vivre card!" kata Naruto, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas polos dan diberikan ke Jinbei.

Jinbei mengambil kertas yang bernama vivre card, "Baiklah Naruto, dan bagaimana kau pergi ke sana?"

"Heheh, aku punya Log pose abadi ke pulau tempat pemakaman Oyaji! Sebelum aku bergabung dengan kalian, Marco memberikannya kepadaku!" Jinbei mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, hati-hati Naruto!"

"Hai, Jinbei! sampai bertemu lagi di pulau Gyojin!"

"Hai Naruto-kun!"

Naruto berjalan ke arah bibir pulau, merubah badannya menjadi air, lalu dari badannya keluar sebuah rakit kecil. (A/N mirip punya Mihawk)

Setelah melakukan pengecekkan rakitnya, dia mengangkat rakitnya dan di letakkan di air. Naruto menaikinya dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi Jinbei! Minna-san!"

"Ya Naruto! Berhati-hatilah!" balas Jinbei, sedangkan yang lainnya tampak bingung dengan kepergian Naruto.

Dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya, Naruto menggerakkan rakit dengan cukup cepat. Dia melihat ke arah mana tujuannya, lalu dengan cepat pergi ke arah yang di tunjukkan log pose abadinya.

Sementara itu, Luffy terlihat bingung dengan kepergian Naruto. Dia dari tadi tidak memperhatikan percakapan Naruto dan Jinbei, sedangkan Hancock dia telah berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Hei Jinbei! Kemana Naruto pergi?" tanya Luffy, membuat semua pasang mata memperhatikan Jinbei, tak terkecuali Hancock.

"Oh, iya. Bukannya tadi salah satu anggota Shirohige Mizu no Naruto berada disini?" tanya Hancock, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya namun tak ada sosok rambut kuning itu.

"Hm.. Dia baru saja pergi menuju pulau tempat pemakaman Shirohige!"

"Nani? Bagaimana dia pergi kesana?" Teriak Luffy.

Hancock, Rayleigh juga penasaran dengan cara bagaimana Naruto pergi. Setahu Hancock dan Rayleigh dia pemakan akuma no mi, jadi tidak mungkin berenang!

"Ya, berkat kemampuan buah iblisnya. Dia bisa menyimpan rakitnya ke dalam tubuhnya, tadi Naruto baru saja mengeluarkan rakit miliknya. Sejujurnya aku juga kurang tahu dengan kemampuan buah iblis Naruto! Yang aku tahu buah iblisnya tipe logia air, untuk kemampuan dia seperti pengguna buah iblis tipe logia lainnya. Tapi milik Naruto lebih spesial!" Jinbei menjelaskan kepada mereka. (A/N kemampuan milik Naruto yang bisa menyimpan benda ke dalam tubuhnya itu, terinspirasi dari buah iblis Caribou salah satu supernova after 2 year. Buah iblis tipe logia rawa)

"Wow!" teriak Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya dia juga membantu Luffy-kun sembuh dengan buah iblisnya!" Jinbei manambahkan.

"Hmm.. Aku juga pernah melihat anak itu 2 tahun yang lalu di pulau Sabody, dia menghadapi Admiral Kizaru seorang diri. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah lebih kuat lagi!"

Penjelasan dari Rayleigh membuat Luffy semakin semangat, dan ingin menjadikan Naruto menjadi salah satu Nakama-nya. Hancock merenungkan penjelasan dari Jinbei dan Rayleigh, jika waktu itu dia melawan Naruto, kemungkinan dia akan kalah. Hal yang paling mengejutkan dirinya, dia juga pernah melawan salah satu Shichibukai Taka no Me Mihawk.

"Uh.. Dia laki-laki misterius, aku mendengar dia pernah melawan Taka no Me Mihawk! Dan salah satu temannya juga!" Hancock angkat bicara.

"NANIII! Dia berteman dengan pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia yang ingin di kalahkan Zoro!" teriak Luffy.

"Uhh iya Luffy-kun!" Jawab Hancock malu-malu.

"Aku pernah mendengar hal itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya. Yang aku dengar mereka bertarung di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, namun aku juga tidak tahu apakah Naruto murni dengan kemampuan berpedang atau menggunakan buah iblisnya juga dalam pertarungan itu! Tapi melihat Taka no Me yang respect dengan Naruto, itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa kemampuan berpedang Naruto sangat hebat!" Jinbei menjelaskan kembali. Dia merupakan salah satu aliansi Shirohige, jadi dia pernah mendengar hal itu meski tidak secara lengkap.

Hancock, Nyonba, dan semua orang suku Kuja melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan dari Jinbei. Laki-laki itu sangat kuat, dan bisa saja menjadi salah satu Yonkou menggantikan posisi Shirohige pikir mereka. Margaret terlihat memerah di pipinya karena telah menganggu laki-laki itu ketika tidur meski tidak sengaja, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hal itu dan untungnya dia masih bisa bernafas saat ini.

"Hmm... Manarik, dia semakin kuat setelah dua tahun yang lalu. Dia bisa saja menjadi Yonkoy menggantikan Shirohige jika dia mau!" Rayleigh berpendapat, mereka mengangguk setuju mendengar pendapat itu. Tapi untuk Jinbei sendiri, Naruto tidak akan menjadi Yonkou, dia terlalu malas dengan hal merepotkan seperti itu!

"Yosshh! Aku akan mencoba mengajak dia bergabung dengan kru ku!" semuanya tertawa mendengar ketertarikan Luffy untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai kru-nya. Ya siapa pun pasti tertarik, dengan kemampuan yang mumpuni dia bisa menjadi petarung yang kuat.

Mereka semua mulai berbicara banyak hal, dan Rayleigh juga menawari Luffy untuk berlatih di bawah bimbingannya. Setelah Luffy berpikir keras, akhirnya dia setuju dan berlatih selama dua tahun di bawah bimbingan Rayleigh. Namun, mereka pergi ke Marineford terlebih dahulu, dan memukul Ox-bell sebagai penghormatan atas perang itu. Dan Luffy juga membuat tato di lengan kirinya yang bertuliskan 3D2Y yang 3D di coret silang.

 **To be continued!**

 **Yosshh, terimakasih atas semuanya minna-san! Tanpa kalian yang selalu memberikan support, saya bukanlah apa-apa!**

 **Oh, dan cerita saya yang Dark Angel belum update karena harus mencari bahan yang banyak dahulu.. Setelah semua bahan terkumpulkan, saya tinggal menulis tanpa harus ribet lagi! Dan untuk cerita ini tetap seperti biasa updatenya, jika gak update ya saya gak ada paket. Lol.. Cerita ini saya telah banyak bahan, tinggal di kembangkan saja.**

 **Saya juga menulis sebuah cerita baru, ide itu muncul ketika saya bosan. Sebuah cerita Naruto crossover One piece juga, saya masih ragu apakah akan di post atau tidak. Namun, ide-ide cerita tersebut terus muncul bahkan alur ceritanya saya juga telah memikirkannya, hanya masih ragu apakah akan di post atau tidak!**

 **Yah, terimakasih semuanya! Jika ada saran PM aja, bisa juga lewat Review.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi minna-san!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo! Kembali lagi dengan saya,, oke ada yang ngereview apakah sama kayak canon? Soal ini bisa saja sama, tapi ada yang berbeda seperti buah iblis buat Sabo. Memang untuk alurnya tetap ngikut canon.. Oh ya untuk Ace saya rasa tidak akan join SHP(strawhat pirates), dia sangat menjunjung tinggi Shirohige.. Jadi kemungkinan dia bakal tetap sama sisa anggota Shirohige, yah seperti kayak Marco. Untuk Naruto, saya belum tahu apakah harus join SHP, tapi bisa saja nanti. Kita lihat saja, karena kadang-kadang sebuah ide muncul tiba-tiba, bisa di kamar mandi:v, atau sebelum tidur, dll. Dan kadang ide awal dengan ide pas nulis itu agak beda, jadi lihat saja nanti ya:v**

 **Untuk alur ceritanya sendiri? Yah mungkin akan mengikuti canon, namun akan ada beberapa tambahan nanti. Dan untuk update fanfic ini? Biasanya sabtu atau minggu, itu juga jika ada paket internet :v.. Terimakasih juga yang bagi yang mengikuti dan membaca cerita saya, itu suatu kehormatan tersendiri karena kalian menyukainya! Nah.. PR saya kali ini harus menentukan buah iblis yang cocok untuk Sabo, namun jika kalian ada saran. Kalian bisa PM atau review buah iblis untuk Sabo, jika menurut saya cocok saya akan pakai buah iblis dari saran kalian!**

 **Oh maaf updatenya telat, yah paket saya habis:v**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

" _Yosshh! Aku akan mencoba mengajak dia bergabung dengan kru ku!" semuanya tertawa mendengar ketertarikan Luffy untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai kru-nya. Ya siapa pun pasti tertarik, dengan kemampuan yang mumpuni dia bisa menjadi petarung yang kuat._

 _Mereka semua mulai berbicara banyak hal, dan Rayleigh juga menawari Luffy untuk berlatih di bawah bimbingannya. Setelah Luffy berpikir keras, akhirnya dia setuju dan berlatih selama dua tahun di bawah bimbingan Rayleigh. Namun, mereka pergi ke Marineford terlebih dahulu, dan memukul Ox-bell sebagai penghormatan atas perang itu. Dan Luffy juga membuat tato di lengan kirinya yang bertuliskan 3D2Y yang 3D di coret silang_.

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Chapter 14**

Naruto melihat ke arah Loge Pos-nya, arah yang ditunjukkan sudah tepat, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah harus berapa lama dia berlayar seperti ini, sudah tiga hari dia berlayar tanpa ada yang menemani kecuali para Sea King yang mengganggu Naruto, membuat Naruto harus membunuh monster laut itu.

"Huh, mendokusai...!

Dia bersyukur karena telah menyiapkan makanan di rakitnya, tanpa harus berhenti di sebuah pulau. Naruto juga bersyukur karena cuaca lautan tidak seganas seperti biasanya, mungkin Kami-sama tengah berbaik hati kepada dirinya. Naruto tersenyum melihat langit yang sangat cerah ini, banyak burung camar yang melawati Naruto, namun ada sebuah burung yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dan ternyata itu adalah burung pembawa berita, burung itu menjatuhkan surat kabar tepat di tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat burung itu, lalu dia fokus ke arah berita terbaru, dia membaca surat kabar dan terlihat sebuah gambar Luffy yang melakukan penghormatan di depan Ox-bell, di temani oleh Rayleigh dan Jinbei. Dan setelah Naruto perhatikan di lengan Luffy terlihat tulisan 3D yang di coret silang dan 2Y tanpa di coret. _'Mungkin itu pesan untuk nakama-nya!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Dia membuka ke lembaran yang lainnya, dan terlihat beberapa Bounty yang mengikuti peperangan di Marineford bertambah, "Hoo.. Mugiwara no Luffy 400.000.000 berry! Hiken no Ace 600.000.000 berry! Menarik, Marco dan lainnya juga bertambah eh! Kita lihat apakah milikku juga bertambah?" Naruto mencari namanya, membuka lembaran baru dan terlihat fotonya dan bounty miliknya.

"Dead or Alive Mizu no Naruto... berry! Apaaa? Kenapa milikku lebih besar dari pada yang lain? Ah sial, ini akan semakin merepotkan zz!" terlihat foto Naruto yang mengeluarkan kemampuannya, Naruto membaca penyebab dia mendapatkan lebih besar dari pada yang lainnya, dan tertulis bahwa dia mampu melawan ketiga Admiral, dan melukai Admiral Aokiji, serta mampu melawan Akainu, ditambah dia menguasai ketiga haki, yang membuat pemerintah menaikan bountynya lebih besar karena dianggap sangat berbahaya!

Tapi meski begitu tetap Marco lebih besar dari pada miliknya, yah dia kali ini akan mendapatkan masalah lebih besar, baik itu dari pemerintah ataupun yang memburu dirinya, mungkin harus melatih lagi kemampuannya agar lebih baik lagi dan bisa menguasai buah iblisnya secara maksimal!

 **XoX**

Di sebuah tempat di Amazon Lily, terdapat sebuah yang bernama Ruskaina. Tempat yang di pilih oleh Rayleigh untuk melatih Luffy, karena kondisi alam yang ekstrim, dimana setiap minggunya iklim di pulau itu akan berubah-ubah. Ditambah lagi, pulau itu terdapat banyak sekali binatang buas, sehingga Luffy akan semakin kuat dalam pelatihan baik itu fisiknya dan juga hakinya.

Rayleigh telah menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Haki kepada Luffy, Rayleigh juga mengatakan bahwa Haki semakin kuat jika Luffy menghadapi seseorang yang sangat kuat. Bahkan salah satu Haki yaitu Kenbunshoku no Haki, jika seseorang telah melatihnya terus menerus akan dapat melihat masa depan beberapa waktu. Untuk itulah Rayleigh berpesan kepada Luffy untuk bisa menguasai ke semua Haki dalam dua tahun, dan setelah itu Luffy bisa mengembangkan kemampuan Haki-nya di saat perjalanan menuju Dunia Baru(New World).

Rayleigh telah mendemonstrasikan kemampuan semua Haki, dan kini Rayleigh akan melatih Luffy menguasai Haoshoku no Haki atau Haki Penakluk untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Mereka saling berhadapan...

"Baiklah Luffy-kun, untuk menguasai Haoshoku ini kamu harus mengeluarkan keinginan untuk menaklukkan seseorang atau yang ingin kau taklukkan tanpa harus melukai temanmu sendiri, yah intinya kamu harus fokus dalam mengeluarkan Haoshoku!" Luffy mengangguk mendengarkan saran dari Rayleigh.

 **XoX**

 _ **Time skip..**_

Naruto telah tiba di sebuah pulau tempat pemakaman Shirohige atau Edward Newgate. Dia berjalan dengan pelan, di tangannya terdapat sebuah bunga dan sake untuk menghormati Shirohige. Melihat ke sekitarnya, tempat disini sangat damai, mungkin jika dia mati akan meminta di makamkan tepat di sebelah makam Shirohige Oyaji-nya.

Kini Naruto telah tiba tepat di makam Shirohige, dia duduk berhadapan dengan batu nisannya.

"Hisashiburi Oyaji!" ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku berterimakasih karena telah bertemu denganmu, meski kita bertemu hanya sesaat. Namun, bagiku itu luar biasa!"

"Kamu orang yang baik Oyaji! Dalam hidupku kau salah satu orang yang berharga yang selalu tersimpan dalam hatiku! Meski aku mati sekalipun namamu akan selalu aku kenang, karena kau adalah keluargaku!" ujar Naruto, terlihat setetes air jatuh dari mata Naruto, kemudian menjadi lebih banyak air mata berjatuhan, dia terisak dalam diam.

Angin meniup dengan lembut ke pipi Naruto, seakan membelainya dan mencoba menenangkan hati yang terluka itu. Dia masih menangis, dan kemudian mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan seperti hujan dengan tangannya.

"Hehehe... Maaf Oyaji, mataku terkena debu!" Naruto tertawa dan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Oh Oyaji! Aku membawa bunga untukmu dan juga sake! Aku ingin kita bersulang Oyaji, seperti di kapal waktu itu."

Naruto meletakkan bunga tersebut, kemudian menuangkan sake yang ia bawa ke sebuah cawan berukuran kecil dan meletakkan di samping bunganya. Ia juga menuangkan sake di cawan kecil untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah Oyaji, kita akan bersulang! Hahaha.." dia melakukan hal itu kemudian meneguk miliknya, dan yang satunya ia taburi ke makam Shirohige.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan! Kapan-kapan kita harus bersulang kembali Oyaji! Dan aku akan membawa sake kesukaanmu jika aku kembali kesini lagi.. Oyaji tenang saja, aku akan membawa untukmu yang banyak. Agar kita bisa berpesta sake, Hahaha...!"

Mungkin, jika ada yang melihat Naruto, mereka akan berpikir bahwa Naruto telah gila karena telah ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, dia yakin bahwa Oyaji-nya juga akan tersenyum untuknya di surga.

Naruto terus berceloteh tentang perjalanannya selama dibawah komando Shirohige, dia bercerita tentang pertengkarannya dengan Ace, Marco, dan beberapa teman lainnya. Naruto juga bercerita bahwa dia akan menemui temannya yang telah berpisah ketika harus menghadapi salah satu Admiral. Dan menceritakan banyak hal, angin hanya membelainya seakan memberi tahu Naruto bahwa Shirohige juga mendengarkan hal itu. Naruto berhenti bercerita, ia berdiri..

"Oyaji.. Aku rasa aku akan pergi! Tapi tenang saja, aku akan kembali lagi mengunjungimu dan membawa sake untukmu!" Naruto berkata dengan keyakinan di hatinya.

Naruto menantap kuburan itu, "Sampai jumpa lagi Oyaji!" angin kembali membelai pipi Naruto seakan Shirohige menjawabnya, dan merestui kepergian Naruto!

 **XoX**

Di waktu yang sama, di sebuah kapal terlihat seorang wanita dengan wajah manis, memiliki pupil mata biru dan biru gelap. Mempunyai rambut lurus berwarna biru gelap, hidung mancung, serta memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis. Membuat laki-laki bertekuk lutut di hadapanya.

Wanita itu menatap ke sebuah surat kabar yang ia pegang, terdapat sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajah wanita itu ketika membaca atau melihat ke salah satu surat kabar yang menjukkan salah satu pria yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang ia rindukan masih hidup, dan ia ingin segera menemui pria itu. Dia melihat ke arah langit cerah dan juga matahari, senyuman semakin manis saja, membuat laki-laki yang berada di kapal meleleh melihatnya!

 **XoX**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Naruto telah tiba di sebuah pulau yang ditempati oleh salah satu temannya. "Pulau ini menyeramkan!" ujar Naruto pelan dan ketakutan.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi, sehingga sinar matahari tidak terlalu menerangi tempat ini. Dia berjalan dengan cepat sambil mengkuti vivre card arau kertas kehidupan milik temannya.

Kreskk... Kresskk

Naruto melihat kearah bunyi itu, dia tidak menemukan apapun, Naruto semakin merinding disko. Dia mengutuk temanya itu karena memilih tempat yang menyeramkan seperti ini! Naruto dengan cepat berlari, dan menghiraukan bunyi-bunyi yang berdatangan. Seakan ada makhluk yang mengawasi setiap langkah Naruto, dia menambah kecepatan larinya. Namun, Naruto harus menghindari sebuah tebasan pedang yang tiba-tiba ingin membelahnya, untung saja refleknya telah terasah.

Di depan Naruto terlihat sekumpulan Babon yang di lengkapi armor dan juga senjata tajam, layaknya manusia. Tak lama kemudian muncul dari kerumunan Babon itu, dan membawa pedang yang Naruto kenal di pundaknya.

"Oh temeee! Kenapa aku harus menghadapi masalah seperti ini? Dimana kau Mihawk!" teriak Naruto dengan frustasi akan kemalangannya... Sungguh dia kesal dengan sambutan hangat seperti ini!

Babon-babon itu maju menyerang Naruto kecuali salah satu Babon yang memegang pedang yang mirip dengan Kokutou no Yoru atau pedang Taka no Me Mihawk. Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan menarik pedang Kusanagi-nya, lalu dengan cepat melesat ke arah kumpulan Babon yang mengganggu perjalannya.

Naruto menyerang salah satu Babon itu, namun Babon ini menahan dengan tamengnya. Babon lain segera mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat menahannya, tapi sekali lagi Babon yang lain mencoba memukul Naruto dengan sebuah kapak. Tidak mau mati konyol Naruto melompat mundur, Naruto menghela nafasnya. Sungguh dia ingin bersantai sejenak setelah melakukan perjalan yang jauh ini, bukan menghadapi sekumpulan Babon gila ini!

Naruto mengubah tangan kirinya menjadi air, lalu menumpulkan dengan sangat banyak di belakang Naruto.

" **Suijin : Suishoha!"**

Air yang Naruto keluarkan dengan cepat berputar sehingga menghasilkan pusaran air yang banyak dan juga deras, lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkannya kearah Babon itu. Pusaran air itu menghantam semua Babon yang tengah syok, mereka semua hanyut dan beberapa Babon pingsan. Naruto menyeringai karena berhasil menyingkirkan Babon pengganggu ini.

Namun salah satu Babon yang memegang pedang mirip punya Mihawk mencoba berdiri, setelah beberapa saat Babon itu berdiri dengan sempurna, matanya memancarkan kebencian kepada Naruto. Naruto mendesah pelan karena Babon itu keras kepala, dan masih mau melawan Naruto. Babon itu dengan cepat menyerang Naruto, Naruto juga bergerak cepat.

Pedang mereka berbenturan dengan cepat, dan menghasilkan percikan bunga api. Babon itu menyerang Naruto kembali, namun Naruto dengan sigap menahannya. Naruto mencoba menendang perut Babon itu, tapi Babon itu sangat cerdas dan dengan cepat melompat menjauh. Naruto kesal karena serangannya gagal. Naruto mengumpulkan air di udara dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak..

" **Suijin : Sensatsu Suishou!"**

Air yang tadi dikumpulkan berubah menjadi jarum air yang banyak, dengan perintah batin jarum-jarum air melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pemimpin Babon..

Set.. Sett...

Duaarr...

Asap mengepul menutupi area Babon berada, selama beberapa menit asap itu telah hilang ditiup angin. Kini tampak Babon itu masih berdiri, namun ada beberapa jarum air yang mengenainya, darah berceceran di sekujur tubuhnya, Babon itu juga berdiri dengan gemetaran.

"Arrggg!" Babon itu menggeram marah dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melakukan serangan, pedangnya ia genggam dengan dua tangan, dan mengangkat keatas bahunya dan sejarah dengan kepalanya. Dan...

Wusshhh...

Shockwave berwarna putih seperti angin melesat ke arah Naruto setelah melepaskan ayunan pedangnya. Naruto masih berdiri tenang, serangan itu semakin dekat menuju Naruto, namun Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, dan serangan itu hanya menghancurkan pohon-pohon dibelakang Naruto.

Duaar...

Setelah ledakan, Naruto muncul tidak jauh dan berhadapan dengan Babon itu. Dia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, kaki kiri kedepan, badan membungkuk kedepan, tangan kanan menggenggam gagang pedangnya, tangan kirinya memegang sarung pedangnya.

Crekk..

Suara gagang pedang itu ditarik sedikit, setelah itu Naruto berlari kearah Babon dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan sesekali menghilang dan muncul secara zig-zag, membuat Babon itu kebingungan mencari tahu dimana akan muncul. Babon juga menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat untuk bertahan, namun beberapa detik kemudian Naruto muncul tepat di hadapannya, dan pedangnya telah dia keluarkan dari sarungnya, langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat dan keras.

Wushhh... Sring... Slashh...

Babon yang terkena serangan itu meluncur dengan cepat setelah terkena telak serangan Naruto, menghantam beberapa pohon di belakangnya, dan berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar.

Duaar...

Asap kembali menutupi pandangan Naruto, kemudian asap menghilang dan terlihat Babon itu pingsan dengan mata terbuka namun berpupil putih, mulutnya juga terbuka dan terlihat darah di sudut bibirnya. Luka di perutnya juga terlihat sangat parah, meski tidak akan membuat Babon itu mati, namun cukup membuat musuh kalah dengan telak jika terkena serangan itu.

"Hah! Akhrinya selesai juga... Dasar merepotkan!" Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya, setelah tidak ada Babon yang bergerak kembali, Naruto memasukkan pedangnya ke sarungnya. Dan berjalan menuju tempat Mihawk berada.

 **Time skip**

Naruto telah tiba tidak jauh dari sebuah kastil tua dengan arsitektur Eropa, dan mirip seperti kastil-kastil untuk bangsa Vampire. (A/N lihat episode 509 OP)

Naruto berjalan menuju dengan pelan, dan kini ia berhadapan dengan pintu kastil tua itu. Naruto ingin mengetuknya, namun tiba-tiba terbuka, dan muncul seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hijau, dan badannya di balut oleh perban, memakai baju kemeja hijau dibiarkan terbuka, lalu memakai celana hitam panjang, serta sepatu boots hitam. Dia juga membawa tiga pedang di pinggang kanannya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Ehem.. Apa Taka no Me ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, masuk saja.. Dia ada di dalam dengan seorang wanita merepotkan!" ujar seseorang berambut hijau itu atau lebih dikenal dengan sang pemburu bajak laut Roronoa Zoro!

"Terimakasih!" Naruto nyelonong masuk setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, sedangkan Zoro keluar untuk kembali latihan agar semakin kuat dan menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu mengalahkan Taka no Me Mihawk.

Naruto berjalan sambil bersiul, melihat-lihat kastil tua, jika dipikirkan Mihawk cocok tinggal disini. Naruto terkekeh pelan memikirkan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, kini nampak Mihawk duduk membelakanginya sambil menikmati sebuah anggur, di temani oleh wanita aneh yang melayang-layang di udara, yang memakai payung itu.

"Yo Taka no Me!" Mihawk berbalik memutar kursinya, dan berhadapan dengan orang yang menyapanya, wanita aneh juga ikut berbalik dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! Senang melihatmu mengunjungiku disini!" Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"NANIII! DIA NARUTO SALAH SATU KOMANDAN DIVISI SHIROHIGE KAIZOKUDAN!" teriak perempuan aneh itu, dan matanya bulat itu kini melebar dan melotot tidak percaya.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Oi oi! Sejak kapan kau punya pengikut Mihawk!" Naruto berkata sambil menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak lagi.

Mihawk melirik kearah wanita aneh itu, "Tidak! Dia bukan pengikutku!" ia berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Heeiii! Aku juga tidak sudi menjadi pengikut orang tidak berperasaan sepertimu! Aku tetap Setia dengan Moria-sama!" ujar wanita aneh sambil menunjuk wajah Mihawk, dan diabaikan oleh Mihawk lalu meminum anggurnya.

"Oh jadi wanita aneh itu pengikut Shichibukai Gecko Moria eh!" Naruto berkata dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Aku bukan wanita aneh pirang! Aku punya nama.. Dan namaku Perona!"

"Hm.. Aku tidak bertanya!" Naruto membalas sambil mengorek tambang emas di kupingnya..

Wanita aneh yang memiliki nama Perona itu kesal dengan Naruto karena diabaikan seperti itu, membuatnya menunduk dengan awan hitam dikepalanya sambil menggerutu tentang si kuning.

"Oh ya Mihawk, apakah Babon-Babon di pulau ini menjagamu ya? Dan dia juga memiliki pedang yang mirip denganmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tidak, tapi mereka Babon yang cerdas. Mereka meniru kemampuan milikku dan orang-orang di pulau ini sebelumnya, mereka juga meniru kemampuan Roronoa!"

"Oh itu hebat! Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman sparing yang kuat bagi pemula!"

"Apakah kau menghadapi mereka Naruto?"

"Yah, aku baru tiba di pulau ini dan di hadang oleh sekumpulan Babon itu. Dan ya aku mengalahkan mereka!" ujar Naruto dengan malas.

"Sudah aku duga kau mampu melawan Babon itu tanpa masalah!" ujar Mihawk datar, namun dari perkataan itu terkandung makna bahwa Mihawk mengakui kekuatan Naruto yang kuat itu.

"Yare-yare... Mereka bisa menjadi pasukan yang hebat!" ujar Naruto, lalu memandang keluar lewat jendela. Dan terlihat Zoro masih berlatih untuk menguasai Haki, lebih tepatnya Busōshoku no Haki.

"Kau melatih Roronoa Zoro?" tanya Naruto yang masih berfokus melihat Zoro.

"Dia yang memintaku untuk melatihnya! Dia juga membuang harga dirinya agar bisa kuat untuk melindungi kaptennya Mugiwara... Yah tetap cita-citanya ingin menjadi pendekar nomor satu mengalahkan aku!" balas Mihawk, kemudian meneguk habis anggurnya, meletakkan gelasnya ke meja di depannya.

"Ya Mugiwara beruntung memiliki nakama seperti mereka... Oyaji menaruh kepercayaan yang kuat untuk Mugiwara bisa menemukan harta terbesar yaitu One Piece! Aku juga berharap dia yang menemukannya, bukan si pengkhianat Teach..." ujar Naruto, dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan hawa membunuh ketika menyebut nama Teach.

Mihawk mengangguk, dia juga sepikiran dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, dia Mugiwara no Luffy memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan, tidak ada yang memiliki kemampuan itu. Tapi sekarang bajak laut semakin memanas dengan kematian Shirohige, apalagi dia mengatakan bahwa One Piece benar-benar ada. Ini akan membuat para Marine bekerja keras untuk menghancurkan bajak laut, baik itu pemula atau seperti mereka.

"Oi.. Mihawk, kau punya makanan? Jika tidak ada juga aku berharap setidaknya ada bahan untuk bisa dimasak?" tanya Naruto melihat kearah Mihawk.

"Perona antarkan Naruto menuju dapur!" ujar Mihawk menyuruh Perona.

"NANI? Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya dengan jengkel. Mihawk mengabaikan pertanyaan itu.

"Grrr... Awas kau! Ayo kuning ikuti aku!" Perona berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bengong dengan tingkah wanita aneh itu.

"Apakah dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Mihawk, namun diabaikan oleh Mihawk.

Naruto menghela nafas, jujur sifat dingin Mihawk mirip dengan si teme itu, untung saja Mihawk tidak membalas dengan kata-kata 'hn' menyebalkan itu. Dia berjalan menyusul Perona menuju dapur, ya setelah makan dia bisa tidur pikir Naruto.

 **Time skip...**

Sudah satu bulan Naruto berada di pulau Kuraigana, tempat tinggal Mihawk berada. Naruto sesekali sparing menghadapi kumpulan Babon, dan mereka semua mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup mengerikan, karena Babon-Babon itu selalu mempelajari teknik orang yang mereka lawan. Dan Zoro juga sering melawan mereka untuk meningkatkan teknik dan kemampuan Haki, baik itu Busōshoku maupun Kenbunshoku.

Naruto saat ini membaca surat kabar terbaru, di surat kabar itu diberitakan bahwa teman-temannya menghadapi Kurohige untuk balas dendam atas kematian Oyaji, namun mereka kalah telak. "Maaf minna, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian semua.. Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja!" ujar Naruto sambil melihat langit yang cukup gelap dengan kabut-kabut yang menutupi area disekitarnya.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Sedangkan Mihawk yang ditemani oleh Perona melatih Zoro di lapangan yang tidak jauh dari kastilnya, Mihawk menerangkan bahwa semakin hitam Busōshoku koka Haki-nya, semakin kuat pula serangan dan pertahanannya. Oleh sebab itu Zoro harus melatihnya terus menerus selama dua tahun ini, dan sebenernya Busōshoku maupun Kenbunshoku juga dapat berkembang semakin kuat jika melawan orang yang kuat juga dalam hal Haki. Contohnya adalah Rayleigh, Garp, dan banyak lainnya yang bukan pengguna buah iblis sangat kuat karena mereka semua telah mengasah terus menerus Haki-nya..

Hal itu memotivasi Zoro, dia harus kuat seperti mereka dalam hal Haki, tidak peduli mereka pengguna buah iblis yang keras sekali pun, asalkan dia menguasai Haki-nya bahkan memasterinya, mereka bisa ia tebas. Zoro menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan pelatihannya!

 **XoX**

Di pulau Ruskaina, Luffy berlatih menghadapi hewan buas yang berada di pulau itu. Dia saat ini berlatih dengan cara berduel dengan mereka, namun serangan-serangan yang Luffy lancarkan tidak membuat hewan buas yang memiliki ukuran sangat besar kesakitan. Membuat Luffy harus berlari untuk menghindari serangan hewan buas itu.

Rayleigh sendiri hanya menonton, sambil memasak untuk makan malam mereka. "Luffy, keluarkan kemampuan Haoshoku untuk mengintimidasi mereka!" Teriak Rayleigh memberitahu Luffy.

"Uwwooo.! Ini sangat susah ossan!" balas Luffy sambil menghindari serangan-serangan yang mengarah ke Luffy.

"Kau harus fokus, dan berkonsentrasi.. Arahkan Haoshoku dalam dirimu kearah mereka!" Rayleigh memberikan saran.

Luffy sambil berlari mencoba berkonsentrasi dan fokus untuk bisa mengeluarkan Haoshoku-nya. "Hyaahhh!" Luffy berteriak, dan tiba-tiba hewan buas itu pingsan dengan mata melebar dengan pupil berwarna putih.

"Yah itu bagus, sekarang kita beristirahat sejenak!" ujar Rayleigh.

"Shishishi... Aku berhasil, saat makaannn!" teriak Luffy dan berlari menuju Rayleigh.

"Jangan senang dulu, kau masih belum menguasainya dengan benar! Kita akan melanjutkan pelatihan Haoshoku dan juga Kenbunshoku besok pagi. Setelah itu baru melatih Bashoshoku!" tegur Rayleigh dan memberitahu Luffy jadwal latihan besok.

"Shishishi... Yoosshh!" teriak Luffy semangat.

 **To be continued...**

Yoo! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa saran buat saya, biar bisa berkembang lagi. Untuk chapter berikutnya akan diusahakan cepat, tapi tergantung situasi juga. Jadi untuk pembaca maaf jika kadang lambat updatenya, harap di maklumin aja ya:v

Ya ada sedikit perbaikan, untuk ketiga haki penulisannya Haoshoku no haki (haki Raja), Kenbunshoku no haki(haki pengamatan atau observasi) dan yang sering saya salah tulis itu busōshoku atau busoshoku no haki(haki armament).. Itu saja pemberitahuannya.. Jika ada salah penulisan di chapter depan atau sebelumnya mohon maaf ya, kadang-kadang ngetik pake hp itu agar ribet dan lambat. Oke sekian :v

Arigatou gozaimasu yang membaca dan juga yang telah menjadikan cerita saya salah satu favorit serta diikuti. Itu menyenangkan karena masih banyak pembaca di FFN ini, jujur saja saya juga butuh cerita terbaru FFN dari senpai atau yang lama biar FFN Indonesia makin rame... Saya saja sekarang mampir ke FFN luar negeri sekedar membaca buat hiburan dan ide baru, karena FFN Indonesia agak sepi. Jadi semangat terus bagi para author senpai atau yang baru seperti saya!

Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo... Kali ini update cepat, karena sehari setelah post chapter sebelumnya saya langsung membuat chapter ini.. Kebetulan saya lagi semangat nulisnya, dan ide mengalir begitu saja. Jadi hasilnya ini, dan bisa update cepat..**

 **Apakah Naruto bakal join Mugiwara no Ichimi? Kemungkinan ada, tapi juga tidak. Saya malah ingin membuat Naruto ini seperti Mihawk.. Tapi suatu saat pasti bakal Naruto dan Mugiwara no Ichimi bertarung bersama, tapi untuk join belum tahu.**

 **Naruto, Sabo, Ace, dan Luffy bertarung bersama? Kemungkinan itu ada, tapi untuk sekarang belum. Naruto, Ace, dan Luffy bakal ada.. Mungkin di arc Wano nanti, tapi masih jauh:v**

 **Oke sekarang belum memasuki Time skip 2 tahun.. Ini masih perjalanan Naruto, ya saya kira chapter berikutnya itu adalah moment time skip 2 tahun seperti manga/anime. Jadi selamat menikmati hasil tulisan saya, dan maaf jika ada Typo, karena saya mengetik pake HP, dimana saya kadang salah pencet dalam mengetik.. Meski begitu, saya usahakan lebih baik lagi dalam mengetik dll.**

 **Naruto & One Piece bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Oda-sensei! **

**Selamat membaca!**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya...**_

 _Luffy sambil berlari mencoba berkonsentrasi dan fokus untuk bisa mengeluarkan Haoshoku-nya. "Hyaahhh!" Luffy berteriak, dan tiba-tiba hewan buas itu pingsan dengan mata melebar dengan pupil berwarna putih._

" _Yah itu bagus, sekarang kita beristirahat sejenak!" ujar Rayleigh._

" _Shishishi... Aku berhasil, saat makaannn!" teriak Luffy dan berlari menuju Rayleigh._

" _Jangan senang dulu, kau masih belum menguasainya dengan benar! Kita akan melanjutkan pelatihan Haoshoku dan juga Kenbunshoku besok pagi. Setelah itu baru melatih Bashoshoku!" tegur Rayleigh dan memberitahu Luffy jadwal latihan besok._

" _Shishishi... Yoosshh!" teriak Luffy semangat._

 **Ø**

 **Ø**

 **Ø**

 **Chapter 15...**

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak peperangan antara pihak Marine melawan Shirohige Kaizokudan yang ingin menyelamatkan salah satu Komandan Divisi-nya, peperangan yang membuat dunia ini semakin bergejolak karena ucapan dari seorang bajak laut legenda, yaitu Edward Newgate atau yang dikenal banyak orang sebagai Shirohige.

Peperangan ini memakan korban yang banyak, dari pihak Marine sendiri kerugiannya bukan hanya jatuhnya para korban yang banyak, namun markas besar mereka Marineford menjadi hancur. Sedangkan di pihak Shirohige lebih menyakitkan untuk diingat, pemimpin mereka, dan sang legenda Edward Newgate tewas dalam perang karena dibunuh oleh anggotanya sendiri yang berkhianat yaitu Marshall D. Teach atau dikenal sebagai Kurohige.

Setelah peperang berakhir banyak yang telah berubah di pihak Marine, Fleet Admiral Sengoku mengundurkan dirinya, namun pihak Gorosei yang tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kuat di pihak Marine meminta Sengoku menjadi seorang instruktur bagi calon-calon prajurit Marine agar lebih kuat lagi. Lalu Fleet Admiral Sengoku sebelum mengundurkan diri mencalonkan Aokiji sebagai penggantinya, namun dipihak Gorosei sendiri mencalonkan Akainu.

Membuat kedua calon harus bertarung untuk memperebutkan kursi kepemimpinan seluruh Kaigun (angkatan laut), mereka bertarung di sebuah pulau kosong bekas tempat penelitian Dr. Vegapunk di New World. Aokiji sendiri penganut keadilan moral, atau bagi dirinya keadilan adalah Kemalasan. Sedangkan Akainu keadilan adalah Absolut, kedua kepercayaan yang berbeda membuat prajurit Marine menjadi dua kubu. Kubu pertama adalah keadilan kemalasan namun bermoral seperti Aokiji, kubu kedua penganut Keadilan absolut.

Pertarungan ini berlangsung selama sepuluh hari tanpa henti, pertarungan yang sungguh dahsyat, bahkan membuat pulau tempat pertarungan mereka berubah. Dimana pulau itu dibagi menjadi dua, sebelah sisi pertama adalah tempat terpanas karena api yang tak pernah padam, lava panas yang mengalir terus menerus, membuat siapapun tidak akan tahan berada di tempat itu. Sisi lainnya adalah kebalikan dari yang pertama, dimana iklim disisi ini menjadi sangat dingin, karena sisi ini telah menjadi daratan es dan juga beriklim salju.

Dan akhirnya setelah pertarungan itu, Akainu keluar sebagai pemenang, dia mengalami luka dibagian dadanya, dan beberapa luka yang tidak fatal. Sedangkan Aokiji harus rela kehilangan kaki kanannya hingga paha. Setelah mereka berdua sembuh Akainu dilantik menjadi Fleet Admiral baru menggantikan Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Aokiji sendiri memilih keluar dari Marine karena dia tidak mau diberi perintah oleh seseorang seperti Akainu dengan paham Keadilan Absolut.

Diawal kepemimpinan Akainu, markas besar dipindahkan ke New World agar lebih mudah menangkap bajak laut. Lalu Akainu juga membuat program pelatihan dengan keras, dimana hasil dari itu menghasilkan tiga calon kandidat untuk mengisi kekosongan dua kursi Admiral yang ditinggalkan oleh dirinya sendiri yang menaiki jabatan baru, dan ditinggalkan oleh Aokiji. Kandidat Admiral untuk menemani Admiral Kizaru adalah Fujitora, Ryokugyu, dan terakhir adalah seorang wanita yaitu Momousagi.

Selama satu tahun terakhir juga, untuk mengisi kekosongan kursi Shichibukai, pihak Marine menawarkan posisi salah satu Shichibukai kepada Duggy no Buggy. Buggy sendiri adalah seorang bajak laut yang berhasil bebas dari penjara Impel Down bersama dengan Luffy, dia juga salah satu anak magang di kapal Raja bajak laut Gol D. Roger, membuat pihak Marine bergerak cepat menawarkan posisi Shichibukai karena dianggap berbahaya. Dia pemakan buah iblis Bara-Bara no Mi tipe paramecia membuat tubuh penggunanya bisa terpotong-potong dengan sesuka hatinya.

Lalu adalah salah satu bajak laut berasal dari North Blue yang menawarkan dirinya untuk mengisi kursi kosong di Shichibukai. Dia adalah Trafalgar Law salah satu Supernova, pihak Marine ragu pada awalnya, namun dia datang dengan membawa seratus jantung bajak laut dengan kemampuan buah iblis yang telah dia makan. Membuat Marine langsung menerimanya sebagai salah satu Shichibukai, dan dikenal sebagai Surgeon of Death. Dia pemakan buah iblis Ope-Ope no Mi tipe paramecia, yang membuat penggunanya bisa membuat ruangan.

Sedangkan posisi Shichibukai baru yang terakhir adalah Edward Weevil yang mengaku sebagai anak dari Edward Newgate atau Shirohige. Pada awalnya dia memburu bajak laut Kurohige karena telah membunuh ayahnya, namun ibunya berkata untuk memburu sisa-sisa anggota bajak laut ayahnya, karena mereka dia mati. Hal itu membuat dia setuju, dan merusak tempat-tempat kekuasaan Shirohige serta memburu anggota bajak laut Shirohige yang tersisa. Marine yang mendengar berita itu, memanfaatkan tersebut dan menawarkan posisi Shichibukai yang kosong, dan dia menerimanya setelah ibunya mengatakan untuk menerimanya.

Kekuatan Marine telah pulih dengan munculnya kandidat-kandidat Admiral baru yang dikatakan mempunyai kekuatan dahsyat. Lalu di tambah dengan kursi Shichibukai yang telah lengkap yang diisi oleh Taka no Me Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Boa Hancock, Bartholomew Kuma, Duggy no Buggy, Trafalgar Law, dan Edward Weevil.

Sementara itu, kekosongan Yonkou akibat tewasnya Yonkou Shirohige telah diambil alih oleh Marshall D. Teach, dia menjadi Yonkou setelah mengalahkan anggota Shirohige. Kini Yonkou telah lengkap kembali, namun persaingan setiap Yonkou masih terasa. Karena pada dasarnya mereka ingin menjadi Raja bajak laut dan menemukan One Piece, kecuali Yonkou Akagami no Shanks.

 **XoX**

Di sebuah pulau di lautan Grandline, lebih tepatnya di pulau Kuraigana. Terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut hijau jabrik, dengan mata sebelah kirinya yang tertutup dan terdapat bekas luka garis, tanpa memakai baju sehingga terpampang badannya yang berotot namun memiliki jahitan dari dada kiri hingga perut kanannya. Dia memakai celana hijau gelap, dan sepatu boots hitam.

Laki-laki itu bernama Roronoa Zoro, salah satu nakama dan anggota bajak laut Mugiwara. Saat ini dia berlatih untuk lebih menguasai Busōshoku Haki-nya, dan juga melatih jurus-jurus teknik berpedang Ittoryu, Nittoryu, dan Santoryu di bawah bimbingan seorang pendekar pedang nomor satu Taka no Me Mihawk.

Zoro ditemani oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda dikuncir dua, dengan poni rata. Dia juga ditemani oleh dua bayangan arwah warna putih yang transparan. Dia adalah Perona, salah satu anggota bajak laut Gecko Moria. Dia saat ini melihat Zoro dan sesekali memarahi Zoro, membuat Zoro kesal dengan wanita aneh satu ini.

"Oii Onna, jangan ganggu aku latihan!" teriak Zoro dengan tanda centang di kepalanya.

"Huuu... Dasar laki-laki kasar!" ujar Perona sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dua bayangan yang di samping kiri kanannya juga ikut menghina Zoro.

"Grr.. Dasar wanita aneh, ganggu Naruto saja sana!" sebelum Perona membalas, suara seseorang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Oi.. Oi.. Ada apa ini berisik sekali, mengganggu tidur siang ku saja!" ujar laki-laki berambut pirang sambil menguap, disamping terdapat mentor Roronoa Zoro aka Taka no Me Mihawk.

Zoro dan Perona diam saja sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Laki-laki berambut pirang atau dikenal Naruto jengkel karena diabaikan oleh duo berisik ini. Setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar, bikin sakit kepala Naruto kambuh mendengarnya.

Naruto memutar badannya kearah Mihawk, sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Mihawk aku akan pergi dari sini!" seru Naruto.

Mihawk mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa begitu cepat Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Yah.. Aku akan menikmati kesunyian di lautan!" balas Naruto sambil tertawa.

Mihawk menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi aku ingin kita sparing terlebih dahulu!" Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah!" sambil mengangguk.

 **XoX**

Taka no Me Mihawk dan Mizu no Naruto saat ini berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak antara mereka berdua sekitar 20m, Mihawk telah menggengam pedang Kokuto Yoru-nya dengan kedua tangan. Sedangkan Naruto telah menarik pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi dari sarungnya, dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Angin bertiup pelan memainkan rambut mereka, Zoro, Perona, dan sekumpulan Babon telah berada di tempat yang jauh dari tempat sparing keduanya. Mereka memasang wajah serius untuk melihat pertarungan kedua orang kuat ini, terutama Zoro dia selalu fokus untuk melihat mereka.

Wussh...

Angin bertiup kencang, pertanda sebagai mulainya sparing ini. Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tingginya, sehingga meninggalkan retakan ditempat dia berdiri. Dan hanya terlihat flash kuning.

Trank...

Naruto menebas Mihawk secara Vertikal, namun Mihawk bisa mengantisipasi serangan itu. Dia mendapatkan predikat pendekar pedang nomor satu bukan karena dia hanya Shichibukai belaka, tapi memang kekuatan dan tekniknya diatas rata-rata, bahkan dia salah satu rival Yonkou Akagami no shanks dalam duel berpedang.

Kembali ke pertarungan, setelah serangan pertama gagal, Naruto muncul di belakang Mihawk, dan sekali mencoba menebas Mihawk dari titik buta. Tapi Mihawk, dengan sangat cepat memutar tubuhnya dan menahan dengan pedangnya.

Trankk...

Mihawk mendorong pedangnya kearah Naruto, Naruto menyeringai dan mendorong juga kearah Mihawk. Terlihat percikan listrik biru dari pedang Naruto dan Hijau dari pedang Mihawk, percikan listrik itu semakin besar dan saling beradu.

Duaar... Duaar...

Membuat sekitarnya terkena dampaknya, Mihawk melompat ke atas, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya sehingga menghasilkan Shockwave berwarna hijau kearah Naruto berdiri.

Slash..

Serangan dari Mihawk meluncur dengan cepat ketempat Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia bergerak dengan cepat dan hanya terlihat flash kuning akibat gerakannya yang sangat cepat...

Duaar...

Asap menutupi area Naruto berdiri, Mihawk masih waspada dan mempertajam penglihatannya ketempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Setelah asap menghilang, hanya ada cekungan ditanah, Naruto sendiri tidak ada disana. Mihawk memfokuskan matanya keselilingnya, tiba-tiba Naruto muncul tepat dihadapan Mihawk, dengan gerakan yang lembut namun cepat Naruto mencoba memotong perut Mihawk. Mihawk yang menyadari gerakan itu, memutar pedangnya kebawah sehingga menahan serangan itu..

Wussh...

Srett...

Mihawk terpental kebelakang karena serangan Naruto, meski begitu tidak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh mihawk. Dan dengan cepat Mihawk berdiri dengan tegap kembali..

Sementara itu penonton yang melihatnya, melebarkan matanya melihat pertarungan yang begitu seimbang, dan sangat cepat itu.. Mereka juga sulit mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat, gerakannya seperti teleportasi dan hanya meninggalkan flash kuning saja.

"Wow... Kuning menyebalkan itu luar biasa!" ujar Perona..

Zoro mendengarnya menghela nafas, jelas dia kuat.. Dia salah satu anggota bajak laut Shirohige, kekuatannya jelas sangat ditakuti oleh pihak Marine.

"Itu sudah sewajarnya, dia salah satu komandan divisi Shirohige Kaizokudan.. Tidak mungkin dia lemah, Haki miliknya juga pasti sangat kuat.. Mereka saat ini belum mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya!" komentar Zoro dengan tenang.

"Tapi tetap saja kuning itu menyebalkan, dan dia Taka no Me seorang yang tidak punya perasaan!" balas Perona pedas, Zoro mengorek telinganya dengan jarinya, mengabaikan wanita aneh itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan, Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya seperti melawan Babon. Sedangkan Mihawk, dia telah siap juga.

Wusshh...

Mereka berdua bergerak dengan cepat, dan kembali pedang mereka berbenturan. Mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain, hanya terlihat flash kuning dan hitam.. Ditambah percikan petir biru-hijau ketika pedang mereka saling beradu.

Trank..

Trankk..

Duaar..

Duaar...

Pohon-pohon disekitar mereka telah roboh terkena dampaknya, asap menutupi area pertarungan. Saat ini kedua pihak tidak saling menyerang, setelah asap menghilang mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Naruto dan Mihawk menyiapkan serangan jarak jauh masing-masing..

"Hyaah..." teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya, dan dengan cepat shockwave biru meluncur kearah Mihawk secara vertikal

Mihawk juga mengayunkan pedangnya, dan muncul shockwave hijau dan meluncur kearah serangan Naruto secara horizontal..

Wussh...

Wussh..

Boooommmmmm...

Drrt... Drrtt..

Wusshh...

Kedua serangan itu bertabrakan, menghasilkan suara ledakan yang begitu dashyat.. Bahkan pulau itu bergoncang hebat akibat kedua serangan itu, angin bertiup kencang, dan beberapa pohon tumbang. Zoro, Perona, dan para Babon menggigil dan mencoba untuk tetap berdiri agar tidak terkena dampak ledakan itu..

Setelah reda, pulau itu telah normal dan tidak ada lagi goncangan hebat.. Hanya ada asap putih mengepul menutupi Naruto dan Mihawk, angin meniup asap itu dengan lembut, dan kini tampak mereka berdua berdiri dengan kokoh tanpa ada luka sedikitpun ditubuh mereka. Namun akibat dua serangan jarak jauh mereka, terdapat jurang memanjang, seakan itulah adalah batas tempat mereka. Dengan lebar yang kira-kira 15meter, dengan kedalaman yang tidak diketahui, sungguh itu dampak yang luar biasa.

Zoro, Perona, dan para Babon melebarkan matanya melihat dampak kedua serangan itu.. Gila, itu yang mereka pikirkan saat ini, sungguh ini luar biasa. Dan Zoro yakin ini masih belumlah kekuatan full mereka!

"Yah Mihawk, jika kita terus bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh! Aku yakin kau tidak akan memiliki tempat tinggal lagi!" ujar Naruto dengan malas, sambil melihat-lihat dampak serangan mereka.

"Ya kau benar! Aku tidak mau untuk mencari tempat lainnya karena tempat ini hancur!" balas Mihawk.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Saa... Aku rasa kita sudahi saja, kita akan sparing lagi dilain waktu ditempat yang berbeda!"

Mihawk mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Naruto, "Baiklah. Kita akhiri ini!" ujar Mihawk dan menyimpan pedangnya dipunggungnya. Naruto juga menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan terlihat senyuman di wajah Naruto.

 **Time skip...**

Setelah pertarungan sparing melawan Mihawk, kini Naruto telah jauh dari pulau tempat Mihawk berada. Naruto memakai baju khas samurai berwarna merah dengan lambang uzumaki di belakangnya, memakai celana hitam, lalu terdapat kain berwarna hitam yang diikat di pinggangnya, dan sepatu boots hitam. Kedua pedangnya dia taruh di samping kirinya, Naruto juga memakai kalung dengan bandul permata berwarna hijau(kalung Tsunade). (A/N baju naruto mirip dengan baju kenshin).

Naruto saat ini berbaring santai di rakitnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan, dan jika diperhatikan maka akan terlihat perban meliliti tangan Naruto, sehingga tangan Naruto tertutupi oleh perban. Tangan yang memiliki perban itu, akibat luka yang dia terima setelah pertarungan dengan Akainu. Meski tidak sakit lagi, namun dia tetap memakainya untuk menutupi warna kulitnya yang telah berubah menjadi pucat.

Awan putih dan sinar matahari menemani suasana damai saat ini, sesekali angin bertiup dengan lembut seakan membelai wajah Naruto. Ia merasa damai, tidak ada lagi wanita aneh yang berisik mengganggu ketenangannya, ini yang dia cari dan semoga saja dunia juga sedamai apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi itu mustahil mengingat dunia ini banyak sekali bajak laut yang meresahkan orang-orang tidak bersalah, bahkan prajurit Marine sendiri yang memiliki jabatan yang tinggi sering kali memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memperkaya diri atau untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka terhadap kekuasaan!

Naruto benci dengan pejabat yang korup seperti itu, meski tidak semuanya, namun tetap saja masih banyak yang melakukan hal tercela itu. Padahal mereka adalah penegak keadilan, tetapi karena keserakahan mereka menjadi buta. Justru banyak bajak laut yang menegakkan keadilan, contohnya adalah Shirohige sendiri, meski bajak laut namun ia menyayangi dan melindungi orang-orang yang berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Dan seorang Rookie dan salah satu Supernova, Monkey D. Luffy malah membantu orang lain bahkan membantu sebuah kerajaan dibawah tirani seorang Shichibukai.

Hell, dunia ini memiliki masalah yang kompleks. Dan ia beruntung setidaknya memiliki pengalaman yang mumpuni dalam menghadapi tantangan baru ini. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto tertidur dengan senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Yah Naruto sangat lelah, dan dia ingin beristirahat sejenak melepaskan masalah yang ada dengan tidur seperti ini.

 _ **In dream...**_

"Naruto... Pergilah ke sebuah pulau.. Pulau itu bernama Genbu.. Pergilah kesana... Ikuti log pose itu... Itu akan membawamu ke pulau itu!"

 _ **End..**_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengucek matanya untuk membersihkan kotoran yang ada di matanya.

"Ugghh... Hari telah sore.. Aku harus segera ke pulau berikutnya untuk bermalam!" ujar Naruto, dia melihat log pose-nya.

Arah yang ditunjukkan oleh log pose telah benar, hanya perlu menambah kecepatan rakitnya untuk bisa cepat sampai. Naruto memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam air. Dengan seketika gelombang kecil mendorong rakit Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

 **XoX**

Malam harinya, Naruto telah tiba di sebuah pulau yang di tunjukkan oleh log pose-nya. Ia segera menyandarkan rakitnya di ujung pelabuhan di pulau itu, Naruto sengaja turun di ujung pelabuhan agar rakitnya tidak dirusak oleh orang lain. Dia melihat-lihat bangunan di pulau itu, hanya ada beberapa bangunan yang besar, dan itu hanyalah bangunan Marine. Lainnya hanya rumah-rumah biasa seperti di pulau lainnya.

Naruto segera pergi menuju ke sebuah rumah makan, dia berjalan dengan damai tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang membisikkan tentang Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah restoran, Naruto segera masuk dan duduk disebuah kursi yang kosong. Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan Naruto, Naruto hanya memesan semangkuk ramen dengan jus jeruk. Setelah mencatatnya, pelayan itu pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan orang-orang di restoran ini, kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah sepasang kekasih, atau juga sebuah keluarga. Mereka semuanya tampak bahagia, Naruto tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan orang-orang disini. Tak lama kemudian datang pelayan tadi dengan membawa pesanan Naruto, dan meletakannya di meja. Naruto segera menyantapnya dengan penuh khidmat, well ramen memang makanan terenak di dunia pikir Naruto.

Di luar restoran itu terlihat seorang wanita cantik, kira-kira berumur 20 tahunan. Memiliki rambut panjang melewati bahu dibiarkan terurai, namun terdapat sebuah kuncir dibelakangnya, berwarna biru gelap, serta memiliki poni yang tidak rata. Memakai baju berwarna cokelat, terdapat dasi kupu-kupu lumayan besar berwarna putih, bawahannya ia memakai rok sebatas lutut dengan warna yang sama seperti bajunya, dia memakai sepatu hak berwarna hitam. Lalu wanita itu juga memakai sebuah mantel berwarna hitam yang memiliki lambang Marine, namun terdapat sebuah perbedaan diantara keduanya.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan anggun, lalu memasuki restoran itu. Dia memperhatikan bahwa kursi di restoran ini telah terisi penuh, kecauli ada sebuah kursi kosong tepat di meja seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah memakan ramen. Dia memberanikan diri dan berjalan kearah pemuda itu, setelah tiba di dekatnya...

"Ehem.." Pemuda itu atau yang kita kenal adalah Naruto mendongak keatas melihat seorang wanita yang cantik berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bolehkan aku duduk dikursi kosong itu jika tidak keberatan?" tanya wanita itu, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, lalu ia melihat kursi-kursi di restoran itu. Ternyata sudah penuh ya, Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"silakan!" ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Terimakasih!" Naruto kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar wanita itu mengucapkan terimakasih.

Naruto melanjutkan memakan ramennya, tanpa peduli dengan wanita di depannya. Tak lama kemudian datang pelayan dan menanyakan pesanan kepada wanita itu. Setelah mencatat apa yang dia pesan, pelayan segera kembali dan menyiapkan pesanannya. Hanya ada suara keriuhan menemani mereka, Naruto sendiri jelas tidak peduli dan masih menghayati makanannya.

Sedangkan wanita itu masih canggung karena pemuda di depannya, hanya menikmati makanan tanpa peduli ada wanita cantik di depannya. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya karena memikirkan bahwa ia cantik, tapi percaya diri sedikit tidak masalah bukan! Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang kembali membawa pesanan wanita tersebut, setelah meletakkan di mejanya, pelayan segera pergi.

Mereka berdua memakan makanan tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan, selain itu mereka juga tidak saling mengenal jadi itu wajar saja. Namun sebenernya Naruto saat ini masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi siang, mimpi itu seakan memberikan sebuah petunjuk untuk Naruto. Dan lagi dia juga memiliki log pose abadi satu lagi, padahal dia hanya memiliki log pose untuk menuju pulau tempat di makamnya Shirohige. Ini membuat Naruto semakin penasaran, dan ia berpikir besok pagi akan menuju ke pulau tersebut.

Sedangkan wanita itu memakan makannya dengan anggun, tetapi dia sesekali melirik kearah Naruto, ya dia akui pemuda di depannya tampan, mungkin banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukainya. Dia memperhatikan Naruto, mempunyai rambut pirang, mata biru, terdapat kumis tipis di masing-masing pipinya menambah kesan imut, lalu tangan kanannya diperban, mungkin itu sebuah luka pikirnya. Lalu dia memperhatikan di pinggangnya terdapat dua pedang, satu pedang pendek satu lagi pedang khas samurai. Maka ia berasumsi pemuda ini adalah seorang pendekar pedang.

Dia masih memperhatikan Naruto, sambil memakan makanannya tanpa sadar mata mereka bertemu karena Naruto telah selesai berpikir dan makannya jadi ia mencoba melihat ke depannya. Namun yang dia dapatkan wanita di depannya melihat dirinya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sedangkan gadis itu memerah karena ketahuan memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ehh..!" ujar wanita itu kaget dengan suara yang agak tinggi, membuat pengunjung lainnya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Sumimasen!" ujar wanita itu membungkuk hormat meminta maaf karena kecerobohan dirinya. Dia mengetuk karena harus berteriak seperti itu...

"Ehem.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh.. Ya tidak apa-apa em..!"

"Naruto... Namaku Uzumaki D. Naruto!" ujar Naruto cepat.

"Hai'... Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-san, namaku Ain!" balas wanita itu yang memiliki nama Ain.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu ia berdiri dan pergi kearah kasir untuk membayar makanannya, setelah itu ia pergi untuk mencari sebuah penginapan di pulau ini. Wanita itu atau Ain melihat kepergian Naruto membuatnya jengkel, tanpa ada kata-kata langsung pergi begitu saja. Jika bertemu kembali pemuda itu akan ia kuliti hidup-hidup. Lalu ia segera memakan makanan yang tersisa dan setelah itu ia segera membayarnya dan pergi dari restoran.

 **Time skip...**

Naruto yang telah berada di kamar tidur di sebuah penginapan, hanya merenungkan apa yang harus ia lakukan di Dunia Baru. Disatu sisi ia ingin menikmati kehidupan seperti ini, damai, tentram, dan jelas tidak ada yang mengganggu dirinya. Dan jika pihak Marine ingin menangkapnya juga haruslah seorang Admiral untuk melawannya, dia bukan sombong namun dia percaya dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki saat ini.

Tetapi disisi lainnya, ia ingin membantu teman-temannya, namun itu bukan pekerjaan mudah, apalagi vivre card mereka dia tidak memilikinya. Ia dulu hanya memiliki vivre card Oyaji jika ingin kembali ke kapal, yah mungkin ia akan seperti ini, mengikuti log pose-nya, dan suatu saat pasti bertemu kembali dengan nakama-nya. Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tak lama kemudian hanya suara dengkuran yang terdengar.

 **XoX**

Sementara itu, Ain memperhatikan markas Marine yang berada di pulau ini dari kejauhan. Dia telah mendengar dari Z-sensei bahwa salah satu muridnya Akainu telah menjadi Fleet Admiral baru, menggantikan Fleet Admiral sebelumnya Sengoku, dan Sengoku sendiri merupakan teman dari Z-sensei ketika masih berada di Marine.

Dia sebagai muridnya harus mengikuti jalan yang telah dipilih oleh sensei-nya, dengan membentuk Neo Kaigun. Yang memiliki tugas sama seperti Marine sendiri, namun mereka tidak seperti Marine dimana dalam memburu bajak laut dengan setengah-setengah, Z-sensei mengajarkan dirinya harus tegas dan tidak pandang bulu terhadap bajak laut dan harus di hancurkan ditempat. Konsepnya hampir mirip dengan Keadilan Absolut Akainu, namun Neo Kaigun lebih keras dari itu. Mereka tidak akan menangkap penjahat atau bajak laut, tapi mereka akan membunuhnya dengan menghancurkan kapal bajak lautnya.

 **XoX**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto telah bersiap untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pulau yang ada di dalam mimpinya tersebut. Setelah mandi dan membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa, dia segera keluar dari tempat penginapan itu. Dia memperhatikan bahwa penduduk pulau ini telah melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka, dia juga melihat para prajurit berpatroli di jalan-jalan. Well, itu bagus!

Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju rakitnya berada, namun sebelum itu Naruto membeli roti dan beberapa botol minuman untuk menemani perjalanannya. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rakitnya berada, dia berjalan dengan tenang tanpa peduli dengan orang disekitarnya, Naruto juga mengabaikan wanita yang ia temui semalam yang memiliki nama Ain.

Naruto melewati Ain, dan hanya fokus kedepan saja. Sedangkan Ain yang melihat Naruto mencoba menyapanya, namun melihat sosok itu mengabaikan dirinya, membuat ia kesal. Ain mencoba mengikuti Naruto secara diam-diam, ia melihat Naruto berjalan menuju ujung dermaga, ia masih memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Namun hati kecilnya meminta dirinya untuk menghampiri dan menyapa Naruto.

Menetapkan hatinya, dia berlari kearah Naruto yang masih mencoba membuka tali penahan rakitnya agar tidak terbawa ombak. "Hei!" sapa Ain.

Naruto mendengar seseorang wanita menyapanya, mendongak melihat ke sumber suara. "Oh.. Halo!" balas Naruto.

"Em.. Apakah kamu berlayar menggunakan itu?" tanya Ain sambil menunjuk sakitnya.

"Ya tentu saja!" Ain mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Tapi apa kau tidak takut dengan Sea King?" Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya..

"Tidak! Kau bisa lihat aku membawa pedang!" ujar Naruto sambil menggoyangkan kedua pedangnya.

Ain menatap kedua pedang itu, dia belum pernah melihatnya. Pedang yang panjang itu memiliki sarung dan gagang yang polos berwarna putih. Lalu yang lebih pendek juga sama, namun itu berwarna hitam.

"Apakah kamu seorang pemburu bajak laut atau seorang bajak laut?" tanya Ain penasaran.

Naruto bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, disatu sisi jelas ia bukan pemburu bajak laut. Dan sisi lainnya, dia juga bisa dikatakan hanya mantan, karena kaptennya telah mati. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah Marco dan yang lainnya membentuk bajak laut Shirohige yang baru atau tidak. Itu membingungkan!

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya berlayar menggunakan ini dan mengikuti Log Pose!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut, yah dia masih bingung dengan posisinya, namun dia bangga tetap menjadi anggota Shirohige meski tidak ada kaptennya lagi!

"Oh.." balas Ain singkat..

"Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan hal itu... Namun aku punya nasehat untukmu!" alis Ain terangkat mendengarnya, dan mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak semua bajak laut itu jahat.. Ada beberapa bajak laut yang menolong orang lain, aku pernah melihat kejadian itu! Lalu tidak semuanya Marine itu baik, aku juga pernah melihat beberapa pejabat yang korup.. Cobalah lihat dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda, kau akan memahaminya suatu saat nanti!" Ain meresapi setiap kata dari ucapan Naruto.

Naruto yang telah selesai membuka ikatan tali yang menahan kapalnya, meletakkan barang-barang yang telah ia beli di rakitnya. Menepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan kotoran di tangan, Naruto melihat kearah Ain yang masih berpikir.

"Ehem..!" Ain terkejut karena terlalu fokus berpikir.

"Ya ada apa?" tanyanya setelah pulih dari lamunannya.

"Hehe... Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku akan segera pergi.. Jadi sampai jumpa lagi!"

Ain tersenyum, "Ya.. Hati-hati.! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto segera meletakkan tangannya ke dalam air, dan seketika gelombang kecil mendorong dengan cepat kearah yang ditunjukkan log pose. Ain yang melihat itu takjub dengan kemampuan pemuda yang baru ia kenal, itu seperti kemampuan buah iblis tipe logia air. Dia melihat Naruto yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu ia berpikir sejenak dengan kemampuan Naruto. Ia terkejut, itu seperti kemampuan seorang komandan divisi Shirohige Kaizokudan.

Dia berlari menuju kapalnya yang tidak terlalu jauh, setelah memasuki ruangannya ia segera mencari sebuah poster bounty.. Mengobrak-abrik kertas-kertas itu, dan bingo dia menemukannya.. Tertulis Dead or Alive Mizu no Naruto dan terlihat foto Naruto namun berbeda pakaian, dan tertulis sebuah bounty miliknya...

"Grrr... Awas kau Naruto, aku akan menangkap dan membunuhnya setelah aku siksa!" dia menyeringai sadis memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Naruto.

 **XoX**

Sudah seminggu Naruto berlayar menuju pulau yang ditunjukkan log pose abadi. Dan sekarang pulau itu telah terlihat, memiliki bentuk seperti kura-kura. Mungkin karena itu pulau ini disebut pulau Genbu, tapi sejauh mata memandang hanya sebuah hutan, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang tinggal di pulau itu.

Naruto dengan cepat menambah kecepatan gelombangnya, agar bisa secepatnya ia sampai dan menjelajah pulau itu. Mungkin di suatu tempat ada sesuatu yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto tiba dan segera membawa rakitnya keatas agar tidak terbawa ombak.

Kemudian ia menyiapkan bekal berupa roti dan satu botol minuman untuk menemani dirinya dalam menjelajah pulau ini. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pulau, matanya memandang hutan-hutan yang lebat di pulau ini. Dan ia juga menemukan banyak buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan, hewan-hewan juga bergerak dengan bebas di hutan ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto telah menjelajah semua seluk-beluk pulau ini dan saat ini ia berdiri di sebuah gua. Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam, dan seketika obor-obor yang berada di gua itu menyala ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam. Dia terus melangkah, matanya mengamati setiap inci gua itu. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto menemukan sebuah peti besar dengan panjang 2meter.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia melangkah lebih dekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Karena rasa penasarannya Naruto membuka penutup peti itu, dan seketika terlihat isi dalam peti itu.

"I-ini...?" Naruto terkejut melihat isi peti itu.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap detail, benda yang berada di dalam peti tersebut, itu adalah sebuah pedang dengan bentuk bulat besar, berwarna biru, lalu pedang itu tidak memiliki sisi tajam, yang ada pedang ini akan mencabik-cabik musuhnya.

"SAMEHADA!" Naruto berteriak, sehingga suaranya menggema di seluruh gua.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat pedang Samehada, apakah ini benda yang ingin ditunjukkan dalam mimpinya. Naruto mengingat kembali masa lalunya, dimana pedang ini mempunyai nyawa sendiri, dan selalu memakan cakra pengguna pedangnya, jika penggunanya memiliki cakra sedikit akan mati karena kehabisan cakra. Lalu pedang ini juga bisa memakan cakra atau jutsu orang lain.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, seketika ia menyalurkan air setelah mengubah tangannya menjadi air, Samehada menyambutnya dengan memakan air itu. _'Menarik... Pedang ini juga dapat memakan air ku yang merupakan kekuatan buah iblis!'_ ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah Samehada! Kau sekarang akan menjadi pedangku, pelindungku, dan juga temanku!" Samehada membuka mulutnya yang berada di ujungnya, menjilati Naruto seakan setuju. Naruto tersenyum, dan sekarang ia harus melatih kemampuan berpedang dengan pedang Samehada.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **To be continued...**

Catatan:

Semua karakter yang menjadi calon admiral itu adalah asli Canon atau yg ada di manga. Namun sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi calon admiral, yaitu Choten atau Tokikake. Tapi saya gak masukin karena 3 saja sudah cukup, kalian pasti sudah tau Fujitora dan Ryokugyu. Meski begitu Ryokugyu hanya muncul siluet saja di manga, lalu ada Momousagi. Momousagi sendiri muncul di sbs volume 74, dan di manga muncul di chapter 907. Namun Momousagi juga muncul di movie one piece gold, dia hanya sebagai cameo, kalo mau lihat bisa lihat di menit 29.45 detik.

Chapter ini juga tidak ada di manga atau anime, ini murni ide saya sendiri. Dan pertarungan mihawk dan naruto itu hanya sparing biasa, jika full power pulau itu akan hancur. Disini mihawk shockwave nya berwarna hijau seperti di anime, dan naruto saya buat berwarna biru, sedangkan shanks dalam game one piece warrior pirates 3 dia berwarna merah(khas haki).

Sebenarnya ada sebuah movie 3d2y, perjalanan luffy menolong adik" boa Hancock, berhubungan movienya kehapus di laptop saya yg rusak. Jadi saya gak bikin deh cerita itu, karena lupa musuhnya :v

Dan itu Ain, kalian bisa lihat di movie Z. Dia murid Zephyr, zephyr sendiri dalam movie seangakatan dengan Sengoku, Tsuru, dan Garp. Akainu, Kizaru, Aokiji, dan beberapa wakil admiral adalah muridnya.

Dan akhirnya, saya menambahkan pedang dari Naruto, yaitu samehada. Ya saya tertarik dengan pedang itu, apalagi naruto adalah pemakan buah iblis logia air, dan sangat cocok menurut saya. Kenapa saya menambahkan pedang baru, karena kedepannya naruto bakal menghadapi yonkou, kalian tahu sendiri power yonkou itu seperti apa. Dari pada saya menambahkan naruto memakan buah iblis lagi, mending saya menambahkan sebuah senjata. Jika kusanagi dibuat untuk kecepatan, maka samehada dibuat untuk menghancurkan musuh yang banyak sekaligus.

Chapter ini adalah akhir sebelum time skip 2 tahun, chapter depan sudah mulai berkumpulnya mugiwara no ichimi atau yang kalian kenal dengan after time skip(ATS), dan karena chapter ini adalah satu tahun time skip, berarti chapter depan juga satu tahun time skip dan totalnya 2 tahun seperti janji luffy dan akan memasuki arc fishman(gyojin) island. Adios!

Oke hanya itu, dan ada saran atau lainnya silakan PM atau review. Terimakasih bagi kalian yang selalu setia menunggu cerita saya!

Arigatou gozaimasu! Jaa na!


	16. Chapter 16

**Kiiroi Ke No Kaizoku**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & One Piece bukan milik saya, keduanya milik penulis aslinya. **

**XxX**

 **Halo, saya mulai memposting cerita ini meskipun cukup pendek. Tapi saya harap ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk memulai cerita ini. Dan kita telah memasuki Arc Fishman Island!**

 **Selamat membaca! (^_^)**

 **XxX**

"Normal"

 _'Pikiran'_

 **"Monster dll"**

 _ **'Pikiran'**_

 **"Teknik / jurus!"**

* * *

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya...!**_

 _Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto telah menjelajah semua seluk-beluk pulau ini dan saat ini ia berdiri di sebuah gua. Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam, dan seketika obor-obor yang berada di gua itu menyala ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam. Dia terus melangkah, matanya mengamati setiap inci gua itu. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto menemukan sebuah peti besar dengan panjang 2meter._

 _Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia melangkah lebih dekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. Karena rasa penasarannya Naruto membuka penutup peti itu, dan seketika terlihat isi dalam peti itu._

" _I-ini...?" Naruto terkejut melihat isi peti itu._

 _Naruto memperhatikan setiap detail, benda yang berada di dalam peti tersebut, itu adalah sebuah pedang dengan bentuk bulat besar, berwarna biru, lalu pedang itu tidak memiliki sisi tajam, yang ada pedang ini akan mencabik-cabik musuhnya._

" _SAMEHADA!" Naruto berteriak, sehingga suaranya menggema di seluruh gua._

 _Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat pedang Samehada, apakah ini benda yang ingin ditunjukkan dalam mimpinya. Naruto mengingat kembali masa lalunya, dimana pedang ini mempunyai nyawa sendiri, dan selalu memakan cakra pengguna pedangnya, jika penggunanya memiliki cakra sedikit akan mati karena kehabisan cakra. Lalu pedang ini juga bisa memakan cakra atau jutsu orang lain._

 _Naruto berpikir sejenak, seketika ia menyalurkan air setelah mengubah tangannya menjadi air, Samehada menyambutnya dengan memakan air itu. 'Menarik... Pedang ini juga dapat memakan air ku yang merupakan kekuatan buah iblis!' ujar Naruto dalam hati._

" _Baiklah Samehada! Kau sekarang akan menjadi pedangku, pelindungku, dan juga temanku!" Samehada membuka mulutnya yang berada di ujungnya, menjilati Naruto seakan setuju. Naruto tersenyum, dan sekarang ia harus melatih kemampuan berpedang dengan pedang Samehada._

 **Ø**

 **Ø**

 **Ø**

 **Chapter 16...**

 _ **(1 tahun kemudian)**_

Satu tahun telah berlalu, banyak yang telah terjadi. Kaigun telah memiliki Admiral yang lengkap, mereka diisi oleh Kizaru yang merupakan Admiral sebelumnya, lalu ada Fujitora, kemudian yang terakhir diisi oleh Ryokugyu. Bukan hanya itu prajurit Marine juga telah tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, ini merupakan sebuah pencapaian yang signifikan bagi Fleet Admiral Akainu selama dua tahun jabatannya.

Bukan hanya Kaigun saja, bajak laut juga telah banyak bermunculan di Dunia Baru. Baik itu Rookie yang memiliki bounty besar ataupun yang hanya ingin menjadi bajak laut tanpa tahu konsekuensi dari petualangan bajak laut tersebut. Yonkou juga telah bergerak menambah kekuatan tempur mereka, seperti Yonkou Kurohige yang mencari buah iblis untuk menambah kekuatan mereka.

Lalu sebuah organisasi yang telah meresahkan pemerintah dunia, yaitu Revolusioner Army juga telah bergerak. Mereka telah banyak menghancurkan negara-negara yang mendukung pemerintah dunia. Revolusioner Army dipimpin oleh seseorang yang sangat dicari oleh pemerintah dunia, ia adalah Monkey D. Dragon. Dia juga merupakan anak dari Pahlawan Marine Monkey D. Garp, dan ayah dari bajak laut yang terkenal yaitu Mugiwara no Luffy atau Monkey D. Luffy. Sebuah keluarga yang mengerikan!

 **XxX**

Di sebuah pulau di lautan Grand Line, yang terletak dekat dengan pulau Amazon Lily, yaitu Ruskiana. Terlihat anak berusia 19 tahunan, dengan tinggi 175cm, memiliki rambut hitam, terdapat bekas luka di bawah matanya, dan luka di dadanya berbentuk huruf X. Ia memakai baju berwarna merah dibiarkan terbuka, memakai celana pendek hitam, untuk alasnya ia memakai sandal, lalu ia juga memakai sebuah topi jerami. Dia adalah pemimpin dari Mugiwara Kaizokudan, yang dikenal sebagai Monkey D. Luffy.

Tepat hari ini adalah terakhirnya dia berada di pulau itu, yang artinya ia telah menyelesaikan pelatihan selama dua tahun dibawah mentor seorang wakil dari Raja bajak laut, Mei'o Rayleigh atau memiliki nama Silvers Rayleigh.

Luffy berjalan meninggalkan pulau dan hewan-hewan yang telah ia anggap teman itu, tidak jauh dari pulau itu terdapat sebuah kapal bajak laut yang telah menunggu hari ini. Hari dimana Luffy akan pergi ke sebuah pulau tempat berkumpulnya kelompok Mugiwara Kaizokudan.

Kapal bajak laut tersebut mendekat ke pulau Luffy berada, wanita yang berada di kapal tersebut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luffy. Luffy membalas melambaikan tangannya dan sebuah senyuman yang lebar hadir di wajah Luffy melihat siapa yang berada di kapal tersebut.

"Luffy-kunnn!" teriak mereka.

"Shishishi..." Luffy tertawa melihat kedatangan mereka.

Lalu kapal bajak laut itu bersandar di dekat pulau Luffy berada.

"Ayo Luffy-kun, naik kapal. Kita harus cepat menuju teman-temanmu berkumpul!" teriak salah satu wanita yang berada di kapal bajak laut tersebut. Luffy masih masih menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, lalu mengangguk dan segera menaiki kapal bajuk laut.

Para wanita segera menyambut Luffy dengan bahagia, dan menanyakan keadaan Luffy. Terutama seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, terlihat malu-malu ketika Luffy berada di kapalnya. Dia adalah Boa Hancock, seorang pemimpin dari bajak laut wanita suku Kuja. Dia juga dikenal sebagai Ratu bajak laut oleh kebanyakan orang. Namun reuni mereka terganggu karena seorang nenek tua yang pendek mengatakan untuk segera membawa Luffy ke pulau yang akan dituju. Dengan berat hati mereka menyetujui pendapat nenek tua, atau dikenal sebagai nenek Nyonba, mereka segera berlayar menuju pulau tempat Luffy dan nakamanya berkumpul, pulau Sabaody Archipelago!

 **XxX**

Di waktu yang sama, disebuah pulau yang berada di lautan Grand Line, memiliki ciri-ciri pohon Mangrove besar, serta terdapat banyak gelembung di pulau. Pulau tersebut bernama Sabaody Archipelago, tempat tujuan Luffy dan nakamanya berkumpul kembali setelah terpisah selama dua tahun.

Seseorang berjalan dengan santai, di tengah keramaian pulau tersebut. Ia memakai sebuah mantel berwarna hitam hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dengan kerah tinggi hingga menutupi mulut; memakai celana hitam navy panjang dan sebuah sepatu boots kulit berwarna hitam untuk alasnya, ia juga memakai topi jerami menutupi rambutnya. Terdapat sebuah pedang besar yang dibalut perban di punggungnya, dan terdapat 2 pedang di pinggangnya, salah satu pedangnya pendek dan salah satunya pedang khas samurai atau dikenal katana. (A/N : mirip penampilan akatsuki namun dengan ciri-cir diatas, soalnya saya gak ahli dalam penampilan:v)

"Sudah empat tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku di pulau ini!" ujar orang itu dengan pelan, "Dan terakhir kali harus menghadapi seorang Admiral!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengingat hari itu.

Ia berhenti sejenak, melihat ke sekitarnya untuk mengamati orang-orang di pulau ini, baik itu bajak laut ataupun penduduk biasa. Menghembuskan nafas sejenak, ia kembali berjalan menuju sebuah tempat di pulau ini. Banyak pasang mata yang mengarah ke dirinya karena penampilan yang sangat tertutup serta membawa pedang yang besar, bahkan terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari mereka yang menangatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bajak laut atau seorang pendekar pedang.

Dia mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar, dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke Grove 13. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia telah tiba di tempat Grove 13, lalu melihat keselilingnya mencari sebuah tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Matanya menangkap tempat itu, muncul sebuah senyuman tipis namun tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh kerah mantelnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah tempat itu, setelah dekat terlihat sebuah tulisan Shakky's Rip-off Bar. Ya tempat itu adalah sebuah bar di Grove 13, tempat tidak terlalu ramai namun cocok bagi mereka yang ingin menikmati suasana yang tenang.

Dia membuka pintu masuk bar tersebut, kemudian melangkah ke dalam. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada penjaga bar, ditemani oleh seorang laki-laki tua, dan lainnya hanyalah meja dan kursi, serta beberapa minuman keras di belakang penjaga bar atau bartender tersebut.

Bartender itu melihat kearah orang yang memasuki barnya, dia adalah seorang wanita yang telah berumur cukup tua, namun terlihat sangat cantik, dengan rambut dipotong pendek yang memiliki warna biru gelap. Ia juga memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis, dan dimulut terdapat sebuah rokok. Kemudian laki-laki tua yang menemaninya adalah seorang yang telah berumur memasuki usia senja, namun dengan badan yang berotot, rambut putih karena telah termakan usia, serta memakai kacamata.

Mereka melihat kearah pengunjung mereka, kemudian pengunjung mereka yang terlihat misterius membuka topi jeraminya, sehingga tampak pemuda yang tampan, wajahnya dihiasi whiskers di masing-masing pipinya yang telah pudar, rambut pirangnya yang jabrik telah memanjang, membuat pemuda itu menguncir rambut bagian belakangnya. Matanya juga terlihat sangat Indah, berwarna biru laut yang menenangkan namun tajam. Ia tersenyum sedikit melihat laki-laki tua dan wanita itu. (A/N penampilan Naruto mirip Rurouni kenshin namun seperti ciri" diatas:v)

"Ara.. Sepertinya kita kedatangan pengunjung Rayleigh!" seru wanita tersebut ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Yo... Hisashiburi!" sapa pemuda yang memasuki bar tersebut, sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah... Hisashiburi Naruto! Sudah lama tidak melihatmu!" jawab laki-laki tua.

"Ya begitulah.. Senang melihatmu lagi Rayleigh-san!" balas Naruto.

"Oh.. Naruto, perkenalkan ini temanku Shakky!" tunjuk Rayleigh kearah wanita di bartender.

"Ya.. Senang mengenalmu, aku Uzumaki D. Naruto!" Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada wanita itu.

"Ara.. Senang mengenalmu kemabali! Ayo duduk!" seru Shakky meminta Naruto duduk di dekat mereka, Naruto menyetujuinya kemudian menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelah kanan Rayleigh.

"Ah... Terimakasih Shakky-san!" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Jadi.. Kamu akan ke Dunia Baru sekarang?" tanya Rayleigh.

"Yah, aku harus ke Dunia Baru. Mencari teman-temanku, dan sedikit menikmati petualangan kecil!" jawab Naruto santai.

"Itu bagus.. Semoga beruntung!" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Oh Shakky-san aku ingin sebuah minuman dan makanan!" ujar Naruto.

"Segera datang!" Shakky segera menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk Naruto.

Naruto meletakkan pedang besarnya di sisinya dengan lembut. Rayleigh memperhatikan pedang besar yang dililit perban itu, salah satu alisnya terangkat karena melihat pedang yang sangat berbeda itu. Dan Rayleigh juga belum pernah melihatnya, membuat Rayleigh penasaran.

"Naruto!" Naruto segera menoleh kearah Rayleigh, "Pedang apa itu? Aku baru melihatnya!" Naruto tersenyum lalu menjawab pertanyaan Rayleigh.

"Ya, pedang ini bernama Samehada. Aku menemukannya setahun lalu!"

"Bisakah aku melihatnya?" Naruto mengangguk, dan mengambil pedangnya lalu membuka perbannya.

Mata Rayleigh melebar sedikit ketika melihat pedang yang cukup aneh, karena pedang Naruto itu bukan pedang seperti umumnya yang memotong, tapi ini merupakan pedang pencambik.

"Wow.. Pedang ini sangat kuat, dan berbeda dari pedang biasanya!" komentar Rayleigh. Naruto tertawa pelan lalu berkata, "Ya pedang ini mencabik-cabik tubuh musuh, dan ya aku belum mencobanya secara nyata! Hanya latihan selama setahun terakhir ini!"

Rayleigh tersenyum, "Ya itu bagus, dan sangat cocok dengan kekuatan milikmu!"

Naruto menyetujui pendapat Rayleigh, tak lama kemudian minuman dan makanan yang Naruto pesan segera datang. Segelas sake, lalu makannya adalah Kari. Naruto segera menyantap hidangan tersebut.

Beberapa saat Naruto telah selesai menyantap makanannya, lalu segera membayarnya dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi jalan-jalan di pulau ini. Rayleigh dan Shakky berpesan agar Naruto tidak membuat masalah karena pulau ini terdapat markas Kaigun, Naruto hanya mengatakan 'ya' lalu pergi.

 _ **(Time skip 1 minggu)**_

Shakky dan Rayleigh masih setia di bar, tak lama kemudian masuk seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap, rambut jabrik hijau, memakai baju khas samurai warna hijau, terdapat kain yang meliliti perutnya, lalu kain merah terikat di pinggangnya; memakai celana berwarna hitam, ditambah sepatu boots hitam untuk alasnya; bandana hitam terikat di lengan kirinya, dan tiga pedang di pinggangnya yang terselip di kain merah.

"Ara.. Ternyata kamu yang pertama!" ujar Shakky melihat sosok yang datang tersebut.

Sosok itu tersenyum sedikit namun terlihat menyeringai, "Eh.. Aku yang pertama!" ujarnya.

"Hahahaha... Aku tidak menyangka itu Roronoa Zoro!" balas Rayleigh.

Dia adalah Roronoa Zoro, seorang pendekar pedang aliran tiga pedang. Pedangnya adalah Wado Ichimonji, pedang terkutuk Shusui, dan terakhir pedang terkutuk lainnya Sendai Kitetsu.

"Saa... Aku akan pergi dulu, aku ingin memancing!" ujar Zoro kemudian pergi meninggalkan bar tersebut.

Di Grove lain di pulau ini, terlihat seorang wanita berambut ikal oranye tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah bar. Ditangannya terdapat banyak tas, entah apa isinya, yang jelas itu adalah perlengkapan untuk wanita. Ia memasuki bar dengan tenang, kemudian memesan segelas minuman.

Di dalam bar tersebut terdapat sebuah kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara no Ichimi palsu yang melakukan perekrutan anggota baru, dengan persyaratan yang ingin mendaftar harus memiliki bounty lebih dari 100.000.000 berry.

"Hahahaha lihat ini! Banyak yang ingin menjadi anggota bajak laut Mugiwara!" ujar seorang laki-laki besar dengan pakaian khas Luffy. "Coba kita lihat.. Wow ada bajak laut rookie terkenal! Caribou si rambut basah dengan bounty 200 juta berry!" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kita akan semakin kuat Senchou!" seru gadis berambut oranye pendek.

"Hahaha tentu saja! Dengan anggota seperti ini tidak akan ada berani dengan kita!" balas Senchou-nya.

"Hei bartender bawakan kami minuman lagi!" teriaknya. Sang bartender dengan segera membawa banyak minuman keras lainnya untuk bajak laut Mugiwara palsu.

"Oh ada wanita cantik! Hei kau bergabunglah bersama kami! Hahahaha.." ujarnya dengan keras, namun diabaikan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Hei.. Sebaiknya kamu menuruti keinginannya.. Jika tidak aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan!" ujar bartender dengan pelan, wanita itu melirik kearah kelompok yang mengaku sebagai Mugiwara Kaizokudan.

Dia tetap mengabaikan ajakan tersebut, membuat kesal pemimpin mereka. "Hei kau.. Jangan mengabaikan aku! Aku Mugiwara no Luffy anak dari pemimpin Revolusioner Army Monkey D. Dragon! Dan cucu dari Pahlawan Marine Monkey D. Garp! Aku tidak ingin kau mengabaikan aku!" teriaknya kesal, sedangkan teman-temannya tertawa karena sang Senchou diabaikan oleh seorang wanita.

"Atau kau ingin mati!" ancamnya, sambil menodongkan pistol kearah wanita itu.

Membuat orang ketakutan, namun tetap diabaikan oleh wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang laki-laki berotot namun tidak terlalu tinggi, memaki topi menutupi rambut keriting panjangnya, terdapat kacamata di lehernya. Ia segera memasuki bar tersebut membuat orang-orang terdiam. Wanita yang digoda oleh Mugiwara no Ichimi palsu segera menyadari orang itu.

"USOPP!" teriaknya dan berlari memeluk laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh.. Nami.. Nami.. Lepaskan!" Usopp meringis karena sesak nafas dipeluk oleh wanita yang bernama Nami.

Mereka berdua mengabaikan suasana tegang tersebut, membuat Mugiwara no Ichimi palsu itu kesal dan menyerang Usopp dan Nami. Namun Usopp sigap, kemudian menyerang dengan ketapelnya membuat ledakan besar, beberapa detik kemudian muncul sebuah tanaman yang besar dan menyerang anggota Mugiwara palsu. Usopp dan Nami segera pergi menuju kapal mereka berada.

 _(Time skip beberapa jam kemudian)_

Di sisi pulau Sabaody, di Grove 46 terdapat sebuah kapal bajak laut lumayan besar, dan terdapat bendera Mugiwara Kaizokudan. Ya itu adalah kapal bajak laut Mugiwara, Thousand Sunny. Kapal tersebut telah terlapisi oleh gelembung, yang berguna untuk menuju ke sebuah pulau di bawah laut, pulau Gyojin(Fishman).

Di kapal telah ada beberapa orang, mereka terdiri dari manusia setengah Cyborg yang memiliki nama Franky; wanita cantik berambut biru gelap panjang, Nico Robin; Sebuah tengkorak hidup berambut hitam kribo, Brook; laki-laki mesum dengan pakaian formal, Sanji; rusa kutub berhidung biru yang dapat berbicara, Tony-Tony Chopper; wanita berambut oranye yang seksi, Nami; laki-laki berambut keriting tanpa baju, Usopp; seorang pendekar pedang aliran tiga pedang, Roronoa Zoro; dan terakhir seorang laki-laki memakai topi jerami, Monkey D. Luffy.

Mereka adalah anggota lengkap Mugiwara Kaizokudan. Saat ini mereka semua telah berkumpul kembali semenjak dua tahun yang lalu dipisahkan oleh seorang Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya. Kini mereka telah siap untuk memasuki Dunia Baru, namun mereka harus bergerak cepat karena mereka telah dikejar oleh Kaigun di bawah pimpinan Wakil Admiral Santomaru.

Di dekat kapal mereka juga ada Rayleigh, Shakky, Duval serta anggotanya yang ingin melihat kepergian kelompok bajak laut yang terkenal ini. Namun datang seorang laki-laki yang misterius di samping Rayleigh.

"Hm.. Sepertinya mereka akan segera pergi menuju pulau Fishman!" serunya. Membuat Rayleigh, Shakky, Duval dan anggotanya melihat kearahnya.

"Oh.. Naruto, aku kira kamu telah pergi menuju Dunia Baru!" balas Rayleigh.

Naruto tertawa pelan kemudian mengatakan, "Belum.. Aku tidak memiliki kapal yang kuat menuju Dunia Baru! Bisakah kau mengatakan kepada Luffy untuk menampung seseorang lagi?"

Rayleigh berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada yang salah juga membawa Naruto bersama mereka, justru itu membuat mereka semakin aman.

"Luffy-kun!" Luffy segera menoleh kearah Rayleigh. "Yo ossan.. Ada apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu!" Luffy tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan 'ya'.

"Bisakah kamu membawa temanku ini? Dia ingin menuju Dunia Baru!" ujar Rayleigh sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Kelompok Mugiwara melihat sosok yang misterius tersebut, mereka tidak dapat melihat wajah sosok tersebut karena tertutupi oleh topi jerami dan kerah mantel yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ya baiklah!" balas Luffy sambil tertawa. Namun Luffy terkena bogem mentah Nami, dan muncul benjolan di kepalanya.

"LUFFYY... KITA TIDAK BISA MEMBAWA ORANG YANG TIDAK KITA KENAL!" Teriak Nami kepada Luffy.

"Kyaa.. Dia menyeramkan!" teriak Chopper dan Usopp bersamaan.

"Arara.. Sangat misterius!" ujar Robin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mellorine... Nami-swaaan.. Sangat cantik ketika marah! Robin-cwaann kawwaii..!" seru Sanji dengan mata berbentuk love, dan keluar darah yang banyak di hidungnya.

"Tidaak... Sanji pingsan, tolong dokter! Tolong dokter! Eh itu aku!" teriak Chopper panik.

"Heh.. Menarik, dia seorang pendekar pedang!" ujar Zoro sambil menyeringai.

"Suppperrrr Misterius!" teriak Franky.

"Yohohoho.. Apakah dia seorang pencinta musik?" seru Brook.

"Nami.. Tenang saja, dia tidak jahat.. Lagipula Rayleigh-ossan kenal orang itu!" kata Luffy membela diri.

Nami menghela nafas dan menyetujui kata-kata Luffy, "Baiklah.. Kita harus cepat atau tidak Marine akan menangkap kita!"

"Yosh.. Semuanya! Kita akan berlayar menuju Dunia Baru!" teriak Luffy.

"Uwooo...!" teriak Mugiwara no Ichimi.

Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat adegan dan kehebohan Luffy dkk, lalu ia menepuk pundak Rayleigh sehingga membuatnya menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Rayleigh-san.. Aku berterimakasih atas bantuanmu, dan sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Hahaha.. Tidak masalah, dan berhati-hatilah karena lautan di Dunia Baru lebih ganas dari pada Grandline. Semoga kalian semua selamat dan menggapai cita-cita kalian!"

"Ya.. Itu akan terjadi, aku yakin itu!" balas Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kapal Thousand Sunny atau Sunny Go.

Naruto segera menaiki kapal dan bergabung dengan Kru Luffy. Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper dengan cepat bersembunyi dibalik Zoro karena ketakutan dengan orang asing atau Naruto. Naruto melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa di dalam hati, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan tingkah mereka, tapi alangkah baiknya mereka tetap waspada dari pada menunjukkan ketakutan mereka di depan orang asing.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya Luffy-san. Semoga kita bisa berteman selama perjalanan ini!" ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

"Shishishi... Okey!" Luffy nyengir lebar.

"Semuanya.. Kita harus segera berlayar!" teriak Nami.

"Yosh... Pulau Gyojin kami datang!" teriak Luffy dan Usopp.

"Aahh... Putri duyung aku akan bertemu kalian!" kata Sanji sambil membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi oleh Putri duyung yang cantik, namun muncul gambar nenek kokoro seorang putri duyung tua di water 7 membuat Sanji dikelilingi awan hitam meratapi kesedihan itu.

Zoro menyeringai karena dia akan segera bertemu pendekar pedang yang kuat diluar sana. Robin tertawa kecil melihat mereka, tapi dia juga tidak sabar untuk mencari phoneglyph lainnya atau Rio phoneglyph. Chopper, Franky, dan Brook ikut senang juga karena akan bertemu manusia ikan lainnya selain Jinbei dan nenek Kokoro.

Mereka semua dengan cepat melakukan tugas masing-masing agar segera berlayar, Franky telah siap di kemudi kapal dan kapal mereka pun tenggelam menuju pulau Gyojin tempat Jinbei berada.

 _ **Time skip**_

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka telah berada didalam laut dengan kedalaman 6000 meter. Naruto dengan santai duduk di atas dek bagian belakang kapal, tidak jauh dari pohon jeruk milik Nami. Pedang Samehada tepat di samping kirinya, tangannya dilipat di dadanya, dan matanya terpejam menikmati ketenangan lautan. Kemudian terdengar suara kaki mendekati dirinya berada, tapi tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Ehem.. Bolehkah saya tahu namamu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru gelap.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sedikit kearah sosok gadis yang dia kenal memiliki nama Robin atau Nico Robin.

"Namaku? Kamu bisa memanggilku Namikaze atau..." Naruto diam sejenak. "Uzumaki. Itu nama keluargaku!" lanjutnya.

Robin tersenyum mendengarnya, namun setelah mendengar nama Uzumaki mata Robin melebar, dia kenal dengan seorang laki-laki dengan nama keluarga Uzumaki. Tetapi mereka telah berpisah selama empat tahun, Robin menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak.

"Ka-kau Uzumaki D. Naruto?" ujar Robin tergagap sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Robin. "Yah.. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Nico Robin!" balas Naruto, lalu membuka topi jerami miliknya.

Mata Robin melebar kembali setelah melihat wajah Naruto setelah empat tahun lamanya. Air mata menetes dari kedua mata Robin, dia terkejut tapi senang dan bahagia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. Dengan cepat Robin memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil menangis bahagia.

Nami dkk melihat adegan itu bertanya-tanya kenapa Robin memeluk orang asing tersebut, sedangkan Luffy dan Zoro yang tahu siapa itu terkejut karena Robin mengenal Naruto.

"Shishishi... Sudah kubilang dia bukan orang jahat!" kata Luffy.

"Heh... Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatnya disini! Aku kira dia telah menuju Dunia Baru setahun yang lalu." Balas Zoro menyeringai.

"Kalian berdua kenal orang itu?" tanya Nami, Sanji dan lainnya juga penasaran dan menatap Luffy dan Zoro menunggu jawaban.

"Lebih baik bertanya dengan orangnya langsung. Benar Senchou?" ujar Zoro. Luffy hanya mengangguk bodoh, Nami mendengar jawaban itu kesal dan dengan cepat memukul kepala mereka berdua hingga jatuh dan terdapat benjolan besar di kepala mereka berdua.

"Hei... Jangan menangis lagi! Lihat bajuku basah!" pipi Robin memerah, kemudian ia membersihkan air matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu!" ujar Robin masih memeluk Naruto dengam erat, Nami dan lainnya yang mendengarkan itu terkejut.

"Hm... Ya aku juga! Sudah lama eh..." balas Naruto.

"Ne ne... Robin siapa dia?" tanya Nami.

Robin dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan bekas air matanya. Lalu menarik Naruto agar berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Robin karena di tarik olehnya menuju Nami dan lainnya.

Robin berdehem agar semua orang fokus ke arahnya. "Dia temanku empat tahun yang lalu! Namanya Uzumaki D. Naruto. Sepertinya Senchou dan tuan samurai mengenalinya!" jawab Robin.

"Yoo!" Naruto menyapa sambil nyengir lebar.

"Yaa... Kalau begitu temannya Robin silakan duduk! Aku akan bertanya-tanya denganmu!" ujar Usopp menyuruh Naruto agar duduk di kursi yang telah dia sediakan dengan cepat untuk memasuki mode introgasi seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Robin dulu.

Naruto yang melihat itu muncul keringat di belakang kepalanya, oh well ini akan menarik. Naruto menurut dan segera duduk, saling berhadapan dengan Usopp. Nami, Chopper, Sanji dan lainnya telah berdiri di belakang Usopp kecuali Robin yang berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

"Ehem.. Perkenalkan namaku Usopp. Kamu?"

"Uzumaki D. Naruto!" Usopp dengan cepat mencatatnya.

"Umur?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya kemudian menjawab, "21 tahun."

"Pekerjaan kamu?" Naruto menyeringai, "MEMBUNUH!" jawab Naruto sambil membuat wajah seram.

"Kyaaa... Dia berbahaya!" ujar Usopp, Nami dan Chopper ikut ketakutan juga. Naruto melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi Robin dengan cepat memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras membuat dirinya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dia bercanda!" ujar Robin, trio penakut menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Baiklah... Jadi apa pekerjaannya, lalu hobbynya, serta kemampuannya?" tanya Usopp kembali.

"Aku akan menjawabnya..." "Hei Robin dia bertanya kepadaku! Jadi aku akan menjawabnya!" potong Naruto, tapi Robin menatap tajam Naruto seakan berkata kau diam saja. "Baik bu!" balas Naruto dengan gugup, hell wanita marah itu menakutkan pikir Naruto, Robin tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Ehem.. Pekerjaan Naruto sama seperti kita, dia juga bajak laut! Hobbynya memasak, berlatih, dan bersantai.. Kemudian kemampuan dia juga memakan Akuma no mi tipe logia Mizu-Mizu no Mi, serta seorang pendekar pedang!" Usopp dengan cepat mencatatnya dan mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Lalu apa nama bajak lautnya?" tanya Usopp, Naruto dengan cepat menjawab. "Yaa.. Aku salah satu komandan divisi bajak laut Shirohige dan kita pernah bertemu di Alabasta dengan kakaknya Luffy, Hiken no Ace. Kalian menengalku Mizu no Naruto!" Usopp mengangguk, kemudian dia berteriak karena baru ingat dengan Naruto.

Nami, Sanji, Chopper terkejut juga karena mereka pernah bertemu dengan Naruto, namun mereka melupakan pertemuan pertama itu karena sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi.. Jadi kau yang bersama kakaknya Luffy?" tanya Nami.

"Ya, benar. Sekarang aku menumpang kapal kalian karena kapalku tidak akan bisa memasuki pulau Gyojin, lagi pula kapalku yang empat tahun yang lalu entah dimana!" balas Naruto sambil memikirkan kapal pertamanya.

Robin memerah karena kapal Naruto dulu telah menghilang disaat dia kabur dari kejaran Admiral Kizaru dan Marine. "Maaf Naruto, kapalmu menghilang disaat aku kabur empat tahun yang lalu!" kata Robin menunduk sedih.

"Eh... Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak memikirkan hal itu juga!" balas Naruto mencoba menenangkan Robin.

"Naruto... Pedang besar yang kau bawa itu aku belum pernah melihatnya?" Zoro bertanya dengan penasaran dan juga bingung karena itu pertama kali melihat pedang sebesar itu dan juga aneh.

Naruto menatap sebentar ke arahnya, kemudian mengambil pedang Samehada miliknya. "Aku tahu kalian pasti penasaran dengan pedang ini! Maka biarkan aku menunjukkan karya seni dan pedang yang sangat kuat ini!"

Naruto perlahan membuka kain yang meliliti Samehada, hingga kini tampak pedang besar berwarna biru lautan namun tidak seperti pedang pada umumnya. Pedang itu terdapat mulut di bagian ujung pedang dan memiliki lidah layaknya makhluk hidup, serta pedang itu juga tidak memiliki bilah tetapi memiliki kemampuan untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh musuh.

Mata semua orang melebar melihat pedang Samehada, kecuali Zoro menyipitkan matanya mencoba dengan teliti melihat bentuk, kemampuan, serta kekuatan yang berada di pedang itu. Dia bisa merasakan pedang tersebut sangat kuat, bahkan melebihi kekuatan pedang miliknya sendiri.

"Pedang apa itu?" tanyanya, matanya tetap terfokus kearah pedang Samehada.

"Mungkin bentuk pedang ini tidak seperti kebanyakan pedang yang kau kenal Zoro. Tapi percayalah pedang ini tidak bisa disentuh oleh sembarangan orang, pedang ini hanya akan menuruti keinginanku sendiri. Dan ya seperti yang kalian lihat, pedang ini memiliki mulut yang bisa menyerap kemampuan musuhnya." Naruto berhenti sejenak.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Sebelum itu, perkenalkan pedang Samehada memiliki kemampuan untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhmu bukan untuk memotong layaknya pedang pada umumnya. Lalu seperti yang aku katakan, pedang ini memiliki kemampuan menyerap kekuatan musuhnya, lebih tepatnya cakra atau energi spiritual para ninja. Tetapi ninja di dunia ini mungkin berbeda karena di dunia ini kemampuan setiap orang memiliki energi spiritual yang kita kenal dengan Haki. Sedangkan Akuma no Mi sendiri adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari iblis lautan sendir dan berbeda dengan energi spiritual cakra itu."

Mereka mendengar dengan cermat, terutama Luffy matanya telah terlihat kilauan cahaya Bintang, begitu pula Usopp dan Chopper. Robin jelas menjadi penasaran karena dia adalah seorang Arkeolog yang akan belajar apapun di dunia ini. Zoro terlihat tertarik mendengar penjelasan tentang pedang Samehada, Sanji hanya memikirkan gadis-gadis dengan pakaian ninja yang hot dan tertawa mesum. Brook, Nami, Franky ikut penasaran juga dengan kebenaran pedang itu, dan mencatat di dalam otak mereka dengan jelas agar tidak kehilangan informasi yang penting ini.

"Hahahaha... Nampaknya kalian sangat tertarik ya? Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu, karena pedang ini bukan berasal dari dunia ini atau lebih tepatnya mungkin berasal dari dunia lain!"

Mereka semua kaget dengan kenyataan itu, bagaimana tidak itu adalah informasi yang sulit di percaya, meskipun benar maka itu bisa menjadi wawasan yang menakjubkan.

"Tapi bagaimana kau memiliki pedang tersebut?" Nami bertanya dengan gugup.

"Ya itu sulit di percaya bung, aku sering berbohong tapi aku tidak akan bisa berbohong seperti yang kau katakan!" ujar Usopp, Chopper mengangguk atas pernyataan Usopp.

Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisap rokok tersebut sambil berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu itu benar atau sebuah kebohongan, tapi jika itu benar aku ingin sebuah bukti yang nyata!" jelasnya.

"Sanji benar, kamu perlu sebuah bukti jika ingin mendukung ucapanmu tersebut!" Franky ikut menyetujuinya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dia bisa menceritakannya tapi itu sangat panjang dan dia tidak ingin berbicara terlalu lama. Karena itu merepotkan pikirnya, ugh dia seperti Shikamaru sekarang.

"Geezzz.. Baiklah! Pedang Samehada di miliki oleh seorang pria dengan bentuk seperti ikan hiu. Dia bernama Kisame!" Naruto berhenti, "Pria ini sangat kuat. Dia merupakan salah satu pendekar pedang terkuat diantara ketujuh pendekar pedang di dunia itu, atau dunia shinobi / ninja. Dimana duniaku juga berasal! Aku tiba di dunia ini setelah perang dunia ke-4 atau lebih tepatnya aku mengakhiri perang itu dengan mengorbankan diriku sendiri, namun Kami-sama membawaku ke dunia ini di pulau terpencil. Dan akhirnya.. Yah,, seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, aku tepat di hadapan kalian!" dia menjelaskannya meski tidak semuanya.

Mulut semua orang menganga kecuali Luffy yang matanya berbinar-binar karena mendengar cerita yang menarik. Terutama berbicara masalah shinobi / ninja, yang dia sukai.

"Uwoo.. Bisakah kau melakukan ninjutsu?" tanya Luffy bersemangat sambil mempraktikkan segel tangan yang menurut Naruto sambil berkata Nin! Nin! Nin!

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa. Karena tidak memiliki chakra lagi, dan sekarang aku hanya pengguna buah iblis seperti kalian dan juga pendekar pedang!"

"Jadi, Robin apa kabarmu?" meski itu pertanyaan klise, tapi Naruto ingin tahu itu.

"Um, sekarang lebih baik. Dan aku telah memiliki teman-temanku juga di sisiku!" Robin membalas ketika dia berjalan dan duduk di samping si pirang.

"Yah, bagus di sana! Aku harap kalian tetap bersatu apapun yang terjadi dan saling percaya satu sama lain!" Naruto menasehatinya.

Robin mengangguk, tapi dia merasa bahwa Naruto akan pergi lagi setelah tiba di Dunia Baru. Itu membuat hati Robin sakit memikirkan orang yang pertama peduli padanya harus pergi lagi. Bisakah dia bersikap sedikit egois dan tetap berada di sisinya? Dia memang mempunyai teman yang peduli sekarang, tapi rasanya masih kurang. Dan hatinya mengatakan bahwa itu karena Naruto tidak bersamanya, dan dia takut kehilangan Naruto lagi..

Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul di benaknya, Robin mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto terkejut dengan perubahan yang tidak terduga itu, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika lengan kecokelatan Robin memeluk lehernya, dan kepalanya bersandar di pundaknya. Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Robin yang begitu hangat membuat Naruto menggigil merasakannya.

Alis Sanji berkedut, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Karena dia tahu bahwa mereka telah saling mengenal bahkan sebelum mengenal semua di kelompok ini. Menghela nafasnya, dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk memeriksa bahan makanan dan mencoba membuat makanan bagi semua awak kru Mugiwara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued….!**

 **Yah, ini adalah chapter 16, agak pendek memang tapi ini adalah awal dari arc fishman island. Setelah ini saya akan memperpanjang ceritanya, karena film one piece di laptop saya dan laptop saya sekarang rusak. Jadi saya harus membuka internet untuk melihat detail musuh-musuh di arc ini dan kekuatannya.**

 **Sudah itu saja, saya tidak janji untuk mempostingnya dengan cepat karena saya kekurangan info akibat dari laptop rusak.**

 **Adios!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kiiroi ke no Kaizoku**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto-sensei dan One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

"Luffy" normal.

 _'Naruto' pikiran._

 **"Kraken" monster / dll.**

 ** _'Nami' pikiran_**

 **"Shigan!" teknik / jurus.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Setelah penjelasan yang cukup panjang dari Naruto. Nami meminta seluruh awak untuk berkumpul di geladak kapal, Sanji dengan cepat muncul setelah permintaan dari Navigator cantik. Satu persatu kru Mugiwara berkumpul juga dan duduk di lantai kapal yang berbentuk rumput. Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto terkesan dengan penampilan kapal dari Mugiwara no Ichimi. Sejauh yang dia tahu, hanya mereka yang memiliki bentuk kapal yang menurutnya sangat bagus dan memiliki fasilitas unik namun lengkap.

Robin berdiri di samping Naruto menatap mereka dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Dia sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini, selama mereka terpisah selama dua tahun, rasanya sangat sepi baginya. Tapi sekarang mereka telah berkumpul dan telah menjadi kuat juga. Namun, hari ini juga menjadi kejutan baginya, dia akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat dia rindukan setelah berpisah sangat lama. Empat tahun, waktu mereka berpisah. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu dan dipersatukan kembali!

Kening Robin berkerut, ketika pria pirang di sebelahnya akan berpisah dengan dirinya lagi ketika mereka mencapai Dunia Baru. Dalam hatinya dia merasakan sakit tak tertuliskan memikirkan perpisahan dengannya. Bisakah dia egois sedikit dengan meminta laki-laki itu tetap tinggal bersamanya?

Selama periode berpikir itu, Robin tidak memperhatikan setiap kata dari nona Navigator yang tengah menjelaskan tentang gelembung udara di kapal. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oi, Robin-chan apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto ketika dia menggoyangkan badannya. Robin tersentak dan kembali ke dunia nyata setelah dari tadi bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, bisakah kau mengulanginya?" pertanyaan dari Robin membuat Naruto menepuk mukanya sendiri. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan Kakashi-sensei. Apakah ini karma?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. "Aku melihat kau hanya diam saja ketika Nami-san menjelaskan kepada kita tentang gelembung udara ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu Robin-chan?"

Robin tersenyum manis, "Ara, ara. Apakah Naruto-kun khawatir denganku?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Naruto tahu itu. "Ayo Robin-chan jangan menghindari pertanyaanku!"

Robin menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Baik Naruto-kun. Aku hanya… berpikir bahwa-."

"Kalian berdua, apakah kalian paham apa yang aku ucapakan?" teriak Nami dengan muka masam karena tidak diperhatikan oleh Naruto dan Robin.

Naruto tertawa gugup ketika melihat gadis oranye itu memancarkan aura yang berbahaya. Rasanya seperti melihat Sakura. "Hai', Navigator-san. Aku paham dengan mekanisme kerja dari gelembung ini. Lagipula aku dulu pernah ke Fishman Island bersama kru Shirohige saat Fishman Island berada di bawah kekuasaan Oyaji!" katanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat gadis itu semakin marah. Dia memang kuat, tapi ketika menghadapi wanita yang marah, kekuatannya menjadi sia-sia. Seperti hukum alam bahwa wanita marah selalu menjadi yang terkuat di hadapan pria!

"Ara, ara. Nona Navigator tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, aku bisa membacanya dan Naruto-kun tentu saja akan menjelaskannya padaku. Benar itu Naruto-kun?" kata Robin menampilkan senyum yang begitu manis namun berbahaya membuat Naruto dengan cepat setuju.

Nami mengangguk mengerti, dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu terhadap duo tersebut. Satunya adalah orang terpintar selain dirinya di kapal ini dan satunya lagi seorang yang berpengalaman di bidang dunia bajak laut. Namun yang mengkhawatirkan dia adalah kaptennya. Nami mendesah memikirkan sifat buruk kaptennya yang bodoh, kekanak-kanakan, dan tidak sabaran. Dia hanya berharap sifat kaptennya itu tidak membawa kematian cepat bagi mereka!

 ** _(Time skip)_**

Naruto tertidur dengan damai di geladak belakang kapal. Di temani oleh sosok wanita rambut gelap yang diam-diam duduk di depannya mengamati setiap fitur wajah pria yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Bibirnya melengkung keatas ketika mengingat kembali momen-momen dia bersama pria di depannya. Sesekali dia terkikik pelan sambil menyesap kopi yang telah ia buat.

Mata biru hitamnya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan intens. Tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah pria berkumis yang tampan dan imut. Matanya turun melihat salah satu lengan kanannya di perban, tertutupi oleh mantel yang dia kenakan. Alisnya terangkat, _'Apakah itu akibat dari peperangan di Marineford?'_

Robin tahu tentang berita itu dua tahun yang lalu. Dia senang ketika mendengar Naruto masih hidup dan bergabung dengan Yonkou Shirohige dalam perang di Marineford untuk menyelamatkan kakak dari kaptennya. Setelah perang berakhir, Robin dengan aktif mencari berita tentang laki-laki pirang ini, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto menghilang seperti di telan bumi, membuat Robin khawatir dengan keadaannya. Dia takut bahwa si pirang ikut bertarung untuk membalaskan dendam kepada Kurohige atas kematian dari pemimpin mereka, Shirohige, yang mengalami kekalahan total di tangan bajak laut Kurohige.

Namun, sekali lagi berita tentang Naruto tidak ada sama sekali saat pertempuran bajak laut Shirohige di pimpin oleh Marco melawan bajak laut Kurohige. Robin bernafas lega saat membaca berita bahwa Naruto tidak ikut peperangan itu, dia takut jika Naruto mati atau di tangkap oleh bajak laut Kurohige. Karena dia tahu bajak laut Kurohige yang di pimpin oleh Marshall D. Teach adalah bajak laut yang licik, kuat, dan berbahaya. Kurohige dapat melakukan apapun demi mencapai tujuannya. Sebenarnya, berbicara soal bajak laut yang nyata maka Kurohige adalah gambarannya, sedangkan bajak laut yang dipimpin kaptennya itu seperti sekelompok pahlawan super yang mengatasnamakan bajak laut.

Robin sekali lagi terkekeh memikirkan tentang itu, tapi dia senang bisa bergabung dengan kru Mugiwara. Mereka adalah teman-teman sejatinya, rela melakukan apapun demi teman mereka atau orang lain. Dia juga tidak harus berpura-pura menjadi penjahat demi kelangsungan hidupnya, bersama mereka dia bebas berekspresi dan melakukan apapun yang dia suka seperti meneliti tentang Abad Kekosongan dan membaca Poneglyph.

Suara gaduh dan ricuh dari teman-temannya terdengar di geladak tengah kapal. Terutama suara Usopp dan Chopper yang ketakutan membuat Robin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di bawah. Saat dia berdiri, matanya melirik kearah Naruto yang matanya berkedut sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, tidur siangmu terganggu oleh teman-temanku!" kata Robin. Naruto berkedip, sebelum mengangguk pelan, dia melihat ke arah kelompok Mugiwara yang berkumpul di bawah.

"Apa yang terjadi Robin-chan?" Naruto bertanya, tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju teman-temannya dengan pinggul bergerak ke kiri dan kanan dengan gerakan provokatif membuat Naruto memerah seperti tomat karena harus menatap pantatnya. _'Ugh, wanita merepotkan…'_

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah agar dapat melihat dengan jelas dari tempatnya. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Usopp, Chopper, dan Nami berteriak ketakutan. _'Huh, trio penakut!',_ gumam Naruto secara mental. Tidak mungkin mengatakan itu dengan keras di hadapan mereka. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Robin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tangga, mata mereka bertemu, Robin tersenyum dengan berpose seksi. Naruto dengan cepat memalingkan mukanya yang memerah, dia dengan sangat jelas mendengar gadis itu tertawa. _'Sial, apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu?'_

"Oi, Luffy apa yang terjadi?" teriakan dari Naruto membuat seluruh orang terdiam kecuali Robin yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Aahhh… Naruto, lihat di belakang kita ada kapal bajak laut!" tunjuk Usopp ketika dia pindah di samping Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah kapal bajak laut yang ditarik oleh monster laut dengan bentuk sapi-ikan. "Wooww… Kalian selalu membawa masalah ya!"

"DIA MENAMBRAK KE ARAH KITA!" Usopp berteriak.

"SERANG!" sebuah suara memberikan perintah di sebuah kapal yang semakin mendekati kapal Mugiwara.

"MOOOHHHH!" monster laut itu bersuara layaknya sapi.

"AAGGHH!" Usopp, Chopper, Nami berteriak ketakutan.

"MENJAUHLAH… GELEMBUNGNYA BISA PECAAHH!" teriakan dari Usopp yang panik.

Naruto harus menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Usopp yang begitu keras. Mungkin dapat menyaingi suara Sakura. Dia mengabaikan pikiran itu, dan melihat sebuah kapal yang menabrak sisi kapal mereka. Jika ini terus berlanjut, maka mereka semua akan mati tenggelam.

 _(Beberapa menit kemudian…) [A/N sama kayak di manga/anime]_

Mugiwara no Ichimi telah berhasil mengusir kapal bajak laut yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Pada dasarnya, mereka melakukan itu tanpa kekerasan, justru mereka mengusirnya karena monster laut yang menarik kapal bajak laut itu ketakutan ketika melihat Nami, Sanji, dan Luffy. Yang ternyata monster laut itu adalah monster laut milik bajak laut Arlong yang telah dipukuli oleh Sanji dan Luffy.

Hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa ketika melihat monster laut takut hanya dengan melihat Luffy dan lainnya. Setidaknya, mereka tidak harus bertarung di tengah lautan yang penuh dengan monster laut berbahaya. Apalagi bagi mereka yang telah memakan buah iblis bisa langsung mati jika gelembung kapal mereka pecah. Dia mendesah, karena harus satu kapal dengan kelompok Luffy. Jika dia bisa memilih, ia ingin menaiki kapal lamanya.

Naruto melihat Franky dengan mudah membanting salah satu orang yang berhasil masuk ke kapal mereka. Dia mencatat bahwa penyusup itu memiliki bentuk wajah aneh, dengan mata hijau, rambut panjang klimis dan memiliki satu poni di jidatnya, dan yang menarik lidahnya sangat panjang dari manusia normal. Mengingatkannya pada pedo-Orochi!

"Kamu ini siapa sih? Kau kapten kapal tadi, kan?" Zoro bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat serius membuat pria aneh itu panik.

"Bukan! Bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir menjadi kapten!" balasnya ketika wajahnya penuh dengan keringat, _'Whoooaa… Roronoa Zoro!'_ dia berpikir. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Aku.. Emm… Mereka menggunakanku sebagai barang lemparan!" dia mencoba meyakinkan Zoro yang masih diam.

Naruto terkekeh, sangat jelas dia berbohong. Sebagai mantan Ninja / Shinobi dia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat seseorang berbohong atau tidak, namun dia tidak ikut campur masalah ini. Mereka semua bisa mengurusnya, ia beranjak dari tontonannya dan pindah ke tempatnya semula untuk tidur. Menuju Fishman Island akan memakan waktu yang lama, dan jika mereka tidak mengalami gangguan lain maka setidaknya mereka akan sampai di sana tengah hari atau sore hari.

Naruto duduk kembali, pedang Samehada ia letakkan di sisinya. Sedangkan Kusanagi masih berada di pinggangnya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada musuh atau monster laut meyerang. Ketika hendak menutup matanya, dia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Oh, Robin-chan!?"

Robin tersenyum, "Apakah kau ingin tidur kembali?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "Yah, begitulah hehehe…"

Robin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau tidak bergaul dengan yang lainnya?"

Naruto cemberut, "He, aku akan gila jika bersama mereka! Sekarang, aku ingin menikmati kedamaian di bawah laut!" dia menyeringai sambil melihat ikan atau makhluk laut lainnya berenang bebas.

Robin mendesah dan menunduk sedih, "Bahkan kau tidak berbicara padaku seperti dulu!"

Naruto tertawa kering mendengarnya, "Ehehe…" Robin memicingkan matanya, Naruto semakin gugup melihat gadis disebelahnya. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu… Tapi, yah, jujur aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana! Di sini, saat ini kau jelas hidup bahagia bersama mereka setelah terpisah 2 tahun lamanya. Jadi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara reuni kalian!" kata Naruto menatap lautan.

Robin tersenyum sedih, "Tolong jawab dengan jujur Naruto-kun. Setelah kita sampai di perairan Dunia Baru, apakah kau akan pergi lagi?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, tampak berpikir dan meresapi pertanyaan itu. "Mungkin, sebagai bajak laut independen aku harus tetap seperti Taka no Me." Naruto tertawa membayangkan dirinya berlayar di seluruh lautan hanya dengan rakit seperti Mihawk, dan selalu sendirian.

Mengingat tentang Mihawk, apakah dia masih bersama gadis hantu itu? Siapa namanya? Perana? Naruto menggeleng, jelas itu bukan namanya. Ah ya, Perona? Mungkin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Robin bertanya curiga.

"Hmm… Mengingat Taka no Me dan gadis hantu yang menemaninya!" balasnya sambil terkekeh.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Agak lucu mengingat kembali saat aku tinggal bersama mereka, terutama gadis hantu itu."

"Apakah dia cantik?" Naruto menoleh dengan alis terangkat, "Gadis hantu itu!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Yah, dia memang cantik. Jika aku tidak salah, dia juga yang mengantarkan Zoro ke pulau Shabaody."

Robin merenung memikirkan itu, dia saat itu hanya tinggal di kapal bersama Franky. Mungkin, gadis hantu yang Naruto bicarakan membantu Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, dan lainnya agar sampai di kapal tepat waktu saat terjadinya kepanikan itu. "Aku tidak melihatnya, apakah kau tahu namanya?"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Perona mungkin… Dia anggota bajak laut mantan Shicibukai, Gecko Moria!" dia menepuk jidatnya, "Bukannya kalian pernah bertarung melawan Gecko Moria?"

Mata Robin melebar, dia masih ingat dengan jelas saat itu. Mereka hampir mati ketika harus menghadapi Gecko Moria dan kemudian Shicibukai Bartholomew Kuma. "Y-yah… Kami hampir mati pada waktu itu!" jawab Robin lemah.

"Ya ampun… Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk ke depannya!" Naruto menggeleng lesu, "Bajak laut kalian selalu pembuat onar! Dan masalah selalu mengikuti setiap anggotanya. Hah…"

Robin terkikik melihat Naruto mengeluh. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut kapal bajak laut lain?"

"Hmm… Satu tahun pertama aku tinggal bersama Taka no Me. Kemudian, satu tahun terakhir ini aku hanya menikmati setiap pulau yang ada di lautan Grandline sebelum menuju lautan Dunia Baru." Naruto berhenti, "Yah, sedikit kesana kemari!"

"Awalnya aku akan pergi ke Dunia Baru dengan kapal milikku sendiri, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?" Naruto melirik Robin dengan senyuman mengejek.

Bahu sang gadis merosot, "Hei… Itu bukan salahku, kau yang menyuruhku pergi!" Robin membela diri.

Si pirang tertawa, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kau sebelum bertemu dengan Mugiwara?"

Ekspresi Robin berubah masam, "Tidak baik sama sekali. Aku harus bersembunyi untuk menghindari Marine dan Agen Pemerintah Dunia, Chiper Pol (CP). Selain itu aku harus bergabung dengan bajak laut lainnya sebelum bekerja dengan Boroque Work, Organisasi buatan mantan Shicibukai Sir Crocodile."

Naruto menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut, "Tapi akhirnya kau bisa bergabung dengan kelompok Mugiwara setelahnya. Aku juga tahu kau bekerja di bawah Crocodile saat di Alabasta, namun saat itu aku sedang menemani Ace, kakak Luffy mencari pengkhianat kapal kami. Jika aku tidak dalam misi, mungkin aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau suka!"

Robin tersenyum simpul, "Aku menghargainya… namun, itu di masa lalu. Yang aku inginkan adalah hidup bahagia dan berpetualang bersama teman-temanku saat ini."

"Well, sangat baik. Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan itu, mungkin suatu hari kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mencintaimu apa adanya. Dan hidup bahagia dengan anak-anakmu!" Naruto tersenyum ceria.

Wajah wanita rambut hitam berubah serius mendengar pernyataan itu, dia tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menikah, tetapi… rasanya sangat tidak nyaman ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu. Apa yang membuat perasaan itu muncul?

"Terimakasih!" balas Robin monoton. Naruto bingung dengan jawabannya, wanita di sebelahnya berubah dingin.

"SANJIIIII!" teriakan Chopper ketika melihat Sanji terbang karena mimisan melihat Nami tersenyum.

"Dia akan mati jika terus seperti itu!" Usopp berkata dengan panik.

"Aahhh… Dia harus di rehabilitasi dengan hati-hati!" jawab dokter kapal itu.

Naruto melihatnya hanya bisa mendesah. "Dia sangat mesum!"

"Memang, tapi juga baik dan sangat ahli masak!" si pirang mengangguk pelan, "Dan juga tampan!" lanjut Robin agak keras sambil melirik Naruto untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Whhooaa… Robin-chan! Apakah kau menyukainya?" posenya berubah seperti orang berpikir, "Hmm… Yah, kalian sangat cocok jika harus bersama! Mungkin itu jodohmu!" dia tersenyum cerah.

Robin hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Sangat manis menurut Naruto, dan itu jelas tidak baik sama sekali. "Ehh, apakah aku salah?" dia bertanya gugup.

"Tidak!" Robin menjawab ketika dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi ke bawah. Naruto melihatnya mengangkat bahu, sebelum merilekskan tubuhnya, dan memejamkan matanya untuk bergabung di dunia Morpheus.

 _Satu jam kemudian…_

Naruto sekali lagi membuka matanya, hanya saja kali ini hanya sebelah kirinya sementara sebelahnya tetap tertutup. Mata birunya yang sayu efek dari bangun tidur melirik ke geladak tengah kapal. Ia mendengar setiap anggota Mugiwara menjerit-jerit, baik itu karena takjub, kagum, atau yang lebih parah ketakutan.

Sial, dia tahu bahwa yang ketakutan itu jelas duo pengecut, Usopp dan rusa berhidung biru Chopper!

Ia mendesah pelan, dan merasakan bahwa suhu udara di bawah air ini sangat dingin. Ia mengangguk pelan, artinya mereka semakin dekat dan hanya beberapa jam lagi akan tiba di Fishman Island.

Berbicara tentang Fishman Island, sudah lama baginya tidak datang ke pulau bawah laut itu. Terakhir ia datang bersama dengan kru Shirohige, karena bagaimanapun, Fishman Island dulunya masih berada di bawah perlindungan bajak laut Oyaji-nya. Tetapi sekarang, setelah kematiannya Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang menggantikan bajak laut Shirohige melakukan tugas itu di Fishman Island.

Tetapi melihatnya, kemungkinan itu adalah Jinbei. Hanya saja, tanpa Yonkou sebagai pendukungnya, ia tidak akan mampu melindungi Fishman Island. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Jinbei kuat dan masih mendapatkan dukungan dari bajak laut Matahari, itu tidak cukup.

Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir ia mendapat berita bahwa Jinbei bergabung dengan bajak laut Big Mom untuk membantunya melindungi Fishman Island dari bajak laut lain di luar sana. Maka itu berarti sekarang Fishman Island berada di bawah perlindungan Yonkou Big Mom, dan Naruto melihat itu lebih baik dari pada mendapatkan dukungan dari Kaido. Meskipun ia tidak menyampingkan Akagami no Shanks, tetap saja Big Mom merupakan pilihan yang agak tepat.

Kemudian lagi, ia merindukan Putri kecil dari Raja Neptune, sudah tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Jika Naruto tidak salah, sekarang ia berumur 17 tahun. Ia terkekeh mengingat anak itu, ia seorang Putri yang sangat lembut, baik, pemalu, meski kadang-kadang cengeng dan penakut. Sebagian sifatnya mengingatkan Naruto pada Hinata.

Sekali lagi ia mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian matanya terbuka penuh, ia mendongak ketika melihat salah satu monster laut yang paling di takuti, Kraken. Gurita raksasa berwarna oranye menatap kapal mereka dengan tatapan predator. Sekali lagi jeritan ketakutan dari kelompok Mugiwara bergema, memekakkan telinga.

Tetapi ia melihat Luffy dan Zoro telah siap bertempur jika indikasinya adalah Luffy telah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk meninju gurita itu, sementara Zoro mencengkeram gagang pedangnya dengan erat. Tidak lupa seringaian hadir di wajah keduanya.

 **"** **Gear 3!"**

Luffy berkata sambil menggigit jempol tangan kirinya.

 _Klik!_

Suara dari pedang Zoro yang mulai ia tarik. Tetapi keduanya dihentikan oleh Usopp dengan merangkul pundak keduanya dengan erat, wajahnya terlihat sangat jelek karena ketakutan.

"BERHENTI KALIAN! SERANGAN YANG BESAR AKAN MEMBUAT GELEMBUNG PECAH!" teriak Usopp di telinga mereka, tetapi diabaikan oleh keduanya. "KITA AKAN MENGHINDARINYA!"

"Franky! Gunakan **'Coup de Burst'** dan pusatkan ke bawah arus! Kita bisa melarikan diri dengan itu!" Nami berkata dengan wajah penuh keringat.

Franky diam, matanya terpejam meski tertutupi oleh kacamatanya. "Tidak… aku memikirkan itu, tapi ada satu masalah!"

"!?"

" **Coup de Burst **dan **Gaon Cannon **adalah senjata yang menembakkan udara dalam kapasitas yang besar. Dan kita ada di bawah laut!" dia berhenti, "Udara disini terbatas! Jika kita menembakkan udara keluar, gelembung kapal akan mengkerut!" dia menjelaskan.

Nami mulai ketakutan dan panik, tangannya memegang kepalanya sambil bergumam. "Oh… lalu… apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Tak ada! Aku akan melawan makhluk itu!" kata Luffy dengan wajah serius. Ia dengan paksa mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat dari Chopper.

"Tolong… jangan! Gelembungnya bisa pecah, Luffy!" teriak Chopper mencoba menghentikan niat Luffy.

Naruto menyaksikan pertunjukan ini hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Serius, ingin melawan Kraken di bawah laut di sebuah kapal seperti ini? Ia hanya menggeleng kepala atas dengan ide itu, yang ada mereka semua mati. Terutama bagi mereka pemakan buah iblis!

"Oi, Luffy! Jika kau ingin bertarung gunakan gelembung dan pergi keluar melawannya dengan itu!" teriak Naruto dari atas melihat mereka dengan senyum malasnya.

"Itu benar! Inilah triknya… ini _'Instant Barefoot Coating'!"_ ujar pria rambut klimis yang merupakan penyusup kapal mereka, Caribou!

"APA?!" Luffy berteriak. Ia kemudian membuat gelembung dengan batu karang kecil dan membentuk gelembung bulat menutupinya, Zoro, dan Sanji. Kemudian ia mengikat tali ke mereka bertiga.

"Dengan kata lain, pakaian selam!" Caribou menjawab pertanyaan itu. Robin dan yang lainnya berkeringat mendengarnya.

"Mengerti! Tali itu adalah garis hidupmu! Dengan cara ini, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah keluar. Maka, kau akan mampu bertempur dengan bebas tanpa khawatir dengan kapal!" ia menjelaskan kepada semua orang.

Naruto tersenyum, dan sambil berkata. "Yah, setidaknya penyusup itu lebih pintar dari pada kelihatannya." Caribou menyeringai. "Dan untukmu Luffy, jangan sampai pecah saat bertarung! Jika tidak kau akan tenggelam seperti batu!" lanjutnya.

"NARUTO! KAU TIDAK BISA SERIUS DENGAN PERCAYA PADA ORANG INI!" teriakan dari Usopp membuat Caribou jengkel.

Sementara Naruto hanya menopang dagunya. Menatap mereka semua dengan mata sayu khas Kakashi. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau usulkan hm…? Ini adalah satu-satunya cara bagi kalian untuk pergi. Dengan Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji bertempur di luar, kemenangan akan lebih besar. Jika mereka bertempur di kapal, maka hasilnya…" ia berhenti.

Usopp berpikir dan matanya melebar. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap trio itu, "Baik! Pergi dan lakukan sesukamu Luffy! Tapi, menjauh ya!"

"Jika kalian ingin bertempur, maka jangan lakukan di dekat kapal!? Kalian paham?!" Nami menambahkan.

"Tali ini benar-benar menggangguku!" kata Luffy.

Naruto tersenyum, dan berkata. "Jangan mengeluh! Setidaknya dengan itu kalian bisa bertempur Luffy!"

"Yosh!"

Ketiganya langsung keluar dari kapal dengan penuh semangat, terutama Sanji saat Nami berkata untuk hati-hati. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi love.

Naruto melihat hal itu tersenyum geli, "Meskipun aku bisa menghentikan kekacauan ini dengan mudah, tetapi tidak ada salahnya melihat hasil kerja keras mereka selama dua tahun terakhir ini!" dia bergumam cukup pelan. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya, kecuali seorang wanita berambut hitam gelap.

"Ara, ara ~. Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun? Tadi, aku mendengar tentang kau mengatakan sesuatu…" bisik Robin di telinganya ketika ia muncul di belakang Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Naruto memerah cerah karena merasakan benda kenyal dan lembut milik wanita itu. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik telinganya, dan aroma tubuhnya memabukkan baginya. Naruto linglung akan kejutan dan tingkah berani temannya ini.

Dia berdeham, kemudian melirik dari sudut matanya untuk melihat kepala wanita itu yang kini bersandar di pundak kirinya. "… B-bisakah kau melepas pelukannya?"

Robin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap mata biru Naruto. Lalu, ia tersenyum. Senyum menggoda namun juga mempesona. "Uh-huh… apakah kamu tidak menyukainya Naruto-kun? Aku terluka ~!"

Setetes keringat muncul di belakang kepala Naruto saat melihat Robin bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. "Umh… tidak seperti itu! Hanya saja, yah, kita dalam kondisi yang tidak baik sekarang, dan juga banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya!"

Robin terkikik pelan, senyumnya semakin lebar. "Ara ara ~. Jadi… kamu ingin kita seperti ini saat berduaan saja? Ufufu… kamu sangat berani Naruto-kun!"

Wajah Naruto semakin merah, uap keluar dari telinganya. Meskipun ia tidak menentang rencana itu, _'Ugh, apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto! Buang jauh-jauh rencana itu…'._ Dia menghela nafas, dan mendongak menatap trio monster kru Mugiwara yang saat ini memulai pertempuran. Mengabaikan wanita yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Robin yang tidak mendapatkan balasan dari pria pirang, ikut melihat kapten dan temannya bertempur dengan Kraken. Matanya melebar saat melihat tentakel besar Kraken mencoba memukul kapal mereka.

 **"Rocket Launcher!"**

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam tentakel itu. Robin tersenyum kecil, temannya Franky berhasil memukul tentakel agar tidak menghancurkan mereka. Dan sepertinya, selama dua tahun terakhir Franky telah memodifikasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya menjadi Cyborg. Hasilnya pun sangat mengagumkan, dan ia sebagai salah satu wanita pintar mengakui bahwa Franky adalah orang yang mungkin mampu menjadi seperti Dr. Vegapunk.

Naruto juga kagum dengan tinju Franky yang meluncur seperti roket itu. Matanya dengan teliti mengamati bentuk setiap tubuh dari pria besar tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia ingat bahwa tubuh Franky mirip dengan Pacifista milik Angkatan Laut, yang dikembangkan oleh Dr. Vegapunk.

Satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, apakah Franky juga hasil ciptaan Dr. Vegapunk?

Sebelum ia sempat bertanya pada Robin, Kraken yang marah melakukan serangan lagi. Robin melihat ini membelalak kaget, tetapi ia lega ketika melihat Chopper mengunyah bola kuning kecil.

 **"Rumble…"**

 _Grit!_

 **"… Guard Point!"**

Chopper berubah besar seperti balon dan menahan serangan tentakel Kraken.

"Dia… dia menahannya!" ujar Usopp terkejut, wajahnya penuh keringat.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?!" Chopper bertanya yang masih dalam bentuk balon besar.

"Kerja bagus!" seru Franky, Brook, dan lainnya.

"Hebat, Chopper!" kata Nami berbinar-binar.

Naruto melihatnya juga kagum, melihat transformasi seperti ini sangat langka bagi pemakan buah iblis tipe zoan. Dan melihat bahwa Chopper adalah rusa kutub, maka ia jelas telah memakan buah iblis tipe zoan model manusia. _'Hito-Hito no Mi model Manusia… menarik!'_

Meskipun mereka mampu menahan serangan itu, kapal mereka masih terlempar jauh dan hendak menuju gunung laut.

"Sekarang kita akan menabrak gunung laut!" Brook berseru panik.

Robin melihat keadaan tidak menguntungkan, bertindak cepat. Ia menyilangkan tangannya, "Meskipun kita di dalam air… aku bisa bertahan untuk sementara…"

 **"Mil Fleur!"**

Muncul kelopak bunga berwarna pink, dan berkumpul menjadi tangan sebelum berubah menjadi tangan raksasa di luar gelembung.

 **"Manos Gigantes!"**

Tangan raksasa yang diciptakan oleh Robin menahan benturan kapal dengan gunung laut.

 _Booommm!_

Wajahnya penuh keringat ketika ia harus membuat tangan dan berada di dalam air. Itu sangat menguras tenaganya, karena sebagai pemakan buah iblis mereka memiliki kelemahan yang sangat jelas, yaitu kekuatan mereka akan terkuras ketika berada di air dan tidak bisa berenang. Sehingga mereka kemungkinan mati tenggelam, meskipun ada beberapa orang yang mampu bertahan di dasar air meski telah memakan buah iblis, tetapi itu karena mereka telah melatih tubuhnya sehingga mampu bertahan.

Sementara Robin tela berlatih selama dua tahun, tapi kekuatan fisiknya masih di bawah dari teman pria-nya. Kecuali mungkin ia berada di atas Nami.

"ITU ROBIN KITA! KITA SELAMAT!" kru yang lain berseru dengan keras dan senang.

Raut wajahnya juga berbinar, ketika teman-temannya berkata seperti itu. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, ia mendongak ketika melihat Naruto memegangnya. Melihat senyum si pirang membuat jantung Robin berdegup kencang, apalagi ketika merasakan sentuhan seperti ini. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskannya dan ingin seperti ini selamanya.

"Kerja bagus Robin-chan! Aku kagum karena kau telah tumbuh menjadi begitu kuat!" dia berkata sambil tersenyum bangga. Robin juga tersenyum, senang mendapatkan pujian itu.

"Terimakasih!"

"Uhm…"

Naruto mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan mengelap keringat gadis di sampingnya. Robin tersipu, tetapi tidak menghentikannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka semua melihat ke arah tempat pertempuran Luffy dan kawan-kawan melawan Kraken. Dan sepertinya, Luffy mulai serius juga ketika ia mulai menggigit jempol kirinya dan meniupnya seperti balon.

 **"Gear 3!"**

Tangan Luffy berubah menjadi besar diluar gelembung kecilnya. Sebelum ia berkata,

 **"Busoshoku koka!"**

Seketika tangannya yang telah menjadi balon berubah menjadi hitam legam yang mengkilap seperti besi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah gurita raksasa, begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka saling adu kontes menatap satu sama lain.

Naruto melihat Luffy telah menguasai salah satu jenis Haki, tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa berlatih di bawah ajaran Silvers Rayleigh akan membuahkan hasil yang sangat menakjubkan. Lagi pula, ia di juluki sebagai **'Raja Kegelapan'** karena dikatakan bahwa ia menguasai semua Haki di tingkat yang tidak siapapun dapat menandinginya. Mungkin hanya Gol D. Roger yang mampu, dan mungkin juga Yonkou atau kakek Luffy Monkey D. Garp, siapa yang tahu!

Naruto memperhatikan bahwa Luffy juga mengalami kesulitan karena berada di dalam air seperti yang di lakukan Robin. Jelas hal ini tidak baik, tetapi melihat Luffy masih bertahan mempertahankan tekniknya. Jelas dia adalah pria yang keras kepala, sama seperti dia saat berada di Elemental Nations.

"Dia telah tumbuh kuat. Tetapi apakah dia mampu melawan orang-orang yang lebih kuat di Dunia Baru?!" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Robin mengkerut ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Benar, bahwa kaptennya telah tumbuh menjadi kuat. Namun, ancaman di Dunia Baru lebih besar daripada lautan di awal Grandline, ini bisa saja menjadi bumerang. Tetapi ia membuang keraguan itu, dia percaya kaptennya dan yang lain mampu melewati ancaman yang lebih besar!

"Luffy pasti mampu! Tidak, tetapi kami akan mampu menghadapinya ketika tiba di Dunia Baru. Aku percaya pada Luffy!" Robin berkomentar penuh keyakinan di suaranya.

Naruto bersenandung kecil, tidak membalas komentar itu. Tetapi ia tahu mereka mampu!

Tak lama kemudian Sanji keluar dari gelembung dan bergerak sangat cepat di dalam air. **"Blue Walk!"**

"Ara, ara… itu sangat mirip dengan teknik yang kau gunakan empat tahun lalu Naruto-kun!"

Naruto terkekeh, "Yah, pada dasarnya seperti itu. Menendang udara sehingga bisa terbang atau melompat di udara. Sanji-san menyebutnya **Blue Walk , **aku menyebutnya **Sky walk , **sementara itu agen rahasia pemerintah dunia menyebutnya **Geppo , **varian dari seni bela diri Rokushiki!

Robin tersentak ketika penyebutan agen rahasia itu. Mereka dikenal sebagai Chiper Pol (CP), yang memiliki beberapa cabang yang ditentukan oleh nomor yaitu 1-9. Semakin besar nomornya, maka semakin kuat agennya, namun ada satu yang sangat kuat yaitu CP-0. Kebalikan dari cabang lainnya yang semakin kuat agen maka akan ditempatkan di cabang dengan nomor yang lebih besar.

Ini adalah kebalikan, karena CP-0 berisikan orang-orang yang kuat dan berpengaruh bagi pemerintah dunia. Bahkan CP-0 sangat rahasia, anggotanya pun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Mereka berperan dalam melakukan tugas seperti negosiasi dengan pemimpin dunia atau sebagainya yang memiliki tingkat rahasia lebih tinggi.

Dia juga ingat ketika harus berurusan dengan mereka, untungnya Luffy dan yang lainnya membantunya dan mengalahkan mereka saat berada di Eneis Lobby. Tetapi karena itu juga mereka harus kehilangan kapal pertama mereka, Going Marry atau Marry Go. Dan awal dari kapal baru Thousand Sunny buatan dari Iceburg dan Franky di Water Seven.

"Aku tahu kau mengingat masa lalu, tetapi alangkah baiknya jika kau menyimpan itu sebagai pelajaran untuk masa sekarang dan masa depan. Serta, tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi!" Naruto berkata, "Temanku pernah mengatakan bahwa kekuatan muncul ketika kau memiliki orang yang berharga bagimu!" ia melanjutkan sambil berpikir tentang Haku Yuki.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun!" Naruto mengangguk sederhana sebagai balasan.

Setelah itu keduanya diam, dan melihat Sanji telah mencapai Kraken dan siap meluncurkan serangannya.

 **"Diable Jambe : Bien Cuit!"**

Kaki kanannya berubah terbakar, membuat kru yang lain kagum. Sebelum ia melompat dan melakukan tendangan keras ke arah belakang kepala Kraken.

 **"Grill Shot!"**

 _Dhuaar!_

 **"Uaaawwwaaahhh!"** Kraken menjerit kesakitan, punggungnya berubah gosong. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Sanji dan hendak memukulnya dengan tentakel, tetapi itu terpotong-potong ketika seseorang muncul sambil berkata…

 **"Santouryuu Ougi : Rokudo no Tsuji!"**

Kaki Krake terpotong dengan cepat. Semua orang di kapal terdiam karena serangan mendadak dari Roronoa Zoro.

Luffy melihatnya marah karena kaki Kraken terpotong. "Jangan, jangan, Zoro! Sanji! Kalian bisa mematahkan semua kakinya!"

 **"Gomu-Gomu no -"**

Dia berteriak ketika tangan besarnya yang telah di lapisi Haki siap meluncur ke arah Kraken yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

 **"- Elephant Gun!"**

 _Wusshh!_

 _Thump!_

Pukulan itu melesat sangat cepat dan memukul kepala Kraken dengan sangat keras. Darah menyembur keluar dari mulut gurita raksasa itu. Dan terhuyung-huyung ke belakang.

"Dia menerbangkannya!" komentar Coribou.

"Seberapa kuatnya dia?!" teriak Nami dengan tidak percaya. Naruto mendengar itu tersenyum geli pada komentar wanita berambut oranye itu.

Chopper melihat ke arah Kraken, "Apa? Di sana ada sesuatu!? Bukankah itu Hiu?!" dia berkata kaget.

Tak lama kemudian keluar ikan Hiu besar dari tentakel gurita raksasa. Yang anehnya Hiu itu memaki sebuah baju.

"Seekor Hiu? Hahaha…" kata Luffy sambil tertawa.

"Itu Hiu yang besar!" kata Zoro.

"Apa Hiu itu berbaju juga?!" tanya Sanji tidak percaya.

Kraken yang babak belur mengambang di air. Tak lama kemudian arus laut mulai menyedot Kraken dan ketiganya karena masih berada di dalam air.

"Aaahhhhh!" teriak Luffy saat arus air laut mulai menyedot mereka.

"Mereka akan terseret Arus Turun!" Robin berkata.

"Oh tidak! Kejar mereka… kita harus pergi bersama-sama!" teriak Usopp khawatir.

Tetapi terlambat karena kapal mereka juga telah terhisap oleh arus tersebut. Kepanikan mulai menyebar di dalam kapal, meski hanya Naruto yang tampak tenang. Tetapi dalam hati ia menggerutu, _'sigh, aku benci ketika hal ini terjadi… lagi!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…!**

* * *

 **Chapter kali ini cukup pendek, tetapi lain kali akan di perpanjangan kata-katanya agar pembaca lebih puas.**

 **Dan jika ada typo silakan beritahu saya dimana, agar saya bisa dengan mudah memperbaikinya!**

 ***Santouryuu Ougi : Rokudo no Tsuji = teknik tiga pedang, teknik rahasia : 6 jalan persimpangan.**

 ***Blue walk, varian dari Sky Walk sanji. Ini pada dasarnya ia gunakan ketika di dalam air, namun ketika di daratan ia menggunakan nama Sky Walk. Naruto dan Sanji keduanya menyebutnya Sky Walk, tetapi Naruto nantinya akan ada varian sendiri.**

 **Oke itu saja, silakan review atau pm jika ada saran! Terimakasih!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
